Jusqu'à ce que la mort
by naty67
Summary: Suite d'un épisode de la saison 5
1. Chapter 1

Une journée d'hiver, c'est triste.

La nuit est vite là, les arbres sont nus, le ciel est souvent gris, le froid nous glace.

C'est horriblement triste l'hiver ! Désespérément triste l'hiver !

Et lorsque la vie par elle-même est triste, l'hiver devient alors une horreur !

Forcément, si on regarde autour de soi, on trouve pire que sa propre situation. Mais analyser sa situation au milieu de la tristesse de l'hiver, demande un gros effort. Et il y a des jours où cet effort est impossible ! Alors, on va encore plus mal que la veille, et le monde s'écroule un peu plus sous la tristesse de cet hiver affreux.

Un petit cimetière de New-York.

Quelques personnes sont venues se recueillir devant la tombe de quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Mais ce recueillement vient d'être perturbé. Pas par du bruit. On ne fait pas de bruit dans un cimetière. C'est un lieu de silence, de paix, de recueillement.

Non. Ce qui les a perturbés, ce sont tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes en uniforme qui avancent lentement. Ils se dirigent tous au même endroit et attendent.

Puis le bruit des tambours. Ce bruit qui donne la cadence.

Un agent de la police montée ouvre le cortège.

Il marche, tenant son cheval par les rênes. Il marche en suivant la cadence.

Derrière lui, le long véhicule noir le suit.

Arrivé à destination, il s'arrête.

La porte arrière s'ouvre.

Six hommes sortent le cercueil. Six hommes, car quand on est en uniforme, on est tous des hommes. Mais il y a une femme. Son amie est là. Elle a tenu à l'accompagner.

Six hommes le portent. Les deux derniers sont des collègues, de vagues connaissances. Ils n'ont pas vraiment fait attention à eux. Il y a son amie et ses deux coéquipiers, ses amis, ses frères. Le dernier était son ami, devenu l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis seulement quelques mois.

Il est recouvert de la bannière étoilée

Une haie d'honneur composée d'homme en uniforme de chaque côté du sentier.

Au passage des six hommes, chaque uniforme lève le bras pour le salut réglementaire.

Le cercueil est déposé à son emplacement.

Les six hommes se retirent.

Deux autres plient la bannière et la remettent à un homme détruit. Son père.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, ils étaient déjà tous réunis, dans un autre cimetière, pour leur ancien capitaine, le capitaine Montgomery. Elle avait fait son éloge, et avait failli mourir ce jour-là. Le sursis avait été de courte durée. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui va recevoir un éloge.

Le capitaine Gates se tient devant le cercueil.

Cela fait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle est à la tête de ce service. Elle a remplacé Montgomery. Tout le monde la craint, la considère comme une femme froide. Elle est « Iron Gates »… Mais, aujourd'hui, face à ce cercueil, elle ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle est habituellement. Elle a perdu un de ses lieutenants, une femme qu'elle aurait aimé compter parmi ses amies. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle lui ferait aussi confiance qu'elle le faisait envers son ancien capitaine. Mais ce jour ne viendra plus… Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

En tant que chef, elle se doit de faire son éloge, et elle le fait.

Elle parle de la façon dont elles se sont rencontrées, de ses qualités, de ses relations avec ses collègues, de ses faits d'armes… Mais elle ne peut parler de la femme. Elle ne la connait pas.

Puis elle laisse la place à Richard Castle.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que personne ne l'a vu. D'ailleurs ils ne savaient même pas s'il allait venir.

Il s'avance vers le cercueil, évite de le regarder. Il a les épaules voûtées comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont cachés derrière des lunettes noires.

Il se racle la gorge. Ça va être dur.

_« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »_

_C'est une phrase de Lamartine. Nous l'avons tous entendus, même prononcé sans vraiment nous attarder sur son sens, sur sa portée. Mais lorsque sa signification rejoint la réalité, celle de la vie, alors, plus rien n'est pareil…_

_Aujourd'hui Kate vient de nous quitter._

_Je ne vous parlerai pas du Lieutenant Beckett, vous la connaissiez tous. _

_Non, je vous parlerai de Kate._

_J'ai passé avec elle plus de quatre années de ma vie. _

_Depuis l'année de notre rencontre, puis celles de la découverte de l'un et de l'autre, jusqu'à ces quelques mois de notre vie ensemble._

_Tout n'a pas été toujours simple entre nous._

_Ma présence lui a été imposée... Mais au fil du temps, je suis devenu un partenaire, un coéquipier, son ami. Et depuis quelques mois, un peu plus que ça…_

_Vous connaissiez tous la femme forte, sûre d'elle… Moi je connaissais Kate. Une jeune femme avec ses faiblesses, ses peurs, qui avait besoin de se blottir dans des bras pour se rassurer. J'ai connu la femme amoureuse. _

_Avec elle, j'ai su ce qu'était le vrai amour, celui qu'on donne sans rien attendre en retour…_

_Aujourd'hui, même si je garderai la trace et l'empreinte de ces années passées, celles à venir ne seront plus pareilles…_

_Elle était celle avec qui j'avais envisagé, avec plaisir, de vivre mes années futures…_

_Un seul être me manque, toi…_

Son discours était plus long. Mais il l'a écourté. Il ne peut plus.

Il s'écarte et retourne prendre sa place derrière le père de Kate. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Un homme détruit, fini. Il ne lui reste plus rien.

S'en suit la salve des trois coups d'honneur.

Puis chacun leur tour, chaque uniforme dépose une rose blanche sur le cercueil et quitte le lieu après avoir salué son père et Castle.

S'il en avait eu le cœur, il aurait souri. Ils ne la connaissaient vraiment pas.

Martha, Alexis, les bros et Lanie déposent un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Ainsi que son père. Puis ils s'éloignent. Martha soutient Jim. Depuis qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle, Martha l'a invité au loft. Arrivés devant la voiture, un des gars se retourne.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre, il ne viendra pas ! dit Martha

- Comment il va ? demanda Lanie. On est tellement occupée par cette enquête qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de…

- Je ne sais pas, Lanie. Sûrement très mal.

- Il ne vous en parle pas ?

- Il n'est passé au loft qu'aujourd'hui pour se changer

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait de ses journées ?

- Il est dans l'appartement de Kate…

Castle est là, près d'elle, comme toujours. Il lui a promis.

Il tient le cadre dans lequel se trouve une photo d'elle en uniforme. Elle sourit.

Avec ses pouces, il caresse doucement son visage, puis passe un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_« Encore une journée sans toi._

_Une journée sans joie. _

_Tu es trop loin de moi…_

_Je t'aime, Kate »_

Les fossoyeurs ont terminés leur travail. Enfin, pour le moment. Ils repasseront dans quelques semaines pour poser la pierre tombale.

Castle se baisse, ramasse un bouquet de fleurs sauvages et le dépose sur la tombe située juste à côté. Il caresse le nom sur la pierre.

- Prenez soin d'elle, Johanna.

Il se relève, remonte son col, met ses dans les poches de son manteau et se dirige vers la sortie.

Le cimetière est vide maintenant.

Il est tard.

Le gardien a fermé les grilles. Il les ferme pour éviter les actes de vandalismes.

Cependant, une silhouette se faufile entre les tombes.

Personne ne l'a remarqué. Et pourtant, elle est là depuis le début. Elle a observé toutes les personnes présentes. Puis son regard s'est fixé sur une seule d'entre elles. Lui, Castle.

Elle est devant la tombe fraîchement recouverte. Elle affiche un grand sourire. Elle jubile. Elle a réussi…

Puis, elle disparaît comme elle est venue.

Il vient de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Il s'est servi un verre de whisky, puis s'est affalé dans le canapé.

C'est là qu'il passe ses journées et ses nuits depuis ce funeste jour…


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash-back**

C'était la veille de Noël.

Il l'avait invité à le passer chez lui, avec sa mère et sa fille.

Au dernier moment, elle lui avait annoncé que le capitaine Gates l'avait mise de permanence.

Mais elle avait menti et il l'avait découvert.

Alors, elle lui avait expliqué qu'à cette époque de l'année, elle retournait dans cette ruelle où sa mère s'était faîte assassinée. Le 9 janvier, les décorations de Noël n'étaient toujours pas retirées chez elle. Et, quand son père et elle les avait remises dans leurs boîtes, c'était comme s'ils avaient rangé Noël pour toujours. Ils n'avaient plus touché à ces boîtes depuis. Et c'était pour ça que chaque année son père allait dans son chalet et, que depuis ses débuts dans la police, elle prenait la garde de Noël. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait des familles qui fêtaient Noël ensemble, et elle assurait la garde. C'était sa tradition. Il avait compris.

Au moment de quitter le commissariat, il lui avait expliqué pourquoi c'était un jour important pour lui.

Quand il était enfant, et même quand ça allait mal, sa mère arrivait toujours à donner de la magie à Noël. Chaque année, elle passait « Casse-Noisette ». Qu'elle puisse faire ça dans le petit appartement qu'ils occupaient, alors qu'ils étaient seuls et fauchés, lui avait laissé espérer des jours meilleurs. Il adorait ce sentiment d'espérance.

Il avait ajouté que ce qui l'impressionnait le plus c'était que le jour le plus court et le plus sombre de l'année, les gens de toutes confessions célébraient la lumière !

Ils s'étaient quittés devant l'ascenseur.

Il y avait une branche de gui au-dessus d'eux, mais il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser. Ils n'étaient pas seuls…

Rentré chez lui, il avait été surpris de trouver sa fille et sa mère qui devaient être absentes. Elles lui avaient expliqué qu'elles avaient modifiés leurs plans. Elles passeraient la soirée avec lui, car elles savaient que c'était important pour lui. Alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre à table, il les avait remerciées. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait tort, qu'il fallait savoir changer. Sa mère avait compris et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Il s'était rendu au commissariat. Il allait assurer la permanence avec elle. Partager sa tradition

- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous ? C'est Noël !

- Karpowski ?... Beckett m'a dit…

- Je la remplace. Elle m'a demandé de la couvrir.

- Où est-elle allée ?

- Je ne sais pas... Elle m'a parlé de nouvelle tradition…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Elle est partie il y a deux heures… Mais vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Heu, non, rien… Je passais juste… Joyeux Noël, Karpowski

- Joyeux Noël, Castle

Il s'était rendu chez elle. Personne.

Il était retourné chez lui. Elle n'était pas venue.

Toute la nuit, il avait tenté de joindre son père. Quand il l'avait enfin eu au téléphone, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

Finalement, il avait appelé les gars et Lanie. Personne ne l'avait vu, ni ne savait où elle pouvait se trouver.

Il était retourné au commissariat. Mais personne ne savait où elle était.

Karpowski était toujours là. Le comportement de Beckett l'avait surprise car elle ne devait la couvrir que quelques heures. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas tenir ses engagements.

L'inquiétude les gagna. Elle avait peut-être eu un accident.

Karpowski appela les voitures de patrouille et leur demanda de rechercher Beckett et sa voiture. Avec Castle, ils appelèrent tous les services d'urgences de la ville.

Esposito et Ryan les rejoignirent.

N'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles en fin de journée, ils appelèrent enfin leur capitaine

- Bien, messieurs, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangé. Je sais que j'ai sous-entendu que je ne m'entendais avec ma belle-mère, mais je préfère passer les fêtes chez moi, plutôt qu'à mon bureau !

- On n'arrive pas à joindre le lieutenant Beckett, dit Ryan

- Elle doit se reposer. Elle était de permanence…

- Je l'ai remplacé, chef. Elle m'avait demandé si…

- Donc elle a dû s'absenter. Elle avait sûrement une bonne raison. Vous avez contacté son père ?

- Il ne l'a pas vu, et en plus il est dans sa cabane, dit Esposito

- Les urgences, les hôpitaux ?

- Non plus !

- Son petit ami. Même si elle n'en parle pas, elle doit bien avoir une vie privée !

- Elle n'est pas avec lui, dit Ryan… C'est lui qui…

- Ecoutez, rappelez-le et dites-lui de venir ici. Vous savez que lorsqu'il y a une disparition suspecte, il faut toujours suspecter les proches et particulièrement le mari ou le petit ami

- Ben en fait…

- Quoi ? Esposito. Il a disparu lui aussi ?

- Son petit ami n'y est pour rien. On le connaît et…

- Ah, oui ? Vous savez qu'on ne connaît jamais assez…

- C'est moi, dit Castle

- Quoi ? Que…

- Le petit ami de Beckett, c'est moi

- Et depuis quand… Laissez tomber… Bon, monsieur Castle, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle a disparu ?

- On a eu une discussion sur nos traditions de Noël après que vous m'ayez dit que c'était elle qui s'était portée volontaire pour la permanence. Hier soir, j'ai décidé de changer ma tradition et de venir la rejoindre ici

- Je vois !

- Mais quand je suis arrivé, Karpowski était là et m'a annoncé que Beckett était partie depuis deux heures. Elle lui avait parlé de nouvelle tradition…

- Et donc vous en avez déduit qu'elle venait chez vous… Ça paraît logique, vu les circonstances. Donc, vous en êtes où de vos recherches ?

- Rien, dit Esposito. Elle reste introuvable

- Et sa voiture ? Le signal GPS ? Son téléphone ?

- Désactivé ! dit Ryan

- Entendu… Vous laissez tomber toutes les affaires en cours et vous me la retrouvez. C'est notre priorité numéro un. Je rappelle tous ceux qui sont en congés.

Et les recherches avaient commencé.

Les patrouilles en voitures fouillaient toutes les ruelles, les habitations abandonnées.

Les indics avaient été mis à contribution

Dix jours durant, jours et nuits, sans relâche, ils cherchaient. Le capitaine Gates avait demandé des équipes de renfort dans les autres commissariats.

Jusqu'à ce coup de fil anonyme.

Une femme venait d'être trouvée à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un terrain vague.

L'homme au téléphone ne s'était pas identifié. Et il n'avait pas pu le localiser. Il avait utilisé un téléphone à carte prépayée.

Ils se rendirent sur place.

Ils ne voulaient pas que Castle les accompagnent. Mais il aurait été capable de s'y rendre en taxi

Il y avait foule. Pour un coin désert, il était loin de l'être. A croire que les gens s'étaient déplacés exprès. Il est vrai que la mort à toujours attirée les vivants.

Et les journalistes. Toujours connectés sur la fréquence de la police. Ceux-là ne rataient jamais une occasion pour faire la une. Heureusement, ils ne dépassaient pas le cordon jaune de sécurité.

La première chose qu'ils virent, fut sa voiture. Elle avait été entièrement désossée. Les techniciens de la scientifique l'examinaient.

Puis des agents de la circulation. Ils se tenaient les uns près des autres, formant une ligne parfaite. On distinguait à peine le drap derrière eux.

A l'écart Lanie. Ecroulée, dans les bras de son collègue Pelmutter. Il était là quand elle avait reçu l'appel. Il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Il connaissait le lien qui unissait sa collègue et l'inspectrice. Il n'avait pas voulu la laissé seule.

Quand elle les entendit arriver, elle se dégagea des bras de Pelmutter et se dirigea vers eux.

- Non, Castle. N'y va pas.

- Lanie… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas… Elle ne peut pas…

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça.

- Il faut que…

- Il ne faut pas que tu la vois comme ça… Souviens-toi d'elle comme tu l'as connu... Ne garde pas cette image…

- Je dois la voir Lanie… Tout comme elle devait voir Roy…

Personne n'avait osé soulever le drap.

Il s'approcha du corps, s'accroupit.

Il avait peur de soulever ce drap, de ce qu'il allait voir… Lanie s'était éloignée et rapprochée d'Esposito et Ryan. Il ne restait que Gates et Pelmutter près du corps.

Il dégagea le drap et découvrit son visage.

C'était bien elle. Malgré les coups qu'elle avait reçus, il la reconnaissait. Ils la reconnaissaient tous.

Castle tomba à genoux, les poings plantés dans le sol, le visage touchant presque ses cuisses. Son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Ryan détourna le visage. Esposito prit Lanie dans ses bras. Le capitaine ne put retenir une larme.

Castle dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait sur son visage, lui caressa la joue et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher le corps avant qu'il ait été examiné mais personne ne dit rien.

Gates fit un signe un Pelmutter.

- Monsieur Castle… S'il vous plaît... On ne peut la laisser ici… S'il vous plaît

Lui, d'habitude, sarcastique avec l'écrivain, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il l'aida à se relever et le confia à Lanie.

Il repositionna le drap, appela un de ses aides et ils mirent Beckett sur un brancard.

- Chef, je ne pourrais pas pratiquer…

- Je comprends, docteur Parisch

- Moi, non plus, dit Pelmutter

- Entendu... Je m'arrangerai avec un autre service

Après la macabre découverte, les gars l'avaient reconduit, pensant le déposer chez lui. Mais il leur avait demandé de le déposer chez elle, prétextant qu'il devait prendre quelque chose.

Il n'était plus sorti depuis.

Ce n'est que par hasard que sa mère avait appris la nouvelle. Elle venait de rentrer de son école de théâtre. Il n'y avait personne au loft. Elle savait pourquoi.

Elle s'était servi un verre de vin, puis une fois assise dans le canapé avait appuyé sur une chaîne, au hasard, de la télévision.

C'était un flash spécial d'infos qui annonçait la mort tragique du Lieutenant Kate Beckett.

Elle s'était rendue aussitôt au commissariat. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait. Elle avait déjà fait sortir son fils de prison, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Beckett. Puis elle était venue le voir quand il avait été accusé de meurtre, meurtre pour lequel il avait été innocenté. Et enfin, récemment, quand lui et Beckett avait disparu en tentant de protéger un « pseudo » témoin. Mais à chaque fois, le lieu était en effervescence.

Mais là, rien. Pas un bruit. La vie semblait avoir quitté l'endroit.

Ryan lui avait confirmé la nouvelle et lui avait dit où était son fils.

Puis elle avait rencontré le capitaine.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien Kate ?

- Il n'y a aucun doute… Je suis désolée madame Rodgers, je ne savais pas pour votre fils et Kate…

- Elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez… A cause de votre règlement.

- Je comprends... Mais je m'en doutais…

- Comment… Elle a souffert ?

- Je vous mentirai si je disais le contraire... Comment va votre fils ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suppose très mal. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils se tournaient autour. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble… Ça va le tuer. Il ne s'en remettra jamais.

- Si je peux faire…

- Le père de Kate…

- On est allé l'avertir

- Vous ne lui avez pas demandé…

- Non. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il se déplace pour l'identifier.

- Pauvre homme. Sa femme. Maintenant, sa fille. Dans les mêmes circonstances…J'irai le voir, et j'essaierai de le faire venir chez nous

Pourriez-vous m'avertir pour…

- Bien entendu.

En partant, elle s'était rendue à la fac. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexis apprenne la nouvelle comme elle l'avait appris.

Elle rentrait de cours et fut surprise de trouver sa grand-mère devant sa chambre.

En la voyant, et surtout la tête qu'elle faisait, elle avait tout de suite pensé que son père avait eu un accident ou avait été blessé, voire pire.

Elles avaient rempli un sac, et Alexis était rentrée au loft.

Elles avaient tenté de le joindre, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Elles s'étaient rendues à l'appartement de Kate, mais il n'avait pas ouvert.

Quand il était rentré au loft, le matin de l'enterrement, elles avaient été surprises et avaient eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait une barbe d'une semaine, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés. C'est à peine s'il leur avait dit bonjour.

Puis il avait vu son père et lui avait serré la main

- Je suis désolé Jim. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

- Richard, vous…

Il n'avait pas attendu la réponse. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Ryan avait glissé un papier sous la porte de Beckett pour lui indiquer le jour et l'heure.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas lui dire « adieu ». Mais il lui avait promis. « Always ». Il serait toujours là pour elle, quel que soit le lieu et les circonstances.

Deux heures avant la cérémonie, il s'était préparé.


	3. Chapter 3

Il boit.

Il souffre trop. Ça fait des jours maintenant, et il souffre toujours autant, sinon plus.

Il boit. Peut-être que quand il sera trop saoul, il s'endormira enfin et ne souffrira plus. Au moins pendant un temps.

Il se lève, prend sa bouteille et marche dans l'appartement, revisitant chaque pièce comme si c'était la première fois. Il arrive dans la chambre.

Et toujours ce manque : leur complicité, leur intimité, ses caresses, ses mots doux, ses mimiques, son regard, son sourire, sa main posée sur lui, le rythme de sa respiration la nuit, la chaleur de son corps dans ce lit devenu trop grand, sa présence rassurante et protectrice…

Il voudrait pouvoir revenir en arrière, recommencer autrement, mais c'est trop tard. Il passe et repasse en revue les derniers instants, les dernières semaines, toute leur histoire et se culpabilise pour les gestes qu'il n'a pas fait ou les paroles qu'il n'a pas osé dire et qui auraient pu changer le destin.

Il attrape une de ses chemises et plonge son visage dans le tissu, simplement pour retrouver son odeur.

Il s'écroule sur le lit.

Trois silhouettes viennent d'entrer dans l'appartement. Elles ont demandé au gardien de leur ouvrir. Elles sont inquiètes pour leur ami. Elles tâtonnent dans le noir. Enfin, l'une d'elles trouvent l'interrupteur. La pièce s'éclaire. Il y a des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout. Les vestes de Beckett sont déposées un peu partout dans le salon.

Elles se dirigent en suivant les gémissements. Elles arrivent dans la chambre. Des vêtements jonchent le sol. Il est sur le lit, serrant un oreiller contre lui.

- Castle ?

Il ne réagit pas

- Castle ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille

- Castle, il faut que tu viennes avec nous. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tout seul

- Lanie, dit-il en se redressant, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur elle ? Sur nous ?

- Je ne sais pas Castle

- Elle me manque tellement… Elle était tout ce que j'attendais…

- Viens avec nous Castle

- Je dois rester ici, près d'elle. Je lui ai promis…

- Castle, on te ramène chez toi. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans cet état là…

- Non, je ne partirais pas d'ici.

Il ne bougerait pas. Elle le savait.

- Javier !

- Lanie ?

- Assomme-le !

- Quoi ?

- On doit le ramener chez lui. Il ne va pas coopérer. Alors assomme-le !

- Mais…

- Dans l'état où il est, il ne s'en rappellera pas. Je le ferai bien moi-même…

- Ok

Il décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Castle. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper très fort pour le sonner.

- Avec Ryan, amenez-le dans la voiture. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai refermé la porte.

Les gars sortirent. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'appartement et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes en repensant à toutes les discussions qu'elles avaient eues assises devant le canapé, ou devant le comptoir. Toutes ces fois où elle lui avait dit de laisser parler son cœur et de tenter l'aventure avec Castle. Et finalement elle avait découvert qu'elle l'avait fait. Bien sûr, elle aurait préférée qu'elle le lui dise, plutôt que de l'apprendre quand il avait été accusé de meurtre. Mais sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Malgré toutes les preuves qui s'accumulaient, elle était persuadée de son innocence, alors que même eux commençaient à douter.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis l'histoire du sniper, Kate avait changé. D'abord pendant sa suspension. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu. Puis à son retour. Elle l'avait trouvé changé, plus épanouie, plus souriante, plus mystérieuse. Elle avait bien pensé à un petit ami, et elle n'avait pas démenti. Mais comme Castle avait fait l'innocent, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui.

Puis quand ils l'avaient su, ils avaient été contents pour eux. Ils savaient tous que si Gates venait à l'apprendre, ce serait la fin de leur collaboration. Aussi n'avaient-ils rien dit. Alors au travail, ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient autour d'un verre le soir, la frontière qu'ils s'imposaient la journée au bureau disparaissait. Il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et elle aimait se blottir contre lui. Ce n'était plus Beckett et Castle c'était Kate et Castle.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, elle t'appellera autrement ?... En privé, je veux dire.

- Lanie, tu la connais. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas les surnoms !

- Je ne parle pas de ça... Mais Richard, ou Rick.

- Ça fait quatre ans, qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. Alors je ne pense pas.

- Mais vous êtes ensemble maintenant, elle pourrait…

- Ma mère m'appelle Richard, mes ex m'appelaient Richard ou Rick

- Ou « chaton »

- Oui, ça aussi... Kate est la seule à m'appeler Castle

- Nous aussi !

-  
Pas de la même façon que Kate… Je suis capable de te dire ce qu'elle ressent, rien qu'au timbre de sa voix !... J'aime la façon dont elle prononce mon nom !

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le loft, il reprenait ses esprits. Il grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles quand Esposito et Ryan l'installèrent dans le canapé

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Martha

- On a dû utiliser la manière forte. Je suis désolée. Mais on n'avait pas le choix

- Je comprends

- Comment  
va monsieur Beckett ? demanda Lanie

- Il s'est endormi. Enfin !… Et Richard ?... Il ne va jamais vouloir rester…

- On va le faire dormir et on va le surveiller.

Lanie fit avaler des somnifères à Castle et demanda aux gars d'aller le coucher dans sa chambre. Il délira encore un bon moment, puis finit par s'endormir.

- Lanie… Il s'est endormi

- Merci, Javier

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attend. Espérons qu'avec ce qu'il a bu et les somnifères, il dormira un bon moment

- Et après ? demanda Ryan

- Je ne suis pas d'astreinte ce week-end, je vais rester là et essayer de lui faire remonter la pente… Si ça ne vous dérange pas Madame…

- Martha… Vous pouvez tous rester ici. Il n'y a aucun problème

- On va rester avec toi

- Kevin, ta femme…

- Elle comprendra.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Martha ramena du café. La nuit allait être longue

- Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Aucune, dit Esposito. On n'a rien trouvé dans la voiture et l'autopsie…Non plus. On n'a pas de témoin. On ne sait pas qui a appelé. On ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée là. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait quand elle a quitté le poste…

- Kate, elle s'appelait Kate, Javier. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dis pas son nom que tu ne souffriras plus.

- Lanie…

- C'était ma meilleure amie, Javier. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne veux pas qu'on l'oublie, qu'on l'efface comme une gomme efface un coup de crayon.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas facile de se dire qu'on ne la verra plus… Et quand je vois son père et Castle…

- On va les aider.

Il dormait, serrant son oreiller contre lui. Il pouvait encore en sentir les effluves de son shampoing à la cerise. Par moment, il souriait. Sûrement un joli souvenir !

Il se retourna et posa sa main sur la place qu'elle occupait. La froideur du drap le réveilla

- Kate ? demanda-t-il en murmurant

Il regarda la pièce, puis la place vide à côté de lui, puis l'oreiller dans ses bras.

La dure réalité le rattrapa. Elle n'était pas là... Elle ne serait plus jamais là.

Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. C'était sa chambre. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il allait se lever, quand il remarqua à la place qu'occupait Kate, quand elle venait au loft, se trouvait sa nuisette. Il s'en saisit et la plaqua contre son visage. Les larmes jaillirent de plus belle.

Il finit par se lever. Il entra dans son bureau et commença à fouiller dans les bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort.

Dans le salon, ils s'étaient finalement endormis. C'est Lanie qui entendit la première les bruits qui venaient du bureau. Elle regarda sa montre. 2H du matin. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Et elle, peut-être une demi-heure. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller le voir.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais, Castle ? Tu devrais dormir ?

- J'en ai besoin…

- Besoin pour quoi faire ? Tu crois que tu ça va t'aider ?

- Lanie… Quand je dors, je nous vois ensemble, on est bien, on est heureux…Et dès que je me réveille, c'est le cauchemar qui recommence, qui tourne en boucle. Chaque pièce, chaque lieu… Je la vois partout…

- Et tu crois que c'est en te mettant dans un état pareil… Castle, je sais ce que…

- Non, Lanie, tu ne sais pas. Personne ne sait. Je l'aimais. Je voulais faire ma vie avec elle… C'est vrai, au début, après notre première enquête, quand je l'ai invité, je voulais la mettre dans mon lit. Pour moi c'était une fan parmi tant d'autres. Mais contrairement à ces femmes, elle a refusé. Et ça m'a intrigué. Je n'étais pas habitué… Et puis j'ai eu cette idée de roman, cette idée d'une détective suivie par un journaliste. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait jamais que je la suive, mais elle ne refuserait pas si ça venait du maire. Je m'étais dit qu'après quelques enquêtes, elle finirait par céder. Mais non. C'est tout le contraire qui s'est passé. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Et moi, je tombais amoureux. Quand j'ai failli ne plus la revoir quand j'ai ouvert le dossier de sa mère, je me suis senti perdu…

- Mais elle t'a laissé revenir ?

- Oui, et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'en ai été heureux… Même quand elle était avec Demming ou Davidson. Ca me faisait mal de la voir avec eux, mais ce qui importait pour moi, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse… Même quand j'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait menti et que j'ai pensé qu'elle n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

- Comment ça elle t'a menti ? A quel sujet ?

- Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais le jour où le sniper lui a tiré dessus. Et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais c'était faux.

- C'est à cette époque que tu as fait ta petite virée à Las Vegas.

- Je sais, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile avec cette hôtesse de l'air.

- Et Slaughter !

- Oui, avec lui aussi… Et puis je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de partir…Mais elle m'a appris qu'elle suivait une thérapie depuis un an et qu'elle aimerait que je sois là quand elle en aurait terminée… J'aurai pu attendre encore des mois s'il avait fallu…

- Au final, vous vous êtes fait souffrir autant l'un que l'autre…

- Et puis il y a eu cette nuit… Cette fameuse nuit où elle a décidé qu'elle serait à moi… Oh, Lanie… Elle a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes… Jamais une femme ne m'a donné autant que ce qu'elle m'a donné. Son corps, son âme… Si tu savais comme j'aimerai pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras…. Rien qu'une fois…

- Tu te fais du mal, Castle…

- Non, c'est sa mort qui me fait mal…

Il se servit un verre et l'avala d'un trait

- Ne fait pas ça, Castle… Elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça, te voir te détruire… Tu sais ce qu'elle pensait de ceux qui noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool…

- Eh, bien, qu'elle vienne me le dire, hurla-t-il en jetant son verre contre la bibliothèque… Je suis même prêt à affronter son regard, sa colère… Mais qu'elle vienne…

Il s'écroula au sol, en larmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Six mois. Cela fait six mois.**

Ils se rappellent ce fameux week-end où ils étaient allés le chercher chez Beckett. Lanie voulait qu'il se reprenne. Ils avaient essayé de le raisonner, de parler, de l'empêcher de sombrer… Mais rien n'y faisait.

Et puis Jim Beckett s'était approché de lui. Il était dans son bureau, un verre à la main. Il était saoul. Il savait ce que cet homme éprouvait, ressentait. Il ne le jugeait pas. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit... Il avait connu le même drame. Mais lui avait eu la chance d'avoir droit au bonheur pendant vingt ans. Alors que l'homme devant lui venait à peine d'y goûter, et sa fille aussi avait été heureuse ces quelques mois comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Au moins, elle avait eu cette chance avant de mourir.

Jim n'avait dit qu'une phrase :

- Vous savez ce qu'elle représentait pour ma Kathie !

Et il avait déposé devant lui sa montre !

Oui, il savait ce qu'elle représentait. Son père avait fait comme lui après la mort de sa femme. Et sa fille s'était battue pour qu'il s'en sorte. Et elle avait réussi !

Avec une seule phrase, Jim avait provoqué un électrochoc !

Le lundi matin, il s'était présenté au commissariat, sobre, fraîchement rasé et douché.

Gates l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

- Comment ça va Castle ?

- Je préfèrerais parler d'autre chose

- Je comprends… J'ai eu un entretien avec Esposito, Ryan et même Lanie

- A quel sujet ?

- Vous savez que je n'ai jamais apprécié votre présence ici. Vous m'avez été imposé. Et je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose les choses... Mais je dois reconnaître que votre vision des choses, votre façon de voir les petits détails… Enfin, pour résumer, je dois admettre que vous nous êtes utile.

Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va vous sembler irréel venant de ma part et en plus vous n'avez plus vraiment de raison de le faire, mais j'aimerai que vous continuiez à venir. Pour aider les gars. Vous faîtes partie de l'équipe. Vous faîtes partie de mon service… Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de temps…

- J'accepte, mais je veux participer à l'enquête…

- Je m'en doute…

Le dossier Kate Beckett est toujours ouvert. Toujours, après six mois. Mais il n'y a aucune piste. Le capitaine Gates aurait pu le refermer en attendant d'avoir du nouveau, mais c'était la seule chose qui faisait que Castle se levait chaque matin, qui faisait qu'il tenait le cou. Car malgré les mois écoulés, il est toujours aussi mal… Il fait bonne figure devant ses amis, devant sa mère, devant sa fille… Mais dès qu'il est seul, il se retrouve face à son chagrin…

Il arrive souvent vers 4H du matin et reprend tous les éléments du dossier et les réétudie. Il connaît chaque feuille par cœur, mais il les relit malgré tout, espérant trouver le « détail ». Celui qui leur a échappé.

Ensuite les gars arrivent. Ils lui déposent un café. Il range le dossier.

Pour eux, la vie a plus ou moins repris. Ils pensent toujours à elle, surtout en voyant chaque matin son bureau vide, mais il faut savoir passer à autre chose. Les pistes ne menant nulle part, et les crimes ne s'arrêtant pas, ils étaient passés à d'autres enquêtes.

Donc quand ils arrivent au poste, Castle range le dossier et les aide dans leur enquête en cours.

Ce matin-là, ils sont plongés dans la paperasse.

Ils n'ont pas vu leur capitaine arriver, accompagnée d'un homme. Ils discutent dans la salle de repos devant une tasse de café. Elle paraît troublée en écoutant l'homme. Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, mais apparemment l'homme insiste et lui montre des papiers. Elle les regarde et secoue à nouveau la tête.

Ils sortent de la salle et se dirigent vers ses trois hommes

- Messieurs, je vous présente le lieutenant Mac Lane, de la police du Bronx

- Mac Lane ? demande Ryan en souriant

- Oui ! On ne choisit son nom de famille, dit l'homme

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? demande Esposito

- Il y a eu quatre jeunes femmes assassinées dans le Bronx, expliqua Gates.

- Quel rapport avec nous ? demanda Ryan

- Sur la dernière victime nous avons trouvé un cheveu !

- Et ?

- Ils ont fait un test ADN, et il se trouve que ce cheveu appartient à … au lieutenant Beckett, dit Gates

- Quoi ?... Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça fait six mois… dit Esposito

- Et puis d'abord, comment vous avez eu l'idée de rechercher dans les fichiers de la police ? Vous suspectez un de vos collègues ? demanda Ryan

- Erreur de débutant… On a un nouveau au labo, qui sort tout juste de l'école, et quand il a fait sa recherche… Vous savez ce que c'est… Une mauvaise touche et il s'est retrouvé dans le fichier de la police … Enfin voilà… Donc j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que votre collègue…

- Notre boss, précisa Esposito

- Votre chef, pardon, avait été assassinée et que l'enquête était toujours ouverte.

- Vous avez dû faire une erreur. Ca ne peut pas être elle !

- Peut-être que l'erreur vient de chez vous

- Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes sûre que votre lieutenant…

- Vous plaisantez ?... Vous croyez qu'on ne l'a pas reconnu…

- Ryan, appelez le légiste qui a pratiqué l'autopsie de Beckett, dit Gates, et dites-lui de venir ici au plus vite avec son rapport

- Bien chef

Castle ne participe pas à la conversation. Il écoute. De quoi ce type est-il en train d'accuser Kate ? De meurtre ?

- Comment pouvez-vous sous-entendre que le lieutenant Beckett ait pu…

- Hey, calme-toi, Castle, dit Ryan. C'est sûrement une erreur

- Evidemment que c'est une erreur… C'était le meilleur flic de la ville…

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

- Vous m'avez demandé capitaine Gates ?

- Oui docteur. Avez-vous amené le rapport d'autopsie du lieutenant Beckett ?

- Oui, tenez

- Merci… Où sont les relevés d'empreintes, et les analyses ADN ? demanda-t-elle en feuilletant le dossier

- Il n'y en a pas !

- Comment ?

- Si vous regardez le rapport, vous pouvez voir que le groupe sanguin correspond à celui du lieutenant et l'identification a été faite par ses collègues. D'ailleurs même vous…

- Et donc vous n'avez pas fait d'analyses ?

- Je n'ai pas jugé ça utile… Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Un problème ? Oui, il y en a un. Et de taille ! Je vous remercie docteur. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail… Ryan, le jour où vous trouvez mon cadavre, demandez à Lanie de pratiquer l'autopsie !

- Oui, Chef

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Castle

- Je suis désolée Castle, et ça risque d'être difficile pour vous, mais il va falloir exhumer…

- Non… Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Il le faut... Les tests du lieutenant Mac Lane ont été confirmés… Beckett ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps.

Pendant que le capitaine va voir le père de Beckett pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander l'autorisation d'exhumation, le lieutenant Mac Lane expose son dossier.

Il utilise le tableau blanc de Beckett.

Il affiche les photos des deux premières victimes en haut du tableau. Deux jolies jeunes femmes blondes qui ont été étranglées. Puis les deux nouvelles victimes étranglées un mois plus tard en dessous des noms des deux premières. Elles aussi sont jeunes, jolies et blondes.

Il trace un trait vertical en face des deux lignes de photos et inscrit le mot « SUSPECT » et en dessous affiche une photo de Beckett

- Retirez cette photo, dit Castle d'un air menaçant

- On a retrouvé un de ses cheveux, donc on doit considérer…

- Je vous ai demandé de retirer…

- Ca va aller Castle, dit Esposito. Je l'enlève… Et vous…

- Ecoutez, je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. C'était une de vos collègues. Mais je ne peux pas écarter le fait…

- Pour Castle, ce n'était pas qu'une simple collègue... Ni pour nous… Alors si on dit pas de photo, on ne met pas de photo… Ni son nom, ajouta-t-il en le voyant commencer à écrire sur le tableau.

- Comme vous voulez…Je ne savais pas…

- Bien

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre ? demanda Ryan

- Pas grand-chose.

L'exhumation fut pratiquée de nuit en présence de Gates, des gars, Lanie, Castle et du père de Beckett.

Le brancard, poussé par les assistants de la morgue, entra dans la salle de Lanie. Elle avait décidé de pratiquer la nouvelle autopsie elle-même. Pelmutter allait l'assister.

Gates était restée pour superviser. Lanie avait demandé aux autres de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils assistent au spectacle. Et surtout pas Castle. Elle savait qu'il n'était toujours pas remis…

Les assistants ouvrirent le cercueil. Lanie et Pelmutter avaient beau si attendre, ils furent surpris en la voyant. Elle était parfaitement conservée. Elle avait eu raison de demander, d'ordonner plutôt à Castle de ne pas être là. Ca n'aurait fait qu'augmenter son chagrin s'il l'avait vu.

Ils la sortirent du cercueil et la déposèrent délicatement sur la table d'examen.

La première chose que Pelmutter fit, ce fut des prélèvements pour la recherche ADN. Pour gagner du temps, Gates appela Castle pour lui demander exceptionnellement de faire jouer ses relations pour faire avancer les choses.

Lanie prit une profonde inspiration avant d'examiner minutieusement le visage.

S'ils l'avaient prise pour Beckett, c'est qu'on s'était arrangé pour que la femme qui était sur sa table y ressemble.

Et elle trouva. Des micro-cicatrices dans le cuir chevelu, derrière les oreilles… Cette femme avait eu le visage entièrement refait…

En fin de matinée, les résultats ADN tombèrent.

Le corps qui se trouvait sur la table d'autopsie n'était pas celui de Beckett !

- Donna Gallager !... Qui c'est ? demanda Gates


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part, dans un quartier de la ville**

Il la regardait se déplacer tant bien que mal.

C'était le grand jour pour ELLE. C'était le jour de la douche. Mais il n'y avait pas de salle de bain.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à retirer son pantalon et sa tunique, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements, et la guida sous le jet d'eau froide.

Il lui mit le savon dans une main.

Il l'observait. Il souriait.

Il l'avait admiré, car elle ne s'était pas laisser faire. Pendant près de quatre mois, elle avait lutté. Elle avait supporté les flashes de lumières, les bruits, les coups, les privations d'eau et de nourriture… Mais depuis deux mois, c'était fini. Elle avait abandonné. Elle s'était résignée. Elle ne parlait plus, ne criait plus, ne pleurait plus.

Il jubilait. Il avait gagné. ELLE avait perdu.

Il arrêta le jet d'eau, l'aida à se sécher, lui passa une tenue propre. Il regarda l'attelle qu'il lui avait mise au bras : il sourit. Il lui avait cassé le bras quelques jours auparavant pendant sa correction.

Il l'attrapa par ce bras et la ramena dans sa pièce.

ELLE n'avait pas sorti un son !

Il retourna devant ses écrans.

Il aimait savoir ce que faisait son « ami ». Aussi avait-il installé des micro-caméras dans les deux appartements où il se rendait régulièrement.

Pour son appartement à ELLE, il lui avait suffi d'y pénétrer discrètement de nuit. Elle n'avait pas de système de sécurité.

Pour LUI, il pensait qu'il aurait eu plus de mal. Mais non. Il s'était présenté le jour de l'enterrement, plus précisément au moment de la cérémonie religieuse. Il portait une tenue du 12th et avait dit au portier qu'il devait surveiller l'appartement car suite à la mort du lieutenant on craignait pour la vie de l'écrivain. Connaissant la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux intéressés, le portier lui avait ouvert l'appartement. Pour ressortir, il avait troqué sa tenue contre celle d'un livreur quelconque. Le portier n'y avait vu que du feu. Une fois dehors, il s'était rendu au cimetière.

Il alluma le premier, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne verrait rien. Plus personne n'y était entré depuis des mois. C'était le sien. Il ne restait que les vestiges du dernier séjour de l'écrivain : des bouteilles vides, des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout… Il l'éteignit

Le deuxième. L'appartement était vide. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait être encore au commissariat. A chercher qui avait bien pu la tuer… Tous les soirs, il l'observait. Il le voyait discuter avec sa mère, avec les inspecteurs ou la légiste mais ce qu'il préférait c'est quand il se retrouvait seul, dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre. Là, il laissait libre cours à son chagrin…Il avait gagné. Il l'avait détruit !

Enfin, le troisième écran. Le sien. Elle s'était installée au même endroit que d'habitude, dans le même coin, essayant de se protéger de la lumière. Puis il régla un minuteur et appuya sur un bouton. Il la vit se recroqueviller un peu plus et tenter de cacher ses oreilles. Il sourit.

**Flash-back**

Il avait réussi à remonter le fleuve malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la cage thoracique. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un gilet pare-balles. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Il retira ses gants, son blouson et son gilet et s'assit sur la berge pour reprendre son souffle. Il observa son torse. Il avait des hématomes au niveau de chaque impact de balles qu'il avait reçu.

Il savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant que les équipes de recherches interviennent pour le retrouver. Suffisamment de temps pour qu'il puisse arriver à ce point.

Il les observait. Il les voyait, appuyé contre la voiture, regardant le fleuve.

Oui, une partie de son plan avait fonctionné. On allait le croire mort. Mais il ne pourrait pas reprendre ses activités, car LUI était encore là. Il aurait dû être en prison. Il aurait dû être tué. Finalement, IL avait raison. ELLE l'avait cru. ELLE l'avait aidé quand IL s'était évadé. Mais sans ELLE…

Il sourit.

Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec LUI. Grâce à ELLE.

Quand les recherches s'arrêtèrent, il se releva et se dirigea vers ce qui allait lui servir de planque pendant qu'il allait s'occuper d'eux.

Une fois dans la pièce qui lui servait de « quartier général », il élabora son plan.

Les jours qui suivirent, il continua à les observer : LUI et ELLE. Travail assez facile, puisque la plupart du temps, ils étaient ensemble.

Dans le même temps, il devait retrouver Donna. Sa chère Donna.

Elle avait déménagé depuis la dernière agression qu'elle avait subie, mais n'avait pas changé de travail. Donc il l'avait suivi et appris ses habitudes journalières.

Puis il trouva un médecin. Un chirurgien rayé de l'ordre. Esthétique, bien sûr !

Ensuite, il avait enlevé Donna. Personne ne signalerait sa disparition, elle n'avait plus de famille. Il avait réglé son loyer pour les mois à venir, histoire d'être tranquille…

Le médecin n'avait pas fait de difficulté : le travail était bien payé.

Un médecin qui avait disparu après son intervention et que personne n'avait recherché puisque personne ne s'était inquiété de sa disparition dans le milieu qu'il fréquentait…

Quand il fut prêt, il passa à la dernière étape de son plan : l'enlever ELLE.

Il avait attendu le bon moment. La veille de Noël. Devant le commissariat.

Elle lui avait facilité la tâche en plus ! Elle était sortie tard. Il faisait nuit noire. Personne n'avait rien vu, pas même ELLE.

Au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte de sa voiture, il s'était approché et lui avait donné un coup de Taser. Il l'avait poussé sur le siège passager, et avait démarré sa voiture.

Ensuite il l'avait ramené dans cette bâtisse qu'il squattait et l'avait enfermé dans la pièce qu'il avait préparée spécialement pour elle.

Pendant les premiers jours de sa détention, il avait entièrement démonté sa voiture.

Une nuit, il se dirigea vers un terrain vague en dehors de la ville, déposa le corps et laissa SA voiture.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il venait encore de l'enfermer.

Lentement et difficilement, se tenant au mur, elle se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où elle passait la plupart du temps depuis… Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps.

Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur, essayant de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de souffrir moins. Mais comment moins souffrir quand votre corps n'est plus que douleur. Douleur due aux coups reçus, due au manque de nourriture, due au manque d'eau… Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça.

Mais il y a avait aussi la douleur mentale. Pire que la douleur physique, car rien ne peut la soulager. Pire car il y a cette lumière. Cette lumière qui rend la pièce intenable, tellement il y fait chaud cette lumière qui la prive de sommeil et l'affaiblit de jours en jours. Elle ne supporte plus cette lumière.

Pire car il y a ce bruit. Ce bruit qui lui explose la tête et qui sort du plafond à n'importe quel moment et qui lui fait peur maintenant. Le moindre bruit la fait sursauter maintenant.

Pire car il lui montre la déchéance de l'homme qu'elle aime, la douleur qu'il ressent depuis qu'il la croit morte. Elle le voit sombrer un peu plus à chaque fois… Et tout ça, à cause d'elle…

Elle n'est plus croyante depuis que sa mère a été assassinée, mais depuis quelques temps, elle s'est remise à prier. Prier pour que tout s'arrête. Prier pour que son dernier jour arrive enfin…

**Flash-Back (6 mois plus tôt)**

Elle se réveilla. Le sol était dur. Sûrement du béton. Il faisait noir et froid. Elle se redressa. En ramenant ses jambes près de son corps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de chaussure. D'ailleurs elle n'avait plus son manteau et son écharpe, non plus. Elle ne portait que son jean et son pull violet. Elle n'avait plus ni sa montre, ni sa chaîne autour du cou.

Elle ne voyait rien. En tournant la tête, elle ressentie une douleur dans la nuque. Et elle se rappela.

_Elle allait rejoindre Castle pour passer le réveillon de Noël. Elle était prête à changer de tradition pour lui, pour eux. Elle avait demandé à Karpowski si elle pouvait la couvrir quelques heures._

_Elle venait d'arriver à sa voiture, quand elle avait senti une décharge électrique dans le cou._

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

Qui l'avait enlevé ?

Où était-elle ?

Est-ce qu'on la cherchait ?

Mais pourquoi la rechercherait-on ? Elle était censée assurer la permanence au poste. Si on était bien la veille de Noël, personne ne s'inquiéterait. Pas avant le lendemain, au moment de la relève.

Elle se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur. En le tâtonnant, elle fit le tour de la pièce. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'une cellule de prison. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, à l'exception d'un seau dans lequel elle avait donné un coup de pied. Et une porte métallique.

Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait nuit ou s'il faisait jour.

Elle n'entendait aucun son.

Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Surtout pas.

Elle commença à réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de la libération d'un homme ou d'une femme qu'elle aurait envoyée en prison et qui lui en voudrait. Elle n'avait pas été suivie, ou du moins elle ne le pensait pas. Le sénateur Braken ? Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait un double du dossier. Il devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas en l'enlevant qu'elle allait lui dire où elle l'avait mis… Tout en réfléchissant, elle faisait le tour de la pièce. Elle devait rester prête. Prête à agir quand la porte s'ouvrirait.

Les secondes passèrent, les minutes, peut-être même des heures. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

Soudain une trappe, en bas de la porte, s'ouvrit. Un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain furent glissés dans la pièce. La trappe se referma.

- Non, attendez. Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Je suis de la police…

Pas de réponse.

De rage, elle donna un grand coup dans le plateau.

Elle examina la porte. Pas de serrure, pas de gond. Elle examina la trappe. Elle était insérée dans la porte et le système de fermeture se trouvait à l'extérieur. Aucun moyen de sortir.

Elle recommença à marcher. Combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle s'assit contre le mur et attendit.

Elle sentait la fatigue arrivée. Elle s'autorisa à fermer les paupières.

C'est à ce moment, que les néons du plafond s'allumèrent. Une lumière violente éclaira la pièce. Une lumière aveuglante. Elle mit un certain temps pour s'accoutumer à la luminosité. Elle put enfin détailler la pièce. Quatre murs en béton. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. La seule sortie possible, c'était la porte métallique. Elle comprit aussi pourquoi la pièce était autant éclairée : Le plafond était recouvert de néons, et impossible de les atteindre vu la hauteur.

La lumière s'éteignit.

Elle était fatiguée. Elle se rassit contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle ne sut pas au bout de combien de temps, mais la lumière se ralluma… Puis s'éteignit… Puis se ralluma… Puis s'éteignit…

Elle tenta de se protéger en s'allongeant le long du mur, le visage caché pas ses bras. Mais la lumière était trop forte et à chaque fois qu'elle s'allumait, elle la réveillait. Finalement, elle se mit à genoux dans un coin de la pièce et se recroquevilla entièrement sur elle-même. A défaut de ne plus voir la lumière, ça l'atténuait. Mais elle ne put s'endormir.

Enfin, le jeu de lumière cessa. Elle resta allumée. Au fil des heures, la chaleur de la pièce devint intenable. Elle avait soif, elle avait chaud.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et la frappa

- Je voudrais de l'eau… S'il vous plaît… Donnez-moi de l'eau…S'il vous plaît… implora-t-elle en se plaquant contre la porte

Au bout d'un moment, un petit gobelet en plastique apparut. Elle se précipita dessus.

- Encore…

- Il faudra le mériter, Kate

La trappe se referma

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ? Donnez-moi de l'eau…

Puis le petit jeu de lumière reprit.

Combien de temps cela dura, elle ne sut pas. Il y avait la période « allumée-éteinte », puis la séquence « allumée »…

Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne savait pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit, elle n'avait plus aucun repère.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de voir apparaître le petit gobelet d'eau et le morceau de pain qu'elle recevait. Mais elle ne savait jamais à quel moment elle allait les recevoir. Mais dès qu'ils apparaissaient sous la trappe, elle se jetait dessus. Enfin au début. Car maintenant, elle était à bout de force. Le manque de sommeil y était sûrement pour quelque chose, sans compter les coups de taser, les coups de pieds ou de poings qu'elle recevait à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait pour que son geôlier change son seau. Du coup, elle restait recroquevillée sur elle-même près de la porte.

Ce jour-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais elle fut incapable de réagir. Elle attendit son coup. Mais rien ne vint.

L'homme s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui souleva la tête en la maintenant par les cheveux.

Il l'observa. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle était en sueur. Un dépôt blanc se dessinait autour de ses lèvres signe de déshydratation. Elle avait maigri.

Il sourit.

- Allez, debout, Kate. Je dois te montrer quelque chose

- Peux pas, souffla-t-elle

- Tu auras droit à de l'eau et à un vrai repas. Et peut-être une douche. Tu commences à sentir mauvais !… Allez, bouge-toi

Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne la supportaient pas. Elle commença à avancer à quatre pattes. Il lui attrapa un bras et la souleva de force. Il l'emmena dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un poste de commandement. Il y avait des écrans sur un mur, des claviers sur une table… D'un autre côté, un petit coin cuisine avec une table et deux chaises. Il l'installa sur l'une d'elle. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Alors, Kate. Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu apprécies mon hospitalité ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-elle, la tête penchée en avant. Depuis combien de temps…

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?... C'est vrai que j'ai un peu modifié mon visage, mais ma voix, tu ne la reconnais pas ? Pourtant nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand tu m'as interrogé !

- Je vous ai arrêté ? C'est pour ça…

- Non, tu ne m'as pas mis en prison. Mais on s'y est rencontré ! D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis sorti. A toi et ton ami l'écrivain

- Castle ?

- Oui Castle. Tu te souviens de lui ? C'est ton petit ami !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

- Il a tout à voir. Il a gâché ma vie !

- Mais comm…

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait soif et faim…

- Vous avez dit que je pourrai avoir de l'eau…

- Tu en auras. Mais je veux que tu saches pourquoi tu es là. Tu ne veux pas mourir sans savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir que c'est grâce à toi que je vais le détruire !

- Détruire qui ?

- Castle, Kate ! Essaye de suivre ! Ce n'est quand même pas difficile !... J'ai essayé de le détruire, mais tu étais là. Tu l'as cru et il s'en est sorti !

- …Tyson ?

- Ah, enfin ! Tu en auras mis du temps !

- Mais on vous a…

- Non, j'avais un gilet par balles... Vous auriez dû viser la tête !

- Comment…

- Je ne vais pas tout te révéler Kate !... On ne sait jamais !

- Castle avait raison…

- Il est malin, hein ?... Mais cette fois, c'en est fini pour lui ! Toi morte, il ne s'en remettra pas !

- Il va vous chercher, il va vous retrouver et il vous…

- C'est trop tard !... Viens voir ton écrivain à quoi il ressemble en ce moment !

Il se leva et l'attrapa violemment par un bras et l'emmena devant ses écrans.

- Regarde-le !... Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Et il lui montra son propre enterrement, puis sur les autres écrans elle reconnut le loft et son appartement, où elle voyait Castle en larmes et boire…

- Mais qui ?

- C'est toi, Kate. C'est toi qu'ils enterrent. Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Mon plan est bien meilleur que la dernière fois… Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes activités !

Elle tenta de le frapper mais elle était bien trop faible. Il la stoppa dans son élan et la gifla si violemment qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Puis il la saisit par le pull et la traîna dans sa cellule.

- Finalement, tu n'auras rien !

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et fondit en larmes. Personne ne la rechercherait, puisqu'elle était officiellement morte. Et Castle souffrait à nouveau à cause d'elle.

**Fin du flash-back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Retour au 12th**

- Donna Gallager !... Qui c'est ? demanda Gates

Castle et les gars se regardèrent.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! firent les gars en chœur

- Vous allez me dire…

- C'était la petite amie de Tyson, dit Castle. Elle a failli être tuée par son complice, il y a deux ans

- Lanie, comment on a pu rater cette opération ? demanda Gates

- Oh, elle est très bien faîte. Les cicatrices sont vraiment « invisibles » et très loin dans les cheveux. La teinture devait être récente, donc on n'a pas remarqué qu'elle était blonde… Sans compter les traces de coups…Et je dois reconnaître que lorsque j'ai vu le visage de Kate…

- Je sais. On a tous eu la même réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Castle… Parce que s'il suit son programme, il devrait tuer une nouvelle femme…

- Castle, on n'est même pas sûr…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Donna et les deux premières victimes. Puis une nouvelle série. Ca ne peut être que lui…

- Ça fait un peu long pour…

- Il avait attendu quatre ans pour tuer Linda Russo, alors deux ans…

- Il a la rancune tenace…

- Heu, excusez-moi, fit Mac Lane, mais vous parlez de qui ?

- Jerry Tyson, surnommé le triple tueur, dit Ryan

- Mais il a été tué il y a quelques mois. J'ai vu son nom…

- Je l'avais dit à Beckett qu'il n'était pas mort… Il avait tout planifié depuis le début…

En disant ces mots, il venait de réaliser que Beckett était peut-être encore en vie.

Il devint livide. Ses yeux se brouillèrent.

Il se sépara du groupe et se rendit dans la salle de repos et s'écroula sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Lanie qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, le rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui attrapa les mains, le forçant à la regarder.

- Six mois Lanie… Elle est en vie…

- Hey, Castle, ne t'emporte pas. Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un fol espoir…

- … Je l'ai laissé tomber…

- Ne dis pas ça. Tous les jours tu étudies le dossier, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras… Alors que nous…

- Il y a eu d'autres enquêtes… Lanie, d'après toi, est-ce que…

- Je ne sais pas, Castle. Tu le connais mieux que nous. C'est toi qui as compris qui il était vraiment. Tu sais de quoi il est capable. Il a presque réussi à te faire accuser de meurtre. Alors pour Kate…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui faire ?... C'est ma faute Lanie…

- Hey, Castle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est un malade…

- Lanie, si je ne l'avais pas démasqué, il aurait pu reprendre, recommencer à tuer. Il s'est fait enfermé en prison pendant quatre ans juste pour ça. Pour qu'on l'oublie. Et c'est moi qui l'en ait empêché. Il me l'a dit quand il est venu me voir en prison. Il avait tout planifié et j'ai tout gâché ce soir-là à l'hôtel.

- Castle, grâce à ça tu l'as empêché de tuer d'autres femmes

- Tu crois ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi il y a cinq cadavres de femmes aujourd'hui ?... Si j'avais su ce qui attendait Kate, je ne me serais pas évadé… Son plan se serait déroulé comme prévu… Je ne serai plus là et Kate…

- Ne dis pas ça. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de te perdre. Espo m'a dit qu'elle avait elle-même envisagé de te faire évader pendant ton transfert…

- Heureusement que je l'ai devancé, sinon elle aurait eu des ennuis, et encore à cause de moi… Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Déjà avec Coonan. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle aurait pu l'interroger. Mais, non, il a fallu que je fasse mon malin

- Castle, sans toi, elle ne serait jamais allée si loin dans cette enquête…

- C'est fini, Lanie. J'en ai assez… J'abandonne

- Castle ?

- Je vous aide sur cette enquête, je vous aide à la retrouver… Mais ce sera ma dernière enquête. Je ne reviendrais plus après

- Tu ne vas pas la quitter ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je préfère partir avant qu'elle me déteste.

- Mais tu l'aimes et elle t'aime ?

- Oui, je l'aime… Et je la fais souffrir…

Les trois inspecteurs et le capitaine étaient toujours devant le tableau blanc.

- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce tueur ?

- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, on a trouvé le corps d'une jeune femme dans une ruelle, une dénommée… Linda Russo… Oui, c'est ça. C'est Castle qui, en la voyant, a tout de suite pensé au triple tueur, commença Esposito

- Comment un civil…

- Castle est écrivain. Et…

- Castle… Richard Castle ?

- Oui, c'est lui

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement... Et donc j'en déduis que le lieutenant Beckett…

- C'est ça, dit Ryan.

- Donc, reprit Esposito, notre médecin légiste a ressorti les dossiers de ses anciennes victimes, des femmes qu'il avait tué quatre ans auparavant, et a remarqué que les marques de strangulation et les fibres correspondaient.

- Mais si je me souviens bien, il les tuait dans leur appartement… Nous avons retrouvé les victimes dans des ruelles…

- Il a peut-être modifié son mode opératoire. Histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Ce ne serait pas la première. Si vous aviez vu sa dernière victime…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

- Ecoutez, intervint Gates, je pense que le mieux serait de sortir tous les dossiers relatifs à Tyson. Lieutenant Mac Lane, pouvez-vous nous ramenez tout ce que vous avez sur votre affaire ?

- Oui. Mais j'aimerai…

- Toute l'aide sera la bienvenue.

- J'aimerai examiner les victimes, dit Lanie

- Je fais une demande de transfert, dit Gates, pour que vous les ayez au plus vite à la morgue. Pelmutter est là ?

- Oui

- Bien, vous ne serez pas trop de deux… Messieurs, la nuit va être longue, mais je veux qu'on retrouve ce fils de … et surtout Beckett. C'est notre priorité. Et cette fois, soit on l'enferme pour de bon, soit… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire

Ils acquiescèrent.

Elle se rendit dans son bureau et passa quelques coups de fils.

Le lieutenant Mac Lane repartit à son bureau pour récupérer tout ce qu'il avait sur ses meurtres.

Les gars se rendirent aux archives pour retrouver tous les dossiers concernant toutes les affaires sur le triple tueur.

Après ses différents appels, Gates sortit de son bureau et se rendit dans la salle de réunion. Elle installa le tableau blanc et en fit ramener d'autre.

Quand elle ressortit, elle tomba sur Lanie

- Lanie, d'après vous, quelles sont les chances…

- Chef, vous la connaissez, elle n'est pas du genre…

- Lanie, ça fait six mois. Je sais que c'est une battante, qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais franchement, si elle avait eu la moindre chance de s'échapper elle l'aurait tenté et elle serait ici, ou elle nous aurait contactés.

- Je sais. Il a dû trouver un moyen pour la retenir tout ce temps

- Lanie, c'est un psychopathe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu…

- La briser, chef

- Comment ? Vous pensez qu'il l'a frappé, torturé ?

- Je ne vois que ça

- Pendant six mois ? On peut ça supporter pendant six mois ?

- Oh, vous savez le corps humain et ses mystères

- Dans quel état va-t-on la retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas chef.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait…

- La tuer ? Tout dépend de ses plans. Quand il n'aura plus besoin d'elle…

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il ça ? Il pouvait très bien reprendre ses activités dans un autre état. On ne le recherche plus

- Pour détruire Castle !

- Castle… Comment il prend la nouvelle ?

- Mal, très mal

- …

- Il se sent responsable

- Mais c'est absurde. Le seul responsable c'est ce … malade !

- Allez lui faire comprendre

- Il ne va pas abandonner. Pas maintenant qu'on va peut-être la retrouver

- Non, il va nous aider pour l'enquête

- Mais ?

- Il m'a dit que ce serait sa dernière enquête

- Quoi ?... Il veut nous quitter ?

- Pas seulement le 12th

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'il envisage aussi de quitter…

- Il ne veut plus qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, alors il préfère…

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Chef, il faut lui laisser du temps… Il souffre depuis six mois…

- Je sais Lanie. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Il a beau venir tous les jours, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était plus comme avant… Entendu. On commence par retrouver Beckett et ensuite… Ben ensuite on verra ce qu'on pourra faire pour les aider

- Chef ?

- Quoi ? Ça vous surprend ?... Lanie, retournez dans votre service, les victimes du Bronx doivent être arrivées.

Lanie regardait sa chef surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça d'elle. Elle la salua et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour repartir à la morgue. En passant devant la salle de réunion, Esposito la stoppa et lui tendit tous les anciens rapports d'autopsie qui se trouvaient dans les dossiers. Elle le remercia et disparut.

Le lieutenant Mac Lane arriva peu de temps après son départ. Il rejoignit directement les gars.

Tous les dossiers étaient posés sur la table de réunion.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à remplir les tableaux. Ils décidèrent de le faire chronologiquement, du plus ancien au dernier.

Puis en se plaçant devant le premier tableau, ils expliquèrent à Mac Lane comment agissait le triple tueur

- Heu, on se tutoie, se sera plus simple, dit Esposito

- Pas de souci

- Ok. A l'époque, le capitaine Montgomery faisait partie de l'unité qui enquêtait sur ses six premiers. Le FBI leur avait fait un profil. Mais maintenant, on a sa photo

- Mongtgomery, c'était votre ancien chef ?

- Oui, dit Ryan… Le triple tueur étudiait leurs habitudes et réussissait à entrer dans leur appartement en se faisant passer pour un agent de sécurité ou un réparateur, puis il les étranglait. Ensuite il les disposait comme si elles étaient dans un cercueil

- Mes victimes étaient dans des ruelles

- Tableau 2, dit Esposito. Linda Russo. Trouvée dans une ruelle.

- Il a changé de mode opératoire ?

- Pas exactement. Apparemment, il avait prévu de la tuer à la même époque que les autres. Il se faisait passé pour un réparateur du câble. Le problème c'est qu'elle travaillait pour une boîte de télé câblée. Quand elle l'a vu dans l'ascenseur, elle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas les bons outils et elle est descendue à un autre étage. Il a donc compris qu'il avait été repéré. Et c'est là qu'il s'est arrangé pour se faire arrêter pour un délit mineur et il s'est retrouvé au trou pendant 4 ans.

- Et il l'a tué 4 ans après ? Il a la rancune tenace !

- En fait, ce n'est pas lui, dit Ryan. Au début, on avait suspecté un certain Paul Mc Cardell, un technicien des espaces verts. Castle l'avait surnommé « transpirator » car il transpirait excessivement. Mais il avait un alibi. Quand on a fouillé l'appartement de Kim Foster, on a trouvé un badge avec les empreintes de Gates. Un codétenu à qui il avait donné assez d'informations pour savoir comment faire.

- Il a réussi à convaincre un autre détenu…

- Il y a mieux. Castle et Beckett sont allés voir son codétenu, Jerry Tyson. Et c'est lui qui nous a donné les infos pour le retrouver

- C'est le triple tueur qui vous a aidé ?

- Tout à fait… On a donc trouvé Gates, mais on n'a pas pu le garder car on n'avait pas de preuve. On avait une vidéo qui montrait qu'il rentrait chez lui au moment du meurtre. Ils sont retournés voir Tyson qui leur a dit que parfois il était aidé par un complice, et il en a profité pour demander une protection pour lui et sa petite amie… Et en revisionnant les vidéos, c'est Castle qui a remarqué que sur l'une d'elle Gates était plus petit. Et que c'était Mc Cardell, car on pouvait voir qu'il transpirait. Mais quand on a compris, ils avaient disparu tous les deux !

- Je suppose qu'il était parti s'occuper de la petite amie ?

- Comment…

- Ben comme c'était elle qui était dans le cercueil…

- Exact. C'est Esposito qui l'a sauvé de justesse… Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne pouvait l'arrêter que pour agression. Pendant son interrogatoire, on a découvert que Mc Cardell venait de subir une opération cardiaque financée par Gates. Et là Beckett a compris que c'était son point faible. Quand elle a menacé de l'envoyer à Sing-Sing pour complicité de meurtre, il a avoué.

- Mais comment vous avez su que finalement…

- C'est Castle qui a compris. On était allé à l'hôtel pour lui dire que tout était fini et pour lui apprendre que, malgré avoir été agressée, sa petite amie allait bien. C'est là qu'il s'est trahi. Il s'inquiétait davantage de Gates, plutôt que de sa petite amie. Il m'a assommé et attaché Castle sur une chaise et il a disparu.

- Il aurait pu vous tuer ?

- Il a préféré se venger, dit Esposito

- Comment ?


	7. Chapter 7

Esposito évita de parler du vol de l'arme et du badge de Ryan. Son partenaire en avait assez souffert quand il avait découvert qu'elle avait servi à tuer une jeune femme. Et en plus, cela n'apportait rien à l'enquête sur le triple tueur. Il fit signe à son ami pour qu'il continue.

- Il y a presqu'un an, une jeune femme nous a appelé pour nous signaler le meurtre de sa colocataire, Tessa Horton. Après avoir été étranglée, on lui avait gravé au rasoir un symbole sur le front et on l'avait pendu au plafond avec du fil barbelé

- Mais il est vraiment tordu ce gars !

- Laisse-moi finir, dit Ryan… Au fil de l'enquête, on a trouvé des preuves qui nous ont toutes conduites à Castle : empreinte, achat de bijoux, e-mail, même une histoire qui racontait en détail le meurtre…

- Vous ne l'avez quand même arrêté ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? demanda Esposito

- Je ne sais pas, mais il travaillait avec vous. Vous ne l'avez pas cru ?

- Je te dis qu'on avait des preuves.

- Ça va Javier. Calme-toi… Donc, oui, on l'a arrêté. Pendant l'attente de son transfert, il nous a dit que Tyson était venu le voir pour lui expliquer qu'il avait ça pour se venger de lui. Et que même si on arrivait à prouver son innocence, ce serait trop tard, car il serait tué en prison.

- Il est entré au commissariat ?

- Il avait un plan du poste avec les positions de toutes les caméras !

- Bref, le jour de son transfert, reprit Esposito, Castle s'est évadé. C'est Beckett qui l'a retrouvé.

- Il était où ?

- On ne sait pas. Elle ne nous a rien dit

- Comment elle a su…

- On ne sait pas non plus. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'entre Beckett et Castle c'est un peu spécial. Il y a comme une connexion entre eux. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais ils arrivent à communiquer sans se parler, ils finissent les phrases de l'un ou de l'autre… C'est assez flippant parfois…

- Ils étaient déjà ensemble

- Depuis peu

- Elle doit drôlement tenir à lui pour l'avoir cru alors que tout l'accusait

- Disons qu'ils se connaissent très bien et qu'ils se font confiance

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont découvert ?

- Castle a trouvé que Tyson avait embauché un sosie, celui qu'on voit sur la vidéo de la bijouterie, reprit Ryan. Ensuite on a vérifié les comptes de la société d'assurance dans laquelle travaillait Tessa et on s'est rendu compte que Tyson avait utilisé un nom d'emprunt, Joseph Vacher, pour assurer une bâtisse

- Joseph Vacher ?

- Un tueur en série du 18ème siècle

- Il a de l'humour !

- Sur l'agenda de Tessa, on a trouvé l'adresse du bâtiment et on s'y est rendu. Là, on a trouvé un modèle en latex des empreintes de Castle qu'il avait obtenu en entrant chez lui, des photos de surveillance, des plans du loft de Castle et celui du poste.

- Et c'est là que vous l'avez eu ?

- En fait c'est plutôt lui qui les a eus. Après avoir percuté la voiture de Beckett, il leur a tiré dessus, mais Beckett a riposté. Elle a cru l'avoir tué mais il a retourné la situation et la prise en otage pour que Castle le regarde la tuer avant qu'il le tue. Manque de bol pour lui, c'est Castle qui lui a tiré dessus et il est tombé dans le fleuve… Mais apparemment il s'en est sorti !

- Ça pourrait quand même être un imitateur ?

- Qui s'en serait pris à sa petite amie ? Qui s'en serait pris à Beckett ? Qui l'aurait gardé aussi longtemps ? demanda Esposito

- Rien ne dit qu'elle soit encore en vie

- Et le cheveu ?

- Il a pu se retrouver sur l'assassin à n'importe quel moment

- Non, Castle a raison. C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça. Il a juré de le détruire et s'en prendre à Beckett était la meilleure façon. Et…

Ryan se racla la gorge, ce qui fit se retourner les deux autres. Castle venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Désolé, Bro. Je ne voulais pas…

Il regardait les tableaux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux

- Hey, Castle, ça va ? demanda Ryan

- Je… Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air…

Il sortit de la pièce presque en courant. Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur, dévala les escaliers et quitta le commissariat.

Dans la salle de réunion, le silence régnait. Mac Lane regardait les gars.

- On te l'a dit, dit Esposito. Ça a été très dur pour lui ces derniers mois. Il la pensait morte, et là on découvre qu'elle est peut-être encore en vie, ou du moins qu'elle l'était alors qu'on l'enterrait… Il lui faut un peu de temps

- On n'en n'a peut-être pas beaucoup du temps. Il ne faudrait pas…

- Il va revenir… Il ne l'a jamais laissé tomber

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais là…

- Ecoute… Depuis six mois, il est là tous les matins quasiment à l'aube. Il étudie le dossier de la femme qu'il aime depuis six mois. Il le connaît par cœur ce dossier. Mais malgré tout, il cherche. Il veut trouver le petit détail qui nous a échappé. C'est la seule chose qui fait qu'il se lève chaque matin… C'est vrai que parfois il a des idées farfelues, il nous invente des scénarios pas possibles… Mais il nous a beaucoup aidés dans nos enquêtes. Il est même prêt à risquer sa vie pour nous. Il fait partie de notre équipe. Il est plus qu'un coéquipier pour nous. C'est notre ami… Alors si ça te pose un problème…

Il fit signe que non avec la tête.

- Bien. On s'y remet ? demanda Ryan

Il fallait qu'il sorte du 12th. Qu'il prenne l'air.

Ses pas l'avaient ramené chez lui. Maintenant il était assis dans son bureau. Il repensait aux évènements de la journée.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Lanie. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Ce serait sa dernière enquête. Il ne reviendrait plus au 12th. Il repensa à toutes ces fois où elle avait été en danger à cause de lui.

Il y avait eu ce type qui avait fait exploser son appartement, tout ça parce qu'il voulait tuer Nikki Heat. Tout ça à cause d'un bouquin…

La bombe saale. C'est lui encore qui l'avait entraîné sans renfort et ils avaient failli finir congelé.

Son partenariat avec Slaughter. Là, c'est les gars qui auraient pu se faire descendre dans cette casse. Et elle avait risqué sa place, simplement pour l'aider à démontrer que Slaughter s'était trompé.

Et enfin le dossier de sa mère. C'est lui qui l'avait rouvert. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Et elle avait failli mourir dans ses bras…

Oui, vraiment, il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre à cause de lui.

Il saisit le cadre qu'il avait sur son bureau. Il sourit en repensant au moment où la photo avait été prise. Il caressa son visage avec son pouce. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, glissa le cadre à l'intérieur et le referma.

Quelque part…

Il n'avait rien raté du spectacle. Il s'en délectait. Plus les mois passaient et plus l'écrivain sombrait.

- Ah, je crois que cette fois c'est bon, Kate

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était affalée sur la table. Elle ne supportait plus la lumière. Ca lui brûlait les yeux. Malgré tout, elle avait regardé l'écran qu'il avait allumé et elle l'avait vu. Et à chaque fois, elle souffrait encore plus. A chaque fois, elle perdait un morceau de son cœur. IL avait raison. Il était vraiment très près du précipice.

IL s'approcha d'elle

- Alors, tu l'as vu ?

- …

- Kate, répond.

- …

Elle ne répondit pas. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle ne répondait pas, qu'elle ne parlait plus.

Elle savait que ça l'énervait, et qu'elle allait encore subir une « punition » comme il disait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait en finir. Les coups, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle en prenait, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne même plus les sentir. Mais voir sombrer régulièrement l'homme qu'elle aimait… elle ne le supportait plus. Elle se disait que si dès le début elle avait mis fin à leur partenariat comme elle l'avait envisagé après qu'il est rouvert le dossier de sa mère, il n'en serait pas là. Il ne souffrirait pas à cause d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé car il ne l'aurait plus suivi, il ne l'aurait plus revue et jamais ils n'auraient été ensemble. Si seulement…

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle reçut sa « punition ». Un grand coup au niveau de son bras cassé puis un au niveau de la tempe qui la fit basculer de sa chaise. Elle ne fit rien pour éviter le choc. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus les réflexes nécessaires, ni la force. Elle se laissa choir et sa tête frappa le sol en béton. Elle perdit connaissance.

Au 12th

Les gars et Mac Lane étaient en train d'étudier les dossiers, quand Castle arriva les bras chargés de plats préparés. Il les déposa sur la table.

Sans un mot, il s'installa devant les tableaux, comme le faisait Beckett et étudia tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il

- Non, rien pour le moment, dit Ryan… Merci pour les plats. Tu te joins à nous ?

- Je n'ai pas faim

- Castle…

- Ça va Ryan…

Les gars s'inquiétaient toujours autant pour lui. Il s'était aperçus qu'il mangeait très peu et avait beaucoup maigri en six mois. Et d'après Martha, il ne mangeait que très rarement le soir et le matin il se contentait d'un café, sauf quand Alexis venait au loft. Là, il lui préparait un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom et mangeait avec elle. Aussi, essayait-elle de passer le plus souvent possible !


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur pause, le nouveau observait Castle et les gars. Puis il regarda les tableaux. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Il regarda Ryan. Son regard était tellement insistant, qu'au bout d'un moment celui-ci leva la tête. Mac Lane lui fit un signe lui demandant de sortir de la pièce. Il se leva, prétextant qu'il allait faire des cafés, et Mac Lane le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ryan

- Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il manque un élément important de l'enquête

- Lequel ?

- Votre collègue. Si c'est bien le triple tueur, il faut aussi les éléments du dossier

- Tu voudrais qu'on mette sur un tableau…

- Je comprends ce que ça peut provoquer chez votre ami, mais…

- On en parle d'abord à Esposito, d'accord ?

- Entendu

Ils prirent les tasses qu'ils avaient préparées et retournèrent dans la salle. Arrivés sur place, ils se figèrent. Castle et Esposito plaçaient les éléments du dossier de Beckett sur un nouveau tableau.

Mac Lane et Ryan s'approchèrent d'eux. Tout figurait sur le tableau, sauf une photo.

- Où a-t-elle disparu ? demanda le nouveau. Comment…

Ils le regardèrent tous

- Je veux dire, à quel endroit a-t-elle été enlevée, mais surtout comment il a pu savoir à quel moment, comment il a pu savoir qu'elle serait seule ?... Si j'ai bien compris, elle assurait la permanence, donc à moins d'être appelée pour une affaire, elle ne devait pas sortir du commissariat. Même votre collègue Kar…Karp…

- Karpowski

- Oui. Même elle ne savait pas où elle se rendait. Elle lui a juste demandé de la couvrir quelques heures. Même vous monsieur Castle vous l'ignoriez et quand vous êtes arrivé au poste, elle était partie depuis deux heures.

Donc comment lui l'a su ?

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

- Quoi ?

Ryan sortit et appela le service informatique pour avoir les bandes des caméras de surveillance du parking. Celles de Noël.

- Tu sais qu'on a interrogé les voisins de Castle, le portier de son immeuble, les gens dans la rue… dit Esposito

- Oui, je sais. C'est écrit dans les rapports. Mais il fallait bien qu'il la surveille. Il ne l'a pas enlevé ce jour-là par hasard. Je veux dire : il ne passait pas par hasard, juste au moment où elle était seule ! Donc comme pour la précédente affaire, il a dit à monsieur Castle qu'il l'avait surveillé, alors peut-être qu'il a continué.

- Tu oublies que tout le monde connaît son visage

- Comme l'a dit monsieur Castle, les journaux ont annoncé sa mort. Alors qui va faire attention ?...Ou alors…

- Alors quoi ?

- S'il a réussi à entrer chez monsieur Castle pour avoir ses empreintes, il y est peut-être retourné pour…

- Mettre des caméras ? demanda Castle

- C'est possible, non ?

- Non, on ne peut accéder aux appartements sans passer par le portier. Il me l'aurait dit. Et j'ai changé de système d'alarme après…

- S'il l'a fait une fois, il a pu recommencer. Et aucun système n'est infaillible !

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître ?

- Avant d'entrer dans la police, je faisais de la vidéo surveillance. Donc forcément…

Esposito sortit à son tour.

Un gars du service informatique arriva.

- Lieutenant Ryan ?

- Oui

- Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé. Vous avez de la chance. Encore deux semaines et tout était effacé

- Vous les avez visionnés ?

- Il n'y a qu'un enregistrement où on voit un véhicule sortir du parking. Mais on ne voit rien d'autre. Tenez regardez

Il inséra le disque dans l'ordi de Ryan.

- Vous voyez ?

- Oui, je vois une voiture qui sort du parking mais… Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir l'immatriculation ?

- Non, pas sous cet angle. Vous aurez peut-être de la chance avec les autres

- Ok. Je vous remercie

Le gars du service informatique s'éclipsa, laissant le lieutenant avec les enregistrements.

Un homme du service scientifique arriva.

- Quelqu'un de chez vous nous a appelé

- Et ? demanda Ryan

- La scientifique ? demanda Esposito

- Oui

- Suivez-moi.

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de réunion. Esposito demanda à Mac Lane de lui expliquer ce à quoi il pensait. L'homme écoutait.

- C'est tout à fait possible, dit le scientifique.

- S'il y avait des caméras chez moi… commença Castle

- Aujourd'hui, elles sont vraiment miniatures. Et en plus, on n'a même plus besoin de se trouver à côté. Même à des kilomètres, on peut observer ce qu'il se passe chez les gens.

- Comment ?

- Grâce à un ordinateur.

Et l'homme leur expliqua quelques moyens de détourner un ordinateur, de prendre la main. Vu la manière dont il leur expliquait, cela paraissait assez simple finalement.

- Monsieur Castle, je suppose que pour écrire vous utiliser un ordinateur ?

- Un portable. Mais je n'ai plus écrit depuis…

- Il est éteint ?

- En veille

- Donc allumé !

- Heu, oui

- Vous permettez que je me connecte chez vous ?

- D'ici ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai juste besoin de votre IP. Vous la connaissez ?

- Je l'ai dans mon téléphone

L'homme sortit un portable de sa sacoche et s'installa sur la table et commença à pianoter.

- On peut se connecter à n'importe quel ordinateur grâce…

- Si vous avez les programmes qui vont bien, monsieur Castle et des connaissances en informatique… Votre mot de passe, s'il vous plaît ?

Castle le tapa. L'homme continua à pianoter. Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles les trois hommes s'étaient regroupés derrière lui :

- Je suppose que c'est votre bureau ?

Ils étaient sans voix. L'homme continua.

- Je dirai qu'il y a trois caméras chez vous monsieur Castle. Votre bureau, votre chambre et le salon

- Mais mon ordinateur est dans le bureau. Il m'arrivait de l'emmener dans le salon mais…

- Non, les caméras ont été installées. Quelqu'un est entré chez vous. Les caméras sont reliées à l'ordinateur et c'est comme ça que je peux voir l'intérieur de votre appartement… Et d'après le signal… Elles sont toujours activées

- On peut vous repérer ?

- Non, nous avons toutes les protections nécessaires. En plus, elles sont activées mais n'enregistrent pas pour le moment

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Il y aurait un signal différent. Vous voyez, l'oscilloscope est plat. Il y aurait des sinusoïdales si elles enregistraient !

- Donc si elles sont encore actives, ça veut dire que quelqu'un les utilise ? demanda Esposito

- A moins qu'on ait oublié de les désactivées !

- Vous pouvez savoir vers où elles émettent ? demanda Castle

- Je pourrais le faire quand elles filmeront

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire maintenant ?

- Non, le signal est trop faible. Vous n'auriez qu'une vague indication. Ce serait trop aléatoire

- Et si vous aviez d'autres signaux ? demanda Mac Lane.

- Dans ce cas, en les croisant…

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Esposito

- S'il surveille monsieur Castle, peut-être que…

- L'ordinateur de Beckett

- Il est allumé ? demanda le scientifique

- Castle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle le laissait souvent en veille. Mais depuis…

- On peut toujours essayer. Je vais appeler mes collègues et demain matin on ira chez elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Castle. Demain matin ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Il est 2H du matin-là, vous ne…

- Ça fait six mois qu'elle a disparu, vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a urgence… Elle est peut-être…

- Ça va aller Castle. Calme-toi, dit Esposito… Vous, vous appelez vos gars, et vous y allez de suite… Et ne vous faîtes pas repérer !

- On ne rentrera pas chez elle. On va juste se contenter de repérer le signal.

- Ensuite combien de temps ?

- Ça dépend : la distance, la qualité du signal… Je vous tiens au courant

- Si vous pouviez…

- J'ai compris.

Au moment où l'homme de la scientifique entra dans l'ascenseur, le capitaine Gates en sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion et s'arrêta devant Ryan

- Du nouveau ?

- Chef ? Je vous croyais…

- Je suis juste rentrée manger un morceau en famille et me rafraîchir. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais dormir alors qu'on recherche Beckett ! Alors ? Vous en êtes où ?

- Je visionne les enregistrements du commissariat datant de Noël

- Et ?

- Pour le moment pas grand-chose. On a bien une voiture qui quitte le parking à l'heure présumé du départ de Beckett mais… Attendez…

- Quoi ?

- La plaque… Je viens de voir la plaque

- Vous pouvez la lire ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'écran

- Je vais tenter de zoomer et de passer l'enregistrement au ralenti…

- Appuyez sur pause, Ryan. Là… Regardez

- C'est la plaque de Beckett

- Mais…

- Quoi, chef ?

- Où va-t-elle ?

- C'est la sortie du parking

- Non, ça je le sais. Mais si comme on le croit elle se rendait chez Castle, elle aurait dû prendre l'autre sortie. Ou alors…

- Ce n'est pas Beckett qui conduit !... Mais, quand même, sur le parking du commissariat ?

- Ryan, c'était Noël. Effectif réduit et en plus vous savez comment ça se passe : chacun ramène quelque chose et ils organisent un petit réveillon entre eux. On a tous fait ça !... Par contre, il faudra, pour l'avenir, améliorer la surveillance de ce parking. Je veux qu'on puisse tous les véhicules !... Et sinon, quoi d'autre ?

- Apparemment, l'appartement de Castle était surveillé.

- Encore

- En fait cette fois, par des caméras… On a demandé à la scientifique de vérifier chez Beckett

- Il serait entré chez eux ?

- C'est ce que pense la scientifique. S'il y en a chez Beckett et si elles sont activées comme chez Castle, il pense qu'ils pourront savoir où le signal arrive et donc…

- On pourra coincer ce fils de … une bonne fois pour toute !... Et j'espère que Beckett…

- Nous aussi, chef, nous aussi…

- Mais dans quel état, si elle est encore en vie

Ryan ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de réunion, suivie par le lieutenant. Les trois hommes étaient en pleine discussion.

- Messieurs

- Chef

- Nous avons confirmation que la voiture de Beckett a bien quitté le parking ce soir-là, mais on pense que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui conduisait car elle n'a pas pris la bonne sortie

- Vous voulez dire que ça s'est passé sur le parking ? demanda Castle. Je croyais que vous aviez des caméras ?

- Apparemment pas suffisamment

- Et c'est Tyson ?

- On ne voit rien sur les bandes. Ryan continue de visionner. On ne sait jamais… Castle, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va aller, Chef

- Castle ? Vous êtes celui qui a été le plus touché dans cette histoire, alors ne me mentez pas. Ca va faire 24H que vous êtes ici. Vous devriez vous reposez. Je sais que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup depuis…

- Ca va aller, chef

- Entendu… Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez dans le dossier que vous tenez ?

- Des rapports d'analyses

- Lesquels ?

- J'ai remarqué que dans les rapports de Mac Lane ils manquent des rapports d'analyses

- Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda l'intéressé

- Evidemment. J'ai lu suffisamment de dossier depuis cinq ans… Tenez dans celui-là… Vous avez trouvé des poils et de la terre…

- Dans une ruelle…

- Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait analyser ? demanda Gates. Surtout que ça a été prélevé très près du corps… Vous les avez encore ces prélèvements ?

- Oui dans ce carton avec les autres pièces. J'ai tout ramené !

- Esposito ?

- Je les apporte à la scientifique

- Bien vu Castle.

- Rien ne dit…

- On ne sait jamais… Bien, et si on faisait une petite pause devant un café ? Castle ? C'est vous le spécialiste ?

Il était 4H du matin.

Ils se rendirent tous en salle de repos. Castle prépara les cafés pour tout le monde. Il connaissait les goûts de tout le monde, même celui de Gates. Le seul à qui il dut demander fut Mac Lane. Ryan les rejoignit. Il avait fait chou blanc. On ne voyait pas le conducteur.

Quand il eut fini, Castle s'installa sur le canapé. Gates s'assit à l'autre extrémité. Elle l'observait. Elle voyait bien qu'il était exténué. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais pouvait-il encore espérer ?

Mac Lane et Ryan échangeaient des banalités autour de la table. Ils furent rejoints par Esposito.

Ils passèrent pratiquement une heure dans cette salle. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser.

Ils repartaient dans la salle de réunion, quand ils s'aperçurent que Castle s'était assoupi. Gates leur fit signe de le laisser. C'est donc en silence qu'ils quittèrent la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelque part…

Il venait de rentrer. Il avait passé toute la nuit dehors. Il avait un rendez-vous.

Il l'a attendu toute la nuit devant son immeuble. Les yeux rivés sur une fenêtre de son appartement.

Puis il avait vu de la lumière. Il l'imaginait prendre son petit déjeuner, puis sa douche. Ensuite elle avait dû se préparer pour aller à son travail.

Quand l'appartement replongea dans l'obscurité, il se dirigea dans la ruelle devant laquelle elle passait tous les matins pour se rendre à son agence. Elle est belle, grande, blonde.

Elle n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Elle se retrouve plaquée au sol, une corde autour du cou. Elle se débat, essaye de respirer. Mais il est trop fort.

Quand tout est fini, il la dispose comme si elle dormait et il disparaît.

Maintenant à l'abri, buvant un café et savourant son petit déjeuner, il voulut lui faire savoir qu'il était de retour.

Il vérifia ce qu'il se passait chez Castle, mais vu l'heure, il savait qu'il serait déjà parti au commissariat.

Il alluma l'écran sur lequel il pouvait voir sa cellule. La minuterie fonctionnait bien. La lumière s'allumait et s'éteignait à intervalles réguliers. ELLE était toujours tapie dans son coin, comme ELLE l'était quand il était parti la veille. Il voulut vérifier si ELLE était encore en vie. Il savait qu'à ce rythme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Il appuya sur un bouton. Le cri qu'il entendit le fit sourire, puis rire. ELLE était résistante. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, ELLE arrivait encore un hurler…

ELLE ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ELLE ne s'y attendait jamais. ELLE ne savait jamais quand ce bruit allait résonner dans la pièce. Ce bruit qui lui déchirait les tympans, qui lui faisait exploser la tête à chaque fois. ELLE avait peur de ce bruit. ELLE avait peur du moindre bruit maintenant. La porte qui s'ouvre, le gobelet qu'on passe sous la trappe, la chaise qu'il tire pour qu'elle s'asseye quand il la sort de sa prison.

ELLE est là, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle n'a pratiquement pas dormie. Peut-être somnolée, quand la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Mais si peu de temps, avant que la lumière apparaisse.

ELLE est épuisée. Elle n'en peut plus. ELLE n'aspire qu'à une chose : dormir. Seulement dormir !

Si seulement son corps pouvait lâcher prise, et la laisser sombrer. ELLE ne demande rien de plus. Mais même pour ça, son corps ne répond plus. Son cœur ne veut pas s'arrêter. Et pourtant il bat lentement, très lentement. Ses poumons continuent d'aspirer l'air. Mais si peu…

Combien de temps encore ?... Peu, espère-t-ELLE.

5H du matin, au commissariat

Lanie entre dans la salle de réunion. Les gars sont épuisés, mais sont toujours plongés dans les dossiers. Gates est devant les tableaux, faisant les cent pas.

- Hey, chica ! t'as une sale tête

- Ça fait toujours plaisir ! T'as pas vu la tienne !

- Vous avez du nouveau Lanie ? demande Gates

- Avec Pelmutter, on a vérifié chaque autopsie du Bronx… Il n'y a aucun doute… C'est bien lui. Au début, on a bien remarqué que les traces de cordes laissées sur le cou correspondaient aux précédentes victimes, mais de la corde de 5 mm on en trouve partout. Il a fait attention cette fois. Mais on a réussi à trouver un tout petit morceau de fil vert et blanc. Il a serré le cou de la dernière victime qu'il était resté coincé dans la trachée.

- Donc pas de doute ?

- Aucun… Où est Castle ?

- Il se repose dans la salle de repos.

- C'est bien. Il en a besoin… Surtout qu'on ne sait pas si…

- Hey, chica, ça va aller. Ne craque pas maintenant. On va la retrouver. En vie. Et ce fils de … on va le coincer, dit Esposito en la prenant dans ses bras

- Il commence à y avoir beaucoup de couples dans cette équipe ! fit remarquer leur chef

- Je suis marié à une civile, chef !

- Je sais Ryan ! dit-elle en souriant

- On n'est pas vraiment de la même équipe ! dit Esposito

- Je sais aussi. Lanie travaille à la morgue. Et pas la peine de me rappeler que Castle ne travaille pas pour nous ! Je le sais aussi

- Ça veut dire que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à…

- Qu'ils soient enfin un couple ! Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ! Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous soyez professionnels. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris, vous savez l'être !

- Dommage que Kate et Castle ne l'aient pas su plus tôt, maintenant qu'il a décidé…

- Lanie, je vous ai dit qu'on s'en occuperait après

- Qu'est-ce que Castle a décidé ? demanda Ryan

- …

- Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Esposito

- Il m'a dit que…

- Quoi ? Allez, dis-le

- Que ce serait sa dernière enquête. Il s'en va. Il nous quitte et il la quitte aussi

- Quoi ? Après tout ce temps qu'ils ont mis pour être enfin ensemble… Il ne peut pas faire ça

- Il se sent responsable. Il dit que c'est à cause de lui…

- Non, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit Ryan

- Je l'ai déjà dit à Lanie. On règle cette enquête, et après on s'occupera de l'affaire Beckett/Castle. Entendu ?

- Ok. L'enquête d'abord… Lanie, tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit Esposoto

- Ça va aller, Javier

- Il a raison, Lanie, allez vous détendre dans la salle de repos

- Un peu plus tard…

Gates secoua la tête, mais d'un autre côté cela ne l'étonnait pas. C'était une équipe vraiment soudée et quand l'un des leurs était touché, ils faisaient bloc. Elle s'en était déjà rendu compte quand elle avait débuté. Ils enquêtaient sur le sniper qui avait tiré sur Beckett. Ils étaient restés sur l'affaire des jours et des nuits sans relâche. Elle s'était attiré leur foudre quand elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de clore le dossier, faute de preuve. Mais elle savait qu'ils avaient continué… Et puis il y avait eu Cole Madddox. Beckett avait failli mourir. Une nouvelle affaire qui concernait le meurtre de sa mère et les gars l'avaient soutenu, ne lui disant rien sachant qu'elle leur aurait retiré l'enquête. Sans l'intervention de Ryan, Beckett serait morte. Puis celle sur la mort de ce sniper. Ils étaient suspendus, sauf Ryan, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble sur ce coup… Soudés comme les cinq doigts d'une main… C'était vraiment une bonne équipe… Au long de sa carrière, elle avait déjà vu deux coéquipiers se vouant une confiance mutuelle, mais cinq personnes comme elles…

Elle sortit de ses pensées et proposa aux gars d'aller chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. Ils acquiescèrent. Pendant son départ, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone.

- Mac Lane… Ok… J'arrive !

Ils le regardèrent.

- Un nouveau corps… Une femme blonde dans une ruelle

- Ça va faire six… Il va disparaître, dit Ryan

- Je ne veux pas empiéter sur votre médecin légiste, mais si vous voulez vous pouvez faire transférer le corps chez nous. Comme on a déjà les autres corps…

- C'est une bonne idée. Je lui en parle dès que je suis sur les lieux… Vous me tenez au courant si…

- T'inquiètes mec, tu fais équipe avec nous sur ce coup, dit Esposito

- Merci

Il prit ses affaires puis quitta le commissariat.

- Javier, si c'est la troisième…

- Je sais, Kevin, on va le perdre, répondit Esposito

- Ça va tuer Castle, dit Lanie

- Il reprendra peut-être ses activités dans un mois. Après tout on n'a jamais su s'il avait continué puisqu'il s'était fait bouclé avant, ajouta Esposito

- Tu crois vraiment que Beckett tiendrait encore un mois, après tout ce temps. En plus rien ne dit…

- Les gars vous devez trouver quelque chose. Ça vous est déjà arrivé de résoudre une affaire avec moins que ça

- On va trouver, Lanie. Et tu vas voir, quand Castle sera avec nous…

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur les fit se retourner. Gates revenait avec le petit déjeuner. Elle déposa tout sur la table de la salle de réunion. Elle avait même prit des cafés, ne voulant pas réveiller Castle.

Seulement, il avait le sommeil très léger, et le « ding » caractéristique l'avait fait sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui, et comprit qu'il avait s'assoupir. Il sourit légèrement en pensant que ses amis l'avaient laissé se reposer. Il se leva et se prépara un café puis se dirigea dans la salle.

- Venez avec nous, Castle, on fait une petite pause, dit Gates. Je vous avais pris un café, vous savez

Il la regarda surpris

- Il n'y a pas que vous qui savez observer !

Il s'installa près d'eux mais ne mangea pas, se contentant de ses cafés. Il regardait les tableaux. Rien de nouveau. Les gars lui firent un rapide résumé de la situation

- Où est Mac Lane ? demanda-t-il

- Il a été appelé sur une scène de crime, dit Gates

- Une autre femme ? C'est ça ?

- Oui

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?... On ne va plus le revoir… Il va se terrer tellement profond que…

- On l'aura avant, Castle. On ne devrait plus tarder à avoir des nouvelles de la scientifique… dit Ryan

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'ailleurs ceux-là ? Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont partis…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils font au plus vite, dit Gates

Les heures passaient. Encore et encore. Ils avaient l'impression de faire du surplace.

Mac Lane les avait appelé. La victime correspondait aux autres. Son médecin légiste avait décidé d'emmener le corps chez Lanie et de pratiquer l'autopsie avec elle.

Vers 9H, un scientifique arriva.

- Vous avez trouvé d'où provient le signal ? demanda Ryan

- Pas encore. Le gars qui a installé ces caméras est doué. Il brouille les pistes. Mais on approche

- Combien de temps encore ?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire… Par contre on a fini d'analyser vos chantillons

- Et ?

- C'est assez étrange

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange ? demanda Gates

- Commençons par les poils. Ce sont des follicules pileux. Des poils de rats

- Des rats à New York ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étranges là- dedans…

- Attendez… La terre, maintenant. Il n'y avait pas que de la terre. Nous y avons trouvé de minuscules morceaux d'os et de minuscules morceaux de papiers.

- Dans un si petit échantillon ? demanda Esposito

- Eh, oui. D'après notre spécialiste, le papier daterait de la fin du 19ème siècle, début du 20ème

- Où trouve-t-on ce genre de papier ? demanda Ryan

- Les librairies spécialisées en vieux livres, les musées… dit Castle

- Et il peut y avoir des rats dans les musées, dit Esposito

- Exact. Les livres qui doivent être restaurés sont souvent stockés dans les sous-sols, dans des caisses car ils doivent être à l'abri de la lumière, précisa Castle. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de rats ! Mais je n'ai pas non plus visité tous les sous-sols des musées de New York !

- Je peux continuer ?

- Allez-y, dit Gates

- Les petits fragments d'os, ou plutôt les miettes. Ils proviennent de vaches

- De vaches ? qu'est-ce que des vaches viennent faire dans cette affaire ? demanda Ryan. C'est sûrement un boucher qui emprunte la ruelle où a eu lieu le crime… Et pour la terre ?

- De l'azote

- De l'azote, fit Gates. Comme dans les explosifs au carbone ?

- Tout à fait

- Où peut-on trouver ça ?

- Les carrières de dépôt

- Un stand de tir

- Un ancien fort

- Une armurerie

- Ce sont des idées. Mais il faut le lien avec nos poils de rats et nos vaches, dans le cas où ça ne viendrait pas d'un boucher

Leurs cerveaux étaient en ébullition. Ils avaient enfin des indices. Le technicien les regardait, l'air amusé.

- Vous avez oublié le facteur « merde »

- Pardon ? demanda Gates

- Nous y avons réfléchit avec les autres. Le fumier se transforme en nitrate en vieillissant. Et comme nous avons des os de vaches…

- Vous pendez à de… la bouse de vache ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Donc nous avons un bout de papier, des rats, des os de vaches et de la bouse… commença Gates. Pas d'autres idées ? Rien d'autres ?

- Non, dit le technicien. Je vais retourner au labo et dès qu'on a du nouveau pour les caméras…

- Entendu, allez-y

Il les abandonna à leur réflexion.

Ils avaient de nouveaux indices mais ils ne voyaient pas où cela pouvait bien les mener. Rien ne collait avec les anciennes affaires. Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Mac Lane

- Alors ? demanda Esposito

- Comme les autres, sauf que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait été tuée. Son corps était encore chaud. Il a failli se faire repérer.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est un voisin qui a découvert le corps. Il rendait service à un de ses amis en gardant son chien. Il a eu une envie pressante. Et c'est en sortant qu'il a fait sa trouvaille. Si ça se trouve, à quelques minutes près…

La matinée était passée. Lanie avait confirmé que c'était bien la sixième victime du triple tueur d'après les premiers éléments qu'elle avait recueilli.

Vers 13H, la légiste leur ramena de quoi se nourrir. Ils se contentaient de grignoter tout en essayant de faire coller leurs indices à différents lieux de la ville.

Castle faisait les cent pas devant les tableaux. Il avait la tête en ébullition. Il mélangeait les indices, les mots, essayait de les raccrocher les uns aux autres comme un puzzle. Il parlait tout seul.

- Des vaches, du fumier, donc des pâturages…

- Il n'y a pas de pâturages à New York, fit remarquer Ryan

- Je sais… Des vaches, du fumier, des rats… Des os de vaches, un vieux bout de papier, fin du 19ème, début du 20ème… Des os de vaches, donc vaches mortes

- Une boucherie, c'est ce que disait Ryan, dit Esposito

- Non, on leur livre la viande prête à découpée…

- Castle, tu devrais te calmer. Tu vas nous faire une attaque, dit Lanie

- Des os de vaches, vieux bout de papier, des rats… Où trouve-t-on…Des parcs à bestiaux, des abattoirs…

- En ville, les abattoirs… commença Ryan

- Non, il faut tenir compte du papier. On doit trouver de vieux bâtiments. Du côté de Manhattan. Il y avait des parcs à bestiaux. Certains ont été rasés et remplacés par des boutiques, mais pas tous…

- Manhattan ? Mais c'est là qu'on a trouvé sa dernière planque, dit Esposito

- Quelle meilleure planque. Qui irait le chercher là où il était ? demanda Gates. Trouvez un plan détaillé de Manhattan

Ils étalèrent les plans sur la table de la salle de réunion.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ?

- On en a un sur l'Hudson River, à la 65ème, dit Ryan

- Il y en a un souterrain à l'angle de Greenwich et de Houston, dit Esposito

- Et dans l'Eastside, au coin de Lexington et du viaduc sur l'Hudson River, ajouta Gates… Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence… Le même coin…

- Et si je vous disais l'Eastside ? demanda le scientifique qui venait d'apparaître

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- On a croisé les signaux qui partaient de chez monsieur Castle avec ceux du lieutenant Beckett. Votre homme a bien brouillé les signaux. On a eu du mal. C'est pour cela qu'on a mis du temps. Mais il n'y a aucun doute. Les signaux arrivent tous dans l'Eastside

- Donc pour vous notre adresse est la bonne ?

- L'adresse exacte, je ne peux pas vous la dire, mais c'est le bon quartier

- On doit y aller, dit Castle

- Une minute, Castle. Il faut que l'on soit absolument sûr.

- Il doit utiliser du courant pour recevoir ses vidéos, dit Mac Lane

- C'est évident, dit le scientifique

- Alors il suffit d'appeler le service qui fournit l'électricité. Il devrait repérer rapidement un bâtiment abandonné qui utilise du courant ?

- Bonne idée. Ryan ? demanda Gates

- C'est comme si c'était fait

Il fallut quand même quelques minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse. Mais ils avaient raison. Du courant avait été détourné vers l'ancien parc à bestiaux de l'Eastside. La compagnie d'électricité avait expliqué qu'elle allait intervenir pour couper le courant, mais le capitaine leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas, que la vie d'un de ses lieutenants était en jeu.

Dès qu'ils eurent la certitude qu'ils avaient localisé la planque de Tyson, Castle voulut qu'ils s'y rendent. Mais le capitaine Gates le freina. Cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**En fait, quand j'ai posté cette fic, je me suis trompée. Je voulais en poster une autre. La première que j'avais écrite. Mais je vous la mettrais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je ne vous ferai plus trop attendre et vous mettrais un chapitre chaque jour !**ws.

* * *

- Esposito, je veux un plan de ce parc à bestiaux. Le plus précis possible

- Bien chef, dit-il en sortant de la salle de réunion pour se rendre au service des archives de la ville

- Ryan, appelez-moi le service des urgences de l'hôpital. Je veux qu'un médecin vienne ici le plus vite possible

- Ok

- Et moi ? demanda Castle

- Préparez nous du café, on va avoir une longue réunion pour tout mettre en place. Je vais appeler le SWAT

- Le SWAT ?

- Oui, le SWAT. Je veux le maximum de monde pour cette mission.

Elle quitta la salle et se rendit dans son bureau. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait dans la salle de réunion

- Alors, commandant, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Gates au responsable du SWAT

- C'est un bâtiment imposant. Six étages, plus les sous-sols. Sans compter que c'est un bâtiment abandonné. Il faut penser aux obstacles que l'on va rencontrer. On ne sait pas s'il est piégé…

- Commandant, un de mes lieutenants est sûrement retenu à l'intérieur, et ce depuis six mois…

- Je vous comprends, chef…Je vous propose d'y aller de nuit, cette nuit. Le temps que mes hommes se positionnent, vous attendrez de l'autre côté du pont. Une fois prêt, je vous appelle sur la radio. Attention, c'est moi qui commande sur le site. Chacun de vos hommes sera en binôme avec un des miens. Quant à monsieur Castle…

- Il vient avec nous. Ce n'est pas négociable, dit Gates

- Vous êtes responsable ?

- J'assume mon choix !

- Entendu… Je vais briefer mes hommes et je vous appelle quand on s'y rend

- D'accord

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se tourna vers le médecin urgentiste

- Docteur… Comme je l'expliquais à l'instant au commandant, il se pourrait qu'un de mes lieutenant, disparue depuis six mois, soit à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Donc j'aimerai que vous nous accompagniez afin d'être déjà sur place le cas échéant

- Vous savez dans quel état il est ?

- Elle, docteur. Mon lieutenant est une jeune femme

- Quel âge ?

- La trentaine

- Condition physique ?

- Elle était bonne

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir sur son état de santé ? Allergie, maladie…

- Je ne connais pas ses antécédents médicaux. Je peux vous dire qu'elle a reçu une balle très près du cœur l'année dernière, mais elle a été sauvée

- Donc elle a un dossier chez nous

- En effet. C'est le lieutenant Kate Beckett

- Bien. Je vais récupérer son dossier et regarder s'il y a eu des problèmes ou si elle a d'autres antécédents. Vous voulez que nous nous présentions à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas quand le commandant va me contacter, donc si vous pouviez venir au plus vite

- Entendu. D'ici une petite heure, ça ira ?

- Parfait

- Encore une chose. Je ne sais pas ce que votre lieutenant a subi pendant ces six mois, mais je ne saurais vous conseiller de penser à un soutien psychologique. Je peux joindre un de mes collègues…

- Pas la peine. Nous en avons un attitré pour les officiers qui ont des problèmes. Je vais le contacter

- Parfait… Donc, à tout à l'heure

- C'est ça !

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre. Gates se rendit dans son bureau pour appeler le psychiatre attaché au service, puis commanda le repas pour ses hommes.

Ils étaient dans la salle de repos, quand le médecin se présenta.

- Capitaine Gates ?

- C'est moi. Vous êtes ?

- Vous m'avez appelé. Je suis le docteur Burke

- Ah, oui... Vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau

Il l'accompagna

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car cette nuit, nous allons tenter d'arrêter un redoutable tueur.

- Je n'interviens pas dans les arrestations

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. Un de mes lieutenants est détenu par cet homme, depuis six mois apparemment. Le médecin urgentiste pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de vous sur place

- Votre homme a été maltraité

- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a subi

- Elle ?

- Oui, c'est une femme. Le lieutenant Kate Beckett

- Le lieutenant Beckett ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez ?

- Euh, oui… C'est moi qui ai fait son évaluation quand le sniper lui a tiré dessus…

- Ah, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que c'était vous qui aviez signé son aptitude pour sa reprise… Alors, vous acceptez de nous accompagner ? Vous ne risquerez rien. Vous resterez en retrait.

- Entendu, je vous accompagnerai.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demandez quelque chose tant que vous êtes là ?

- Demandez toujours !

- Le coéquipier de Beckett est un civil. Un romancier pour être précise. Vous le connaissez peut-être, c'est Richard Castle ?

- Il me semble, oui

- Donc il suit Beckett dans ses enquêtes depuis plusieurs années et s'inspire d'elle pour écrire une nouvelle saga. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble, en couple, il y a environ un an.

- Et c'est ce qui vous pose problème ?

- Pas vraiment. Tant qu'ils restent professionnels, discrets… Le problème, c'est qu'il y a six mois, on a enterré Beckett. Tout du moins son sosie, mais à ce moment-là, on ne le savait pas. On ne l'a découvert que récemment. Castle ne s'en est pas remis.

- C'est compréhensible. S'il pensait avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait

- Oui, ça je le comprends et on a essayé de l'aider et on continue. Mais depuis qu'on pense qu'elle est encore en vie, il pense que tout est de sa faute, que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle a été enlevée… Il nous a dit qu'après cette affaire, il allait nous quitter, mais qu'il allait aussi la quitter elle. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Il faudrait que je connaisse les détails. Sans connaître l'histoire, je ne peux pas faire de diagnostic. Les signes ne font pas l'histoire !

- Castle dit la même chose quand il faut résoudre une enquête

- Ah, oui ?

- Oui. Pour lui, les preuves ne font pas l'histoire !

- On a donc un point en commun !

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il connaissait Beckett depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Cela faisait partie du secret médical et n'avait plus rien à voir avec son métier. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait assisté à son enterrement. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il connaissait Castle, grâce à Beckett. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il savait que leur relation n'avait pas été des plus simples. Mais là, il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait. Pourquoi Castle en était arrivé là ? Car si sa patiente était encore en vie, et il l'espérait, après une annonce pareille, juste après avoir subi ce qu'il imaginait qu'elle ait pu subir, elle allait sombrer définitivement. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Il lui avait fallu un an pour détruire son mur intérieur, pour qu'elle arrive à extérioriser ses sentiments, pour admettre qu'elle l'aimait. Il l'avait vu se débattre contre ses démons intérieurs.

Alors il écouta le capitaine Gates qui lui expliqua ce que Castle avait dit Lanie.

- En effet, dit-il quand elle eut fini son récit. Je comprends son point de vue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Ça ne va pas être facile. Son raisonnement est logique. Et c'est sa logique. Pourtant, il connaît le métier du lieutenant Beckett. Il en connaît les risques

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A tout moment, elle peut se faire tuer ! Il le sait. C'est quand même un risque majeur de votre profession.

- Il sait tout ça, bien évidemment. Il a même signé une décharge le concernant, puisqu'il court les mêmes risques quand il les suit

- Il faudrait arriver à contrer son raisonnement

- Mais comment ?

- En lui démontrant qu'elle aussi la fait souffrir

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- A vous de me le dire… Je veux dire, vous les connaissez tous les deux, vous les avez vu ensemble… Il y a bien quelque chose… Même une réflexion qui aurait blessé monsieur Castle… Peut-être que ses coéquipiers …

- Je vais en parler avec eux après cette affaire et je vous tiens au courant

- D'accord

Ils sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent les gars et Lanie dans la salle de réunion. A part Castle qui faisait les 100 pas, les autres étaient assis et continuaient d'étudier les plans, essayant de repérer les moindres recoins, les entrées et/ou sorties du bâtiment. Ensuite ils vérifièrent les différents accès, les ponts qui menaient de ce côté-ci de Manhattan. Ils enverraient des patrouilles pour les bloquer.

- Messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps de se préparer, dit Gates. Gilet pare-balles pour tout le monde

- Je n'ai plus le mien, dit Castle. Il était dans la voiture…

- Je vous en ferai porter un

- Je pourrai en avoir un aussi

- Lanie ? demanda Esposito

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Alors je viens aussi. Que vous le vouliez ou pas, je serais là !

- Entendu, Lanie, dit Gates

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Elle s'y rendit et revint presque aussitôt.

- Messieurs, le SWAT nous attend. Ils sont sur place

- Ils sont déjà là-bas ? demanda Ryan

- Ils sont en train de se mettre en place. Comme ça, on attendra moins longtemps quand nous y serons. Je pense que vous le savez, mais soyez prudent. Et surtout, quoiqu'il arrive on retrouve Beckett !

- Oui, chef, dirent-ils tous ensemble

Pour se rendre sur place, les consignes étaient simples. Pas de gyrophares, pas de radios. Avant d'arriver au pont, extinction des feux.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils prirent des directions différentes. Une file de plusieurs voitures de police dans les rues de New York auraient attiré l'attention.

Ils étaient arrivés. Ils attendaient le feu vert du SWAT. Des voitures de patrouilles bloquaient les différents accès. Deux voitures par accès.

- Capitaine Gates, dit le commandant dans sa radio

- Commandant

- Je dois vous faire patienter encore un peu

- Un problème ?

- Et de taille ! Il y a des caméras autour du bâtiment !

- Vous pouvez faire quelques choses ?

- Les gars de la scientifique sont avec nous. Ils s'en occupent. D'après eux, il n'y verra que du feu

- Combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps. C'est bientôt terminé.

- J'attends votre signal

Les minutes qui passèrent semblèrent des heures. Tout le monde s'impatientait, mais restait calme malgré tout. Il le fallait. Ils devaient rester concentrer car ils devaient sauver une des leurs. C'était le principal objectif.

Il venait de se lever. Après être rentré et s'être occupé un peu de son invitée, il s'était couché. Il avait la nuit dehors et avait été bien occupé.

Il s'installa devant ses écrans. Tout d'abord, il contrôla sa cellule. ELLE était toujours à la même place. La place qu'ELLE occupait depuis des mois maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ELLE avait choisi ce coin en particulier, mais après tout, il s'en fichait. Celui-là ou un autre. Il se demanda s'il devait lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Après réflexion, non. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ELLE n'avait pas eu de repas. Si on peut appeler un morceau de pain, un repas. Il en avait assez de LA garder. Il fallait en finir, pour qu'il puisse enfin quitter ce lieu. Puis New York. Mais seulement quand il aurait réglé le cas Castle. La plaie Castle.

Il alluma l'écran qui lui permettait de voir ce que l'écrivain. Il n'y avait personne au loft. Ni lui, ni sa fille, ni sa mère. Il était sûrement au commissariat. Ou peut-être de sortie. Après tout la veille, il l'avait vu ranger une photo de lui et ELLE dans un tiroir. Il avait peut-être finalement décidé de tourner la page.

Enfin, il vérifia les caméras qu'il avait installées autour de sa planque. Comme d'habitude, pas un chat. Mais qui viendrait se balader dans un endroit pareil, à part peut-être des squatters. Et encore. Les derniers qui s'étaient aventurés dans son bâtiment, il avait su les recevoir comme il fallait. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de revenir.

A l'extérieur pourtant les choses bougeaient. Les hommes de la scientifique avaient réussi à détourner le signal des caméras extérieures en parvenant à pirater l'ordinateur de Tyson sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il avait utilisé la même méthode que lui. Une fois le signal détourné, ils avaient enregistré des images sur lesquelles on ne voyait qu'un quartier désert, puis le passait en boucle.

Le commandant avait appelé Gates. Elle et ses hommes pouvaient enfin approchés.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'entrée principale.

- Vous l'avez repéré ? demanda Gates

- Non, et on ne sait pas s'il est à l'intérieur… De toute façon, on doit trouver votre lieutenant ?

- C'est exact.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, les radios, sur canal 2. Toutes les issues sont surveillées par mes hommes. On se déplace deux par deux. Un de vos hommes avec un des miens. Monsieur Castle se déplacera avec un des binômes. De préférence avec quelqu'un de votre équipe.

- Je le prendrais avec moi

- Vous venez avec nous ?

- Avant de me retrouver dans un bureau, j'ai été sur le terrain.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

- C'est rien. Le docteur Parish tient aussi à venir. Elle ira avec le lieutenant Esposito

- Entendu. Pour les secours ?

- Ils attendent sur le pont. Prêts à intervenir.

- Parfait. Je crois qu'on est prêt… On y va ?

- Oui, terminons-en.

A son signal, les hommes se déployèrent. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Le commandant n'avait pas hésité sur les moyens et le personnel

Il y avait ses hommes, ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres à longueur de temps, mais il y avait aussi tous les volontaires, ceux qui ne participaient aux missions du SWAT que si on les appelait. Ils avaient tous répondus présents. Présents pour sauve une des leurs.

Certains hommes du SWAT grimpèrent par l'escalier extérieur. A chaque niveau, une vingtaine d'hommes se glissait à un étage.

A l'entrée principale, ils firent de même. Une centaine d'hommes commencèrent à monter aux étages par l'autre extrémité du bâtiment.

Les ordres étaient simples : ratisser chaque niveau, mètre par mètre, sans oublier un seul recoin jusqu'à ce que les deux équipes se rejoignent.

Les autres commencèrent à ratisser le rez-de-chaussée. L'avancée n'était pas facile. Il y avait des poutres métalliques, qui soutenaient le bâtiment. Ils découvrirent des box, où devaient être parquées les bêtes. Il y avait des crochets qui pendaient à différentes hauteurs. Le sol était jonché de planches en bois, de cagettes, de terre, de seringues, de bouteilles vides… Et des rats… Ils devaient faire attention à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Aux étages, c'était pareil. Des squatters avaient même dû y vivre quelques temps. Ils trouvèrent des ustensiles de cuisine, de vieux matelas, des vêtements…

Ils progressaient lentement. Très lentement. 2H qu'ils avançaient. Et toujours rien. Et ils continuaient. Le silence était total. Ils étaient concentrés

Ryan, Castle et Gates évoluaient dans les étages. Le capitaine étai doublement attentive. Outre le fait qu'elle devait fouiller chaque mètre carré, elle devait aussi surveiller Castle. Mais pour le moment, elle devait reconnaître qu'il se comportait en vrai professionnel. Il était méticuleux, avançait lentement, vérifiant où ils mettaient ses pieds. Elle n'avait jamais été sur le terrain avec lui, mais elle comprenait pourquoi les gars le considéraient comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe.

Lanie était escortée par Esposito. Il lui avait dit de rester derrière lui. Ils se trouvaient au rez-de chaussée, ainsi que Mac Lane. Il y avait des rats. Et Lanie avait horreur des rats. Il y en avait au sol, d'autres se promenaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, sur les poutres métalliques. Elle se tenait au bras d'Esposito. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son bras, mais il ne disait rien.

Pendant ce temps sur le pont :

- Vous participez souvent à des missions de ce genre ? demanda l'urgentiste

- C'est la première fois. En principe, je vois les officiers après

- Vous les évaluer ?

- Oui. C'est moi qui dois dire s'ils peuvent reprendre leurs fonctions après un accident, un traumatisme… Mais généralement, il n'y a pas de problème. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes habitués à ce genre de situation. Ils savent gérer le stress. Ils ont été entraînés pour ça.

- Je ne pense pas que cette femme qu'ils veulent retrouver était prête à ça !

- Avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà subi…

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Disons que…

- Docteur, je suis médecin comme vous.

- Oui, je la connais. Je lui ai fait son évaluation après qu'un sniper lui ai tiré dessus

- Ah, oui. J'ai consulté son dossier. Elle a vraiment eu de la chance !

- En effet

- Vous n'avez pas accepté qu'elle reprenne son travail ?

- Oh, si… Mais par la suite, elle est revenue me voir, et je l'ai suivie pendant un an

- C'était en rapport avec la balle…

- Non. Sans entrer dans les détails, son histoire personnelle est assez dramatique. Elle a perdu quelqu'un à qui elle tenait énormément. Et pour s'en sortir, elle s'était complètement barricadée à l'intérieur, ne voulant plus s'attacher sentimentalement à qui que ce soit.

Mais, avec cette barricade, elle ne pouvait pas vivre la vie qu'elle voulait. Donc, elle est venue me voir pour que je l'aide

- Elle avait rencontré un homme ?

- Oui

- Et cette barricade est tombée ?

- Une grande partie. Je pense qu'il doit en rester encore quelques morceaux, mais…

- C'est déjà ça. Vous l'avez bien aidé

- Oh, je n'étais pas seul. C'est surtout elle qui a su faire un travail sur elle-même. Sans compter son ami. Je pense qu'il y est pour beaucoup !

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai peur.

Les évènements s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Tyson s'apprêtait à sortir de sa salle de contrôle quand il remarqua des faisceaux de lampe à l'étage où il se trouvait.

Tout d'abord, il pensa à de nouveaux squatters. Il retourna dans sa salle et prit son arme. Il se dirigea vers le rayon de lumière.

Ce n'était pas des squatters. Il se retourna et découvrit des faisceaux qui arrivaient de l'autre côté. Il était pris en sandwich. Mais il connaissait bien les lieux.

Il rentra dans sa pièce, et se faufila par une porte dérobée qui se trouvait au fond. Il longeait le couloir, passait de pièce en pièce. Mais il était bien moins prudent que tous ces hommes qui le traquaient.

En sortant d'une pièce, il shoota dans une bouteille qui se fracassa contre le mur. Tous les faisceaux convergèrent vers lui.

- Suspect en vue ! hurla un homme dans sa radio. Premier étage

- Actionnez les spots, ordonna aussitôt le commandant.

Les hommes sur les toits à l'extérieur allumèrent d'énormes spots qui inondèrent de lumière tous les couloirs. Au sol, ils firent de même. Tout le bâtiment fut éclairé en moins de cinq minutes.

Dans les escaliers, les hommes dévalaient les marches pour rejoindre le premier niveau.

Ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

Partout où il regardait, il voyait des hommes qui s'approchaient inexorablement de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre les escaliers. Des hommes montaient à son niveau, d'autres y descendaient.

Il passait d'une pièce à l'autre, ne faisant plus attention à ses poursuivants. Il avançait de plus en plus vite. Il courait. Puis il se figea. Il se trouvait face à l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus.

- Castle ?

- Où est Beckett ?

Pendant ce temps, des hommes venaient d'entrer dans sa salle de contrôle. Tous les écrans étaient éteints. Un à un, ils les allumèrent. L'extérieur du bâtiment apparut sur l'un d'eux, un salon et un bureau sur les deux autres, et enfin une pièce blanche, vide. L'un deux crut voir quelque chose dans cette salle. Il s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux voir et en s'appuyant sur la table devant lui appuya par accident sur un bouton.

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Ils se figèrent tous instantanément en entendant ce cri. Ce hurlement ressemblait au cri d'une bête blessée. Il leur retournait les tripes. Il pouvait ressentir toute la douleur de celle qui criait. Puis le son diminua, pour se terminer en un râle rauque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda un des hommes dans la pièce

- J'ai… Je ne sais pas… Il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose sur cet écran… Là… Regardez… Ça a bougé

- Mon Dieu, c'est elle. Elle est en vie ! Où se trouve cette pièce ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Trouvez là et vite !

Ils fouillèrent la pièce de fond en comble. Il devait bien y avoir quelques une indication.

- Oh, je crois que tes amis viennent de la tuer, jubila Tyson. Tu sais qu'elle s'est bien battue. Elle était résistante, la garce. Elle a supporté tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Et tu sais que je ne manque pas d'imagination…

- Où est-elle ?

Les hommes continuaient de fouiller la pièce.

- Au sous-sol… Elle est au sous-sol… Elle est au sous-sol… Cherchez une pièce fermée par une porte métallique, hurlait l'homme dans sa radio

Au rez-de-chaussée, ils s'organisaient. Des hommes devaient restés à leur poste au cas où Tyson arriveraient à descendre jusqu'à eux.

Comme c'était leur chef, Esposito décida d'y aller. Lanie et Mac Lane l'accompagnèrent. Ils étaient suivis par quelques gars du SWAT.

Malgré l'urgence, ils devaient rester prudents.

Chercher une pièce avec une porte métallique. Facile ! Il n'y avait que ça ! Des portes métalliques.

- Espo, là, il y a un cadenas sur cette porte, dit Lanie

- Bien joué, chica !... Les gars, vous pouvez ouvrir ?

Un gars du SWAT avança avec un coupe-boulons et brisa le cadenas.

Esposito ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt

- Commandant, dites à vos hommes de couper le bruit dans la pièce. On va avoir la tête qui va exploser !

Le commandant donna ses ordres, et l'homme qui avait appuyé sur le bouton, le désenclencha.

Esposito pénétra dans la salle. Et il la vit. Ecroulée, inanimée sur le sol.

- Lanie ?

- Mon Dieu, Kate !


	11. Chapter 11

Elle s'approcha d'elle, prit son pouls. Rien au poignet, ni à la carotide.

- Elle est en arrêt. Il faut appeler les secours.

- Le temps qu'ils arrivent…

- Tu cours vite ?

Il se baissa et prit sa chef dans ses bras. Il sortit de la cellule et courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- On a besoin d'un médecin, hurlait un gars dans sa radio. Un officier ramène la victime. Arrêt cardiaque. Dépêchez-vous….

Il courait, courait… Lanie sur ses talons.

Le véhicule des urgences se gara le plus près possible. Le médecin fit sortir le brancard, le défibrillateur.

Esposito arriva et déposa Beckett sur le brancard.

Le médecin l'examina. Lanie se plaça de l'autre côté.

- Ah, ils l'ont trouvé ! Dommage pour toi, c'est trop tard apparemment ! Tu imagines : à quelques minutes près…

- Elle s'en sortira

- J'en doute. J'ai fait ce qu'il faut…

Ils entendaient tout ce qu'il se passait par la radio de Castle. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la réanimer. Castle avait l'impression de revivre les évènements de deux ans plus tôt. Il entendait Lanie supplier son amie de ne pas mourir, de rester avec elle. Elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte… Il serrait la radio tellement fort que les articulations de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches.

Tyson jubilait.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais !... Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à en finir avec toi !

- Vas-y !

- Résigné l'écrivain ?

- Arrête de parler et tire. Ou alors tu as peur. C'est vrai que tu préfères étrangler les femmes. C'est plus facile avec des victimes qui ne peuvent pas se défendre ou qui ne sont pas assez fortes. Car tu ne les étrangles que par derrière. Tu n'es même pas capable de les regarder en face

- La ferme l'écrivain !

- Oh, blessé dans ta dignité ! Mais est-ce que tu en as une ?

Il l'énervait. Il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il le vit lever son arme dans sa direction. Il ferma les yeux.

Un coup de feu. Un seul.

Il ne comprit pas. Il était toujours debout. Pourtant il avait entendu un corps tombé.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tyson était étendu devant lui. Une balle dans le front.

Il se retourna.

Gates se tenait derrière lui, bras tendu, l'arme encore fumante.

Elle s'approcha de Castle

- On ne devrait plus entendre parler de lui maintenant !... Allez, Castle. Allons voir comment va Beckett

- Elle est morte !

- Ne dites pas de bêtise. Tant qu'il lui reste un souffle, elle est vivante. Alors venez !

Elle dut le tirer par le bras pour qu'il réagisse enfin et la suive.

- Où est Beckett ? demanda Gates en arrivant devant l'entrée

- En direction de l'hôpital avec Lanie. Ils essayent de la réanimer… Chef… La femme que j'ai trouvée… Ce n'est plus Beckett… Elle est…

- Calmez-vous Esposito. On va s'occuper d'elle. On va…

- Capitaine, vous et vos hommes rejoignez votre lieutenant. Mes hommes et moi allons nous occuper de terminer ici

- Vous êtes sûr, commandant ?

- Allez-y, et donnez-moi des nouvelles.

- Merci, commandant.

- Et Tyson ? demanda Ryan

- Mort, répondit Gates, sans plus de détail

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence.

Mac Lane conduisait la voiture d'Esposito.

Esposito avait raconté à son coéquipier ce qu'il avait découvert dans cette cellule. L'odeur nauséabonde, la saleté… Et la femme qu'il avait trouvée et qui ne ressemblait plus à Beckett…

Dans la voiture de tête, celle du capitaine, le silence régnait. Gates s'inquiétait pour Beckett. Elle aurait aimé la voir avant qu'elle ne soit évacuée. Mais elle comprenait les médecins. Castle avait l'air de subir les évènements.

Ils se garèrent devant les urgences.

- Capitaine Gates, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles du lieutenant Beckett

- Oui, elle se trouve dans un de nos box. Ils sont en train de la stabiliser, dit l'infirmière de l'accueil

- Son cœur est reparti ?

- Non sans mal, mais oui. Mais vu son état, ça tient du miracle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur son état ?

- Je préfèrerai que ce soit le médecin qui vous en parle. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Et encore de l'attente. Ils en avaient assez d'attendre. Ça devenait infernal. L'infirmière avait dit que le médecin n'allait pas tarder…

2H. Il avait attendu 2H avant que le médecin vienne à leur rencontre.

- Capitaine Gates ?

- C'est moi. Alors ?

- Mademoiselle Beckett est enfin stable. Pour le moment. A-t-elle de la famille ?

- Son père

- Je ne saurai vous conseiller de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne au plus vite

- Vous voulez dire…

- C'est une éventualité. Elle est extrêmement faible. Et apparemment, elle n'a plus la force de se battre… Nous l'avons installé dans une chambre dans le service de réanimation… Vous ne pouvez pas y entrer, mais il y a une paroi vitrée, si vous voulez la voir… Son amie est avec elle. Et quand son père sera là, il pourra y entrer aussi.

- Docteur ?

- Oui

- Ce monsieur là-bas est son petit-ami. Est-ce qu'il…

- Bien entendu… Je vous laisse. Je dois retourner la voir.

Gates passa le plus difficile coup de téléphone de sa carrière. Il avait enterré sa fille six mois auparavant, et elle l'appelait pour lui dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé mais qu'il fallait qu'il vienne au plus vite car il risquait de la perdre encore une fois.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers sa chambre et se placèrent devant la vitre.

Lanie était près d'elle, lui tenant la main, lui parlant. Le médecin l'auscultait. Une infirmière vérifiait les appareils et relevait les constantes. Au bip qu'ils entendaient, ils pouvaient se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment très faible. Elle était perfusée.

Son père arriva. Gates lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer.

Quand il vit sa fille, ses jambes le lâchèrent. L'infirmière le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Lanie approcha un fauteuil du lit de Beckett et l'infirmière y fit asseoir Jim. Il prit la main de sa fille et la posa contre sa joue. Il pleurait.

Castle regardait à travers la vitre. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il ne voyait que ce qu'elle était devenue, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait subi durant ces six mois pour en arriver là, tout ça parce qu'il avait laissé échapper Tyson. Tout doucement, il s'écarta de la vitre et s'éloigna du service, puis quitta l'hôpital. Il remonta le col de son veston, mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna lentement.

Les heures passaient. Beckett était toujours inconsciente.

Ils étaient toujours devant la vitre.

Le médecin était toujours dans la chambre, surveillant le moindre signe pouvant lui indiquer qu'elle allait reprendre connaissance.

La matinée était passée. Et toujours rien.

- Capitaine ?

- Oui ? fit –elle en se retournant. Commandant ?

- Je suis passé au commissariat pour vous faire mon rapport, mais on m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas encore arrivée. J'en ai donc déduis…

- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Presque 13H

- Quoi ? Je devrais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine. Je leur ai expliqué la situation… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas d'amélioration pour le moment. On ne sait pas si…

- Espérons, capitaine. Si elle a tenu jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a pas de raison…

- Dieu vous entende

Une équipe de soignante arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre. Le médecin et Jim sortirent. Les femmes fermèrent les rideaux de la chambre

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le capitaine. Elle est…

- Non. Mademoiselle Beckett a une mauvaise fracture au bras. Nous allons nous en occuper tant qu'elle est stable. Mais vu son état, nous devons la laver pour éviter tout risque d'infection. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas être long.

- Où est Richard ? demanda le père de Beckett

- Il est… Où est-il ? demanda Gates

Personne ne savait. Personne ne l'avait vu partir. Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par l'état de Beckett, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Beckett était à nouveau dans son lit.

Un brancardier entra. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le brancard. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la voir de si près. Elle faisait peur à voir. Elle avait maigri, beaucoup maigri. Elle avait des contusions sur le visage. Une infirmière leur expliqua qu'elle en avait sur tout le corps. Des anciens et des récents. Elle avait aussi des traces de morsures au niveau des jambes et des pieds… Et elle ne parlait que de ce qui était visible. Les radios allaient révéler le reste.

Le brancardier s'excusa mais il devait l'emmener. Ils le laissèrent partirent.

- Où est Castle ?

- Désolée, Lanie, mais on ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était parti

- Il ne va pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant… Je vais chez lui.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux, Javi… Vous m'appelez si…

- Pas de problème.

Esposito conduisit Lanie à l'appartement de Castle. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle tambourina sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend… Lanie ?

- Désolée, Martha. Je peux voir Castle ?

- Il n'est pas là !

- Où est-il ?

- Il n'a pas quitté le commissariat depuis…

- Non, Martha. On est à l'hôpital depuis… Je ne sais plus depuis quand. Il faisait encore nuit. On a retrouvé Kate.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- En vérité, pas très bien

- Richard doit être là-bas alors ?

- Justement, non. Il s'est éclipsé sans que personne ne le voie

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire Martha. Pour résumer, il se sent responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé à Kate. Il a décidé de tout quitté, le commissariat et Kate… Vous savez où il pourrait être ?

- Aucune idée… L'appartement de Kate ?

- Peut-être. Il s'y était réfugié la dernière fois. On va aller voir. Merci Martha et désolée pour…

- Ce n'est rien Lanie… Je peux aller la voir ?

- Elle est en réanimation. Vous y verrez les autres, dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

L'appartement de Beckett était vide. Enfin façon de parler. Il y avait toujours les cadavres de bouteilles et les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Lanie se fraya un chemin jusqu' à la chambre, et mit quelques affaires de rechange dans un sac. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et retournèrent à l'hôpital.

Martha était déjà arrivée et attendait avec les autres. Elle avait tenté de joindre son fils mais sans succès.

Ayant compris que les collègues, amis et parents de leur patiente allaient rester dans le service encore un certain temps, les infirmières de l'accueil leur firent installer dans le couloir deux canapés et quelques fauteuils pour qu'ils puissent se reposer sans avoir à aller dans la salle d'attente. Elles demandèrent à la cuisine de préparer du café et déposèrent tout le nécessaire près des sièges.

Elles furent remerciées par tout le monde.

Le brancardier et le médecin réapparurent, ainsi qu'une infirmière. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et réinstallèrent Beckett dans son lit.

Ils eurent juste le temps de voir qu'elle avait un bras plâtré et l'autre bandé avant que l'infirmière ne plonge la pièce dans le noir total. Volets fermés, lumières éteintes, y compris la veilleuse. Après avoir rebranché les appareils de contrôle, elle s'installa près de sa patiente. Elle fut rejointe par Jim qui s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Le médecin quitta la chambre.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons dû plâtrer son bras. Il était fracturé à plusieurs endroits mais nous avons réussi à le remettre en place

- Et l'autre bras ? demanda Gates

- Fracturé aussi. Ainsi que les deux jambes.

- Mais son bras n'est pas plâtré ?

- Non. Ni ses jambes. Ce sont des fractures de fatigue. Généralement ce sont les sportifs qui en souffrent. Je pense qu'on la contrainte à rester debout, suspendu par les poignets, pendant de très longues périodes. Ça se guérit avec du repos. Beaucoup de repos.

- Pourquoi vous avez plongé…

- Sa chambre dans le noir. Photophobie.

- Quoi ?

- Sensibilité à la lumière

- Je sais ce que sais docteur. Mais comment…

- Elle a repris connaissance un petit moment pendant qu'on la plâtrait. Et c'est là qu'on s'en est rendu compte. Elle ne supporte pas du tout la lumière, même faible. Ni le bruit d'ailleurs. Le moindre petit son la fait sursauter.

- Vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

- Je suis désolé

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien docteur. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

- Je comprends. Vous êtes fatiguée et vos hommes aussi

- Tout comme vous docteur, puisque vous étiez avec nous

- Elle a aussi des morsures sur les jambes. Sûrement les rats… Elle souffre aussi de déshydratation. Et elle est aussi sous-alimentée. Si on compare son dossier d'il y a un an et celui d'aujourd'hui, il y a une différence de 15kg… On en saura plus quand on pourra pratiquer d'autres examens.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut attendre qu'elle reprenne connaissance

- Merci docteur

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Elle risque de rester dans cet état encore un moment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Ça ira.

- Bien. A plus tard

Il n'y avait plus personne sur place. Son corps avait été enlevé. Il devait se trouver à la morgue. Ça aurait dû être lui. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Il ne l'aurait pas vu. Il n'aurait pas vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il avait visité la salle avec les écrans. Il les avait allumés. Il voyait son bureau, son appartement à elle, la pièce où elle avait vécu, plutôt survécu pendant tous ces longs mois.

En observant les boutons, il vit une touche volume. Il appuya dessus. Puis il appuya sur un autre bouton et il entendit les bruits qu'elle avait dû entendre régulièrement, c'était assourdissant. Puis il découvrit le minuteur. Il le mit en route et vit le jeu de lumière. Rien qu'à l'écran, elle était aveuglante, alors en direct dans la pièce, ça devait être l'horreur.

Il était assis depuis des heures dans cette pièce, cette cellule. Qu'est-ce que c'était quelques heures comparées aux mois qu'elle y avait passé à cause de lui.

Plus jamais une chose pareille ne lui arrivera. Et surtout pas à cause de lui. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle souffre comme elle venait de souffrir à cause de lui.

Il craqua. Il s'effondra. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu de vouloir la suivre ? De lui imposer sa présence ?

Avant de le connaître, elle avait sa vie. Certes elle s'était construit un mur autour du cœur, l'empêchant de s'engager à plein temps dans une relation. Mais finalement, elle vivait bien, elle semblait heureuse, ça semblait lui convenir. Et surtout, ça ne pouvait pas la faire souffrir.

Et lui était arrivé, avec ses gros sabots. Il avait fait tomber son mur. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

Il allait en souffrir, mais il ne fallait plus qu'il l'approche.


	12. Chapter 12

L'équipe se préparait à passer sa troisième nuit blanche.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger tous ensemble à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Avant de s'y rendre, Lanie était entrée dans la chambre pour chercher le père de Beckett et pour demander à l'infirmière de les avertir à la moindre alerte.

Ils s'installèrent. Les gars rapprochèrent plusieurs tables et allèrent chercher des plateaux avec des menus différents. Chacun pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait.

Ils étaient sombres. Tout le monde s'inquiétant pour Beckett.

Le plus choqué était Esposito. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait porté. Il avait senti la vie quitter son corps. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Même après un suspect. Lanie avait tenté de le rassurer, mais il avait cette image gravée dans sa tête.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire des têtes d'enterrements ? Ma fille n'est pas encore morte !

Ils le regardèrent tous surpris. C'était sa fille qui était dans un lit d'hôpital. C'était sa fille qui avait été torturée pendant six mois. C'était sa fille qui était entre la vie et la mort. C'était lui qui risquait de perdre le plus. Et c'était lui qui leur remontait le moral

- Elle n'a pas lutté pendant six mois pour lâcher maintenant !

- Nous sommes désolés monsieur Beckett

- Ne le soyez pas capitaine. Et c'est Jim. Ça prouve juste que vous tenez tous à elle. Tout comme elle tient à vous tous.

C'est grâce à vous tous si j'ai pu tenir ces six derniers mois. Votre soutien m'a beaucoup aidé.

- C'était normal Jim. Dans une famille, on soutient tous les membres.

- C'est gentil… C'est peut-être inopportun de ma part, et je ne voudrais pas vous gêner Martha, mais que se passe-t-il avec Richard ?

- Il le vit très mal, dit Lanie

- Il n'est pas heureux qu'elle soit en vie

- Oh, si… Mais il se croit responsable

- Responsable de quoi ? Il ne lui a rien fait ?

- C'est une longue histoire Jim. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve face à ce criminel. En fait c'est la troisième fois.

- Il n'a jamais été arrêté ?

- Non. Et c'est bien ça que Castle se reproche !

- Mais il n'est pas policier

- Oui, mais c'est lui qui a compris qui il était depuis le début. Et la première fois qu'il s'est échappé, il était avec Castle

- Et avec moi, dit Ryan. Mais moi, il m'a assommé dès qu'il a compris que Castle l'avait démasqué, puis il l'a ligoté sur une chaise avant de s'enfuir. C'est Beckett et Esposito qui nous ont retrouvés.

- Mais c'est idiot. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

- On a déjà essayé de le lui faire comprendre, dit Lanie

- Oh, ces deux-là. Après tout le temps qu'ils ont mis pour enfin admettre leurs sentiments…

- A qui le dîtes-vous ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, un peu de vraie détente après toutes ces journées de stress. Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, plaisantant, riant… Ils avaient besoin de décompresser… Et dire que c'était le père de Beckett qui avait lancé les hostilités…

Après 2H de fous rires, ils retournèrent tous dans le service de réanimation. Le silence remplaça aussitôt les rires. Le service ne s'y prêtait pas. Les patients avaient besoin de calme.

Ils venaient à peine de prendre place et de se servir un café quand le téléphone du capitaine sonna.

- Gates… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là-bas ?... Ok… Quoi ?... J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lanie

- C'était la scientifique. Ils sont encore dans le bâtiment.

- A cette heure ? demanda Ryan

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Castle est là-bas, lui aussi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il est dans la cellule de Beckett. Il ne veut pas en sortir. J'aurai besoin…

- On vient avec vous, dit Esposito

- Merci

- Javier ?

- Oui, Lanie

- S'il ne veut pas…

- Je sais. Je l'assomme.

Ils partirent tous les trois, non sans leur avoir recommandé de les appeler s'il y avait un changement.

Esposito prit le volant. Il enclencha le gyrophare, non sans avoir donné un coup d'œil vers sa chef. Elle opina de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que Lanie sous-entendait par assommer ? demanda-t-elle

- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire quand il s'était terré chez Beckett après… Il ne voulait pas sortir. Alors je lui ai donné un coup dans la mâchoire !

- Et vous faîtes toujours ce qu'elle vous dit ?

- Elle a des scalpels, chef !

- Ah, bien sûr… Et sans indiscrétion, comment Beckett…

- Elle est armée !

- J'aurai dû m'en douter

- Ryan ?

- Jenny ne m'en n'a pas encore parlé, mais j'évite de la contrarier !

- Sage décision

- Et vous chef ? demanda Ryan

- Comme Beckett… Mais sinon, les armes ne manquent pas dans une cuisine !

- Oh, firent les deux hommes

Ils arrivèrent au parc à bestiaux. Le responsable de la scientifique les attendait.

- Content de vous voir, chef

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore là ?

- Il y a beaucoup de matériel à inventorier. Mais on allait terminer, quand on est tombé sur monsieur Castle. Il est prostré, recroquevillé sur lui-même. On n'arrive pas…

- On va s'en occuper. Merci de nous avoir appelés.

- De rien. Mais tout le département sait ce qu'il y a entre le lieutenant Beckett et lui. Donc on n'allait pas appeler des agents de patrouille.

- Très bonne initiative… Terminez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et après rentrez chez vous. Vous pourrez tout répertorier demain

- Merci chef.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ryan et Gates suivaient Esposito. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, l'odeur leur souleva le cœur.

- Mon Dieu. Elle a passé six mois enfermé là-dedans ? C'est à devenir cinglé. Comment elle a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ? demanda Gates

- Elle a dû se raccroché à quelque chose, ou penser à quelqu'un, dit Ryan

- A Castle, ajouta Esposito

- Sortons-le d'ici, dit Gates

Ils s'approchèrent de lui

- Hey, Castle ? appela Esposito. Mec, tu ne peux pas rester là

- Fiche-moi la paix

- La chef est là.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? Me foutre dehors ? C'est pas la peine. Je ne reviendrai pas

- Pour le moment, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à l'hôpital

- Je ne veux pas y aller. C'est à cause de moi…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ? Ça pourrait être la faute de Ryan ? Il était avec toi dans l'hôtel, ajouta Espo en faisant un clin d'œil à son coéquipier

- C'est moi qui ai compris qui il était. J'aurai dû…

- Tu étais ligoté sur une chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?... On s'est retrouvé dans la même situation avec Lockwood. Sans toi et Beckett, on serait mort

- C'est pas pareil

- Si, c'est exactement la même chose… Alors maintenant tu te lèves et tu viens voir la femme que tu aimes

- Si je ne le fais pas ?

- Je t'assomme

- Tu n'oseras pas

- Je l'ai déjà fait mais tu ne t'en souviens plus

Le téléphone de Gates sonna. Elle sortit de la pièce.

Castle regardait Esposito, puis Ryan. Celui-ci opina de la tête, lui faisant comprendre que la menace de son partenaire était réelle.

Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes étaient engourdies. Les deux hommes le prirent par un bras et l'aidèrent. Il les remercia.

- T'as une sale tête, bro

- Merci, Ryan

- Messieurs, on devrait y aller. Beckett est réveillée

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Castle

- C'est pas le nirvana, mais elle est consciente. C'est un début.

Ils reprirent la route.

A l'hôpital, il y avait eu un moment de panique. Ils avaient cru à un code bleu. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Beckett avec le chariot de réanimation. Mais en fait, les appareils s'étaient emballés et les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées quand Beckett avait tout arraché dans son sommeil. Dans son cauchemar plutôt. Elle avait été prise de panique en se retrouvant dans cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait. Son père avait tenté de la tranquilliser et l'infirmière avait essayé de la bloquer mais rien n'y avait fait. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était rendormie.

Mais son sommeil restait agité. Elle gémissait, pleurait…

Le médecin était revenu pour lui remettre les électrodes de l'électrocardiogramme, mais elle les avait à nouveau retirés.

Jim lui expliqua que si ses collègues parvenaient à ramener une certaine personne, il pourrait les lui remettre. Le médecin le regarda perplexe. Jim ne pouvait pas lui dire comment, mais lui assura que c'était la seule personne qui pourrait la calmer. Mais il fallait qu'il vienne.

Ils venaient d'arriver. Castle ne voulait pas aller la voir, mais deux mains lui maintenaient fermement les deux bras. Arrivés devant la chambre, Lanie le regarda.

- Il faudrait que tu prennes une douche avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Tes vêtements sont imprégnés de l'odeur…

- Et tu veux que j'en prenne une où ?

- Suis-moi

Elle l'emmena à l'accueil et demanda à l'infirmière qui s'y trouvait s'il était possible de prendre une douche et d'avoir des vêtements de rechange. Elle lui indiqua où aller et lui dit qu'il y avait des tenues de bloc t qu'elle pouvait en emprunter une.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour.

- Ouah, tu abandonnes le métier d'écrivain pour devenir docteur ? demanda Esposito

Castle n'avait pas envie de rire. Lanie ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le poussa à l'intérieur. Jim se leva et s'approcha de lui

- Bonsoir, Richard

- Jim… Je suis désolé… Je ne…

- Arrêtez, Richard. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien, sauf de la rendre heureuse… Je vous en prie. Elle a besoin d'aide. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Moi je le sais… Vous m'avez fait une promesse une fois. Vous vous rappelez ?

- Oui

- C'est le moment de la tenir.

- Mais…

- Je vous laisse. Docteur, madame, vous venez avec moi ?

- Monsieur Beckett, on doit…

- Docteur, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Je vous en ai parlé tout à l'heure… Richard ?

- Oui, Jim

- Pas de lumière et pas de bruit

- Entendu

Ils quittèrent la pièce et le laissèrent seul.

Il s'approcha très lentement du lit. Il devait laisser ses yeux s'habituer au noir. Les autres l'observaient derrière la vitre. Il la regarda et fondit en larmes. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi.

Il observa la pièce. Il avait du mal à discerner les objets, mais finalement il vit un fauteuil dans un coin et alla s'y asseoir. Et il attendit. Il l'entendait respirer doucement.

Il s'était assoupi. Toute la tension des jours passés l'avaient épuisée.

Lanie était toujours devant la vitre. Elle attendait de voir la magie s'opérer. Elle aussi savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Elle aurait besoin d'une thérapie, et lui aussi, mais leur connexion était leur force. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil. Il la regarda après avoir laissé ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle s'agitait, remuait de plus en plus dans son lit. Puis elle poussa un cri et se redressa.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit dans un lit ?

Pourquoi Tyson l'avait-il changé de pièce ? Pourquoi lui avait-il plâtré le bras ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et pourquoi la lumière ne venait pas ? La pièce aurait dû s'allumer depuis un moment. Elle n'avait ni faim, ni soif… Quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête.

Elle entendit bouger dans la pièce. Et là, la panique. Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais elle était trop faible. Elle tomba. Elle sentit deux mains la saisir. Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle n'avait plus la force. Les deux mains la plaquèrent contre un torse, puis les mains se déposèrent dans son dos.

Elle faillit crier. Elle voulut se dégager mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Il ne parlait pas. Il attendait de voir sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à l'accepter

- Ca…Castle ? demanda-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête

- C'est moi, oui, murmura-t-il

- Castle ?

- Oui, c'est moi… Tu ne rêves pas, Kate. Tu es sauvée

Elle essaya de se redresser un peu plus en se maintenant sur une main. Il l'aida en la tenant par les hanches. Elle leva une main et l'approcha doucement de son visage.

Lanie, derrière la vitre, ne ratait rien de la scène. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle appela Esposito.

Il sursauta, pensant que quelque chose de grave se passait

- Quoi ?

- Viens voir

Les autres les avaient entendu et suivirent le mouvement.

Dans la chambre, la scène se déroulait au ralenti.

Beckett passait doucement sa main sur la joue de Castle, dans ses cheveux. Elle pleurait.

- Castle !

Elle n'arrivait à rien dire d'autre. Sa main retomba et elle vint se coller contre son torse.

Castle se releva en la tenant dans ses bras. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour la recoucher. Elle s'accrocha à sa blouse.

- Non !

Il se redressa, retira la couverture du lit et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il installa Beckett contre lui le plus confortablement possible et la couvrit. Il sentit que sa tunique était trempée. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'abandonner, se laisser aller. Lui-même en faisait autant.

Ils finirent par s'endormir.

- Docteur ?

- Oui, docteur Parish

- Si vous voulez replacer les électrodes de l'électrocardiogramme, vous pouvez le faire maintenant.

- Je pense que je vais attendre que le jour se lève. Après tout, il ne reste que quelques heures. Et je pense que s'il y a le moindre problème, son ami s'en rendra compte

- Vous pouvez en être sûr

- Comment…

- Il a réussi à la calmer ?

- Oui. Même son père n'y est pas arrivé. Excusez-moi monsieur Beckett

- Il n'y a pas de mal, docteur

- C'est comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent, dit Lanie. Ils arrivent à se rassurer, à se calmer, soit par un regard, soit en posant une main sur l'autre…

- Bien… Je crois que je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. Vous devriez en faire autant.

- Je pense qu'on va encore attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui faire savoir qu'on est tous là et ensuite nous pourrons y aller. En tout cas, c'est ce que moi je vais faire.

A 6H du matin, ce sont les infirmières du changement d'équipe qui les réveillèrent. L'hôpital reprenait vie aussi. Tous les couloirs s'allumèrent. Y compris celui de la réanimation. La lumière pénétra dans la chambre de Beckett par la vitre qui permettait de la voir.

Elle se réveilla, effrayée, levant le bras pour se protéger.

- Hey, ça va, murmura Castle qui venait aussi de se réveiller. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu te rappelles.

Elle gardait toujours le bras relevé devant ses yeux. Il remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et se calma.

Dans le couloir, ils étaient tous réveillés. Lanie avait assisté à la scène et vue la panique de Beckett. Elle se dirigea vers un chariot de soins, emprunta quelques compresses et du sparadrap. Puis elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Esposito

- Tu verras

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre. Castle sentit Beckett se raidir. Il lui caressa le dos pour la rassurer.

- Castle ?

- Je ne dors pas Lanie

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. J'ai…

- Lanie ?

- Kate ? Tu es réveillée ?

- Hm

- Kate, je t'ai bricolé un petit truc pour tes yeux. Tu veux bien l'essayer ?

Elle le lui glissa sous la couverture. Elle sentit la main de Kate le prendre. Beckett se redressa et fit glisser lentement la couverture. La protection n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins ses yeux n'étaient plus agressés par la lumière et elle pourrait se déplacer en regardant ses pieds. Lanie avait collé des compresses sur ses lunettes de soleil.

- Ça va Kate ?

- Hm

- Kate, on est tous là. Tu veux bien que les autres…

- Hm, fit-elle en opinant de la tête

Quand elle entendit les pas dans la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Castle et de se raidir. Il la rassura en lui caressant le dessus de sa main avec son pouce.

Chacun leur tour, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et se contentèrent de lui serrer la main. Les seuls qui la prirent dans leurs bras furent Martha et son père.

- Un café ? demanda Esposito

- Café ?

- Ce n'est pas celui que t'amène Castle, mais c'est du café, dit-il en allant chercher un gobelet

Il quitta la chambre et revint avec deux cafés. Il en tendit un à sa chef puis un à Castle. Elle porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et grimaça.

- Trop chaud ?

Elle fit non de la tête… Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle n'avait plus bu de café depuis le début de sa détention, ni quoi que ce soit de chaud. La seule boisson à laquelle elle avait eu droit était de l'eau.

Les autres s'installèrent dans la chambre et ils prirent leur café tous ensemble. Ils discutaient en chuchotant, se rappelant que Beckett ne supportait pas le bruit.

En passant devant la chambre et voyant tout ce monde, une infirmière voulut les faire sortir. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le médecin qui avait suivi Beckett depuis son arrivée. Il sourit à l'intéressée

- A circonstances particulières, mesures particulières !... Je vous expliquerai. Mais vous pouvez les laissez tous ensemble

- Docteur, on est en réa…

- Je sais… Mais je pense que d'ici ce soir, ma patiente aura quitté ce service…


	13. Chapter 13

Il entra dans la chambre et sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait entendu dire que la police était une grande famille, mais là, il pouvait s'en rendre compte. Ryan lui tendit un café qu'il accepta, puis il s'avança vers sa patiente.

- Mademoiselle Beckett ?

Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. La sentant se raidir, Castle lui caressa le dos. Elle comprit qu'elle ne risquait rien.

- Oh, ingénieux les lunettes de soleil… D'ici quelques jours, vos yeux devraient se réhabituer à la lumière. Il faudra juste faire attention à toutes lumières violentes, comme des flashs, expliqua-t-il en ne parlant pas trop fort

Sinon, on vous a examiné hier, mais avez-vous quelque part, désirez-vous…

- La tête

- Vous avez reçu des coups ?

- Mal à la tête. Depuis longtemps

- Entendu, je vais vous faire amener quelque chose… Autre chose : dans la matinée, je vais vous emmener faire des examens, donc une infirmière va venir vous aider à vous préparer…Ah, la voici… Mesdames, messieurs, si vous pouviez…

- Bien sûr, dit Gates… De toute façon, il va falloir qu'on retourne au bureau

- Jim?

- Castle ?

- Vous pourriez rester ici, le temps que j'aille me changer ?

- Bien sûr

Il se leva et déposa Beckett dans le fauteuil. Jim vint se mettre à côté de sa fille et lui prit la main.

Un à un, ils s'éclipsèrent, laissant le père et la fille en compagnie de l'infirmière. Castle fut le dernier à sortir. Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier vers Beckett.

- Bonjour monsieur Castle

- Bonjour… Docteur Burke, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Je venais voir le lieutenant Beckett

- Oh, une infirmière va la préparer pour des examens

- Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air d'aller bien comme ça…

- Mais ?

- Elle ne se plaint pas malgré tout ce qu'elle a subi. Elle ne parle pas. Si le médecin ne lui avait pas demandé, il n'aurait jamais su qu'elle avait mal à tête.

- C'est une réaction normale, monsieur Castle. Pendant six mois, elle a dû faire face seule à ce criminel. Connaissant sa force de caractère, elle n'a pas voulu lui montrer ses faiblesses et s'est sûrement fabriquée une carapace intérieure ne laissant rien paraître

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait

- Je sais

- Quoi ? Com… C'est avec vous qu'elle a fait sa thérapie ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle se faisait suivre, il y a un an

- Si elle vous l'a dit. Kate était bien ma patiente. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire au commissariat. C'est dans le cadre du privé

- Je ne dirais rien…

- Et vous monsieur Castle ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien

- Vous vous reprochez toujours…

- Qui vous a dit…

- Votre capitaine. Elle s'inquiète pour vous et pour Kate.

- Gates ?

- Oui, le capitaine Gates. Elle n'est pas aussi intransigeante qu'il y paraît.

- Je… Je voulais… Je ne peux la quitter… Je tiens trop à elle… Pendant quatre ans, j'ai attendu qu'elle…

- Je sais monsieur Castle

- Com…

- Kate est ma patiente, je vous le rappelle

- Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

- Peut-être bien…

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant l'hôpital

- Monsieur Castle ?

- Docteur ?

- Cet après-midi, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Le capitaine Gates sera là ainsi que le docteur Parish.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Il faut que Kate s'exprime. Sur ce qu'elle a vécu, sur ces douleurs… Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle ne parle pas. Je vais lui provoquer un électrochoc

- Vous n'allez pas…

- Si. Je compte la ramener sur place. Je vais la confronter à ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers mois

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud… Mais si vous ne voulez pas nous accompagner, je comprendrais… Mais ça pourrait vous aider aussi

- Et vous savez aussi que je ne la laisserai jamais y aller seule !

- Disons que je m'en doutais

- Vous êtes doué dans votre domaine

- J'aime assez le penser ! A plus tard monsieur Castle. Je dois en discuter avec son médecin

- A plus tard

La matinée de Beckett passa assez vite. Elle se laissa faire pour les divers examens, bien que des mains étrangères la touchaient. Mais Castle n'était pas loin, gardant un œil attentionné sur elle. Elle se raccrochait à son regard et subissait tout sans rien dire.

Le seul moment où elle faillit s'écrouler, c'était devant Lanie. Elle venait de prendre sa douche et elle l'aidait à s'habiller. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte combien elle avait maigri. Autant un t-shirt paraissant un peu trop large pouvait faire « mode », autant son pantalon de jogging…

- Hey, Kate, ce n'est rien… Tu verras, tu vas reprendre du poids. D'ici quelques mois, il n'y paraîtra plus

- Ouais !

Vers midi, Martha arriva dans la chambre pour amener le déjeuner.

- Alors Richard, comment elle va ?

- Ils lui ont fait passés des examens ce matin. On aura les résultats dans la journée. Et depuis, elle s'est endormie.

- Au moins elle est dans son lit. Et toi, ça va ?

- Ça va, mère

- Tu ne vas pas…

- Non, mère. Décidément tout le monde est courant !

- On s'inquiétait pour vous deux. C'est tout

- C'est gentil, mère. Et Alexis ?

- Elle vous embrasse tous les deux, et essaiera de passer un peu plus tard.

- Entendu.

Martha commença à ouvrir les sachets pour en sortir les plats préparés. Le bruit réveilla Beckett. Elle les regarda sans rien dire. Tous les deux essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible soit pour ne pas l'effrayer, soit pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais dans tous les cas, son sommeil était devenu très léger.

- Hey, on t'a éveillé ? Je suis désolé

- Hm

- Tu veux manger avec nous

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Rien que l'odeur lui donna la nausée.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda une infirmière qui entrait un plateau à la main

- On comptait manger, répondit Martha

- Vous ne comptiez pas en donnez à mademoiselle Beckett

- Il se trouve qu'elle n'en veut pas, mais sinon…

- Pas de solide pour le moment et pendant quelques jours encore

- Pourquoi ? demanda Castle

- A cause de son estomac

- Il y a un problème ?

- Apparemment, mademoiselle Beckett a très peu mangé pendant… Enfin, vous savez. Il faut qu'elle se réhabitue lentement. Les portions augmenteront au fur et à mesure. Je pense qu'elle ne mangera même pas tout ce que je lui apporte. Et pourtant c'est très peu…

Elle déposa devant elle un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un potage chaud, une compote et un yaourt. Le tout servi avec de l'eau

- Tenez, mademoiselle. Et surtout, buvez. Même si vous n'avez pas soif, essayez de boire. Et mangez ce que vous voulez, ou vous fait envie. D'accord ?

- Hm

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Un verre d'eau ?

- De l'eau

Elle lui servit un verre et lui tendit. Elle l'avala d'un trait et le retendit

- Encore

L'infirmière lui en redonna un, qu'elle avala encore d'un trait

- J'ai bien fait de venir… Alors, maintenant, bouillon ou dessert ?

Beckett ne savait pas quoi prendre. L'infirmière décida pour elle. Le bouillon chaud. Il était servi dans un bol ce qui permet à Beckett de le boire seule. L'infirmière tenta de lui proposer autre chose, mais elle refusa.

- Kate, t'es sûre ? demanda Castle

- Plus faim

- Vous savez, monsieur Castle, avec le café de ce matin et ce qu'elle vient d'ingérer, elle a déjà dû dépasser sa ration journalière

Ce que venait de lui dire l'infirmière, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il détourna la tête pour que Beckett ne le voie pas. Mais elle le sentit et lui prit la main. Il se retourna et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'est rien, dit-elle

- Oh, Kate !

- C'est rien. Ça va

Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans ses bras. Elle voulait descendre du lit. L'infirmière l'aida et la conduisit jusqu'au toilettes. Elle la laissa seule à l'intérieur.

- Trop plein, dit-elle en voyant leurs regards

- Quoi ? demanda Martha

- Elle a trop mangé

- Vous plaisantez

- J'en ai l'air. Ecoutez, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous expliquer tout à l'heure mais avec mademoiselle Beckett dans la chambre je n'ai pas pu entrer dans les détails. Quand je parlais de ces rations journalières, en fait c'était des rations épisodiques plutôt. Mais elle n'a pas dû manger tous les jours. Apparemment, on lui donnait juste de quoi la garder en vie

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Castle

- Avec l'échographie. Son estomac est tout rétracté… Mais rassurez-vous. En recommencer à manger chaque jour, il va reprendre sa forme normale. C'est pour ça qu'on commence à la nourrir avec des liquides ou des laitages.

- Mais si elle va aux toilettes à chaque fois…

- C'est juste le début… Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre… Petite précision encore. Si nous lui donnons des liquides, le solide ne lui est pas interdit. Mais vous avez vu sa réaction. La nausée. Par contre si à un moment elle souhaite manger autre chose que ce qu'on lui donne, laissez-la faire. Même si elle ne le digère pas. Il faut qu'elle retrouve l'envie de manger et de boire aussi

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui. Dans ce service, on a des patients qui sortent du coma après plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs mois. Vous croyez que dès les premiers jours, on leur donne un steak-frites ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé

- Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez. Les examens de ce matin sont bons. Il faut juste laisser du temps à son organisme. Avec de la patience…

- Combien de temps d'après vous…

- Au moins autant que sa détention…

Beckett sortit des toilettes et l'infirmière l'aida à se réinstaller sur son lit. Elle s'allongea.

- Bien. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez… Pour vous déplacer, le moins possible je vous rappelle, je vous ai ramené une béquille.

- Merci

- Mais vous devez vous reposer. D'accord ?

- D'accord

Elle commençait à somnoler quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Docteur Burke, chef. Déjà ?

- Ça risque d'être long, monsieur Castle, répondit le médecin

- Bonjour, Beckett

- Chef

- Bonjour, Kate

- Docteur Burke ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas oublié, c'est déjà ça… Kate, je vais vous emmener faire un petit tour. Vous voulez bien ?

- Où ?

- Vous me faîtes confiance ?

- Oui

- Bien, on va y aller…. J'ai pris la liberté d'emprunter un fauteuil roulant. Mais on aura aussi besoin de votre béquille

Il l'aida à sortir du lit. Elle passa un pull et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Castle s'installa derrière elle et poussa la chaise. Martha les abandonna.

Arrivée devant l'hôpital, Beckett fit signe à Castle de s'arrêter

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ?

- J'ai froid

- Je vais voir si Lanie vous a pris une veste, dit Gates

- Kate, il fait…

Il faisait bien trente degrés en plein soleil, mais elle était tellement amaigrie… Gates réapparue et l'aida à passer sa veste.

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. Gates conduisait, Burke était à côté d'elle et à l'arrière Beckett s'était endormie contre le torse de Castle.

- Docteur ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous faîtes ?

- Rien n'est jamais sûr à 100%, monsieur Castle

- Mais…

- Faîtes-moi confiance. On ira à son rythme. C'est elle qui va nous guider et non le contraire… Capitaine, vous avez pu faire ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Les gars de la scientifique n'ont pas été ravi, mais…

- J'ai juste besoin des écrans. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils fonctionnent

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit.

- Parfait.

- Au fait Castle, j'ai demandé aux techniciens de la scientifique de passer chez vous et Beckett pour retirer les caméras

- Merci chef

- De rien Castle… Bon, on y est. Et maintenant ?

- On va entrer et voir ce que Kate va faire, dit le docteur Burke

Ils quittèrent le véhicule. Pendant que le docteur Burke préparait le fauteuil, Castle réveillait doucement Beckett. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle regarda Castle, qui ne pouvait pas voir son air interrogatif vu qu'elle portait ses lunettes.

- Je ne peux rien te dire Kate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires**

**Et sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite !**

* * *

Elle opina de la tête. Il sortit de la voiture et l'aida. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. L'odeur lui donna la nausée, mais elle la reconnut. Elle posa une main sur la roue du fauteuil et fit signe de l'arrêter. Elle regardait autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis sa tête se figea. Elle se leva lentement. Le docteur lui tendit la béquille. Castle voulut l'aider. Le docteur l'en empêcha.

Elle avançait lentement, très lentement. Elle regardait ses pieds. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose apparaître.

- Elle sait qu'il est mort ?

- On ne lui a pas encore dit, docteur, dit Gates. C'est un problème ?

- Non. Je voulais juste savoir

Elle arriva devant ce qui ressemblait à une porte dérobée.

- On dirait qu'elle sait où elle va

- C'est ce que je pensais, capitaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense qu'il devait la sortir de temps en temps

- D'où votre demande pour les écrans ?

- Oui. Mais là, je pense que ce sera utile pour eux deux

- Vous croyez…

- J'en suis sûr… Elle a dû tout voir. Et surtout les moments les plus difficiles. Y compris son propre enterrement

- Mais c'est monstrueux !

- Il n'y a que comme ça que ça marche ! Je veux dire : pour détruire psychologiquement une personne, quoi de mieux que lui montrer la souffrance des gens qu'elle aime, la cause de leur souffrance.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une personne peut faire autant de mal à une autre personne.

- Pourtant vous voyez des meurtres tous les jours ?

- Une balle dans la tête, un empoisonnement… Ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'elle a subi. La plupart du temps, la victime n'a rien vu venir. Mais là : le manque d'eau, de nourriture, les coups et j'en passe… Il faut avoir une sacrée dose de haine. Vous ne croyez pas ?

- Vous avez raison, capitaine.

- Vous pensez réussir à…

- La guérir ? Non… Elle gardera des séquelles. Tout comme monsieur Castle. Ils garderont toujours dans un coin de leur mémoire ces évènements. Par contre, atténuer les peurs, les faire exprimer, trouver des parades… Ca je peux le faire.

- Mais il va falloir du temps ?

- Pressée de retrouver votre lieutenant ?

- Non. Mais elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie et j'aimerai qu'elle la reprenne

- Serait-on un peu fleur bleue, capitaine ?

- Si vous le dîtes à qui que ce soit…

- Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Beckett et Castle s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte métallique.

- C'est la pièce ?

- Oui, docteur. C'est là qu'on l'a trouvé

- Bien. Ouvrons-la

Le grincement de la porte la fit reculer. Castle allait la prendre dans ses bras, mais le docteur s'interposa.

- Seule, monsieur Castle. Elle doit le faire seule, chuchota-t-il

L'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce leur donna la nausée. Et ils ne la sentaient qu'en étant à l'extérieur. Beckett avait séjourné à l'intérieur.

Elle avança lentement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle retira ses lunettes. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle fit le tour en passant sa main sur les murs. Elle les connaissait par cœur ses murs. Elle savait où se trouvait chaque rugosité, chaque défaut.

Puis elle arriva dans un coin. Le coin où elle se mettait à chaque fois. Elle s'agenouilla lentement et se pencha vers le sol en béton. Elle le frottait avec la main. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

Son comportement les intriguait.

Puis elle sembla avoir trouvé. Sa main passait plus lentement sur le sol. Ou plutôt ses doigts. Comme si elle lisait. Comme les aveugles lisent du braille.

Elle se releva. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle remit ses lunettes, prit sa béquille et quitta la pièce.

Ils allaient la suivre

- Attendez. Laissez-la un peu seule

- Vous ne pensez pas…

- Elle ne marche pas très vite. On la rattrapera… Capitaine, vous auriez une lampe de poche ?

- Oui, comme vous me l'avez demandé

Il prit la lampe et dirigea le faisceau vers l'endroit où elle s'était agenouillée. Il ne voyait rien. Il trouva un vieux clou rouillé. Il passa sa main sur le sol. Il remarqua comme un dessin. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Castle sortit de la pièce et revint avec ce qui ressemblait à de la terre

- Ça peut peut-être vous aider ?

- Merci, monsieur Castle

Il déposa la terre sur le dessin et l'étala sur le dessin. Il la tassa légèrement, puis souffla dessus. Il sourit en découvrant le dessin. Il se releva et regarda Castle

- Et vous pensiez qu'elle vous en voulait ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Capitaine ?

- Castle vous devriez regarder.

Le docteur tendit la lampe à Castle et quitta la pièce avec Gates, le laissant seul. Ils rejoignirent Beckett qui n'avaient avancé que de quelques mètres.

Castle s'était agenouillé, comme l'avait fait le docteur Burke, puis Gates. Il tenait le clou rouillé dans sa main. Il pleurait devant le « dessin ». Il pleurait car il réalisait que c'était grâce à cette « gravure », qu'elle avait faite, que Beckett avait tenu tous ces longs mois. Il passa sa main dessus.  
Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, seulement prouvé par ses gestes. Mais là, sur ce sol. Dans cette pièce où elle avait souffert, elle l'avait gravé : « JE T'AIME CASTLE »

Il se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes.

Il était resté plusieurs minutes, seul. Il avait attendu que ses larmes veuillent bien s'arrêter. Il ne voulait qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Des deux, c'est elle qui avait le plus souffert. Elle avait dû se débrouiller seule pour tenir tous ces mois. Alors que lui avait été soutenu par leurs amis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'écroule. Il se devait d'être fort pour elle.

Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte comme s'il fermait un chapitre de leur vie, de sa vie. Il fallait tourner la page.

Il emprunta le couloir en sens inverse. Il devait les rejoindre. Il devait se trouver auprès d'elle. Il commença à accélérer, mais s'arrêta très vite.

Gates se tenait devant l'entrée du bâtiment, pendant que Burke était penché vers Beckett qui était assise sur les marches.

- Kate, parlez-moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous faire souffrir plus que vous n'avez déjà souffert. Mais si on avait attendu, vous auriez encore construit un mur incontournable. Vous vous seriez complètement renfermée. Alors parlez-moi. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, ressentez.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise… Que c'est là-dedans que j'ai été enfermée pendant… Je ne sais même pas combien de temps… Combien de temps docteur ? demanda-t-elle

- Longtemps

- Combien ? Arrêtez de vous défiler comme vous le faîtes à chaque fois

- 6 mois, Kate.

- 6 mois ?

- Oui. On est en juin

- Juin

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Kate, parlez, criez, hurlez…

- Je ne peux plus. Je l'ai tellement fait. Docteur, si vous saviez…

- J'aimerai savoir, Kate… Pour vous aider

- Il y avait…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

- La lumière…

- La lumière ?

- Oui. Elle m'empêchait de dormir. J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était trop forte. Et…

- Et ?

- Il faisait chaud… Tellement chaud… Docteur…

- Oui, Kate

- J'avais soif… Tellement soif… Si vous saviez…

- Je ne peux pas savoir, Kate. Je ne l'ai jamais vécu

- Et ce bruit…

- Quel bruit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il sortait du plafond… Je l'entends encore dans ma tête… si vous saviez comme j'ai mal dans la tête

- On va vous donnez quelque chose pour vous soulager, Kate

- Vous croyez que je ne l'entendrai plus

- C'est vous qui me le direz… Mais avec le temps, il va peut-être disparaître

- J'aimerai tellement…

Elle se leva

- Où allez-vous ?

- J'ai besoin d'air

- On continue après ?

- Entendu

Il s'approcha de Gates et de Castle

- Comment elle va ?

- Il faut attendre capitaine. Elle parle, c'est déjà ça

- Mais ?

- J'attends plus

- Vous attendez quoi ?

- De la colère, de la haine, des pleurs, n'importe quoi… Mais pas cette résignation. Il faut attendre. Peut-être que la prochaine étape…

Et vous monsieur Castle ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça

- Elle ne se confie pas facilement

- Non, et même si elle est en confiance. Il y a encore quelque chose en elle qui l'en empêche…

- Vous auriez pu être psychiatre monsieur Castle

- Oh, non. Mais je la connais elle. Et pourtant, elle est toujours un mystère…

Maintenant, elle le savait. Six mois. Elle était restée enfermée six long mois. Elle avait perdu six mois de sa vie, de leur vie. Comment pouvait-on rattraper encore tous ces mois, alors qu'ils avaient déjà des années à rattrapées. Années qu'ils avaient déjà perdu à cause d'elle.

Comment pouvait-il encore être à ses côtés ? Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause d'elle?

Elle retourna vers le bâtiment et entra.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle commença à monter, mais s'arrêta et s'appuya contre la rampe. Elle avait mal aux jambes. Castle se précipita mais stoppa en regardant le docteur. Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il continua de s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire et passa son bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva et gravit les marches.

Arrivé en haut, il la déposa et lui caressa le dos.

Elle avança lentement, se maintenant contre le mur avec son bras plâtré. Elle n'aimait pas la pièce où elle se rendait. C'était là qu'elle avait ressenti les pires souffrances : les coups d'abord, de plus en plus forts au fil des jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son bras était cassé. Sur la tête aussi. Les côtes. L'abdomen.

Finalement, elle se rendit dans celle d'à côté. Celle qui servait de salle de bain. Il n'y avait qu'une douche. Toute simple. Un bac. Un pommeau. Un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce. Pas d'intimité. Elle passa devant le docteur en ressortant.

- Pas d'eau chaude, murmura –t-elle

Ils regardèrent tous la douche. Il n'y avait qu'un robinet. Le docteur s'avança et le tourna.

- Pas d'eau chaude, dit-il à son tour

Ils quittèrent à leur tour la pièce. Ils trouvèrent Beckett dans la pièce principale. Elle était assise à la place qu'elle occupait quand il décidait de la sortir de sa cellule. Elle fixait la place en face d'elle. Elle était vide. Quand l'un d'eux se plaça à côté d'elle, elle sursauta et leva le bras pour se protéger le visage.

- C'est moi, Kate, dit Burke en se baissant

Elle rabaissa son bras.

Elle se leva et s'approcha des écrans. Elle passa sa main sur la table située devant. Il n'y avait plus de clavier. Puis elle passa sa main sur les écrans. Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête, la main crispée sur la table. Elle serrait son poing tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

- Kate ?

- …

- Kate, parlez

- Il manque un écran

- Ah, oui ?

- Il y avait mon appartement…

Elle les surprit tous. Elle savait pour les caméras. Le docteur Burke leur fit signe de sortir. Ils quittèrent la pièce.

- Vous avez vu votre appartement sur un écran ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi vous montrez votre appartement ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage vers lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me montrer mon propre enterrement ? Pourquoi me montrer le loft de Castle ? demanda-t-elle, un début de rage dans la voix. Oui, docteur, pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il amusé à me faire tout ça ? Pourquoi il m'a montré tout ça ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ? Pourquoi, docteur ?

Elle sortit de la pièce et commença à descendre les escaliers. Mais elle allait beaucoup trop vite et ses jambes la faisaient souffrir. Elle rata une marche et dégringola les suivantes. Castle se précipita pour aller l'aider. Elle était déjà en train de se relever. Il lui prit le bras

- Lâche-moi !

- Je veux juste…

- Je t'en prie Castle. Laisse-moi me débrouiller !

Il relâcha sa prise.

Elle se releva péniblement. Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa béquille. Elle la regarda longuement, comme si c'était un objet précieux, et dans un cri de rage la jeta le plus loin qu'elle pouvait. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et quitta le bâtiment.

Gates et Burke rejoignirent Castle

- Vous êtes content du résultat ? demanda Castle

- Tout à fait

- Quoi ?

- La colère monte. Il faut qu'elle sorte, qu'elle la libère et là on pourra travailler… Bien, je crois qu'on peut y aller. Capitaine ?

- Heu, oui…

- On va où ?

- A la morgue !

- Quoi ?

- La colère, monsieur Castle, la colère

Ils grimpèrent en voiture et repartirent pour le centre-ville. Ils étaient assis aux mêmes places qu'à l'aller sauf qu'à l'arrière, Beckett était appuyée contre la portière, laissant un vide entre elle et Castle. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot.

Le docteur Burke était légèrement tourné vers elle et l'observait. Il ne pouvait pas voir son regard, mais il connaissait suffisamment les expressions de son visage pour savoir qu'elle bouillait intérieurement. Et les larmes qu'il voyait dévaler sur ses joues le confirmaient.

Gates se gara à l'arrière de la morgue. Lanie les attendait.

Ils sortirent du véhicule. Beckett s'extirpa en se tenant à la portière. Elle souffla avant d'avancer. Castle lui tendit sa béquille. Elle la prit et la jeta au sol. Elle continua d'avancer, suivant le docteur Burke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la légiste

- La colère, répondit Castle. La colère… Mais quelle idée…

- Il sait ce qu'il fait Castle. C'est un des meilleurs psychiatres de la ville.

- Si tu le dis

- Fais lui confiance.

Ils les rattrapèrent dans le couloir de la morgue. Lanie indiqua la salle à Burke. Il poussa la porte et laissa passer Beckett. Lanie la rejoignit, contourna la table et attendit que son amie s'approche un peu plus.

Beckett connaissait bien cette pièce. Combien de victimes était-elle venue voir ? Combien de fois était-elle venue voir Lanie ? Combien de fois avaient-elles discuté ensemble de choses personnelles ? Combien de fois son amie l'avait-elle encouragé à sauter le pas avec Castle ?

Elle s'approcha du drap blanc. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dessous. Elle fit signe à Lanie qu'elle pouvait retirer le drap.

Lentement elle le fit glisser. Elle découvrit les cheveux, le front avec un trou en plein milieu, les yeux fermés, le nez, la bouche qui souriait, le menton et enfin le cou.

Beckett observait ce visage. Quand elle réalisa enfin qui c'était, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Puis elle se rapprocha. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la plaie. Elle regarda Lanie

- Qui…

- Moi, dit Gates comprenant qu'elle voulait savoir qui l'avait abattu

Beckett la regarda et opina de la tête. Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme. Trois paires d'yeux étaient fixaient sur elle. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle continuait de l'observer. Elle regarda à nouveau son amie.

- Il est mort Kate. Il ne pourra plus…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire.

Elle prit le drap entre ses doigts et le remonta sur le visage. Elle se retourna pour partir, mais elle se remit face au corps, tira sur le drap et se pencha vers lui

- J'ai gagné ! cria-t-elle

Elle quitta la pièce. Si elle avait pu courir, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle parvint à sortir et inspira tout l'air qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'assit sur un banc.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Elle extériorise…

- Sa colère ! termina Castle

- C'est bien ça.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, dit Lanie. Je connais votre réputation, mais ce n'est pas mon amie que j'ai vu là. Elle n'y ressemblait pas.

- Je sais. Mais d'ici quelques jours…

- Je l'espère pour vous… Castle ?

- Oui, Lanie ?

- Je passe tout à l'heure. On mange ensemble à la cafétéria ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils quittèrent la morgue et retrouvèrent Beckett. Burke s'installa à côté et les autres se tinrent à l'écart.

- Alors, Kate

- Il est mort. Il n'y a rien dire… J'aimerai me reposer, maintenant

- Entendu

Ils la ramenèrent à l'hôpital. Comme l'avait dit le médecin le matin même, on l'avait changé de chambre. Elle se trouvait dans un service adjacent à celui de la réanimation. Par avance les infirmières avaient déjà plongé la pièce dans le noir.

Elle souhaitait prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Une infirmière l'aida. Puis elle s'installa dans le lit. Le docteur Burke s'approcha d'elle.

- On se voit demain, Kate ?

- C'est ça, demain, répondit-elle sèchement

Elle retira ses lunettes, lui tourna le dos et enfouit son visage sous la couverture. Elle ne dit plus un mot.

L'infirmière réapparut et s'approcha du lit.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, je dois refaire vos bandages

Elle dégagea son drap. L'infirmière commença par son bras. Puis elle s'attaqua à ses jambes. Elle devait désinfecter chaque morsure méticuleusement.

- Si je vous fais mal…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas

L'infirmière admirait le courage de cette femme, car quand elle voyait ses plaies si infectées, la douleur devait être intenable, et la détersion, un vrai supplice. Et elle ne disait rien. Même pas une grimace. Quand elle eut terminé, elle vérifia son plâtre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Votre plâtre est fissuré

- Je suis tombé. C'est rien

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Ce soir, on ne peut rien faire. Mais demain matin, on le refera

- Comme vous voulez.

- Je vous apporte un plateau ?

- Je n'ai pas faim

- De l'eau

- Non

- Kate, tu devrais…

- J'ai envie de rien, Castle !

L'infirmière regarda Castle d'un air désolé, et remonta la couverture sur sa patiente. Beckett s'en saisit et se recouvrit le visage tout en leur tournant le dos

- Il faut qu'elle se repose

- Oui. La journée n'a pas été facile

- Vous voulez un plateau ?

- Non, merci. Une amie va me rejoindre. On ira à la cafétéria.

- Bien… Bonne soirée

- Vous aussi

Une heure plus tard, il fut rejoint par Lanie et Jim. Beckett était toujours sous la couverture.

- Comment va ma fille ?

- Je ne sais pas Jim. La journée a plutôt été éprouvante. Elle s'est couchée et n'a plus dit un mot depuis qu'on est revenu

- Elle dort ?

- Je pense. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis que l'infirmière lui a refait ses pansements

- Et si on allait manger ? proposa Lanie.

- On ne peut pas la laisser…

- Castle, elle ne va pas se sauver. Et puis il y a des infirmières. Ça te fera du bien à toi aussi de te changer les idées car ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi non plus

- C'est vrai

- Tout le monde est d'accord ?... Allez, on y va

Elle essayait de leur mettre du baume au cœur. Elle voulait leur remonter le moral, même si elle aussi souffrait de voir son amie dans cet état. Mais si Castle, la béquille de Beckett, s'écroulait, jamais son amie ne se relèverait

Environ deux heures plus tard, les gars arrivèrent. Ne trouvant personne dans la chambre, ils se renseignèrent auprès de l'infirmière.

- Je les ai entendus parler de la cafétéria

- Merci

Ils s'y rendirent et les trouvèrent en train de plaisanter.

- Hey, la bonne humeur est de retour, dit Ryan

- Ça fait du bien de rire un peu, dit Lanie

- T'as raison, chica !... Où est Beckett ?

- Dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée, dit Castle

- Heu…

- Quoi ?

- On en vient et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Castle. Parle Espo.

- Il n'y a personne dans la chambre

- Tu plaisantes. Elle sous la couverture. A cause de la lumière

- Non, le lit est ouvert…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castle courait déjà vers la chambre. Il entra.

La chambre était vide. Elle avait disparu. Ses vêtements aussi. Ainsi que la béquille.

- NON ! hurla-t-il


	15. Chapter 15

A son cri une infirmière se précipita dans la chambre, suivie par les autres

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Où est Beckett ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je la croyais avec vous

- Vous étiez là quand elle s'est couchée ?

- Oui, mais elle est ressortie juste après vous et comme je vous ai entendu parler de la cafétéria, j'ai cru…

- Merci madame, dit Ryan en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils voulaient rester seuls

- Où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ? demanda Esposito. Chica ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a même pas d'argent.

- Le cimetière, dit Castle

- Quoi ? demanda Ryan

- C'est toujours là qu'elle va quand elle a besoin de réfléchir

- C'est vrai, dit son père

- On y va, dit Esposito

Toute sirène hurlante, ils se rendirent au cimetière où était enterrée sa mère. Ils escaladèrent la grille, ne prenant pas le temps de réveiller le gardien. Ils coururent jusqu'à la tombe.

Il n'y avait personne. Mais elle devait être passée. La parcelle où son sosie avait été enterré, était dévastée. Les bouquets de fleurs éparpillé, les vases cassés, son nom barré…

Ryan appela leur chef. Ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était là, un café à la main

- Messieurs, Lanie…Vous pensez que cette semaine, on va pouvoir dormir ?

- Chef, Beckett a disparu, dit Ryan

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Et donc vous pensez qu'elle est passée ici

- Il n'y a qu'à voir…commença Castle

- Je vois Castle… Burke voulait qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle s'exprime… Je crois qu'il a réussi… Bon, où peut-elle être maintenant ? A deux heures du matin ? Monsieur Beckett, une idée ? Castle ?

- Il y a beaucoup d'endroits où elle pourrait être : Central Park, le parc aux balançoires…Coney Island, aussi

- Coney Island ?

- C'est là que je l'avais emmené le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère

- Bien… Faîtes-moi une liste. Je vais envoyer des patrouilles. Et nous on va aller à Coney Island. Ça vous va?

- Entendu

Ils rejoignirent leurs véhicules. Gates prit sa radio et contacta les patrouilles. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Elle confirma son ordre, puis se tourna vers les autres.

- Messieurs, changement de plan. On va chez Beckett

- Pourquoi ? demanda Esposito

- Il y a eu une effraction

- Qui ?

- Beckett. C'est Beckett qui a fracturé son appartement

Ils se rendirent donc chez elle. Deux officiers de patrouille les attendaient. Ils leur expliquèrent que Beckett avait demandé à son gardien d'enfoncer sa porte. Et que c'était le voisin qui avait appelé la police. Mais à leur arrivée, elle était déjà partie.

- C'est bon messieurs, vous pouvez nous laissez

- Bien chef

- Eh bien ! Pour être en colère !

- En fait chef, l'appartement était déjà un peu comme ça. On aurait dû s'en occuper mais… commença Lanie

- Je comprends… Je vais appeler Burke. Il a mis le foutoir dans sa tête, donc à lui de faire quelque chose

Tout en passant son coup de fil, elle s'approcha d'une commande à l'entrée dont un tiroir était ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?

- Son arme de secours, dit Castle

- De mieux en mieux !... Continuez de fouiller. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle compte faire et si possible intervenir avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise

- Capitaine, vous ne croyez pas que ma fille…

- Je ne sais pas monsieur Beckett… Je ne sais vraiment pas

- Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça, dit Castle

Tout en fouillant l'appartement, ils mirent un peu d'ordre car comment trouver quelque chose avec tout ce qui traînait. Castle se rappelait vaguement ce qu'il avait fait pendant les quelques jours qu'il y avait passé. Esposito lui apprit que le dernier jour, il était dans un tel état qu'il avait dû le frapper pour le faire sortir.

- Tu m'as frappé ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et tu connais Lanie !

- Elle te fait peur ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de Beckett ?

- Je te rappelle qu'elle est armée et qu'elle m'a souvent menacé

- Ouais, et Lanie a des scalpels !

- C'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué cet après-midi ?

- Elle a changé de comportement quand on était dans la pièce où il y avait les écrans. Elle est devenue distante. Elle n'a plus voulu que je l'approche… Elle est peut-être retournée à la morgue ?

- Quoi faire ? Le descendre ? Castle, sois sérieux. En plus, si elle était là-bas, on nous aurait contactés

- Je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de Beckett !

- Hé, Castle, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- Ben, la prochaine fois, ne dis rien

La tension commençait à monter entre eux. Castle était à fleur de peau. Depuis la visite du bâtiment, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il s'interrogeait sur l'attitude de Beckett. Et s'il avait raison ? Si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Si elle lui en voulait ?

Il était en train de ramasser les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre, quand il tomba sur le jogging qu'elle portait quelques heures avant.

- Elle s'est changée avant de repartir

- Tu peux savoir ce qu'elle a mis ? demanda Esposito

- Tu as vu sa garde-robe ? Comment veux-tu que je saches ce qu'elle a pris ?

- Désolé !

Le docteur Burke arriva enfin. Il frappa à la porte ouverte

- Ah, docteur. Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Quand vous avez appelé, je dormais Capitaine

- Vous en avez de la chance !... Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, Beckett a quitté l'hôpital. Elle a dévasté sa « tombe », et ici on a découvert qu'elle s'est changée et qu'elle a pris une arme. J'ai accepté ce que vous m'avez demandé. Vous m'avez dit que c'était pour l'aider. Mais maintenant, elle est dans la nature, armée. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Où est-elle allée ? Vous avez une idée ? Elle vous a contacté ?

- Elle ne connaît pas mon numéro personnel. Aucun de mes patients d'ailleurs.

- Docteur, je me moque de savoir qui a votre numéro. Je veux retrouver Beckett et en vie

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va mettre fin à ses jours

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Rien n'est…

- Rien n'est jamais sûr ! Je sais. Vous nous l'avez déjà dit. Castle ?

- Chef ?

- Coney Island ?

- Je sais que c'est un endroit qu'elle apprécie.

- Entendu. Esposito, avec Castle, allez à Coney Island. Je vous envoie des hommes de patrouille. Monsieur Beckett ?

- Capitaine ?

- Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être chez vous ?

- Peut-être, mais armée ?

- Vous voulez bien aller voir avec Lanie.

- D'accord

- Docteur, je pense que monsieur Castle avait raison. Jamais j'aurai dû vous suivre dans cette idée absurde. J'aurai dû l'écouter, lui. Il la connaît. Mieux que quiconque. Il sait comment la prendre.

- Il fallait le faire, je vous assure. Sinon, elle aurait enfoui tous ses souvenirs au plus profond d'elle-même

- Ryan ?

- Chef ?

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Rien, chef

- On n'avance pas là. Le jour se lève et on ne sait toujours pas où elle se trouve, et on ne trouve rien qui peut nous l'indiquer.

Ils continuaient de fouiller l'appartement, ouvrant les tiroirs, fouillant ses papiers sur le bureau.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, écouta l'interlocuteur et raccrocha en secouant la tête.

- C'est pour Beckett, Chef ? demanda Ryan, inquiet

- Appelez Esposito et Lanie. Beckett est retournée dans le bâtiment.

- Là où…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à y retourner ?

- Comment elle va ? Qui…

- La scientifique. Ils venaient récupérer les écrans

- Et ?

- Il n'y a plus rien à récupérer. Elle a tout saccagée. Vous vouliez qu'elle se mette en colère, docteur, je crois que vous allez être servi !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le parc à bestiaux où le responsable de la scientifique les attendait

- Où est-elle ?

- Quelque part dans les étages, chef

- Vous l'avez perdu ?

- On l'aurait bien retenu, chef, mais elle est armée et elle nous a menacés

- Je vous rappelle qu'elle est blessée. Vous auriez pu…

- Pour quelqu'un de blessée, je vous garantis qu'il lui reste des forces. Et en plus, tout le monde sait que c'est une excellente tireuse… Mais je vous rassure. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à la repérer, elle frappe sur tout ce qu'elle trouve avec sa béquille. Surtout les vitres. Mais faîtes attention, elle est très, très en colère…

Gates se retourna vers le docteur Burke, qui opina de la tête, puis refit face à l'homme

- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la salle des écrans

- Il n'y a plus grand-chose à voir

- Allons-y… Vous autres, vous la trouvez !

- Oui, chef

Ils se dispersèrent dans les couloirs. Gates et Burke entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient les écrans. Ils étaient en miettes. Ils leur montrèrent la salle de bain. La douche n'était pas en meilleur état.

- Docteur, je crois que vous avez atteint votre but.

Les gars et Lanie n'eurent pas trop de mal à la localiser. Elle fracassait tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, en hurlant. Et ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à détruire, elle le jetait par la vitre brisée.

Ils avançaient prudemment. Ils ne voulaient pas l'effrayer car par réflexe, elle pourrait leur tirer dessus. Ils arrivent devant la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était appuyée le visage contre le mur. Elle pleurait, tout en tapant sur le mur avec sa béquille, ou son poing.

- Beckett ? appela Esposito

Elle se retourna, pointant son arme sur son coéquipier

- Pose ton arme, s'il te plaît

- Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me descendre ?... Vas-y… Ne te gêne pas… Ça m'évitera de le faire moi-même

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu ne le penses pas.

- Ah, non… Tu me connais mal, Espo… Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, de tout le mal que je peux faire, surtout aux personnes auxquelles je tiens… Alors, maintenant, tu tires ou tu dégages…

Castle mit sa main sur l'épaule du Latino. Il se retourna.

- Laisse-moi y aller

- Castle, elle est armée, en état de choc… Tu ne sais pas comment elle va réagir

- Elle ne me fera pas de mal

- Castle… Prend mon arme

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais lui tirer dessus ?

Il écarta le latino et se plaça dans l'entrée.

- Kate ?

- C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas m'oublier ? Me laisser tranquille ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu dois t'éloigner de moi ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De quoi je parle ? Mais de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis que tu me connais. Franchement, le jour où tu m'as rencontré, tu aurais mieux fait de te casser une jambe. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai menti…

- Kate, tu suivais une thérapie…

- Une thérapie ! Tu parles… Encore une excuse derrière laquelle je pouvais me cacher… Je suis lâche, c'est tout. Incapable de…

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ne dis pas ça, dit-il en avança de quelques pas

- Ne t'approche pas, Castle, dit-elle en pointant son arme sur lui

- Sinon quoi, continua-t-il, avançant encore

- Ne m'oblige pas à tirer, Castle

- Tu ne le feras pas, Kate

- Tu en es si sûr ?

- On ne tire pas sur la personne qu'on aime. On la protège. Comme tu m'as toujours protégé

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit…

- Non. Mais tu l'as gravé…

- Ça ne veut rien dire… C'était pour m'occuper. J'avais du temps à tuer

- Alors, tire… Comme ça tu ne souffriras plus à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais plus te faire de mal

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu à subir tout ça. Sans moi, un sniper ne t'aurait jamais tiré dessus. Sans moi, ton appartement n'aurait pas explosé. Sans moi…

- Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Reconnais que si je n'avais pas repris le dossier de ta mère…

- Je n'aurai jamais été aussi loin sans toi. Je n'aurai jamais trouvé le responsable…Castle, je t'ai vu sur les écrans. J'ai vu tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus…

- Plus quoi, Kate ?

Il avait le canon de l'arme appuyé contre son cœur. Il la regardait. Elle avait baissé la tête.

A l'aide de deux doigts qu'il plaça sous son menton, il lui releva la tête, la forçant à la regarder

- Plus quoi, Kate ?

- Que tu souffres, à cause de moi, répondit-elle en larmes

- Tu ne m'as rien fait, Kate. C'était Tyson, le responsable. Et c'est à cause de moi si…

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas responsable…

Les gars et Lanie assistaient à la scène.

Castle se tenait très, très près de Beckett, le canon toujours sur la poitrine. Ils n'arrivaient plus à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ils murmuraient.

Gates et Burke les rejoignirent. Le médecin voulut entrer, mais Lanie le retint par le bras

- Non. Laissez-le faire

- Mais l'arme est…

- Elle ne lui tirera pas dessus... Par contre sur vous…

Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne parlaient quasiment plus.

Castle fit un pas supplémentaire, l'obligeant à reculer son bras. Il avança encore, elle dut reculer. Encore un pas. Elle était dos au mur. Il porta sa main vers son visage et lui retira ses lunettes auxquelles elle avait arraché les compresses

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux voir les yeux de la femme qui va me tirer dessus. Les yeux de la femme que j'aime.

A ces mots, elle craqua. Elle lâcha son arme et laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse.

- Vas-y, Kate. Laisse-toi aller. Pleure, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

- Quand je t'ai vu…

- C'est fini, Kate. Tu es en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte

- Mais tu as tellement…

- Je n'étais pas seul. Alors que toi…

- Je n'étais pas seule non plus. Je t'avais toi, dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui

- Oh, Kate !

Il pencha la tête et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras

- Si  
tu savais comme je suis heureux qu'on t'ait retrouvé. Tu me manquais tellement. Je ne vivais plus. Je survivais

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en la retenant

- Mal aux jambes et je suis fatiguée.

- Tu ne veux pas encore démolir quelque chose ? Ou tirer sur quelqu'un ?

- Je n'ai plus la force… Et je ne t'aurai jamais tiré dessus. Tu le sais très bien

- Je le sais, oui… Et si on repartait ?

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver enfermer encore. Même dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je ne…

- Ecoute. On y retourne… Laisse-moi finir. Ton plâtre doit être refait. Ensuite, je vois ça avec le médecin, et je te ramène au loft

- Je ne suis pas encore prête…

- Mère t'a vu, tu sais ?... Ok, je te ramènerai chez toi.

- Merci, Castle

- Toujours, Kate… Tu es prête ?

- Prête

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui.

- Heu… Lunettes ? Il fait jour

- Dans ma poche. C'est pas grave. Je cacherai mes yeux dans ta veste

- Parfait !

En franchissant la porte, il sourit à ses amis. Mais le regard qu'il lança au docteur ne prêtait à aucune discussion. Il avançait doucement, car, dès qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était endormie. Esposito ramassa l'arme et la béquille et tous le suivirent.

Arrivés en bas, le responsable de la scientifique les attendait.

- Je suppose que vous en avez terminé ?

- Vu ce qui restait, chef

- Bien. Dans ce cas, retournez dans vos locaux… Je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on met les pieds ici, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le bâtiment. Heu… Pour le matériel détruit…

- Des squatters ?

- Des squatters, bonne idée !

Les gars et Gates reprirent le chemin du bureau. Lanie raccompagna Castle, Beckett et son père à l'hôpital.

Pendant qu'on lui refaisait son plâtre, Castle discuta avec le médecin. Il comprit que Beckett ne voulait pas rester enfermer dans une chambre, bien que celle de l'hôpital fût bien plus grande que la cellule où elle avait vécu pendant six mois. Par contre, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle avait beaucoup trop marché depuis sa libération. Il ne lui interdisait pas la marche, mais seulement quelques pas dans la journée. Sinon, ses jambes mettraient plus de temps à guérir.

- Heu, docteur, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je pensais l'emmener dans les Hamptons d'ici quelques jours

- La mer, le grand air… Ça lui fera le plus grand bien. Je suppose qu'il y a des infirmières là-bas aussi ?

- J'imagine, oui

- Bien. Je vais vous préparer une ordonnance pour ses soins. Et une pour ses douleurs. Vous devriez peut-être en parler avec le docteur Burke aussi

- …

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier, monsieur Castle. Mais je pense qu'il avait raison… Votre réaction est normale vis-à-vis de lui. En plus vous êtes fatigué. Vous avez passé plusieurs jours sans dormir pour la retrouver. En plus, elle est plus qu'une simple collègue pour vous… Mais elle a réussi à évacuer une grande part de sa colère. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle en parle. Et vous devriez lui en parlé aussi

- De quoi voulez-vous que je parle ?

- De votre réaction quand vous avez su qu'elle était encore en vie

- Vous savez aussi

- Je vous ai observé l'autre nuit, quand elle avait tout arraché. Vos amis ont raison. Il y a un lien très fort entre vous deux. Et je pense que ça va vous aider. Mais une aide extérieure pourrait vous être utile.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse

- Il n'y a pas urgence. Il faut déjà qu'elle guérisse physiquement.

- Croyez-moi, je vais m'y attacher. Elle redeviendra celle qu'elle était…

- Je n'en doute pas monsieur Castle… Je vous souhaite un bon retour… Tous les papiers sont à l'accueil… Et, si besoin, je suis là

- Je vous remercie, docteur, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il sortait quand Beckett entrait poussé par une infirmière

- Bonjour mademoiselle Beckett. Alors comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? La tête

- Toujours mal, mais un peu moins

- Et votre bras ?

- Plâtre refait. Pas de nouveaux problèmes.

- Tant mieux

- J'ai discuté avec monsieur Castle, au sujet de votre départ…

- Et ?

- Comme il sera avec vous, je ne vois aucun inconvénient. Donc après le repas, vous pourrez nous quitter. Mais vous vous reposez ?

- Entendu. Merci

Il quitta la chambre et l'infirmière l'aida à s'installer sur son lit. Elle lui refit ses bandages puis une autre infirmière lui déposa le plateau repas. Elle la regarda surprise.

- Oh, on vous a mis le menu normal. Monsieur Castle pourra manger le plat principal et vous ce que vous pouvez. On a pensé que ce serait plus pratique pour votre dernier repas chez nous

- Ce sera parfait, dit Castle en voyant l'infirmière sortir

Castle approcha son fauteuil du lit de Beckett

- Alors, comme ça, tu comptes manger mon repas ?

- Seulement le dessert, dit-il en souriant

- Dans tes rêves, fit-elle en s'en saisissant. Regarde comme cette purée de je ne sais quoi a l'air appétissante !

- Je crois que je vais me prendre quelque chose sur le chemin du retour !

- Trouillard !

- Et fier de l'être !

Quand elle eut fini de manger son flan, il l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il remplit son sac avec ses affaires, le mit sur son épaule et se plaça derrière.

- Toujours décidée à rentrer ?

- Toujours

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et rejoignirent le taxi qui les attendait.


	16. Chapter 16

Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il se trouvait devant son cercueil, à son enterrement. Il tâtonna le lit. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Le drap était froid.

Tout ce qui s'était passé, n'était pas vrai. Ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. Elle était vraiment morte.

Il s'écroula sur son oreiller et se mit à pleurer, implorant le ciel de la lui rendre, même une journée.

Depuis six mois, elle dormait peu. Par épisode. Elle ne faisait plus la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Elle dormait quand elle pouvait le faire.

Elle s'était réveillée dans la nuit. N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, elle s'était levée sans le réveiller. Depuis, elle était assise sur son canapé, dans le noir. Elle ne pensait à rien de particulier. Elle était juste là, ne regardant rien de particulier. Elle était habituée à rester ainsi. Elle le faisait les rares fois où elle n'était pas exposée au jeu de lumière. Elle avait appris à apprécier le silence et la nuit.

Les cris de Castle la firent sortirent de sa fixation.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre et le découvrit en pleurs, enserrant un oreiller. Elle se précipita sur le lit

- Hey, Castle, c'est un cauchemar. Regarde-moi. Je suis là

Elle essayait de le retourner mais elle n'avait pas assez de force.

- Je t'en prie Castle, réveille-toi, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue et les cheveux.

- Kate ? appela-t-il en relevant la tête

- Je suis là, juste à côté de toi

- Mon Dieu, Kate, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai cru… J'ai revu… Mais tu es là !

- C'était un cauchemar, dit-elle en lui caressant le visage et en essuyant ses larmes. Juste un cauchemar

- Tellement réel, Kate… Quand je ne t'ai plus vu…

- Je suis désolée, Castle… Mais je ne dors plus beaucoup… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je suis allée dans le salon

- J'ai eu si peur… J'ai cru que ces derniers jours n'étaient qu'un rêve

- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis bien là. Regarde-moi

Elle lui prit le visage avec ses deux et lui déposa pleins de baisers sur les joues, dans le cou. Puis sur les lèvres.

- Je suis en vie Castle. Je suis avec toi. Tu ne m'as pas perdu

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle voulait tellement lui faire comprendre qu'elle était bien vivante, qu'en l'embrassant fougueusement, elle le renversa et se retrouva sur lui. Surprise, elle se redressa et le regarda. Il paraissait surpris lui aussi. Puis il sourit, comme si enfin il était sorti de son cauchemar.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu es convaincu ? Ça te suffit comme preuve ?

- Oh, Kate, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant à son tour

- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Il est encore tôt

- Non, je vais encore revoir…

- Je reste là. Si je te vois t'agiter, je te réveille

- Tu dois dormir toi aussi

- Dans cette position, on veillera l'un sur l'autre

- Tu comptes rester comme ça ?

- Tu as toujours été très confortable ! dit-elle en souriant

Il attrapa le drap et le remonta sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis elle se blottit contre son torse, une main posée sur son cœur. Lui la serra dans ses bras. Au battement de son cœur, elle pouvait sentir que sa peur était encore là. Mais au fur et à mesure, le rythme ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit rendormi. Elle en fit de même, mais beaucoup plus tard.

Un léger rayon de soleil réussit à s'infiltrer à travers les rideaux et vint chatouiller son visage. Ca plus une main qui tentait d'attraper le drap. Il ouvrit un œil et vit que Beckett était toujours allongée sur lui et essayait de se protéger du rayon. Il remonta le drap sur elle. A son contact, elle s'étira légèrement, plaça sa tête dans son cou et laissa glisser sa main sur son torse.

Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Encore une fois, elle avait su l'apaiser. Comme toujours. Tout comme lui le faisait pour elle.

Il la sentit bouger. Il en déduisit qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Il la sentit s'étirer, son corps se tendant contre le sien. Il voulut vérifier en soulevant légèrement le drap, mais une main l'en empêcha ainsi qu'un grognement.

A ses battements de cœur, il savait qu'elle était réveillée, mais elle ne bougeait, restant lovée contre lui, caressant doucement son torse, comme elle le faisait avant. D'un mouvement de hanche, il les fit se retourner et se retrouva au-dessus, leurs têtes recouvertes par le tissu

- Hey, salut, toi

- Salut, Castle. Bien dormi ?

- Grâce à toi

- Toujours

- Et toi ?

- Plus que d'habitude, mais avec du temps, j'arriverai à refaire des nuits complètes

- J'en suis sûr

Il se pencha et lui donna un long et langoureux baiser.

Il se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine, Beckett se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Quand elle le rejoignit, il venait de terminer ses pancakes. Il lui tendit sa tasse de café. Elle le surprit en lui volant un morceau de pancake.

-Hey !

- Quoi ?

- C'est mon pancake !

- T'avais qu'à m'en faire un !

- Mais je croyais… Tu en veux un ?

- Non

- Ben alors ?

- C'était juste pour essayer

- Et ?

- Un morceau suffit avec le café pour le moment.

- Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir me rationner ?

- T'as tout compris.

La sonnette de la porte les interrompit. Beckett sursauta et se prit la tête entre les mains. Castle alla ouvrir puis rejoignit Kate

- C'est l'infirmière, Kate. Tu veux tes comprimés ?

- Non, ça va passer.

L'infirmière s'approcha

- Je suis désolée. La prochaine, je frapperai.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Beckett… Allons dans la salle de bain

L'infirmière lui refit ses bandages et repartit en disant que la cicatrisation se faisait bien.

Beckett rejoignit Castle dans la cuisine qui lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de café.

- Tu as mal ?

- Juste aux jambes. Ce sont les plaies qui me font mal quand on me les désinfecte. Ça ira mieux quand ce sera cicatrisé.

- Si tu veux en parler…

- Pas maintenant, Castle… Plus tard ?

- Comme tu veux. Tu sais que je suis là

- Je sais, oui.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour en parler. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Sinon, elle garderait tout pour elle et ça la minerait. Quand elle serait prête, il serait là.

- Alors, tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ma proposition

- Laquelle ?

- Pour les Hamptons. On pourrait y passer tout l'été. Ça te permettrait de reprendre des forces

- Hm

- Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de cadavre !

- Ne promets pas ce que tu ne peux pas promettre… C'est juste que…

- Je ne te le propose pas par culpabilité, promis. Je veux juste t'aider. Et ton père pourrait nous rejoindre.

- Ta mère et Alexis aussi ?

- Si tu veux

- Entendu… Mais pas de maternage ?

- Juste le temps que tes fractures guérissent

- Et tu veux qu'on parte quand ?

- Demain ?

- Tu as déjà tout prévu, hein ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui

- Ben en fait…

- Castle ?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver

- Qui ça ? Arriver où ?

- Ton père, ma mère et Alexis !

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont déjà là-bas ?

- Bientôt. Ils sont partis ce matin. Le temps que ma mère se prépare…

- Et si j'avais dit non ?

- J'aurai trouvé des arguments qui t'auraient fait changés d'avis, dit-il en l'enlaçant

- Ah, oui ? Tu sais que je suis plutôt têtue. Il t'aurait fallu des arguments vraiment convaincants !

- Des arguments comme celui-là ? fit-il en l'embrassant

- Bof

- Bof ? Et celui-là ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant plus langoureusement

- Je suis sûre que tu as mieux !

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le canapé. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et se pencha pour lui déposer un tendre baiser. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander pour pouvoir approfondir. Elle avait passé son bras derrière son cou, et avec l'autre elle l'avait collé contre elle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front.

- J'aimerai tellement…

- Bientôt, Kate. Bientôt. Laisse-toi du temps

- On pourrait partir dans l'après-midi ?

- Oh, j'ai été très convaincant !

Elle l'attira vers elle, et l'embrassa.

Ils arrivèrent dans les Hamptons en fin d'après-midi.

Après avoir sorti les bagages du coffre, Castle réveilla Beckett qui s'était endormie sur la banquette.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils ne trouvèrent personne au début. Puis ils entendirent des rires provenant de la terrasse. Ils s'y rendirent et trouvèrent Martha, Jim et Alexis attablés autour d'un apéritif

- Richard, Kate, mais on ne vous attendait que demain, dit Martha

- J'ai su me montrer très persuasif, dit-il en embrassant sa mère, sa fille et saluant Jim

- Asseyez-vous avec nous.

- Comment tu vas Kathie ?

- Ça va papa. Ne t'inquiète pas

- C'est le rôle d'un père de s'inquiéter pour sa fille

- Je sais papa. Mais il y a déjà quelqu'un qui s'inquiète bien assez pour deux, dit-elle en prenant la main de Castle

- Un jus de fruit, Kate ? demanda Alexis

- Merci, Lex.

- Vous avez pu tout organiser ? demanda Castle

- Tout est réglé. On s'est arrangé avec l'infirmière, elle passera tous les jours en fin de matinée à partir de demain matin

- Quoi ? Vous ne saviez même pas…

- Papa nous avait dit que vous seriez là ce soir

- Mais tu ne m'en as parlé que…

- Je savais que je te convaincrai ! dit-il en jouant avec ses sourcils

- Martha, vous nous avez dit…

- J'ai bien joué mon rôle, hein ?

- Papa ?

- Oh, moi, je l'ai su en arrivant !

- C'était un coup monté ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as proposé de venir cet après-midi. Moi, j'avais proposé demain

- Comment tu as su…

- Je te connais bien. Et je savais que tu apprécierais l'air de la mer. Qu'ici tu pourrais guérir plus facilement. Et tu avais apprécié ton séjour la dernière fois !

- C'est vrai. On est bien ici

Castle s'absenta pour monter les bagages dans leur chambre. Puis les autres aussi. Ils allaient préparer le diner. Beckett se retrouva donc seule.

Elle se leva et avança doucement vers la plage. Elle s'assit sur le sable, face à l'océan. Elle avait entouré ses jambes avec ses bras et déposé son menton sur ses genoux. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

Elle écoutait le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable. Ce son était doux à ses oreilles. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il atténuait le bruit qu'elle avait en permanence dans la tête. Ça lui faisait du bien. Elle pouvait s'évader, ne pas penser à ce qu''elle avait vécu.

Pendant ce temps, les autres s'activaient. Ils avaient prévu un pique-nique. Castle les rejoignit et vit qu'ils avaient pensé au repas spécial de Beckett. Il sourit. Pour sa mère et sa fille, Kate avait toujours fait partie de la famille et là elles le lui prouvaient une fois de plus.

Puis ils se rendirent sur la terrasse, pour enlever les verres et les boissons.

- Où est Kate ?

- Quand on l'a laissé, elle était assise ici, dit sa mère

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu entrer ?

- Non, dit Jim. Mais elle ne doit pas être loin

- Elle doit éviter de marcher si… Elle est sur la plage

Il se précipita vers elle

- Il va falloir qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter comme ça, dit Martha. Sinon, il ne tiendra jamais le coup !

- Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, dit Jim. Si Johanna m'était revenu, je crois que j'aurai agi comme lui… Mais vous avez raison… En plus, Kathie n'est pas du genre à se laisser materner !

- Avec du temps…

- Oui, beaucoup de temps.

Il arriva derrière elle et passa ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules, la plaquant contre son torse

- Hey, tu ne dois pas marcher !

- Et toi tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter dès que tu me perds de vue, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains

- Je ne…

- Castle, je suis contre toi. Je sens les battements de ton cœur.

- Ok, c'est vrai

- Tu étais d'accord : pas de maternage. On ne m'a pas interdit de marcher ! Je ne dois pas faire d'excès, c'est tout ! Et depuis que je suis rentrée, tu ne peux pas dire…

- Un reproche ?

- Non. Je ne vais pas te reprocher de vouloir prendre soin de moi. Mais…

- Je suis trop envahissant ?

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras derrière son cou

- Ne dis jamais ça. Tu es le seul, à part mon père, à t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu es toujours là pour moi, depuis le début et pourtant je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi. Et malgré tout, tu es resté. Tu m'as supporté.

- Je n'ai aucun regret

- Et moi, je suis contente que tu aies persévéré, dit-elle en l'embrassant

Ils furent rejoints par les autres.

Alexis étendit une couverture et les autres posèrent les couverts et les victuailles.

Après le diner, ils s'installèrent tous confortablement pour assister au coucher de soleil avant d'aller se coucher.


	17. Chapter 17

Etait-ce dû au fait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de New York ? Du drame ? Etait-ce dû au fait de ne pas voir les personnes qui étaient au courant de l'affaire ? Etait-ce dû au calme qui régnait dans les Hamptons ? Etait-ce dû au doux bruit des vagues de l'océan qui les berçait la nuit?

Toujours est-il que la première semaine se passa sans problème majeur. Castle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, ni Beckett, ou du moins, elle n'en n'avait pas encore fait ou ne l'avait pas dit. Par contre, il la retrouvait encore souvent levée la nuit. Mais, pour le moment, elle ne voulait toujours pas parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu ou de ce qu'elle pensait quand il la rejoignait. Même son père avait tenté une approche, mais devant le regard noir qu'elle avait lancé, il n'avait pas insisté.

Pourtant, ils savaient tous qu'elle y pensait, qu'elle devait revivre parfois certains épisodes de sa captivité.

Bien que Castle essaye de ne plus être trop présent, de ne pas trop l'envahir, il gardait toujours un œil sur elle.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger l'après- midi sur la terrasse. Et bien qu'elle ait en permanence ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, il savait qu'elle souffrait moralement. Il en avait parlé aux autres. Ils l'avaient observé aussi. Ils étaient d'accord avec lui.

Ce jour-là, ils se trouvaient dans le salon. Elle était installée devant la fenêtre. Ils pouvaient la voir. Castle soupira.

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider

- Tu dois attendre qu'elle t'en parle, mon chéri

- Mais elle souffre tellement. Regarde-là. Elle reste des heures allongée sur cette terrasse, sans rien dire. Et la nuit, c'est pareil. Elle dort deux ou trois heures, puis se réveille et erre dans la maison. Si je ne sentais pas son absence, je suis sûr qu'elle resterait debout jusqu'au matin.

- Fiston, on ne sait que ce que le médecin nous a dit sur ces conditions de détentions. On sait qu'elle n'a pas mangé suffisamment, ni bu. On a vu ses blessures. Il nous a dit que son cycle de sommeil était perturbé. Mais tout ça, il l'a découvert grâce aux examens. Mais il n'a pas pu nous dire ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

- Mais je croyais qu'après ce que le docteur Burke lui avait fait subir, elle parlerait. Je pensais qu'après sa crise de colère… mais depuis plus rien. Elle garde tout pour elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se reconstruise un nouveau mur, qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même…

- Mon chéri, depuis que tu l'as ramené, elle recommence à sourire, elle parle. Même son appétit commence tout doucement à revenir… Quand elle sera prête… Tu sais bien que c'est vers toi qu'elle se tournera à ce moment-là… Par contre, ce jour-là, il faudra te montrer fort !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est que tu te sens coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce qui n'est pas vrai. Mais quand tu vas entendre ce qu'elle a subi, ton sentiment risque de s'accroître. Et ça, ma Kathie le sait. Et tout comme tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir, elle ne veut pas que tu souffres à cause d'elle

- Mais c'est idiot

- Tu le crois vraiment, dit sa mère. Tu la connais aussi bien qu'elle te connait. Tu sais lire en elle, tout comme elle sait lire en toi. Donc tant qu'elle sentira ton sentiment de culpabilité, elle hésitera avant de s'ouvrir à toi

- Et d'après toi, comment je peux le perdre ce sentiment ? Tu crois qu'il me suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de bouton sur lequel appuyer… Mais si tu essayais d'en parler

- Tu veux que j'aille voir un psy ?

- Pas forcément. Tu peux nous en parler… Avec Jim, on pourrait peut-être t'aider. Je te connais, Jim connait sa fille…

- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas encore prêt pour…

- Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu te décides…

Il allait répondre à sa mère quand il vit sa fille s'installer près de Beckett.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Martha

- Alexis

- Quoi, Alexis ?

- Elle est avec Kate. Elle a peut-être besoin…

- Laisse-les. Si Kate a besoin de quelque chose, ta fille peut très bien l'aider…Et Kate n'est pas invalide… Tu vois, là aussi tu en fais trop. Tu veux toujours devancer ses désirs. Mais elle n'en n'a pas forcément besoin. Elle a toujours été une femme autonome…

- Tu veux dire que je l'étouffe…

- Je dis juste que parfois tu devrais la laisser agir par elle-même. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, tu passerais tes journées à la porter. Elle connaît ses limites. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'amuserait à se blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est.

Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et s'éloignèrent en direction de la plage.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, le voyant s'éloigner de la fenêtre

- Elles vont sur la plage et…

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Laisse-lui un peu de liberté. Si elle a besoin d'aide, Alexis est avec elle, et sinon elle nous appellera

- Mais…

- Assis-toi et arrête de t'inquiéter. Occupe-toi. Essaye d'écrire…

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent quelques minutes sur la plage puis s'installèrent sur le sable.

- Alors, Alexis, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour tes vacances ?

- Grand-mère a prévu de m'emmener faire les boutiques

- Ça ne va pas t'occuper pendant deux mois. Tu devrais aller voir tes amis, sortir… Tu vas finir par t'ennuyer avec nous quatre

- Tu sais, on n'est qu'au début des vacances, il n'y a pas encore grand monde ici

- Pas de petit ami ?

- Il est à New York

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas de te rejoindre ?

- Ici ? Avec papa ?

- Il ne va pas le manger.

- Tu plaisantes ? Le premier qui m'a invité au bal, il voulait le recevoir en tenant une tête coupée à la main

- Ah, c'était ça qu'il avait prévu !

- Il t'en a parlé ?

- Il paraît que c'est une tradition.

- Oui, ben heureusement que grand-mère était là. Quant à Ashley, la première fois qu'il l'a vu, il a pointé une arme sur lui

- Une arme ?

- Oh, elle n'était pas chargée. C'était une arme de collection qu'il venait de s'acheter. C'était pendant une de vos enquêtes. Un duel, je crois.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens… Mais, maintenant, il doit bien se douter que tu dois avoir un petit ami à ton âge ?

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé, mais il ne l'a pas encore rencontré. Il ait juste qu'il s'appelle Max

- Ce serait l'occasion.

- Tu crois ?... Je ne voudrais pas…

- Ne me dis pas que tu hésites à cause de moi ?

- Non, mais…

- Alex, il y a assez de ton père qui s'inquiète pour moi. Tu n'as pas à en faire autant. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. C'est nous qui devons veiller sur toi et pas le contraire. Profite de ta jeunesse. Invite-le. Et j'empêcherai ton père de l'effrayer !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine… Allez, viens, on va rentrer sinon il va s'inquiéter encore plus de ne pas nous voir revenir

- Parce que tu sais…

- Qu'il me surveille ? Oui, je le sais.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Ça ne changerait rien. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour qu'il soit entièrement rassuré… Et puis c'est agréable de savoir qu'il est aux petits soins pour moi. C'est bon parfois de pouvoir se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un

Quand elles arrivèrent à la terrasse, Castle sortait. A peine était-elle à sa hauteur, qu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne

- Mais…

- Papa, c'était une discussion entre filles !

- Alex, tu n'as pas un coup de fil à passer ?

- T'as raison… Merci Kate

- De rien

- Qui va-t-elle appeler ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop curieux ?

On était le 4 juillet.

Comme ses voisins, ils avaient décidés, en ce grand jour, de pique-niquer sur la plage avant le grand feu d'artifice organisé par la localité. Castle leur avait dit que chaque année c'était grandiose, mais que cette fois, ils allaient faire encore plus fort, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de le faire sur l'océan, face à la plage. Ainsi tous les résidents, ou presque, pourraient le voir depuis chez eux.

Les hommes s'occupaient du barbecue, pendant que les femmes ramenaient la vaisselle, les salades, les viandes.

Pendant le diner, Les Castle décrivaient les différents 4 juillet qu'ils avaient passés aux Hamptons. Chacun y allant de son anecdote. Même Jim en raconta un qu'ils avaient passé en famille à Coney Island. Le souvenir de ce jour fit sourire Beckett qui se trouvait assise contre Castle. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Max qui lui aussi avait Alexis dans ses bras.

Puis, quand l'heure approcha, un à un, ils commencèrent à se lever. Seule, Beckett préféra rester assise. Elle se plaça dos à un arbre. Les autres s'étaient placés au plus près de l'océan.

Puis le spectacle commença. Doucement d'abord. Puis la cadence accéléra. La lumière succédant à l'ombre, le bruit de plus en plus fort. Beckett avait mal aux yeux, tentait de boucher ses oreilles. Mais plus le spectacle avançait, plus ça résonnait dans sa tête. Et toujours cette lumière, de plus en plus forte. Puis le final. Ca explosa dans toute sa tête. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. Elle s'était levée et avait couru vers la maison, tombant à plusieurs reprises.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle entendait toujours ce bruit, elle voyait toujours cette lumière, elle était terrorisée. Tout ressurgissait. Il fallait qu'elle se cache, avant qu'il la trouve pour la « punition ».

Dans le couloir, elle prit la première porte qu'elle trouva. Elle descendit les quelques marches et chercha où se cacher, un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Elle se repéra vite dans le noir. Elle trouva un coin, comme dans sa cellule, dans un renfoncement du sous-sol, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Le spectacle venait de s'achever. Sur la plage, tout le monde applaudissait, hurlait, sifflait.

Castle prit une bouteille de champagne et fit sauter le bouchon. Il remplit les coupes de chacun. Mais au moment de trinquer,

- Kate, où est Kate ?

- Elle était…commença Martha

- Je sais où elle était. Mais elle n'y est plus… Mon Dieu ! Le bruit ! La lumière !

- Tu crois que…

Il fonça dans la maison, suivi par les autres. Ils se partagèrent les pièces, fouillant chaque recoin, regardant dans les placards, sous les lits. Max fouilla même les garages. Martha et Alexis s'occupèrent des combles.

Ayant cherché partout dans la maison, Jim et Castle descendirent au sous-sol. Arrivé en bas, Castle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à la chercher. L'espace était immense et les cachettes ne manquaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne faisaient pas de bruit, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Ils ne savaient ce qui les attendaient, ni comment elle allait réagir.

Ils avaient visité toute la surface. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Ils allaient remonter quand Jim remarqua qu'il y avait un renfoncement non éclairé. Il s'avança et la devina dans le noir. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux quand il la vit. Castle, le voyant pétrifié, s'approcha et se figea à son tour.

Elle était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains toujours sur les oreilles. Elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

Castle s'approcha lentement, très lentement. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule

- Non, j'ai rien fait… Plus de coup… J'en peux plus…Finissez-en…cria-t-elle en levant les bras pour se protéger

- Kate, c'est moi, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant

- J'en ai assez…

- Kate, c'est Castle… Ton père est là aussi

- Non, je ne… Castle ?

- Oui, Kate, je suis là

- Castle, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui… Plus de coup… J'en veux plus…

- Tu ne risques plus rien… Tu es en sécurité… C'est fini…

Elle s'accrochait à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il la berçait comme on berce une enfant, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle continuait à supplier pour qu'on ne la frappe plus, qu'elle préférait mourir… Il avait beau lui parler, tenter de la rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Elle était replongée dans son cauchemar, repartie dans son enfer.

- Jim ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure

- Oui, Richard ?

- Vous pouvez éteindre. Je vais l'emmener dans notre chambre… Demandez à ma mère de faire couler la douche, mais de ne rien allumer

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Mon électrochoc à moi. Faîtes-moi confiance

- Je te fais confiance.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, appuya sur l'interrupteur. Tout le sous-sol fut plongé dans le noir. Une fois dans le salon, il expliqua à Martha ce que voulait Castle. Elle monta dans leur chambre, alluma la douche. Puis toute la maison fut plongée dans le noir. Ils restèrent dans le salon, attendant qu'ils sortent du sous-sol.

Ce sont ses gémissements qu'ils entendirent en premier avant de les voir sortir du sous-sol. Ils montèrent à l'étage.

Jim les regarda et s'effondra sur le canapé.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Martha

- Je n'ai pas reconnu ma fille… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… Même à la mort de sa mère…Mon Dieu, Martha. Elle est terrorisée. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un recoin, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, suppliant qu'on ne la frappe pas, qu'on la tue…

- Richard va l'aider…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y arrivera…

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Max.

- Je te l'ai dit. Elle a été blessée en… commença Alexis

- Non. Qu'elle soit blessée, ça j'ai vu. Mais il y a autre chose. On ne réagit pas comme…

- Kate a été enlevée et séquestrée pendant six mois, expliqua Martha.

- Les flics ont mis six mois pour…

- Ils ne le savaient pas… En fait, on a même assisté à son enterrement… Ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'elle a été retrouvée

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

- Kate n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle… Et le sujet est sensible… Comme tu as pu le voir, elle a beaucoup souffert, ainsi que mon père. Ils essayent de se reconstruire

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Elle n'en n'a pas encore parlé. On sait juste ce que les médecins nous ont dit. Et pour les blessures, tu as pu les voir.

- Je comprends. Et ton père, pourquoi il voulait que ta grand-mère fasse couler la douche ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il a sûrement une idée… Il va nous falloir du café… La nuit va être longue

- Et moi, je vais aller récupérer nos affaires sur la plage, dit Martha

- Je viens vous aider

- Non, Jim, reposez-vous

- Ca me changera les idées

- Entendu

Pendant qu'Alexis prépara une cafetière de café, les autres nettoyèrent la plage puis revinrent s'installer dans le salon, prêts à intervenir si Castle avait besoin d'aide.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de la déshabiller. Il lui retira ses chaussures et retira les siennes, et ils entrèrent sous la douche. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, la maintenant d'une main, lui caressant les cheveux et le visage de l'autre. Elle était cramponnée à lui, suppliant toujours. Il lui parlait, tentait de la rassurer, lui expliquait que tout était fini. Il pleurait car il n'arrivait pas à la faire revenir à la réalité.

Il coupa l'eau chaude, et un jet d'eau gelé sorti du pommeau de la douche. Elle fut saisie d'horreur, hurla et s'écroula dans le bac de douche. C'est là qu'il se rappela que dans le bâtiment il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle semblait revenir. Elle regardait autour d'elle, puis vit Castle. Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Castle !

- Je suis là. Tout va bien

- J'étais là-bas. Je me suis revue…

- Chut ! C'est fini. Calme-toi

Il la tenait serrée dans ses bras. Elle était blottie contre lui.

Quand il la sentit grelotter, il remit l'eau chaude.

Quand elle se détendit, il la sortit de la douche, la déshabilla, l'essuya et lui passa sa tenue pour la nuit. Puis il l'allongea sur le lit. Il se changea rapidement et la rejoignit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et continua de la rassurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

Elle finit par s'endormir.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Quand il vit de la lumière dans le salon, il s'y rendit

- Comment va ma fille ?

- Elle s'est enfin endormie

- Elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Pas encore

- Prend un café, tu as l'air frigorifié, dit sa mère

- Ce n'est rien. C'est la douche. J'ai dû la mettre sur eau froide.

- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- J'aurai dû y penser. Je le savais.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le feu d'artifice ! Le bruit, la lumière

- Tu ne nous as jamais vraiment expliqué cette histoire de bruit et de lumière. Le médecin a parlé de photophobie, mais là c'est autre chose ?

- Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. Mais apparemment, il l'empêchait de dormir en jouant avec la lumière. Il y avait une minuterie. Et il s'en servait aussi pour l'assoiffer. Quant au bruit, il y avait un haut-parleur dans le plafond et le son qui en sortait était horrible. C'est grâce à ça qu'on l'a retrouvé. Un technicien a appuyé par accident sur un bouton. Elle a eu tellement peur que ça lui a provoqué un arrêt cardiaque

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a fait d'autre… Je vais la rejoindre… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se retrouve seule…

- Tu ne veux pas te reposer plutôt ? On peut se relayer…

- Non, ça ira. Allez vous coucher. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici

Il remonta dans sa chambre et se coucha. Délicatement, il l'attira et l'allongea sur lui. Puis la serra dans ses bras après avoir remonté la couverture.


	18. Chapter 19

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il réfléchissait. Il continuait machinalement à lui caresser le dos.

Elle semblait apaiser. Sa respiration était lente.

Il la fit glisser à côté de lui, se leva et disposa son oreiller près d'elle.

Il quitta la chambre et descendit dans son bureau.

Il réfléchit à nouveau. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro

- C'est Castle. Je sais qu'il est tard, ou plutôt tôt, mais…

- Beckett ?

- Oui, chef… Est-ce que vous auriez le numéro privé de Burke ?

Elle lui donna. Il raccrocha et composa le numéro qu'elle lui avait transmis. Il dut le composer trois fois avant qu'une voix endormie lui réponde.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour…

- Castle à l'appareil. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais j'ai besoin de votre aide

- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Kate ?

- Oui... On a regardé le feu d'artifice sur la plage et…

- La lumière et le bruit ?

- Je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup. C'est quand je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était plus là que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait… Mais pourtant ses yeux vont mieux. Elle ne porte ses lunettes que lorsqu'il y a du soleil… Je n'ai pas pensé…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute monsieur Castle. Ecoutez, même si ses yeux sont guéris, sa peur, elle, n'a pas disparue. Elle est ancrée au plus profond d'elle-même. Et c'est cette peur qu'il faut lui faire combattre.

- Et comment je peux faire ça ?

- Il faut que vous la fassiez parler, qu'elle extériorise tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qu'elle ressent… Vous vous rappelez l'enquête sur le sniper ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas…

- C'était la même chose. Pendant des mois, elle n'en n'a pas parlé. Mais quand l'enquête a débuté, tout est remonté à la surface. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui… Et elle a réussi à surmonter son stress

- Oui, mais là son coéquipier l'a confronté avec le fusil que le sniper avait utilisé pour lui tirer dessus. Là, je n'ai rien sur quoi m'appuyer…

- Comment vous avez fait pour la calmer ?

- Une douche froide… Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer. On aurait dit qu'elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle était là, mais c'était comme si elle était là-bas

- Elle était coincée dans son souvenir. C'est tellement fort, qu'elle ne peut pas en sortir

- Comme du somnambulisme

- Oui, sauf que dans le cas de Kate, elle ne dort pas

- Je n'aurai pas toujours une douche sous la main

- Faîtes confiance à votre instinct, monsieur Castle. Jusqu'à présent, il vous a réussi… Et Kate a confiance en vous

- Et si je me trompe ?

- Eh, bien, vous vous tromperez. Ça m'arrive aussi, vous savez

- Oui, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Sa mère ne dit qu'une phrase

- C'est Kate !

Il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte, tellement concentré sur la conversation qu'il avait avec le docteur. Mais des jeunes étaient en train de s'amuser dans la rue. Ils avaient dû rentrer du centre te continuaient de faire la fête, criant, hurlant, faisant vrombir le moteur de leurs voitures ou de leurs motos.

Beckett s'était réveillée en sursaut, totalement affolée. Elle avait sauté du lit, cherché un endroit où se réfugier, mais le bruit résonnait partout. Elle était sortie en trombe, bousculant au passage Martha, qui l'avait entendu hurler, et qui fut rattrapée de justesse par Alexis qui se cogna violemment contre le chambranle d'une porte. Elles avaient juste le temps de la voir se diriger vers le sous-sol.

- Je dois raccrocher docteur !

- Vous pouvez me rappelez…

Trop tard. Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Alexis, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- C'est rien, papa

- Kate est retournée au sous-sol, Richard. Avec les jeunes, elle…

Il fonça au sous-sol sans rien allumer et la retrouva exactement au même endroit. Sa mère et sa fille l'avaient suivi. Comme précédemment, il s'approcha lentement et tenta de la rassurer. Il lui parlait doucement, essayait de la calmer. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle se plaqua davantage contre le mur. Elle était à nouveau terrorisée.

Martha et Alexis assistait au triste spectacle, ne sachant quoi faire pour les aider.

Castle se décala et s'assit juste en face de Kate. Il tenta de lui retirer les mains des oreilles, mais elles étaient tellement crispées qu'il n'y arriva pas. Il passa donc ses mains sous ses bras et l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur ses jambes. Puis il la serra contre lui, lui caressant le dos.

- Je suis là, Kate. Tu ne risques rien

- Le bruit… Plus de bruit…

- C'est fini

- Ma… Tête… Bruit…

Tout doucement, elle retrouva son calme, se détendit et se rendormit contre son torse. Il s'installa plus confortablement en calant son dos contre le mur.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici ? murmura Martha

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse dormir, sans être effrayée, si.

Alexis s'éclipsa et réapparut avec des oreillers et des couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais Alexis ?

- Si vous restez ici, je reste aussi… Et puis de toute façon, la nuit est pratiquement finie !

- Et ta tête ?

- Juste une bosse. Ne t'inquiète pas

Beckett se réveilla lorsque son père ramena du café. Il déposa le plateau et servit une tasse à chacun. Aucun d'eux n'avait dormi. Seule, Kate, dormait paisiblement contre le torse de Castle.

Elle fut surprise de se découvrir là, entourée par tout le monde. Elle regarda Castle.

- Un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Bien dormie ?

- Toujours contre toi… Vous êtes restés ici toute la nuit ?

- Pas vraiment. Ça doit faire deux ou trois heures.

- Deux ou trois… Pourquoi vous êtes restés ici ?

- Richard ne voulait pas remonter, alors on s'est installé avec lui. De toute façon, avec les jeunes, tu n'aurais pas pu dormir ailleurs, dit son père

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Castle

- Pas vraiment… Je dormais et… Du bruit… Plusieurs sons… De plus en plus forts…

- Si seulement j'avais été à tes côtés…

- Ça n'aurait rien changé… C'est instinctif… Il faut juste que je me réhabitue.

- Si tu nous en parlais, on pourrait peut-être t'aider, trouver une solution

- Mais il n'y a rien à en dire, dit-elle en se détachant de lui et se plaquant contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en dise ? Qu'il m'empêchait de dormir en jouant avec la lumière, qu'il m'assoiffait à longueur de journée ? Qu'il m'a rendu cinglé en diffusant un bruit insoutenable dans la pièce où j'étais enfermée ? demanda-t-elle en larmes. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Je dois vivre avec et espérer qu'un jour ou l'autre ces peurs disparaîtront

- Tu ne vas pas supporter ça pendant des mois, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Tu ne pourras pas…

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire pour t'aider ? dit Martha

- Je vais trouver, dit Castle, et bientôt tu n'auras plus peur

Ils décidèrent de remonter pour prendre le petit déjeuner. C'est à ce moment que Beckett découvrit le visage d'Alexis

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda-t-elle

- Rien de grave. Je me suis cognée au chambranle de la porte en retenant grand-mère

- En retenant… Attends, c'est moi qui vous ai…

- Ce n'est rien Kate

- Non, ce n'est pas rien… Je vous ai blessée…

- Hey, calme-toi, dit Castle. Tu n'étais pas toi-même ! Jamais tu ne ferais du mal à ma mère ou à Alexis…

- En attendant, je leur en ai fait… Je vais rentrer chez moi… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de…

- Tu ne vas nulle part, Kate, dit Alexis. On a décidé de passer les vacances ensemble, et on les passera ensemble. On savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais on ne va pas reculer à cause d'un petit hématome !

- Tu ne t'es pas regardée dans un miroir récemment, dit Kate, appréciant la remarque de la jeune rouquine

- Kate a raison, dit Castle. Tu aurais dû mettre de la glace !

Devant l'insistance de tout le monde, Kate accepta de rester aux Hamptons.

Castle passa une grande partie de la journée dans son bureau, sachant que Beckett n'était pas seule. Il feuilletait les livres qu'il possédait, ceux qui lui servaient quand il devait faire des recherches pour ses romans. Il fit des recherches sur internet. Il appela Gates pour savoir le voltage des lampes trouvées dans la cellule et demanda aussi une copie de la bande du bruit que Tyson diffusait. Ensuite, il se rendit dans le sous-sol et l'étudia méticuleusement. Puis il fit un croquis et dit à sa mère qu'il devait s'absenter. Il ne réapparut qu'en fin de journée.

Les deux jours, qui suivirent, se passèrent sans incident.

Le troisième jour, une entreprise arriva. Castle demanda aux autres d'emmener Beckett à l'extérieur. Personne ne posa de questions. Sauf Beckett

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Toujours

- Alors, tu verras le moment venu. Profite de ta sortie, dit-il en l'embrassant

Toute la journée, ils percèrent, vissèrent. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là, car le bruit était assourdissant. Quand ils eurent fini, ils firent les réglages qu'il souhaitait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cet équipement, monsieur Castle ?

- J'espère sauver une personne qui m'est chère

- On pourrait croire que vous voulez torturer quelqu'un ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oh, moi, vous savez. Vous êtes le client. Vous demandez, j'exécute.

- Et, ça s'arrête là ?

- Moins on pose de question, moins on a de problème !

- C'est un peu facile, non ? N'importe qui peut vous demander n'importe quoi et vous le faîte ? Même si vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? Qu'on appelle la police ?

- Ce serait un bon début. Pour ma part, sachez que j'ai l'aval d'un capitaine de New York et si vous voulez vous pouvez la contacter !

Les gars ne relevèrent pas sa remarque. Quand ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent Castle. Quand les autres rentrèrent, il ne parla pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Ils terminèrent la semaine et passèrent le week-end comme si de rien n'était.

Le lundi arriva. Pendant que Beckett se promenait sur la plage, Castle exposa son plan aux autres, les avertissant que les prochains jours allaient être durs pour Kate. Il voulait provoquer un électrochoc en reconstituant les conditions de sa séquestration. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas sur la présence de Jim, mais sur celle des autres pour l'aider lui et Kate

- C'est ma fille, Richard, je tiens à être là

- Ça risque d'être dur

- Pas plus dur que ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir

- Comme vous voulez

Le plus dur restait à faire : expliquer à Kate ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Kate, j'aimerai tenter une expérience

- Une idée pour…

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça… Bien que quand tu iras mieux… Non, ce sera une expérience difficile et douloureuse pour toi. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Au début, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Puis au fur et à mesure, je prolongerai le temps… Sache que tu ne seras pas seule. On sera tous avec toi, à tes côtés.

- Quitte à me répéter, de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu te souviens le jour où vous êtes partis toute la journée en balade et que je suis resté ici ?

- Oui. Et ?

- En fait, j'ai fait faire des travaux ce jour-là, dans le sous-sol

- Quel genre ?

- J'ai fait installer des néons et des haut-parleurs.

- Pourquoi fai… Oh, tu veux que je revive

- Ce que tu as vécu, oui.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

- Je serai là, prêt de toi

- Et tu veux commencer quand ?

- Je pourrais déjà te montrer ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ok

Enlacés par la taille, ils se rendirent au sous-sol, accompagnés par Jim. Ils descendirent les marches. Ils avancèrent, alors que Jim restait en arrière près d'un panneau de contrôle. Castle montra à Beckett ce qu'il avait fait installer. Il lui montra le plafond et les murs qui étaient matelassés. Elle put constater qu'il n'avait pas hésité sur les moyens. Bien qu'il soit près d'elle, il put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle commençait à se crisper. Il fit un petit signe de la tête à Jim. Celui-ci actionna un bouton et un néon s'alluma. Aussitôt, elle enfouie son visage contre le torse de Castle

- Kate, regarde le néon.

- Peux pas

- Ce n'est qu'une lumière Kate. Elle ne peut pas te faire de mal…

- …

- Kate ?

Elle ne répondit pas, complètement crispée, s'accrochant à sa chemise. Il la sentait trembler contre lui. Il fit un nouveau signe à Jim, qui éteignit le néon. Ils restèrent un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne commence à se détendre. Ils remontèrent. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et prirent un café. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle prit sa tasse et se rendit sur la plage et s'assit face à l'océan.

- Alors ? demanda Martha

- Ce ne sera pas facile, répondit Jim.

Castle la rejoignit. Il s'installa derrière elle, l'enlaça en l'attirant contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, Kate

- …

- Je vais peut-être abandonné…

- Six mois, Castle. Je ne savais même pas que cela faisait six mois que j'étais enfermée dans cette pièce…

- Je…

- Non, laisse-moi finir…

Elle fixait toujours l'océan. Elle cherchait la meilleure façon de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. Il attendit.

- C'est le docteur Burke qui me l'a dit le jour où on y est retourné. Personne ne m'avait rien dit… J'ai tout vu Castle… Mon enterrement… Ton éloge… Tout ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps… Tu te rappelles ? Je savais pour mon appartement… Parce que j'avais vu ce que tu avais fait… Je sais tout ce que tu as vécu, ta descente aux enfers… Il se faisait une joie de me le montrer… Et si je ne commentais pas, ou refusais de regarder, j'étais « punie »… Je recevais des coups…

Elle pivota et se plaça face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire en te voyant te démolir ? Plus les jours passaient, plus je te voyais sombrer… Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : en finir. Qu'un coup, un peu plus fort que les autres, m'achève enfin. Quand j'ai entendu ce bruit, la dernière fois, j'ai su. J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter et j'ai été soulagée… Puis je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital…

Cette lumière… Ce bruit… Ils ont contribué à me faire perdre mes repères… C'est vrai, je suis encore incapable de faire des nuits complètes car je ne dormais que lorsque j'avais un peu de répit… Ou quand il s'absentait…

Elle le regardait toujours. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de l'écouter. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi.

- Tu n'es pas responsable… Le seul responsable, c'est lui. C'est Tyson… C'est nous qui avons commis l'erreur de ne pas t'écouter… Tu l'avais dit qu'il s'en était sorti.

- J'aurai pu avoir tort !

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il a eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer parce qu'on ne l'a pas recherché !

- Mais, moi, j'aurai dû…

- Dû quoi ? Le rechercher ? Et te faire tuer ? Comme il a failli le faire en te faisant accuser du meurtre de Tessa ?

- Au moins il ne t'aurait pas…

- Et j'aurai fait quoi, moi, sans toi ?... Si j'ai tenu tout ce temps, c'est grâce à toi. Je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu réaliserais que ce n'était pas moi dans ce cercueil…

- Sans Mac Lane, je n'y aurai jamais pensé. Rien ne pouvait me laisser croire que tu étais encore en vie

- Mais quand tu l'as su, je suis sûre que tu as tout fait pour me retrouver… Même si à ce moment-là, j'avais baissé les bras…

- Tu étais affaiblie…

Elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. Il la serra fort contre lui.

En l'emmenant au sous-sol, il voulait qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle, qu'elle n'est plus peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et en plus, elle essayait aussi de le déculpabiliser.

Pendant qu'ils étaient sur la plage, les autres préparaient le déjeuner.

- Pique-nique ? demanda Alexis

- Bonne idée, dit Martha. Jim, vous pourriez vous chargé du barbecue avec Max ?

- Entendu. Max ?

- Je vais chercher le matériel.

- Alors Jim, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ?

- Elle a eu peur alors que je n'avais allumé qu'un néon !

- Je ne sais pas si Richard…

- Elle a confiance en lui, donc je lui fais confiance ! Mais il va falloir qu'il soit patient

- S'il y a bien une chose dont il ne manque pas, c'est bien de la patience, dit Alexis

- Je suppose que tu fais référence au temps qu'il lui a fallu pour être avec ma fille ?

- Y a un peu de ça ! Mais le principal, c'est qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi heureux

- Ni moi, ma fille !

- Finalement, c'est moi la chanceuse !

- Ah, bon ?

- Ben, oui. Kate, contrairement aux autres conquêtes de mon père, s'est toujours intéressée à moi. Elle m'a toujours aidé quand j'avais besoin d'un conseil. Même quand ils n'étaient que de simples partenaires. .. Et je gagne un grand-père !

- …Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas un cadeau !

- Tu es le père de Kate, ça me suffit

- Et toi, tu es la digne fille de ton père. Et ça me suffit aussi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bien. Maintenant que la famille s'est agrandie, si on s'occupait du pique-nique ? demanda Martha

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire sur cette remarque et se lancèrent dans la préparation du repas.


	19. Chapter 20

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans progrès réel.

La peur s'emparait de Beckett dès qu'ils approchaient de la porte du sous-sol, mais malgré tout elle se soumettait à l'expérience. Pour le moment, seuls Jim et Castle y participaient. Ils en étaient toujours à un seul néon allumé !

Par contre, les cauchemars avaient refait leur apparition, ainsi que les nuits blanches.

Castle la retrouvait souvent assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, les yeux fixés sur l'océan, ou alors errante sur la plage.

La semaine suivante fut pire. Pas plus de progrès, mais Beckett se renfermait de plus en plus. Elle ne parlait quasiment plus, avait perdu son appétit qui revenait, et s'isolait, refusant toutes les sorties proposées, préférant restée seule sur la plage.

La dernière semaine de juillet, ils devaient retourner sur New York. Beckett devait aller à l'hôpital se faire retirer son plâtre et passer des radios pour ses autres fractures. Ils ne savaient pas combien de jours ils y resteraient.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il ne l'avait plus tenu dans ses bras. Même la nuit, elle laissait une certaine distance entre eux. Et quand il se réveillait et qu'elle n'était pas couchée, il ne la trouvait pas. Il ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle réapparaissait au moment du petit déjeuner, ne disait rien, buvait son café, prenait une douche et s'installait sur la plage où elle restait seule toute la journée.

Et elle n'était plus retournée au sous-sol.

Le sentiment de culpabilité de Castle grandissait. Il était fatigué, passant la plupart de ses nuits à la chercher. Malgré cela, il continuait de chercher un moyen de la sortir de son mutisme, de l'aider à surmonter ses peurs.

Les autres membres de la famille avaient bien essayé de parler à Beckett, mais à chaque fois elle disparaissait. Alors, ils avaient décidé d'aider Castle, cherchant dans tout ce qu'ils lisaient une solution qui pourrait marchait. Il l'avait aussi encouragé à se reposer, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser. Même si elle ne l'approchait plus, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là.

Ils prirent la route le mercredi matin. Le silence avait régné dans la voiture. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

En tout début d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Beckett fut reçue aussitôt.

Le médecin la conduisit en radio. Ensuite, il lui retira son plâtre.

- Parfait ! Votre bras est complètement reconstruit et il n'y a aucune séquelle. Un peu de rééducation et tout reviendra à la normale. Même chose pour vos autres fractures. Vous êtes toujours dans les Hamptons ?

- Oui

- Je vous conseille la natation dans ce cas… Sinon, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien

Voyant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler, il n'insista pas et la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle d'attente où Castle l'attendait. Quand il la vit arriver sans son plâtre, il sourit. Cela faisait au moins une chose de cicatriser. Elle salua le médecin et prit la direction de la sortie sans dire un mot.

- Monsieur Castle, attendez

- Oui, docteur ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas réussi à lui arracher plus de deux mots !

- Vous avez de la chance. Pour moi et la famille, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne nous adresse plus la parole

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai voulu tenter une expérience. Mais visiblement ça lui a fait plus de mal que de bien

- Quelle expérience ?

- J'ai voulu reconstitué les conditions de sa séquestration pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur

- Excellente idée !

- Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Et sinon, pour ses fractures ?

- Tout est parfait. Un peu de rééducation et tout devrait revenir à la normale… Et elle a repris du poids

- Pourtant elle ne mange quasiment plus

- En avez-vous parlé au docteur Burke ?

- Non

- Je serai vous, j'irai le voir. Il a des méthodes peu conventionnelles mais c'est un très bon médecin

- Je verrai docteur. Merci pour tout. Je vous laisse, Kate m'attends

- Entendu et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas

- Je vous remercie encore

Beckett l'attendait sur le parking, près de la voiture. Il déverrouilla les portes et ils s'installèrent. Il démarra et prit la route du loft. Arrêtés à un feu, Beckett ouvrit sa porte et sortit du véhicule. Avant de fermer la porte, elle se pencha vers Castle

- Je rentre à mon appartement

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je peux venir ? T'accompagner ?

- Non. J'ai envie d'être seule ce soir

Elle ferma la porte et s'éloigna, le laissant dépité. Quand le feu changea de couleur, il redémarra. Mais il ne prit pas la direction du loft.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide

- Pas de problème monsieur Castle. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne parle plus, ne mange quasiment plus, ne m'approche plus… Elle vient même de quitter ma voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Sans explication

- Elle a peut-être envie d'être seule…

- Ou alors, elle vient de réaliser que c'est moi le responsable, que sans moi, rien ne serait arrivé

- Monsieur Castle, on a déjà abordé le sujet. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Elle aurait eu un autre partenaire, ce serait arrivé de la même manière. La seule responsabilité que vous pouvez vous reprochez c'est de tenir à elle… Et je peux vous certifier qu'elle tient énormément à vous !

- Ça ne fait pas parti du secret médical ça ?

- Tout comme moi, vous avez vu ce qu'elle avait gravé sur le sol ?

- Oui, et pourtant elle ne me l'a jamais dit

- Ce jour-là viendra. Elle vous le dira

- Oh, vous savez, même si j'aimerai l'entendre au moins une fois, je peux m'en passer car elle me l'a prouvé… Mais là, je suis perdu…

- Vous avez tenté votre expérience ?

- Pendant deux semaines seulement. Et encore, on n'a pas allumé toutes les lampes et je ne lui ai pas fait entendre le bruit. Mais depuis une semaine, elle ne veut plus participer

- Vous auriez dû y aller plus fort

- Vous voulez dire tout mettre en route en même temps ?

- C'est cela… Rappelez-vous quand je l'ai ramené sur les lieux. Je sais que vous n'avez pas aimé ma façon de faire, mais ça a marché. Elle a réussi à extérioriser sa colère

- C'est vrai… Mais là, elle est vraiment terrorisée. Vous l'auriez vu après le feu d'artifice…

- C'est justement cela qu'il faut reproduire… Et après, elle pourra exploser à nouveau

- Comment ça exploser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

- Vous ne m'aider pas vraiment là

- Chaque personne a sa façon de réagir face à un traumatisme. Elle peut reproduire ce qu'elle a fait dans l'ancien abattoir

- Vous voulez dire tout casser ?

- Ça ou même s'en prendre à vous. Bien que je ne la vois pas vous faire de mal. Mais elle ne sera pas vraiment elle-même. Elle vous a bien menacé avec son arme !

- Je savais qu'elle ne tirerait pas

- C'est un avantage que vous avez sur moi. Vous la connaissez parfaitement bien. Vous savez lire en elle. Si je pouvais en faire autant avec mes patients, ce serait fabuleux… La connexion qui existe entre vous est vraiment incroyable. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène entre deux personnes. Mais en entendre parler et le voir, ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous arrivez à vous comprendre sans vous parler, seuls vos regards suffisent. Même sans être l'un près de l'autre, vous êtes encore capables de savoir ce que ressent l'autre. Je ne serai pas psychiatre, je trouverai ça flippant.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des âmes jumelles ?

- La théorie selon laquelle les êtres humains auraient été constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages et que Zeus qui aurait craint leur pouvoir, les aurait coupé en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante ?

- Là, vous me parlez des âmes sœurs, monsieur Castle

- Il y a une différence ?

- Vous avez déjà entendu des personnes dirent « c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis des années » ?

- C'est un peu une phrase passe partout, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce sont des personnes qui partagent les mêmes visions et conceptions de la vie, elles se sentent à l'aise chez l'autre et ont un lien profond. Les âmes sœurs ont souvent un lien d'amitié très fort, mais n'ont pas de relation amoureuse.

- Pourtant avec Kate…

- Les âmes jumelles, par contre, sont « l'autre moitié » dans une relation d'amour. Elles ont une relation un peu compliquée. Au moment où une âme jumelle rencontre l'autre, il y a immédiatement une reconnaissance et une sensation de familiarité. La rencontre allume une étincelle dans leur cœur, une étincelle de joie et d'extase les émotions ressenties sont plus profondes que chez les âmes sœurs. Au même moment, des cordes quasi indissolubles se tissent entre les deux personnes.

Les sentiments que les âmes jumelles chérissent l'un pour l'autre vont plus loin que ce que ressentent des personnes amoureuses. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles des âmes jumelles ne peuvent pas se lâcher et sont simplement vouées à se compléter.

Une relation sexuelle entre les deux âmes n'est pas non plus indispensable vu que le lien dépasse de beaucoup le plan physique. Je ne dis pas que ça ne peut pas se faire, mais son accomplissement n'est pas essentiel pour leur relation. Mais si ça arrive, cela signifie que les deux âmes sont prêtes à être réunies à tous les niveaux. Si des âmes jumelles ont la possibilité de vivre une relation, toutes les barrières pourront être vaincues. Bien entendu, elles auront leur part de difficulté et de chagrin, mais leur lien sera si puissant qu'elles pourront tout vaincre grâce à la force et la profondeur de leur amour réciproque.

Elles ne demandent rien de l'autre, car elles sentent ce dont l'autre a besoin.

- J'ai l'impression que vous parlez de Kate et de moi ?

- Et j'ai tort ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire que votre relation a été simple ! Et malgré toutes les épreuves, vous êtes resté près d'elle. Et finalement, elle est venue à vous.

- C'est vrai

- Monsieur Castle, depuis le jour où vous l'avez rencontré, vous avez changé. Je ne connais pas votre vie privée, mais j'ai lu des articles sur vous. De vieux articles. Et quand j'ai rencontré Kate, elle m'a parlé de votre partenariat et j'ai lu les nouveaux articles. Vous n'êtes plus le même homme. Cet homme fantasque, qui signait ses autographes sur la poitrine des femmes, qui arrivait aux réceptions avec une femme différente au bras. En plus vous vous êtes investi dans le travail de Kate

- C'est elle qui m'a changé

- Et vous l'avez changé aussi. Je ne l'ai connu qu'après qu'on lui ait tiré dessus. Mais c'est grâce à vous si elle a pu s'en sortir

- Vous l'avez aidé aussi ?

- Si peu… Elle a beaucoup travaillé sur elle-même. Elle luttait contre ses sentiments, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à les admettre… Si vous l'aviez vu quand vous avez fait équipe avec cet autre officier de police, ou quand vous êtes arrivé avec une hôtesse de l'air à l'adresse qu'elle vous avait donné

- Elle vous a parlé de ça aussi ?

- Oh, elle m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses… Elle a eu très peur ce jour-là. Elle était en colère. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que vous essayiez de vous protéger, sentimentalement parlant. Mais elle a vraiment cru qu'elle allait vous perdre !

- Aucune femme ne pourra jamais la remplacer dans mon cœur. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle… J'ai failli la perdre plus d'une fois, et la dernière fois…

- Je sais. J'étais là.

- Vous étiez à l'enterrement ?

- Oui. Je vous ai vu. J'ai entendu votre éloge. Et c'est vrai. Vous la connaissez très bien, vous et vos amis. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir déposé un simple bouquet de fleurs des champs.

- Kate est une femme simple. Elle n'est pas une femme d'argent… Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour ?

- Dites-moi

- Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est avoir quelqu'un qui serait là pour elle et pour qui elle serait là aussi… Et je veux être ce quelqu'un

- Je crois que vous l'êtes déjà

- Je l'espère tellement

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Elle n'est libre que depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Elle a des choses à régler intérieurement. Mais ses sentiments pour vous sont réels et rien ne pourra les changer… Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que parfois elle peut être compliquée

- Seulement parfois ?

- Vous m'avez compris, monsieur Castle !

- Oui, docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi

- Je parlais de Kate ?

- Je vous avais compris… Je vais attendre qu'elle revienne vers moi… De toute façon, il ne faut pas la brusquer, sinon elle va se refermer encore plus

- Vous êtes vraiment un homme à part.

- Je l'ai attendu quatre ans. Je ne suis pas à quelques jours près

- Je ne pense pas que ça durera des jours. Vous avez prévu de repartir quand ?

- Je pensais demain, mais…

- Elle le sait ?

- Bien sûr

- Alors elle sera là

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ?

- Je ne la connais peut-être pas aussi bien que vous, mais je la connais assez bien. Vous verrez. Elle viendra

- On verra… Je vous remercie docteur, et encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

- Vous ne me dérangerez jamais si c'est pour Kate ou pour vous. Venez quand vous voulez. Et tenez-moi au courant.

- De toute façon, vous devrez la voir avant qu'elle reprenne le travail ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui doit décider si elle sera apte ou pas. Mais comme c'est vous qui vous en occupez, il faudra que vous me disiez où elle en sera

- Vous me ferez confiance ?

- Vous la laisseriez reprendre s'il y avait le moindre risque ?

Ils se sourirent et se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles.

Castle reprit sa voiture et se rendit chez lui. Une fois dans le parking souterrain, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul dans son loft. Il ressortit de l'immeuble et décida d'aller se promener dans Central Park.

Quand elle avait quitté la voiture, elle avait pris la direction de son appartement. Mais plus elle avançait, plus elle ralentissait. Ses pas la menèrent dans Central Park. Elle avait marché toute la fin d'après-midi. De temps en temps, elle s'était assise sur un banc pour regarder des enfants s'amuser, ou observer des couples de jeunes amoureux élaborant des projets d'avenir. Puis elle reprenait son chemin. Quand la nuit fut tombée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas loin de l'immeuble de Castle. Elle s'était assise sur un banc et scrutait l'étage du loft. Il n'y avait aucune lumière.

Castle s'était promené un long moment avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Il profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de la légère brise qui lui caressait le visage.

Il était là, repensant à sa discussion avec le docteur Burke quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le parc. Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur un autre banc, juste en face de chez lui. Et il connaissait cette personne. Cette silhouette, il était capable de la reconnaître n'importe où. La brise soulevait délicatement ses longs cheveux. Il aurait voulu s'approcher, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il vit une lumière. Il comprit qu'elle venait de prendre son téléphone. Il sortit le sien, espérant recevoir un message. Mais rien ne vint.

Puis il la vit se lever, et sortir du parc.

Il se leva à son tour et la suivit discrètement, pensant qu'elle se rendait au loft. Mais arrivé à la sortie du parc, elle avait disparu.

Il rentra chez lui.

Elle arriva de bonne heure au 12th. Comme cela lui arrivait si souvent avant. Sauf que là, ce sont ses pas qui l'y avaient conduite. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle avait erré toute la nuit dans les endroits silencieux de cette ville qu'elle connaissait si bien. Pas de bruit dans ses rues désertes, ni de lumières. Le paradis des SDF. Ils ne l'avaient pas abordé car en la voyant ils l'avaient prise pour une âme en peine comme eux. Une nouvelle.

Il y avait de la lumière à la morgue. Elle s'y rendit.

Lanie pratiquait une autopsie.

- Une nouvelle affaire ?

- Hey, Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais dans les Hamptons ?

- Je devais voir le médecin

- Et ?

- Ça va. Tout est en ordre comme il dit

- Mais ?

- Tout n'est pas en ordre

- Il te faut du temps… Tu le sais… On va t'aider à t'en sortir… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, où est ton homme ?

- Il doit être au loft

- Il doit ?... Viens t'asseoir et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… Un problème avec Castle ?

- Non, il est adorable

- Mais ?

- C'est moi le problème.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu n'envisages pas…

- Non. Mais si lui l'envisageait, je ne lui en voudrais même pas.

- Il ne fera jamais ça. Il ne t'a pas attendu quatre ans, pour t'abandonner à la première occasion. Et surtout dans ces circonstances. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai peur Lanie

- Peur de quoi ?

- De tout !... Les lumières… Le bruit… De n'importe quoi… Comment je vais pouvoir reprendre mon travail, si je sursaute au moindre son, ou si…

- Tu as déjà connu ça avec l'affaire du sniper, et tu t'en es sortie !

- Ce n'était pas pareil, Lanie. On m'avait tiré dessus. Mais là, c'est dans ma tête. J'ai ce bruit en permanence qui résonne. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. J'ai mal, Lanie.

- Le médecin ne t'a rien prescrit ?

- Si, mais ça ne fait rien

- Tu en as parlé à Castle ?

- Il a installé des néons dans le sous-sol de sa villa pour essayer de m'aider. Mais je ne peux plus y aller. Rien que d'approcher cette maudite porte et… Du coup, je reste seule dans mon coin. Je ne sors plus. Et le pire, c'est que je l'évite aussi… Je recommence à le faire souffrir, Lanie… Et pourtant, si tu savais comme il me manque…

- Au moins, tu en es consciente. C'est déjà ça

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Il faut que tu lui parles. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens… Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant chez toi…

- Je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi

- Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait toute la nuit ?

- J'ai marché

- Tu sais qu'on est sensé dormir la nuit… Ou faire autre chose !

- Lanie !... Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis… Et pour ton autre chose, comme tu dis,…

- Je sais, tu étais blessée… Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu veux que je te prescrive quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne veux pas devenir dépendante de pilules

- Juste pour un temps ?

- Non, Lanie. C'est gentil, mais je dois y arriver seule, comme pour le reste

- Et tu vas faire comment ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais te laisser. Tu as du travail et je dois voir Esposito

- Oh, il est là. On a eu cette affaire il n'y a que quelques heures

- Et avec… Le nouveau, ça se passe comment ?

- Mac Lane ?

- Oui. J'avais oublié son nom

- Un nom pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas Kate ! Enfin, ça se passe

- Un problème ?

- Disons qu'il n'est pas toi. Et tu sais ce que les gars pensent de toi

- Je ne suis pas irremplaçable !

- Ils n'ont pas voulu que tu sois remplacée alors que tu étais… Mais bon, après lui avoir fait comprendre que ton bureau, c'était ton bureau et qu'on ne devait pas toucher à tes affaires, ils ont dû lui rappeler aussi qu'il n'était là que pour un temps limité

- Mais pourtant…

- Oui, il nous a aidés à te retrouver et ils lui en sont reconnaissants, mais ça s'arrête là. Il a des idées bien arrêtées, il refuse d'admettre qu'il ait pu se tromper et surtout…

- Surtout ?

- Depuis qu'il t'a vu, il fait une fixation sur toi

- Il sait pourtant que je suis avec Castle

- Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger ! En plus, il est persuadé que Gates va le garder et jeter Castle car comme il le dit si bien « ce n'est qu'un consultant »

- Il dit ça ?

- Il le dit

- Castle fait partit de mon équipe. C'est le meilleur équipier que j'aie jamais eu. Et pour un consultant, je trouve que beaucoup de flics devraient prendre exemple sur lui

- Il est plus qu'un équipier ?

- Beaucoup plus, Lanie, et tu le sais

- Je le savais même avant toi

- C'est vrai… Bon, j'y vais. A bientôt, Lanie, et merci

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour tout

Elle quitta la morgue et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Quelques secondes plus tard au loft, un téléphone sonna

- Castle

- Salut Castle, je ne te réveille pas ?

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit

- Ben, au moins vous êtes deux

- Tu as vu Kate ? Comment elle va ?

- Du calme. Elle va bien. Si tu veux la voir, elle est au 12th. Elle va voir Esposito

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as qu'à venir et tu le sauras

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si…

- Je te dis de venir ! Alors tu viens… Castle ?

- J'arrive

Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle ne vit que le nouveau devant un bureau. Puis en faisant un rapide tour d'horizon, elle s'aperçut que ses coéquipiers étaient dans la salle de repos. Elle les rejoignit

- Je croyais que vous aviez une affaire en cours ?

- Yo, Beckett !

- Hey, Beckett !

- Salut les gars ! Alors, on a une affaire et on se prélasse devant un café ?

- On attend un appel de Lanie

- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Je sors de chez elle. Elle fait l'autopsie

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

- Ryan, je ne travaille pas… Et je n'étais pas venue pour ça !

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- En fait…

- Hé, bonjour lieutenant Beckett

- Heu… Bonjour lieutenant…

- Mac Lane

- Oui, Mac Lane

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous venez déjà reprendre ma place

- En fait, c'est ma place, lieutenant. Et non, je ne reviens pas. Pas encore, du moins. J'ai quelque chose à demander à mes collègues

- Allez-y demander. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun souci

- Merci bien, mais je n'ai jamais eu de souci avec mes équipiers, répondit-elle sèchement… Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir des Hamptons…

- Oh, vous êtes encore là-bas ?

- Ça vous pose un problème ?

- Heu, non

- Parfait… Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Mais à mon retour, j'aurai besoin de vous pour l'entraînement. Maintenant que mes blessures sont cicatrisées et que d'ici mon retour, j'aurai repris des forces, il faudra que je reprenne un peu le combat. Histoire de me remettre à niveau.

- Si vous promettez de ne rien nous casser !

- Ryan, j'ai parlé d'entraînement

- Si vous voulez je pourrai aussi vous aider. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un corps à corps…

- Yo, Castle

- Hey, Castle

- Salut les gars ! Bonjour Kate

- Salut Castle, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Comment tu … Lanie ?

- Lanie… Je tombe mal

- Non, j'étais venu demandée un service à Kevin et Javier

- Et cette histoire de corps à corps avec le lieutenant Mac Lane ?

- Je pense que le lieutenant…

- John, s'il vous plaît

- Je pense que le lieutenant n'a pas compris ma demande. Je parlais d'entraînement et…

- Si, j'ai bien compris. Vous voulez revenir au top niveau et je voulais vous faire comprendre que j'étais disponible pour vous aider

- Merci, mais ça se passera très bien avec Javier et Kevin

- Dommage. J'aurai bien aimé…

- Ecoutez, lieutenant, s'énerva-t-elle. Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes là que le temps de mon absence

- Hé, je sais !

- Apparemment pas, ou vous l'avez mal compris. Mon équipe se compose de Javier, Kevin et Castle. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Castle ne partira pas.

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Ecoutez. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là, que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici. Si vous voulez intégrer le 12th, vous pouvez essayer, mais pas dans mon équipe… Et pour le combat rapproché… Ou le corps à corps, comme vous dîtes, j'ai un très bon entraîneur !... J'ai été suffisamment claire, ou je dois préciser certaines choses ?

- Heu, non, c'est très clair. Mais je vous assure…

- Ne m'assurez rien… Ah, autre chose. Quand on vous dit que vous vous trompez, admettez-le. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là on vous respectera !

- Je ne vois pas ce que le respect vient faire là-dedans ! L'important c'est de résoudre les affaires, non ?

- Résoudre les affaires, c'est important, c'est vrai. Mais respecter les autres et se faire respecter est aussi important. Dans une équipe, toutes les idées sont bonne s à prendre !

- Vous voulez parler des idées de monsieur Castle ? Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais moi aussi j'ai appris des choses ! Notamment sur ses théories avec la CIA, les extra-terrestres… Franchement…

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginé à quel point ses idées ont pu nous aider… Elles peuvent être parfois farfelues, mais le plus souvent, il tombe juste… Et vous savez quoi ? Dans le métier qu'on fait, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui. Il nous évite de déprimer avec ce qu'on voit. Il rend le travail plus agréable… Et quand vous en aurez fait autant que lui, vous pourrez le juger. Mais pas avant. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il vaut, moi si !

- Vous dîtes ça parce que c'est votre petit ami. Vous n'êtes pas objective !

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas objective. Laissez-moi vous dire…

- Kate, laisse tomber.

- Castle, il n'a pas le droit de…

- Ça ne fait rien ce qu'il pense de moi. Ce que toi tu penses, et ce que les gars pensent est important.

- Castle…

- Viens, on rentre, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras… Les gars, vous n'avez pas répondu pour…

- Il n'y a pas de souci. Dès que vous revenez, vous nous appelez

- Hé, Castle, tu pourrais te joindre à nous ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Allez, retournez vous reposer. Hé Castle ?

- Espo ?

- On compte sur toi

- Vous pouvez

Il prit Beckett par la taille et ils quittèrent la salle de repos.

- Beckett ? Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

- Bonjour chef. J'étais passée voir les gars

- Je vois qu'on vous a retiré votre plâtre

- Oui

- Comment ça va Beckett ?

- Bien, pour le physique. Et avec un peu d'entraînement…

- Cela viendra avec le temps. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Maintenant, je dois m'occuper du reste

- Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains

- Je sais

- Castle, occupez-vous en bien. Nous comptons sur vous ici. Nous espérons revoir Beckett au plus tôt.

- Des problèmes avec Mac Lane ? demanda Castle

- Disons qu'il n'est pas Beckett !


	20. Chapter 21

Ils quittèrent le commissariat et se rendirent sur le parking où Castle avait garé sa voiture. Arrivé près de la portière passager et avant de la déverrouiller, il coinça Beckett contre la carrosserie.

- Je te ramène à ton appartement ?

- Non. Aux Hamptons… Je ne suis pas allée chez moi

- Tu es allée où ?

- Nulle part. J'ai marché

- Toute la nuit ?

- Toute la nuit. Et je suis arrivée à la morgue

- Besoin de Lanie, d'une conversation entre filles ?

- Un peu de ça

- Ça t'a réussi, on dirait

- Tu trouves ?

- C'était gentil ce que tu as dit sur moi tout à l'heure

- Il n'avait pas le droit de…

- Hey, je te l'ai dit. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi. Ce qui est important c'est ce que toi tu penses, ou Lanie, ou les gars. Même Gates. Mais les autres…

- On sait ce que tu vaux. Tu fais partie de notre équipe. Et jamais je n'accepterai qu'on puisse te critiquer là-dessus

- Et pour le combat au corps à corps ?

- Ah, ça tu l'as retenu

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question

- Ce n'est pas du combat avec toi

- Mais ça pourrait être marrant, non ?

- Si te retrouver au tapis, tu trouves ça amusant !

- Parce que tu crois…

- Attend que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens et tu verras

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre jusque-là, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras

- Je croyais que tu étais patient, dit-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour… Je suis désolée Castle

- De quoi ?

- De mettre éloignée de toi ces derniers jours

- Ce n'est rien. Tu avais besoin d'un peu d'espace, de temps, de réfléchir…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais besoin, mais je n'avais pas le droit de te faire subir ça… Tu as dû croire que je te rendais responsable… Ne secoue pas la tête. Je te connais

- Tu as raison

- Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ? Pourquoi tu acceptes tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je t'oblige à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?

- Ce serait un début !

- Oui. Pour que tu te refermes sur toi-même. Pour que tu te mures à nouveau

- Je ne suis pas simple comme fille ?

- Tu ne serais pas Kate Beckett sans ça, ma Kate Beckett

- Je vais changer, je te le promets

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Il faut juste que tu redeviennes celle que tu étais, avec tes défauts et tes qualités

- Ce ne sera pas simple

- Je sais, mais les choses n'ont jamais été simples entre nous, rappelles-toi

- C'est vrai. Mais toi tu as changé

- Non, j'ai changé mon image publique. C'était facile ça, puisque ce n'était pas moi

- Je le sais depuis longtemps ça, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement, tendrement. Sa main glissa lentement dans sa nuque et remonta dans ses cheveux lui faisant lâcher un léger grognement. Il se colla davantage à elle et approfondit leur baiser.

A une fenêtre du 12th, les gars avaient assisté à la scène, ainsi que Mac Lane

- Je ne vois vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouve… Non, mais franchement, regardez-le

- Hey, tu parles de notre coéquipier

- Ce n'est qu'un civil le latino !

- Lieutenant Latino, s'il-te-plaît

- Je croyais que…

- Ben c'était avant que tu insultes notre ami… Et pour ton info, ils vont très bien ensemble. Je n'ai jamais connu un couple si complémentaire. J'aimerai connaître ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'ils peuvent vivre ensemble

- Je croyais que tu avais une copine

- C'est vrai et Ryan est marié. Mais nous n'avons pas ce qu'ils ont. C'est unique et rien ne pourra les séparer.

Sur le parking, ils avaient oublié tout ce qui les entourait. Enlacés, ils savouraient le fait de s'être retrouvés après tous ses jours de séparation et de silence. Il sortit sa télécommande et déverrouilla les portes

- On rentre ?

- Je te suis

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et montèrent en voiture.

Castle dut s'arrêter pendant le trajet de retour, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Et même si Beckett ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il voulait qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Après avoir pris leur commande, ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse, à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Aucun des deux ne mangeait vraiment, se contentant de picorer çà et là une frite. Beckett l'observait. Lui regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hey, fit-elle en lui caressant le bras

- Heu… Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais, dit-il en sursautant

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Rien de particulier

- Castle ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours

- A cause de moi évidemment !

- Kate, dit-il en se levant et en l'invitant à se lever pour marcher un peu. Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi. Depuis le début de notre partenariat. C'est vrai que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je m'inquiète peut-être un peu plus. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher…Tout comme je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi dès qu'on est sur le terrain…

- Tu veux que je conduise ?

- Tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup plus que moi !

- Alors on a qu'à se reposer avant de reprendre la route. J'ai vu un petit coin sympa là-bas

- T'es sûre ? Parce que si on s'endort…

- On arrivera quand on arrivera

Castle déplaça sa voiture et se gara près de l'endroit où Beckett s'était rendue. Il sortit une couverture du coffre et l'étala sur le sol. Au début, il s'était adossé à un arbre, Beckett dans ses bras. Puis, tout doucement, il s'était retrouvé allongé à même le sol, Kate reposant contre son torse.

C'est la légère brise de fin de journée qui les réveilla. D'abord Beckett qui commença à resserrer son étreinte autour de Castle pour tenter de se réchauffer, puis lui, quand il la sentit bouger.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que le soleil avait disparu. Ils avaient dû dormir environ trois ou quatre heures. Il la sentit à nouveau bouger, tentant de mettre son visage dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte et soupira d'aise. Cela faisait tellement de jours qu'il ne l'avait pas senti comme ça contre lui. Il souhaitait que ce moment dure encore et ne la réveilla donc pas.

Mais tout a une fin.

Elle se réveilla à son tour mais ne bougea pas, restant blottie contre le torse de Castle

- Je crois qu'on s'est endormi plus longtemps que prévu, murmura-t-il

- Ça nous a fait du bien

- Tu as raison… Mais maintenant, on devrait prendre la route

- Non… Pas tout de suite

- Tu as froid

- Jamais dans tes bras, dit-elle en redressant la tête pour l'embrasser

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le médecin ?

- Tout va bien. Physiquement, du moins. Plus de fractures !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderai pour le reste

- Je sais, mais…

- Pas de sous-sol. Promis. Je trouverai autre chose. En attendant, on s'occupera de ton entraînement !

- Tu vas faire du sport ?

- Hé, j'en suis capable. Ce n'est pas parce que je passe du temps derrière un écran que je…

- Je plaisante Castle. Je sais de quoi tu es capable

- Ah, oui ? demanda-t-il en la faisant pivoter et se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus d'elle

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va rentrer ?

- Je te l'ai proposé tout à l'heure et tu as refusé !

- Je sais… Et je n'ai pas dit que je voulais rentrer

- Je te rappelle qu'on est sur un parking

- On ne fait rien de mal !

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles. Tu es officier de police !

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de plaque !

- On n'en n'a pas besoin. Comme tu l'as dit, on ne fait rien de mal !... Alors, comme ça, physiquement, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec un petit sourire en coin

- C'est ce qu'a dit le médecin ! Pourquoi ?

- Non, je voulais être sûr d'avoir bien entendu

- Une idée derrière la tête, monsieur Castle ?

- Pas seulement là !

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! dit-elle en les faisant pivoter. Mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'on rentre !

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et longuement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se relevèrent. Elle replia la couverture, puis ils reprirent la route pour les Hamptons.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les autres venaient à peine de se mettre à table. Aussitôt, ils leur mirent des couverts et les invitèrent à s'asseoir.

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, papa. Je n'ai plus de fracture ! Et j'ai même repris un peu de poids

- Bonne nouvelle ! Je suis content !

- On l'est tous, dit Martha. Il faut fêter ça !

- Attendez, Martha. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler. J'ai de la rééducation à faire pour commencer, et puis il y a tout le reste, la lumière, le bruit…

- Kate, on en a parlé, dit Castle. Tout viendra à temps. Tu dois juste être patiente

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas dans…

- Tes habitudes ? demanda son père

- C'est ça

- On le sait tous ici. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est tous ici avec toi ? Parce qu'on veut t'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves que tu dois traverser. Et quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, on sera là !

- Je sais, papa. Et je vous en remercie. Mais il y a certaines choses que je devrai faire seule, pas parce que j'en ai envie, mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Et j'aimerai que vous l'acceptiez tous.

- Je suis prêt à l'accepter, dit Castle. Mais tu dois nous promettre de ne pas te murer, de nous parler quand quelque chose te préoccupe. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers jours

- Je vais essayer

- On se contentera de ça. Pour le moment.

- En attendant, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à New York, mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit Alexis

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Et qu'il y a des personnes que je ne veux plus faire souffrir à cause de mon comportement, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Castle

Quand Martha revint avec le dessert, elle ramena une bouteille de champagne. Elle tenait à fêter les premières guérisons de Kate.

Ils terminèrent la soirée dans le salon avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Beckett partit prendre une douche et se changea pour la nuit. Puis Castle fit de même et la rejoignit dans le lit. Ils étaient dans le noir, chacun allongé à sa place.

Castle passa ses bras sous sa tête et soupira légèrement. Beckett sourit. Il soupira encore une fois, deux fois…Il allait se retournait, quand il la sentit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se pencha vers lui

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien

- Castle. Si tu veux que je m'ouvre à toi, tu dois en faire autant avec moi

- Je te promets. Il n'y a rien

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en le faisant asseoir face à elle et passant ses bras derrière son cou

- Je croyais que…

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'étais endormie

- Moi ?

- Oui. Tu ne bougeais pas alors…

- Castle, depuis mon retour, combien de nuits complètes j'ai faîtes ?

- Aucune

- Et ce soir, comme par hasard…

- Mais tu n'as pas du tout dormi la nuit dernière !

- Et toi ?

- Non plus

- Oh ! Et cette idée ? demanda-t-elle en lui retirant son t-shirt

- Quelle idée ? demanda-t-il à son tour en lui retirant aussi son t-shirt

Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et l'embrassa doucement, délicatement, tendrement.

- Cette idée-là, dit-elle en se séparant de lui

- Oh, ça ! C'est le genre d'idée que je n'oublie jamais !

- J'imagine !

Il l'embrassa à son tour puis descendit dans son cou, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de son corps avec ses lèvres et ses mains. De son côté, elle en faisait tout en autant.

C'était comme si c'était la première fois. Ils se redécouvraient mutuellement, tout en douceur et tendresse. Leur exploration fut stoppée par le dernier rempart qu'ils portaient encore. Quand il fut enlevé, ils se replacèrent comme ils étaient et continuèrent. Il n'y avait toujours pas de précipitation dans leurs gestes ou dans leurs baisers mais le plaisir montait de plus en plus.

Beckett jouait avec ses hanches et au moment propice se laissa glisser sur lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Ils se souriaient.

Tout doucement, Beckett reprit ses mouvements de hanche. Castle l'embrassa et la fit basculer sous lui et joua à son tour de ses hanches. Il prit tout son temps. Il voulait que leur plaisir explose en même temps.

Quand il se rendit compte que ni elle, ni lui ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il l'embrassa. Et quand il se libéra en elle, leurs cris se perdirent dans leurs bouches.

Il s'écroula sur elle, sa tête plongée dans ses cheveux. Elle le serrait d'un bras et de l'autre, passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Dans tous ses souvenirs, et Dieu sait que pendant six mois elle n'avait tenu que grâce à eux, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu un ébat aussi doux et tendre. Même dans ces moments-là, il savait se montrer prévenant et elle l'en appréciait qu'encore plus.

Il se redressa et la regarda, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-il

- Hm

- Kate ?

- Pardon. Je repensais… J'étais dans mes souvenirs

- Des bons ou des mauvais ?

- Quand ils te concernent, ils ne peuvent être que bons

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il pivota tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il attrapa le drap et le plaça sur Beckett.

Quand il se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, il était seul. Il se leva et dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la terrasse.

- Elle n'est pas sur la plage !

- Jim ?

- Bonjour Richard.

- Vous savez où est Kate ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais notre conversation d'hier soir a eu du bon. J'ai trouvé ce papier dans la cuisine, devant la cafetière

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Parcours de santé !

- Parcours de santé ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ?

- Disons que… Non… C'est pas vrai. Maintenant qu'elle nous dit où elle est, je suis incapable de la rejoindre !

- Elle va revenir

- Et si elle se blesse ?

- Richard, rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit Martha

- Je sais. Mais elle est à peine guérie de ses blessures qu'elle se lance…

Ils entendirent des rires à l'extérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut, toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Papa

- Bonjour Kathie

- Regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur le parcours. Je l'ai invité pour un café !

- Bonjour monsieur Castle

- Chef Brady. Alors vous avez utilisé votre arme ?

- Pas depuis votre dernière visite et c'est très bien ainsi. Oh, excusez-moi. Bonjour monsieur…

- Beckett. Jim Beckett

- Enchanté. Vous êtes…

- Le père de Kathie

- Ah, bien

- Alors comme ça vous vous êtes retrouvés sur le parcours ? demanda Jim

- J'y vais tous les matins, assez tôt. Avant que les résidents y aillent. C'est plus tranquille… Donc je faisais le parcours, quand j'ai aperçu une jeune femme au sol qui essayait de se relever. Imaginez ma surprise…

- Tu t'es blessée ? demanda aussitôt Castle

- C'est rien. J'ai glissé sur un obstacle

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre

Ils racontèrent à Jim comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, le cadavre dans la piscine, leur séjour en cellule, leur participation à l'enquête…

- C'est ça votre idée d'un week-end romantique ?

- Papa !... Sache que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Mais il se trouve que j'ai un équipier qui ne peut pas rester sans réponse quand il a pleins de questions qui lui trottent dans la tête !

- Dis que je t'ai obligé !

- C'est bon les enfants ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputez…

- Non, papa, on ne va pas se disputer… De toute façon, je vais vous laisser entres hommes !

Chef, contente de vous avoir revu et peut-être à demain !

- Moi de même lieutenant Beckett et ce sera avec plaisir

- Et où tu vas ?

- Sur la plage. A plus tard !

Ils la regardèrent partir. Sur la terrasse, elle ramassa une serviette et se dirigea vers la plage. Ils la virent retirer son t-shirt et son cycliste et entrer dans l'océan.

Quand le chef fut parti, Castle sortit à son tour et se rendit sur la plage à son tour. Il s'assit contre un arbre et attendit qu'elle revienne. Il l'aurait bien rejointe, mais elle était déjà bien trop loin. Il ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir à une nouvelle façon de l'aider.

Quand elle sortit de l'eau, elle l'aperçut et crut qu'il était endormi. Elle ramassa sa serviette et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle s'agenouilla et l'embrassa. Elle pensait le surprendre mais c'est elle qui fut surprise quand il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il ne dormait pas.

- Wouah ! Kate, tu es trempée !

- Je viens de nager !

- Tu aurais pu t'essuyer !

- Ce serait moins drôle ! Tu aurais vu ta tête !... Et si c'était toi qui avait eu cette idée ?

- Tu as raison… Mais moi j'aurai trouvé un moyen de te mouiller plus que ça !

- Ah, oui !

- Sûr !

- Comme ça, fit-elle en tordant ses cheveux

- Hey !

Elle se releva et courut jusqu' à la maison !


	21. Chapter 22

Elle entra en trombe dans la maison, salua au passage Martha et Alexis et monta dans leur chambre en riant !

Castle la suivait de près

- Où est-elle ?

- Richard ! Tu pourrais dire bonjour !

- Désolé ! Mère, ma chérie

- Bonjour papa. Tu as oublié ton maillot ?

- Très drôle ! Où est Kate ?

- Je crois qu'elle est montée prendre une douche, dit Jim. Elle avait l'air pressé !

- Vous m'étonnez ! dit-il en fouillant dans la cuisine

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce seau ? demanda Alexis

- J'ai un compte à régler avec Kate !

- Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, cria sa mère alors qu'il se précipitait à son tour dans leur chambre.

La porte de la salle de bain était fermée à clé. Mais il trouva rapidement l'outil qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur de la chambre. Il la déverrouilla donc et entra dans la salle d'eau. Elle était sous la douche et apparemment l'eau était bien chaude. Il sourit en ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire et en plaçant le seau dessous.

Elle entendit l'eau coulée et entrouvrit la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire ?

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir !

- Attends… Tu ne vas pas… Castle, dit-elle en le voyant prendre le seau et se diriger vers la douche. Castle… Tu ne vas pas osé… Castlllllllllle !

- Tu me connais mal !

- Alors là, tu vas le regretter !

- Ah, oui ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire dans ta cabine de douche ?

- Ca ! dit-elle en se saisissant du pommeau de douche et l'arrosant d'eau froide

- Hey ! Ca tu n'as pas le droit !

Dans la cuisine, ils les entendaient crier

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils vont finir par inonder leur chambre ?

- Oh, ton père appellera une société de nettoyage !

- A ce jeu-là, il a perdu d'avance !

- Pourquoi ?

- Kathie adore l'eau. Depuis toute petite, elle peut rester des heures sous la pluie. Eté comme hiver !

- Je l'avais averti !

Dans la salle de bain

Il était trempé. Il remplissait un nouveau seau. Il s'approcha de la douche et se colla à la paroi et s'approcha de la porte de la douche.

- Castle. Si tu fais ça… Je te promets que…

Il avait ouvert la porte et entrait, le seau à la main, et referma la porte derrière lui, la coinçant dans un coin

- Castle, pose ce seau, dit-elle en serrant le pommeau contre elle, son autre main sur le robinet d'eau froide

- Si je ne le pose pas…

- Tu vas perdre ! dit-elle en souriant

- Perdre quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais par exemple, je pourrais dormir dans la chambre d'amis !

- Hm, tu pourrais, oui ! C'est tout ?

- Rentrer à New York !

- Je peux réfléchir ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Prends ton temps ! Réfléchis bien ! dit-elle en rallumant un peu d'eau chaude

Il réfléchissait aux différentes options. Bien sûr, elle était capable de dormir de la chambre d'amis. Mais il pouvait la verrouiller. Partir à New York, aussi. Mais lui aussi pourrait y retourner. Puis il la vit sourire et repositionner le pommeau à sa place et se glisser sous l'eau chaude.

Et là, il sut qu'elle ne ferait rien de tout ça. Mais par contre, elle complotait quelque chose et il ne savait pas quoi.

D'un geste rapide, il leva les bras pour l'arroser. Mais elle s'y attendait, et agit plus vite. Le seau se renversa sur lui. Elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'il affichait.

- Et ça te fais rire ?

- …

- Il est magnifique ton rire, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras

Elle était incapable de parler, tellement elle riait. Il se mit à rire aussi.

- De vrais enfants ! On se comporte comme des enfants !

- Ça ne te change pas beaucoup !

- Hey, je sais être sérieux quand il le faut !

- C'est vrai. Mais garde ce côté enfant ! C'est important pour moi. Et sans ça, tu ne serais pas toi !

- Oh, c'est grâce à ça que tu as succombé à mon charme ?

- Peut-être !

- Je peux te voler un peu d'eau chaude ?

- Froid, Castle ?

- Un peu

- Je t'avais dit que tu perdrais

- Alors je peux ?

- Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux !

- Toi. Seulement toi. Et me blottir contre toi, dit-elle en passant ses bras derrière son cou

- Alors ça, c'est facile.

Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

- Mais tu sais, pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Tu viens quand tu veux !

- Hm !

- Un problème ?

- Ton t-shirt est gelé !

- La faute à qui ?...Ok, c'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir retiré

- Parfait !

Elle était blottit contre lui et l'entraînait doucement sous le jet d'eau chaude pour réchauffer sa peau. Puis elle commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou et sur son torse

- Hm, c'est bon ça !

- Tu parles de quoi là ? De l'eau chaude ?

- Je peux être franc ?

- Te gêne pas !

- Je me moque de l'eau chaude !

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa.

Dans la cuisine, Jim préparait une nouvelle cafetière, pendant qu'Alexis et Martha nettoyait et rangeait la vaisselle di petit déjeuner.

- Tiens ! On ne les entend plus

- Ils doivent sûrement nettoyer les dégâts !

- C'est ça, grand-mère ! Ils font du nettoyage ! Je vais te croire…

- Alexis !

Ils réapparurent une heure plus tard. Castle remplit deux tasses de café et en tendit une à Beckett. Les quatre autres les regardaient

- Quoi ?

- Ta salle de bain se porte bien ?

- Parfaitement ! Elle sèche !

- Alors, qui a gagné ?

- Gagné ?

- Papa, tu es monté avec un seau et après tout ce qu'on a entendu…

- C'est moi

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu as gagné ?

- Tu as oublié que ton seau s'est retourné contre toi ?

- C'est vrai

- Grand-père Jim avait raison il nous l'avait dit

- Quoi ?

- Je disais que ton père…

- Non, ça j'ai entendu. Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Ah ! Grand –père Jim

- Grand-père ?

- Ben, c'est logique. Tu es avec papa, donc Jim devient mon grand-père ! Non ?

- …

- Kate, ça va ? demanda Alexis en s'approchant d'elle.

- Heu, oui. C'est seulement que… Merci, Alexis, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Papa ?

- Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Alexis en a parlé !

- Et donc maintenant tu as une petite fille !

- Une grande petite fille ! Oui. Et j'en suis flattée !... Mais je n'aurai rien contre une petite petite fille !

- Nous non plus, dirent-ils en cœur, y compris Castle

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?

- Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! dit Castle

- Toi, c'est la phase conception qui t'intéresse !

- Kathie !

- Pardon, papa !... Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit

- Moi aussi

- Castle… Ça ne fait que quelques…

- Un an. Nous sommes ensemble depuis un an

- Sauf que pendant six mois…

- Un an, Kate. On ne s'est pas quitté, ou séparé, pendant ces six mois. Que ce soit physiquement ou par la pensée. On est resté ensemble, dit-il en la serrant contre lui

- C'est vrai. Mais d'abord, je dois en finir avec tout ça, avant de…

- Je sais… Mais le jour où tu seras prête, tu sais que je suis partant

- Et je sais aussi que tu seras un très bon père. Mais, il me faut encore un peu de temps, d'accord ?

- D'accord

- Si on parle de bébé, il va falloir aborder le sujet mariage !

- Quoi ?... Martha, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?

- Mère, pas trop vite. Avec Kate, on a d'autres priorités pour le moment. On parlera de ça plus tard

Beckett se servit une tasse de café et sortit sur la terrasse. Castle fit de même et vin s'asseoir à côté d'elle

- Je suis désolé

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ma mère, pour ce qu'elle a dit

- Tu n'as pas à l'être

- Mais elle n'avait pas à parler de mariage avant…

- Non, elle a le droit d'en parler. C'est ta mère. Elle a le droit de vouloir te voir heureux, que tu te maries… C'est normal

- Mais elle…

- Ecoute… Tu me connais bien. Tu sais que je suis compliquée, que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à parler d'elle, de ce que je ressens, de mes problèmes… Le plus souvent, je garde tout pour moi… Il m'a fallu quatre ans et une année de thérapie pour comprendre et accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi… Quand j'ai débarqué chez toi ce soir-là, alors que tu m'avais dit que tu partais, que tu me quittais, c'était une décision désespérée, ma dernière chance. Je savais que tu pouvais refuser de me voir. Tu avais bien refusé mon appel. Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Au lieu d'écouter ma tête, j'ai suivi mon cœur. Et tu as accepté de me donner une chance.

- Et s'il fallait le refaire, je le referai

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Je ne te mens pas là-dessus. Tu m'as dit un jour que je me cachais dans des relations avec des hommes pour lesquels je n'avais pas d'amour…

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser

- Tu avais raison. Mais c'était plus facile pour moi comme ça. Je n'avais pas de compte à leur rendre. De toute façon, ils ne se sont vraiment jamais intéressés à moi. Will m'a quitté pour une mutation, persuadé que j'allais le suivre. Avec Tom, on ne parlait que boulot. Et Josh n'était jamais là.

Mais toi, c'est différent. Depuis le début, tu t'intéresses à moi. Pas seulement de mon travail, de ma vie, de ce qui me préoccupe. Et ça, ça m'a perturbé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude. Quand je t'ai dit que tu ne me connaissais pas, c'était faux. Je crois que tu me connais même mieux que mon père. Tiens, un détail. Mon café. Tu es le seul à savoir comment je l'aime

- C'était pas difficile. N'importe qui…

- Non, pas n'importe qui. Tu as déjà vu Tom m'en amené un ?

- Heu…Non

- Non. Et pourtant, il s'arrangeait pour arriver avant toi et il me faisait un café. Un café normal. Toi, tu as même tout ce qu'il faut chez toi pour me préparer celui que je préfère ! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple !

- Tu en fais autant pour moi

- Et c'est normal. Parce que je te connais, je sais ce que tu aimes, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien…dit-elle en se levant… Je sais que tu penses au mariage. Tu en as parlé à celui de Kevin. Et j'imagine aussi que tu aimerais avoir un enfant… J'ai vu ton sourire quand mon père à parler d'une petite fille…

- Tu m'as dit que la troisième fois serait peut-être la bonne !

- Et je le pensais… J'étais sincère.

- Tu m'as aussi dit que pour toi ce serait une fois pour toute, le jour où tu franchirais le pas !

- Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit-elle en se plaçant face à lui.

- J'imagine !

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que…

- Tu veux régler tous tes problèmes avant ?

- C'est ça !

- Mais après, on pourra en parler ? L'envisager ?

- Castle !

- On ne pourra pas ?

- Si, on pourra, souffla-t-elle

- Kate, si tu ne veux pas…

- Castle, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ?

- Heu… Si, mais…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler ou de l'envisager. Parce que je le sais déjà. Je veux bien que mon père ait une petite fille ou un petit garçon… Je suis prête à parler mariage… Et je le sais parce que…

- Parce que ?

- …

- Parce que ?

- Parce que… Je…

- Parce que tu ?

- Parce que… Je t'aime, Castle.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Qu'ils sont doux à entendre ses trois petits mots, sortant de ta bouche. D'autant plus doux, que je sais qu'ils sont sincères, vu le mal que tu avais à les prononcer. Même si je ne les entends plus jamais… Je t'aime, aussi, Kate

- Je sais. Toi, tu me l'as déjà dit !

Il était sur son petit nuage. Elle était blottie contre lui, il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle lui avait enfin dit ces trois petits mots qu'il désespérait un jour d'entendre, même s'il avait pu vivre sans jamais qu'elle les lui dise ! Il était heureux.

Ils furent sortis de leur bulle par Jim

- Heu… Richard ?

- Oui, Jim ?

- Une livraison

- Ah, j'arrive… Excuse-moi, je dois t'abandonner

Il l'embrassa et rentra dans la maison. Il accueillit les livreurs et leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait. Beckett rentra à son tour et se servit une tasse de café

- Qu'est-ce qu'il livre ?

- Je ne sais pas Kathie… Et toi, ça va ?

- Bien, papa. Très bien

- J'ai eu un peu peur quand tu es sortie après qu'on ait parlé de bébé et de mariage… Et votre conversation, avec Richard, avait l'air assez tendue… Mais je n'ai pas compris. Quand il est entré, on aurait dit qu'il était sur un petit nuage !

- C'est que la discussion n'était pas si tendue que ça, papa !

- J'aurai bien aimé être une mouche pour entendre ce que tu lui as dit pour le mettre dans cet état !

- Simplement la vérité, papa ! Juste la vérité !

Castle réapparut dans la cuisine, excité comme une puce

- Tiens. Tu devrais mettre ça dans tes oreilles, dit-il en lui tendant des bouchons. Ce sont les livreurs qui me les ont donnés

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va y avoir un peu de bruit ce matin dans le sous-sol et…

- On avait dit que…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la lumière ou le bruit. Je te l'ai promis. Tu verras quand ils auront finis

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore dépensé ton argent pour moi ?

- Ça me servira aussi

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas…

- Mets les bouchons

Quand les coups de marteaux et les perçages commencèrent, elle sortit et alla sur la plage. Les bouchons atténuaient le bruit, mais pas suffisamment.

Castle supervisa les travaux jusqu'à ce que les installateurs s'en aillent.

Pendant que Martha et Jim préparaient le déjeuner, Castle se rendit sur la plage. Mais Beckett n'y était pas. Il regarda un peu partout, mais ne la trouva pas. Il retourna dans la maison

- Vous avez vu Kate ?

- Pas depuis qu'elle est allée sur la plage à cause des travaux

- Mais elle n'y est pas… J'espère que…

- Elle est peut-être partie faire un tour. Arrête de t'inquiéter

- Vous avez vu Alexis ?

- Allons bon ! Toi aussi !

- Quoi moi aussi ?

- Mon fils a perdu Kate !

- Ah ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour, mais je pensais qu'elle serait rentrée

- Kathie est peut-être avec elle

- Au lieu de les chercher, aidez-nous plutôt. Allez mettre la table sur la terrasse

Ils venaient de terminer. Martha et Jim ramenaient les plats quand ils les virent revenir ensemble de la plage. Elles chahutaient, s'amusant à s'arroser à grands coups de pieds dans l'eau, riant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à New York, mais depuis votre retour, je trouve que Kate va beaucoup mieux

- C'est vrai. Richard, vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

- Comment ça ? Tu étais bien avec elle ?

- Pas vraiment. Vous vous rappelez comment elle était avant qu'on parte ?

- Oui, pas bien

- On a vu le médecin, l'après-midi et je ne l'ai revu que le lendemain. Elle a passé la nuit dehors. Je l'ai revu le lendemain matin au commissariat. Et depuis, elle est comme ça

- Hé bien moi, je préfère la voir ainsi

- Et moi, je retrouve ma fille

Elles arrivèrent sur la terrasse, toujours en riant. Puis elles s'installèrent à leur place respective

- Vous étiez où ?

- Richard !

- Si vous voulez vous changer…

- Non, ça ira, ça va sécher. N'est-ce pas Kate ?

- Tout à fait

Après le repas, Castle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Arrivés devant la porte du sous-sol, elle stoppa net.

- Je t'ai promis !

- Ok

Ils descendirent les marches.

- Ferme les yeux… Attention, j'allume. La lampe, pas le néon… Voilà. Tu peux regarder

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière. Quand elle y fut habituée, elle resta sans -

- Castle !

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Il manque quelque chose ? Dis-le-moi, je peux toujours…

- Tu es fou ! Pour avoir tout ça, il faut aller dans un centre… Tu sais, le parcours de santé et la piscine suffisait, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça !

- J'en profiterai aussi. Et Alexis, ou Max… Et puis s'il pleut, tu ne pourras pas faire le parcours !

Elle se détacha de lui et fit le tour du sous-sol

- Castle ! Je ne sais même pas comment la moitié de ces appareils fonctionnent

- J'ai les notices… Sinon, je peux faire venir quelqu'un pour nous le montrer

- Castle ! Une salle de sport…Tu n'aurais pas dû

- Ça ne te plaît pas

- Non… Si… Ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, c'est que… Elle est superbe cette salle. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'acheter tout ça. Tu as vu la salle qu'on a au commissariat ? Elle suffit largement pour s'entraîner… Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour m'aider à aller mieux… Mais regarde tout ce que tu as déjà dépensé, en néons, en appareils… Il faut que tu apprennes à te limiter. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant pour me faire plaisir ou pour m'aider. Ta présence m'aide déjà beaucoup.

- J'apprécie beaucoup le mal que tu donnes, mais la prochaine fois que tu as une idée de ce genre, promets de ne pas dépenser autant

- J'essaierai

- Castle ?

- Promis. Alors on la garde ?

- Oui, on la garde… Tu pourras toujours inviter les gars. Je suis sûr qu'Esposito y trouvera son bonheur

- Oh, maintenant que tu en parles…

- Quoi ?

- Ils ne sont pas de permanence pour le prochain week-end, alors…

- Ils vont venir ici ?

- Je les ai invités. Contente ?

- Tu peux le dire ! dit-elle en l'embrassant. Heu… Tu n'as pas invité…

- Mac Lane ?... Non. Il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe !

- Non, mon équipe est complète : j'ai mes deux équipiers et le plus important pour moi, toi !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, puis la garda dans ses bras

- Je t'aime, Kate ! Et tout ce que je veux, c'est être là, pour toi, quelques soient les circonstances

- Pour moi, c'est pareil. Je serai toujours là pour toi

- Heu…. Papa ?

- Oui, Alexis ?

- On peut descendre ?

- Bien sûr, ma chérie

Tout le monde déboula dans le sous-sol. Ils les découvrirent enlacés, puis virent l'installation

- Waouh ! Papa, tu comptes ouvrir une salle de sport ?

- Tiens, c'est une idée ! dit Kate. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourrais la rentabiliser !

- Kate, tu pourras me montrer ?

- Oui ! Dès que j'aurai lu les notices !

- Hé, c'est un sac de frappe, ça ?

- Je te conseille d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi, pour le tenir

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après chaque coup, il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Et si tu tape quand il est en mouvement, tu peux te blesser. Alors que si quelqu'un le tient, il ne bouge pas… Et il faut bander tes deux mains jusqu'aux premières phalanges

Alexis s'approcha du sac et essaya de taper dedans

- Hé, mais il est en quoi ?

- Connaissant ton père, il en a choisi un en cuir. Et il est rempli de sable bien tassé. Et tu t'es fait mal car tu t'y es mal prise

- Tu me montres ?

- Ok, mais en douceur, tu n'as pas de bandage

- Attends, je vais tenir le sac, dit Castle

- Regarde Alexis. Tu dois respecter l'axe main-bras-épaule. Quand tu tapes, tu dois avancer l'épaule, pour donner plus de force. Et tu assures ton équilibre en décalant légèrement des pieds, l'un derrière l'autre. Vas-y. Essaye en tapant dans ma main

Alexis mit en pratique ce que Beckett venait de lui expliquer et lui tapa plusieurs fois dans les mains

- C'est pas mal ! Mais l'équilibre n'est pas bon. Regarde-moi, dit-elle en se mettant face au sac. Tu te places sur tes jambes. Tu as déjà vu des boxeurs… C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Etre souple et garder l'équilibre. Et ensuite, tu balances ton bras comme ça !

- Ouch !

- Castle !... Hey, Castle, ça va ?

- Tu es sûre que tu as besoin de t'entraîner ? Demanda-t-il allongé sur le sol

- Mais tu as dit que tu tenais le sac !

- Pas suffisamment, on dirait !

- Je suis désolée, Castle. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Tu veux dire, à part mon orgueil ?

- Oui, à part ça, dit-elle en souriant

- Non, ça va

Il se releva et se frotta les fesses.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, pas de souci… Alexis, tu veux encore essayer ?

- Non, papa. Plus tard. Demain… Avec Max, on va aller faire une balade jusqu'à l'heure du dîner

- Comme tu voudras ! Et toi, Kate ?

- Demain. Je préfère avoir les mains bandées, je peux taper plus fort sans me faire mal

- Plus fort ?

- Beaucoup plus fort. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le tenir. La plupart du temps, je le fait seule

- Non, pas de problème. Je le tiendrai mieux, c'est tout

Ils quittèrent tous le sous-sol.

Comme prévu Alexis et Max s'éclipsèrent. Les autres s'installèrent sur la terrasse avec un café.

Puis Martha proposa à Jim une petite visite des environs, laissant Beckett et Castle seuls.

- Il se trouve où ce parcours de santé ?

- Tu as une maison dans les Hamptons et tu ne sais pas qu'il y a un parcours ?

- Ben non !

- Viens, je t'emmène !

- Comment tu le connais, toi, d'ailleurs ?

- Quand je ne dors pas la nuit, j'en profite pour voir un peu le coin

- Ah, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à te trouver !

- Je suis désolée. Tu as dû t'inquiéter ?

- Un peu

- …

- Ok, beaucoup… Mais si maintenant, tu laisses des petits mots pour nous dire où tu es, ce sera plus simple

Ils se levèrent et ils se rendirent au parcours, en se tenant par la taille.


	22. Chapter 23

En moins d'une demi-heure, ils y étaient.

- C'est vraiment pas loin de chez moi ! Et je ne l'ai jamais su !

- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, tu sais.

- Et tu as trouvé autre chose, pendant tes promenades nocturnes ?

- Une petite crique sympa où personne ne doit aller, je pense

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas entretenue, comme l'est la plage. Elle est envahie par l'herbe sauvage. C'est un endroit magnifique !... A part ça, rien d'extraordinaire !

- Il faudra que tu me la montres !

- Si tu veux ! Mais je crois que c'est plus joli la nuit, éclairé seulement par la lune et les étoiles !

- Eh bien, on ira de nuit

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. On emmènera une couverture !

- Ah ! Encore une de tes idées !

- Et sinon, ce parcours… Il est long ?

- C'est ça, change de sujet !... Je dirai 8 ou 10 km

- Tu as fait 8 km avec tes fractures ?

- Non, je n'aurai jamais pu. C'est écrit sur le panneau à l'entrée

- Et avec le chef Brady ?

- J'ai presque rien fait. Le début du parcours, c'est tout. Il arrivait par l'autre côté

- En le voyant, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était sportif !

- Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… On rentre ?

- On rentre

Ils prirent le chemin de retour. Une légère brise s'était levée. Beckett se blottit contre Castle qui resserra son étreinte.

- Une soirée films, ce soir, ça te dit ? demanda-t-il

- Bonne idée

- Quel genre ?

- On choisira avec les autres, pendant le repas

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, tous ensembles, dans le salon. A l'unanimité, ils choisirent de regarder des comédies musicales de Martha. Ce qui la ravit.

Alexis et Max partageait le même fauteuil, tandis que les quatre autres étaient assis sur le canapé. Après la deuxième comédie musicale, Beckett vint se caler contre le torse de Castle.

A la fin de la troisième, seuls Jim, Castle, Max et Martha étaient encore éveillés.

- Mon chéri, tu devrais emmener Kate dans votre chambre. Je sais que tu aimes la tenir dans tes bras, mais elle sera mieux dans votre lit.

- Tu as raison, mère. Surtout qu'elle dort peu encore !... Max, tu devrais en faire autant avec ma fille !

- Oui, j'y vais

- Jim ?

- Oh, moi je suis partant pour une autre comédie

- C'est vrai qu'à nos âges, nous avons besoin de moins de sommeil ! Alors, c'est parti

Les deux hommes se levèrent, chacun leur bien-aimée dans les bras. Arrivés devant leur chambre, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Castle passa sa tenue de nuit à Beckett et la couvrit. Il se changea et se coucha à son tour. Et comme à chaque fois, quand il éteignit la lumière, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il remonta le drap et la serra dans ses bras. Il repensa à la journée qu'ils avaient passée. Martha et Jim avaient raison. Depuis leur petit séjour à New York, Kate avait changé. Il la retrouvait. Puis il repensa à ces trois petits mots. Ces trois petits qu'elle avait gravés sur le sol de sa cellule, auxquels elle s'était raccrochée pendant ces six longs mois. Ces trois petits mots qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre et qu'elle lui avait dits. Il savait qu'elle ne les avait pas dit à la légère, qu'elle les pensait sincèrement. Et elle était prête à envisager un avenir pour eux deux. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'en espérait pas temps.

Il avait attendu quatre ans. Quatre longues années à espérer.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite su que c'était elle qu'il attendait. Mais il avait su aussi que ce ne serait pas facile.

Mais, finalement, ils avaient réussi, ensemble. Lui, il avait tout fait pour changer, et elle, elle avait réussi à combattre ses démons intérieurs qui l'empêchaient de s'extérioriser.

Maintenant, elle était là, dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit. Et il n'était pas prêt à la perdre.

Quand il se réveilla, il tenait son oreiller dans les bras. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Jim était levé, lui tendit une tasse de café et lui montra le petit mot qu'elle avait laissé « En bas »

- Je suppose que vous savez où c'est ? demanda-t-il en souriant

- Je sais même où se trouve le parcours de santé maintenant !

- Oh !

- Je vais la rejoindre.

- Faîtes attention avec le sac !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Jim. J'ai compris.

Il descendit au sous-sol et la trouva assise sur le sol en train de lire une notice. Elle avait les mains bandées et était en sueur. Il s'approcha silencieusement, s'agenouilla derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement à son tour

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais je me suis réveillé avec un oreiller dans les bras

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller en me levant

- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

- Vers 4H

- Oh, tu as dormi un peu plus que d'habitude

- Comme je ne dors quasiment plus la journée, je pense que ça commence à se régulariser

- Tant mieux. Comme ça, je te garderai plus longtemps dans mes bras !... Et sinon, tu en es où ?

- J'ai utilisé ce que je connaissais et maintenant j'essaye de comprendre comment fonctionne cet appareil… Si tout va bien, je pourrai faire un essai avec Esposito ou Ryan le week-end prochain

- Hey, dit-il en se plaçant face à elle. Je peux les remplacer

- Castle, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu as déjà fait du combat ?

- Tu peux m'apprendre ? Tu apprends bien à Alexis

- Taper sur un sac, et faire du combat…

- Je te promets, je ne te décevrai pas

- Tu y tiens vraiment, hein ?

- Je veux t'aider

- Très bien… Reste là

Evidemment, en achetant les appareils, Castle avait pris soin de prendre aussi tous les accessoires. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et sortit des bandages.

Elle revint s'asseoir, dos contre le torse de Castle.

- Donne-moi une de tes mains… Je te montre et tu fais l'autre !

Elle lui banda la main. Il la regarda faire, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle était méticuleuse. Ses gestes étaient précis. Elle vérifiait que le bandage était suffisamment serré, tout en laissant une certaine souplesse au niveau du poignet et des phalanges.

Quand elle eut fini, elle lui tendit la deuxième bande, se plaça face à lui et le regarda faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il fit son bandage consciencieusement. Autant il pouvait avoir un comportement loufoque parfois, voire enfantin, autant il pouvait savoir être sérieux pour les choses importantes. Elle sourit en le voyant faire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien

- Je l'ai mal fait ?

- Non, il m'a l'air parfait. Tu as vérifié ton poignet et tes phalanges ?

- C'est bon. Alors pourquoi…

- Je pensais juste à cette facilité que tu as de passer d'une attitude à une autre, de la plaisanterie au sérieux

- Quand c'est important, je suis toujours sérieux. Et tu es importante pour moi, dit-il en l'embrassant

Comme avec Alexis, elle commença par lui donner les notions d'équilibre, comment se placer sur ses jambes. Puis elle lui montra quelques prises de base.

- Bien. Maintenant à toi

- Comment ça à moi ?

- Vas-y, attaque-moi

- Mais…

- Quel est le problème ?

- Ben…

- Castle ?

- Tu es une femme !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Je te croyais plus observateur

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas frapper une femme !

- Castle, on s'entraîne là. Tu refais les prises que je t'ai montrées

- Et si je te fais mal ?

- Castle. Ou tu le fais, ou c'est moi qui t'attaque

- Ben, je préfère ça ! Tu m'attaques et je me défends

- Très bien. Tu es prêt ?

- Prêt !

Prêt, était vite dit. Il se retrouva plus d'une fois au tapis. Puis, il commença à réagir, jusqu'à une prise où il réussit à la plaquer au sol

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis de celle-là ? demanda-t-il en souriant, fier de lui

- Pas mal

- Pas mal ? Je t'ai bloqué…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva à plat ventre, Beckett à califourchon lui, et lui faisant une clé de bras

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de celle-là ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou

- Tu as triché. Tu ne me l'as pas montré celle-là !

- Je ne te lâcherai que quand tu crieras grâce

- Dans tes rêves, Kate !

- Ah, oui ? Dans mes rêves, dit-elle en relevant légèrement plus son bras

- Pomme, pomme, pomme

Elle le libéra et le laissa se retourner. Elle était toujours assise sur lui

- Pas mal, pour ton premier jour

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment

- J'ai droit à un petit cadeau

- Un cadeau ? Et tu penses à quoi ?

- A ça !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis ils approfondir leur baiser, évacuant toute la tension qui était montée pendant leur activité. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent front contre front.

- Avec Esposito, mes entraînements ne se terminent jamais comme ça !

- J'espère bien. Lanie pourrait ne pas appréciée !

- Seulement Lanie ?

- Non, pas seulement Lanie, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau

Ils se séparèrent et se relevèrent. Silencieusement, ils défirent leurs bandages puis remontèrent vers la cuisine.

Castle remplit deux tasses de café et remplit deux assiettes avec du bacon et des œufs.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ce premier entraînement ? demanda Jim

- Bien, papa. Sauf que j'ai un partenaire qui refuse de frapper une femme !

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ça ne se fait pas

- Et si je me fais attaquer par une femme ?

- Personne ne touchera à toi. J'y veillerai, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

- Je sais

- Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il t'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois

- Tu as raconté ça à ton père

- C'est vrai, non ?... Même si parfois, tu prends trop de risques

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté d'autres sur moi ?

- Ah, ça, Richard, il faudra lui demander.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en la regardant

- C'est entre mon père et moi. Je ne te dirai rien ! C'est comme avec Lanie, ou avec Alexis !

- Mais ça me concerne ?

- Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en l'embrassant

- Elle ne me le dira pas !

- Vous la connaissez autant que moi Richard, voire plus, j'en suis sûr. Vous savez qu'elle ne se dévoile pas facilement. Par contre, ce que je vois, c'est que vous la rendez heureuse. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Son bonheur. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez

- Je vous remercie Jim. Mais elle me rend heureux aussi comme aucune femme ne l'a fait.

- Pas même la mère d'Alexis ?

- Elle m'a donné Alexis. Mon plus beau cadeau. Mais je me suis retrouvé seul pour l'élever. Et ma seconde épouse, ne s'intéressait qu'à mon nom et mon argent… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- L'habitude de quoi ?

- Mes ex n'acceptaient que des cadeaux somptueux, des voyages, des hôtels de luxe… Alors que Kate…

- N'est pas matériel !

- Et c'est rien de le dire ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est dur de trouver un fleuriste qui vend des fleurs des champs

- Elle ne vous facilite vraiment pas la vie !

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Je n'ai pas connu votre femme, Jim, mais à tous les deux, vous avez donné le jour à une perle rare ! Elle est aussi belle à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur

- C'est gentil Richard. Mais votre mère a élevé un homme bien, elle aussi. Plein de qualités. Elle peut être fière de vous

- Mais je le suis !

- Mère ! Tu arrives toujours au bon moment !

- Toujours choisir son entrée, mon chéri. C'est important dans mon métier ! dit-elle en l'embrassant

- Bonjour, mère. Alors tu es fière de moi ?

- Bien sûr. Mais heureusement, Kate était là pour m'aider. Dommage que tu l'es rencontrée si tard !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu serais devenu mature plus tôt !

- Merci, mère… Ah, la femme de ma vie. Je suis sauvé !

- Ta quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

- La femme de ma vie… Petite amie, c'est bien. Mais pour Max et Alexis... Mais pour moi, tu es ma femme !

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas marié

- Il y a plein de couples qui ne sont pas mariés et qui se considèrent comme mari et femme ! Après tout, c'est quoi le mariage. Un contrat sur lequel est écrit qu'on se jure respect, fidélité, être là pour l'autre… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour ça

- Et ça fait un bout de temps que tu l'es, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Tu veux un café ?

- Non. Une douche. Je t'abandonne

- Tiens, Kathie

- Merci, papa

- Tu t'es trouvé un homme bien, ma fille

- Je sais, papa. Mais je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas cherché. C'est lui qui s'est accroché à moi !

- Et on peut dire qu'il a eu de la suite dans les idées ! dit Martha

- Vous l'avez dit, Martha ! dit-elle en riant. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas abandonné. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie !

- Dis-toi que lui aussi il a de la chance de t'avoir, Kate !

- Merci, Martha

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est la vérité. Et après tout ce que vous venez de vivre, vous avez droit au bonheur. Alors, profitez-en, tant que vous êtes encore jeunes !... Kate ?

- Oui, Martha

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier

- De quoi ?

- Quand j'ai parlé de mariage et de bébé

- Oh, ce n'est rien, Martha

- Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, tu sais

- Hey, Martha, dit-elle, en lui prenant les mains. Il n'y a pas de mal. Je vous assure. On en a parlé avec Castle. Je sais qu'il pense au mariage et à avoir d'autres enfants… Je ne dis pas maintenant, car j'ai encore des choses à régler, mais si je dois avoir un enfant, je ne voudrai pas d'un autre père que lui

- Tu ferais de lui l'homme le plus heureux

- Et vous la grand-mère ?

- Oui, moi aussi, Kate

- Et moi le grand-père le plus heureux

- Papa ! dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

- Au moins, si un jour on a un bébé, il aura des grands-parents heureux ! dit-elle en souriant

Elle se servit une nouvelle tasse de café, et sortit s'asseoir sur la plage. Il était encore tôt, et elle appréciait le calme qui régnait sur la plage.

- Elle va bien mieux.

- C'est grâce à votre fils. Quand je vois tout ce qu'il fait pour elle… Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver mieux.

- En fait Jim, ils sont complémentaires.

- En tout cas, ils ont l'air heureux !

- Je serai heureuse de l'avoir comme belle-fille !

- Vous en avez déjà eu deux !

- Elles étaient mariées à Richard. Mais de là, à dire des belles-filles. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendue avec elles… Mais, avec Kate, c'est différent. On discute. Elle écoute mes conseils. Elle m'en donne même… Si je vous disais que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée pour mon école de théâtre !

- Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous tous. Ce qu'elle craint le plus, c'est qu'avec les enquêtes qu'ils mènent, vous soyez menacés un jour.

- Balivernes, Jim. On risque notre vie, rien qu'en mettant un pied sur le trottoir !

- Je sais. Je le lui ai déjà dit. Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand elle tient à des personnes, elle ne peut s'en empêcher

- Tout comme Richard. Il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour nous protéger

Quand il redescendit dans la cuisine, il s'enquit de Kate

- Elle est allée sur la plage, dit sa mère

- Ok. Je vais dans mon bureau, continuer mes recherches

- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Ben, d'habitude, tu cours la rejoindre, alors…

- Elle va bien, et je sais qu'elle aime ses petits moments de solitude !

Il s'installa donc dans son bureau et passa la matinée à chercher un moyen pour vaincre son traumatisme. Les seules fois où ils le virent, c'est quand il sortait pour se servir une tasse de café.

Ils se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner.

- Alors ces recherches ?

- Rien pour le moment. Mais comment…

- Je sais que ça te perturbe. Donc je sais que tu essaies de trouver une solution… Mais ne te rends pas malade pour ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va… Sinon, voulez faire quoi cet après-midi ?

- On va profiter de la piscine, papa

- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de cadavre ! ajouta Kate

- Tu vas m'en reparler souvent, hein ?

- Tu dois reconnaître que pour notre premier week-end ensemble, on a été gâté !

Avant de les rejoindre, il travailla encore deux petites heures dans son bureau.

Alexis et Max chahutaient dans la piscine, tandis que Beckett semblait se reposer sur un transat.

Il piqua une tête dans le bassin et fit quelques longueurs avant de se mêler au jeu des jeunes. Mais quand les deux se liguèrent contre lui, il fut vite prit de cours. Il tenta un repli stratégique, mais ils le coincèrent.

Quand il vit Beckett se glisser silencieusement dans l'eau, il se crut sauver. Mais elle fit quelques longueurs, puis se positionna dans le coin opposé et les observa en souriant.

Finalement, quand il eut demandé grâce, les jeunes l'abandonnèrent et quittèrent la piscine.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je croyais que tu allais m'aider ?

- Contre ta fille ?

- Et Max ! Tu oublies Max. Je le soupçonne de faire de la musculation en douce

- C'est vrai qu'il est bien bâti !

- Hey !

- Quoi ? J'y peux rien s'il était en maillot devant moi !

- Hm

- Oh ! On est jaloux ?

- Un peu

- Un peu ?

- Ok. J'admets. Beaucoup !

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je te le promets. Il n'y a, et il n'y aura que toi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis approfondit le baiser pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à douter.

- Hum ! J'adore tes arguments

- Convaincu ?

- Ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie. Mais des autres hommes

- Ils ne sont pas toi, Castle.

Ils terminèrent la journée enlacés sur un transat.


	23. Chapter 24

Ils passèrent une semaine calme.

Ils avaient fait deux sorties au restaurant, mais finalement ils préféraient partager les repas qu'ils préparaient ensemble. Et en plus, ils pouvaient rester attablés le temps qu'ils voulaient.

Le reste de la journée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Martha emmenait souvent Jim avec elle. Elle lui avait présenté ses amis, et surtout ses amies.

Les jeunes faisaient beaucoup de balade.

Beckett et Castle continuaient l'entraînement le matin, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se promener.

Quand le jeudi arriva, ils décidèrent d'aller faire des courses. Leurs amis arrivaient le lendemain, et ils voulaient que tout soit prêt. Ils passèrent l'après-midi au centre des Hamptons. Quand les achats furent terminés, ils en profitèrent pour flâner un peu en regardant les vitrines des différents magasins.

Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant chinois et, pour le dessert, se rendirent chez un glacier.

Le lendemain, après leur entraînement quotidien, ils préparèrent les deux chambres d'amis.

Beckett n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas, entrant et sortant de la maison

- Hey, détends-toi ! Ils ne seront là qu'au moment du dîner !

- Je sais. Mais je les ai si peu vus depuis…

- Tu vas les voir pendant deux jours

- C'est si peu deux jours.

- Ils pourront revenir. Quand ils voudront. Et puis, quand on sera rentré, tu pourras les voir quand tu voudras

- Tu as raison… Je vais…

- Viens, on va faire un tour.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi en balade. Ils longèrent la plage et arrivèrent à la petite crique que Beckett avait découverte.

Il s'assit contre un rocher et fit asseoir Beckett entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison. Ce doit être magnifique sous la lune

- Hm

- Arrête de stresser. Tu es complètement tendue depuis ce matin

- J'y arrive pas

- Regarde-moi, Kate

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à lui. Il lui caressa la joue et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle était tellement stressée que sans s'en rendre compte, elle força la barrière de ses lèvres et se lança dans un baiser plus que fougueux. Au fur et à mesure, qu'elle évacuait son stress, le baiser devint langoureux, pour terminer plein de tendresse. Quand elle se sépara de lui, elle se blottit contre son torse.

- Tu vas mieux

- Hm

- Sinon, je suis à ta disposition

- Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide ou de soutien, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, puis en l'embrassant tendrement cette fois.

- Hm, c'est bon ça.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien…

- Oh, oui… J'ai tellement espéré ces moments-là avec toi pendant nos quatre années de partenariat

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable. Je pourrai rester ainsi des heures durant. J'oublie tout quand je suis dans tes bras. Tu as le don de m'apaiser

- Tu peux venir t'y blottir quand tu veux

Ils restèrent dans la crique jusqu'au moment où ils durent rentrer pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Jim et Max étaient sur la plage, occupés à installer le barbecue. Ils avaient sorti des glacières dans lesquelles ils avaient mis les bières. Dans la cuisine, Martha et Alexis s'étaient lancées dans la préparation des entrées et des salades. Castle resta avec les hommes, tandis que Beckett rejoignit les femmes.

Elle s'apprêtait à emporter un plateau avec la vaisselle sur la plage, quand on sonna à la porte. Elle sursauta et manqua tout lâcher

- C'est la sonnerie de la porte, dit Martha en lui caressant le bras

- Désolée

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Kate. Je dirai à Richard de régler le volume.

Castle avait entendu la sonnette et arriva

- Un problème ?

- Ta sonnette. Kate a été surprise.

- Oh, Kate, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Ce n'est rien, Castle. Comme dit ta mère, j'ai été surprise. C'est tout

Deuxième tintement

- On devrait leur ouvrir, sinon ils vont laisser le doigt dessus, dit-elle

- Tu as raison. Allons-y

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, Lanie se jeta dans les bras de Beckett, ce qui fit rire les autres. Puis, n'étant pas au commissariat, ils s'autorisèrent à embrasser leur boss. Castle embrassa Lanie et Jenny, et serra les mains des gars.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, mis leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, ils se rendirent tous sur la plage.

Castle servit des verres de vins pour les femmes, tandis que Jim distribuait les bières.

- Alors, comment ça se passe au bureau depuis la dernière fois ?

- Ça se passe, dit Ryan

- Bien mieux, depuis qu'on ne lui adresse plus la parole, ajouta Esposito

- Les gars, c'est votre chef, vous ne

- Non, notre boss, c'est toi. On se contente de parler, c'est tout, dit le latino. Même Gates l'a dans le nez. Et vous savez comment elle est quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un ?

- Oh, oui, dit Castle

- Elle ne déteste pas, Castle

- Plus maintenant. Quand je pense que j'ai failli avoir ses grâces ! Si je n'avais pas cassé ces maudites poupées

- Oh, c'est vrai, dit Beckett en riant

- Quelles poupées ? demanda Jenny

- Des poupées affreuses. Mais elle en faisait collection. Et il se trouve que des indices étaient cachés dans l'une d'elle. Castle a cassé les deux, dit Ryan

- Toi qui a un don pour l'observation, tu aurais pu te rappeler laquelle tu lui avais donné, dit Beckett

- Nul n'est parfait. Enfin, c'est du passé, tout ça

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en lançant le barbecue. Jenny apprenait à connaître Alexis et Martha. Lennie s'était approchée de Kate qui s'était assise contre un arbre

- Alors, toi, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, Lanie. Très bien même

- Grâce à Castle, je suppose

- Il y est pour beaucoup, c'est vrai

- Tu m'aurais dit le contraire, je ne t'aurai pas cru

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le dévores des yeux depuis que tu t'es installée ici. C'est inimaginable. Vous êtes ensemble depuis un an, et c'est encore pire qu'avant. Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous regarder comme ça. Je t'assure, c'est de plus en plus flippant !

- Jamais Lanie. Jamais, je ne pourrai le regarder autrement… Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à aller vers lui

- Si j'avais su… Je plaisante. On est tous heureux pour vous

- Et moi, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour l'avoir autant soutenu pendant ces six mois.

- Quoi ? Comment…

- J'ai tout vu sur les écrans de Tyson… Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour lui, je sais par quoi il est passé…

- Pourquoi il t'a montré ça ?

- Pour me faire encore plus de mal, pour me montrer son œuvre… Mais, maintenant, c'est fini. Plus jamais, il ne souffrira comme ça.

- Ouah, Kate Beckett est amoureuse ?

- Oui, Lanie. Et heureuse de l'être. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il est capable de faire rien que pour me faire plaisir

- Euh, je suis d'accord pour des détails, mais pas ceux-là, Kate

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je te parle de tout le reste. De toutes ces petites attentions qu'il a pour moi

- Comme le café au bureau

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Kate ! Il était le seul à t'en ramener un comme tu l'aimes et ça dès les premiers jours !

- C'est vrai. Le seul !... J'aurai dû t'écouter plus tôt Lanie…

- Oui et non… Votre relation n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi forte. Vous vous connaissez bien maintenant

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Elles discutaient encore, quand une assiette remplis apparue devant Beckett

- Madame est servie !

- Merci, Castle

- Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- La même chose que Kate. Ça ira très bien. Merci

- Entendu, je m'en occupe

- Ouah !

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Lanie ?

- Non, mais tu as vu ce regard. Je ne l'ai jamais vu te regarder comme ça.

- Lanie, il m'a toujours regardé. Rappelle-toi comme ça m'agaçait au début

- Je le sais, oui. Mais là, son regard est différent… Si tu me veux mon avis, ne le lâche pas. Tu ne retrouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te regarde comme ça !

- Je ne compte pas le laisser partir, Lanie…

- Lanie ! entendit-elle, en voyant une assiette

- Merci, Castle.

- Kate ? Tu veux autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira. Je te remercie

- Garde une place pour le dessert

- Castle !

- Je parle vraiment du dessert, Lanie !

Ils continuèrent à discuter toute la soirée. Puis, ils eurent la joie d'assister à un magnifique coucher de soleil sur l'océan.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils décidèrent de se coucher.

Etait-ce dû à toute la tension, au stress qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée, mais le sommeil de Beckett fut agité. Un cauchemar était revenu. Elle se voyait dans la pièce, allumée, se tenant les oreilles pour échapper au bruit. Elle se voyait hurler. Comme en transe, elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle déambulait dans la maison, cherchant un refuge. Elle se retrouva devant la porte du sous-sol. Elle y descendit.

Etait-ce inconsciemment ou pas, était-elle toujours enfermée dans son cauchemar, mais en ouvrant le tiroir où se trouvaient les bandages, celui-ci tomba. Elle le ramassa et le jeta sur la console qui se trouvait devant elle. Tous les néons s'allumèrent, ainsi que le haut-parleur.

Elle se mit à hurler, hurler, hurler… Mais la pièce était insonorisée. Elle se réfugia dans son coin, mais le bruit était trop fort. Elle avait beau tenter de boucher ses oreilles, rien n'y faisait. Il résonnait dans sa tête. Et la lumière. Elle s'éteignait, s'allumait, s'éteignait, s'allumait… Il était revenu. Il allait encore la frapper. Lui faire mal.

Elle serra ses poings. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle avait repris des forces. Puis elle le vit. Il était là. Devant elle. Alors elle tapa, tapa… Avec les poings, les pieds, les jambes… Rien n'y faisait. Il revenait toujours… Elle sentait ses forces qui s'amenuisaient… Elle ne résisterait plus longtemps… En plus, elle avait chaud, très chaud… Et soif, très soif… Et pourtant, avec la rage du désespoir, elle continua de lutter…

Quand il se réveilla, il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas la voir. Il descendit et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour leurs invités. Il se passerait d'entraînement.

Le premier à se lever fut Esposito.

- Yo, bro ! Quelle bonne odeur !... Beckett dort encore ?

- Non. Elle se réveille tôt depuis… Elle doit sûrement s'entraîner dans le sous-sol

- Ouah ! J'irai la rejoindre après ce succulent repas

- Prends des forces, elle est en forme !

- Même pas peur !... Dit, tu as construit sur une zone sismique ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben, on dirait qu'il y a des vibrations sous ton plancher !

- Très drôle, Javier

- Non, je t'assure. Viens par ici, tu verras

Il se déplaça, et en effet. On aurait dit que le sol vibrait

- Beckett !

- Quoi, Beckett ?

- L'appareil doit être ne route !

Il fonça vers la porte du sous-sol. Elle était verrouillée

- Kate !... Kate ! Ouvre la porte !

- Beckett !

- Kate ! hurlait-il. Espo, défonce la porte

- Tu rigoles là. Elle est massive et elle ne s'ouvre pas dans le bon sens

- Espo, je ne plaisante pas. Elle peut en mourir. Il faut la sortir de là

- T'as un pied de biche ?

- Au garage

- Continue de l'appeler, je vais le chercher

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier ?

- Kate est enfermée dans le sous-sol, Lanie. Je crois que mon installation est en route

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, Lanie. Mais il faut qu'elle sorte de là. Elle ne le supportera pas

Ils l'appelèrent, crièrent. Tout le monde fut réveillé. Esposito arriva avec plusieurs outils. Après plusieurs tentatives, la porte fut arrachée.

Castle dévala les escaliers, arracha les câbles de la console. Ryan allait allumer. Castle lui fit signe que non.

Il se dirigeait vers le coin où elle se réfugiait, quand il aperçut une masse sous le sac de frappe. Il s'y précipita

- Kate. Mon Dieu Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Apparemment, ça s'est mis en route par accident, dit Jim. J'ai trouvé un tiroir sur les boutons

- J'aurai dû m'en débarrasser… Kate, reviens… Elle est repartie… Lanie ?

- Oui, Castle

- Dans notre chambre, tu pourrais ouvrir la douche.

- Heu, oui…

- Eau froide… A fond

Il la prit dans ses bras, se releva et monta dans sa chambre. Quand il arriva, Lanie était encore là. Elle les attendait. Elle le regarda faire.

Il entra dans la douche, s'assit et l'installa contre lui. Comme la première fois, il lui caressait le visage, les cheveux. Il lui parlait.

Lanie s'approcha et attrapa le poignet de son amie.

- Elle tachycarde, Castle ! C'est pas bon signe

- Elle va revenir, Lanie. Elle est dans son cauchemar… Elle va revenir… Il lui faut un peu de temps… Juste un peu de temps

- Castle !

- Du temps, Lanie… Juste un peu de temps

- Juste un peu Castle. Si elle ne revient pas, j'appelle une ambulance

- Kate. S'il te plaît. Reviens-moi… Allez ! Un petit effort

Il embrassait son visage, le caressait. Lanie était redescendue

- Alors ? Comment elle va ? demanda Esposito

- Je lui laisse encore 5 minutes et j'appelle une ambulance

- C'est si grave ?

- Je n'ai pas ma trousse ici, mais vu la rapidité de son pouls, j'ai peur que son cœur ne tienne pas

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il l'a mise sur la douche. Il essaye de la faire revenir… Mon Dieu, Javier… J'ai peur…

- Ça va aller, Chica, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Dans la salle de bain

Il continuait de lui parler. Il lui caressait le dos. Il la sentit se raidir.

Il continua de la caresser plus vigoureusement. Elle bougea

- Oui, c'est ça, Kate. Reviens.

Elle releva ses mains et s'accrocha à son t-shirt. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Puis son regard se posa sur Castle.

Il ne bougeait plus. La laissant revenir à son rythme. Soudain, elle se jeta à son coup.

- C'est bon, Kate. Tout va bien

- Cauchemar. J'ai fait un cauchemar… Il est revenu… Tyson est dans la maison

- Non, Kate, il n'est pas là

- J'ai essayé de me défendre… Je l'ai frappé…Mais il était trop fort…

Lanie était remontée. Mais elle ne s'était pas montrée. Elle redescendit

- Alors ? demanda Esposito

- Pas besoin d'ambulance.

- Richard a réussi ?

- Oui, Jim… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais elle revient à elle

Dans la salle de bain

- Tu l'as eu, Kate… Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas

- J'ai eu si peur… Castle, je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.

- Je suis fatiguée… J'en ai assez de me battre… Castle.

Elle s'endormit contre lui. Il passa de l'eau froide à l'eau chaude pour la réchauffer. Il l'installa contre la paroi, le temps de se changer. Puis il la sortit de la douche, l'essuya, lui remit son caleçon et son t-shirt et l'allongea dans leur lit. Il la couvrit et l'embrassa tendrement à la commissure des lèvres.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait bien, il quitta la chambre.

- Alors ? demanda Lanie

- Elle s'est endormie

- Tenez, Richard, dit Jim en lui tendant un café

- Merci

- On devrait rentrer, dit Ryan

- Tu plaisantes. Elle est tellement contente que vous soyez venus. Elle a été stressée toute la journée hier, avant votre arrivée

- Stressée comment ? demanda Lanie

- Stressée, comme… stressée !

- Réfléchit Castle ! Comment elle était ?

- Pressée de vous voir, impatiente

- Nerveuse ?

- Oui. Aussi. Pourquoi ?

- Et sous la douche ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle a fait un cauchemar

- Hm

- Quoi ?

- C'est sûrement le facteur déclenchant.

- Son cauchemar ?

- Non. Le stress… Le stress entraîne le cauchemar. Le cauchemar, le reste. Il faut lui éviter les situations de stress

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense. Je ne te ferai pas une démonstration après celle de ce matin, mais je pense que ça vient de ça. Je me renseignerai auprès d'un ami. Je t'appellerai pour te tenir au courant

- Merci, Lanie

- De rien. C'est mon amie et moi aussi je veux qu'elle s'en sorte.

- Je sais. Vous êtes sa famille… Bon, en attendant qu'elle nous rejoigne, que voulez-vous faire ?

- On peut t'aider pour la porte, si tu veux ? dit Ryan

- Non, je ferai venir quelqu'un. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais la mettre dans le garage et le menuisier m'en débarrassera.

- Tu pourrais nous montrer ta salle de sport ? Si ça ne…

- Non, bonne idée… Kate m'a reproché d'en avoir trop mis

- Et elle a sûrement raison, dit Lanie

Ils descendirent au sous-sol.

- Ah, je comprends ce que Kate voulait dire. Tu n'as pas hésité sur les moyens, dit Ryan

- C'est pour l'aider

- Tu pourras changer le sac de frappe, fit remarquer Esposito

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Il est tout neuf et en cuir. Le vendeur m'a garanti…

- Ouais, ben il a explosé

- Elle m'a dit que Tyson était ici. Qu'elle l'avait vu

- Si tu veux mon avis, le voilà Tyson ! Tu as regardé ses mains ?

- Pas vraiment. J'étais plutôt occupé à autre chose.

- Je vais voir, dit Lanie. Tu as une pharmacie, Castle ?

- Dans la salle de bain

- Entendu

Lanie monta dans leur chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et sourit en voyant avec quel soin Castle l'avait couverte. Il était vraiment aux petits soins pour elle. Elle sortit ses mains de sous les draps et grimaça en les voyant.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit ce dont elle avait besoin dans la pharmacie.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui banda les deux mains, protégeant au maximum ses phalanges.

- Tu t'es bien battue, ma grande. Repose-toi. Tu l'as mérité, murmura-t-elle.

Elle replaça ses mains sous le drap et redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un café et s'installa sur un tabouret devant le comptoir en soupirant

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Jenny

- Heu, non. Rien de grave… Elle doit juste se reposer… Où sont les autres ?

- Ils ramassent le sable dans le sous-sol

- Bien… Et si on allait se balader sur la plage… Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de venir dans les Hamptons !

- Tu es sûre ? Avec Kate…

- Certaine… Et crois-moi, je connais quelqu'un qui s'en occupera bien mieux que nous !

- Tu parles de Castle ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Il suffit de les voir ! C'est un si joli couple !

- C'est vrai… Je vais l'avertir et on y va. Ok ?

- D'accord.


	24. Chapter 25

**Merci pour tous vos reviews**

* * *

Après avoir ramassé le sable, les gars demandèrent s'ils pouvaient profiter de l'équipement. Esposito, qui était un fan des salles de sport, connaissait certains des appareils. Il promit d'expliquer leur utilité à Beckett.

Castle leur avait expliqué, ainsi qu'aux filles, qu'ils pouvaient sortir, aller en ville, mais ils préféraient rester dans les parages en attendant le réveil de Beckett. Ils sortiraient plus tard, mais avec elle.

Castle apprécia leur geste et remonta dans la cuisine.

- Merci, Richard

- De quoi, Jim ?

- Pour Kathie. D'avoir su quoi faire encore une fois

- Elle s'en sortira Jim. Je vous le promets

- Je sais que vous êtes prêt à tout pour l'aider

Il remonta dans leur chambre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il entra sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha du lit et constata qu'elle dormait profondément et calmement.

Il décida de prendre une douche et s'habilla. Puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil, près du lit, et bouquina.

Il était plongé dans son livre depuis presque deux heures, quand elle commença à bouger. Il posa son roman et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle se retourna vers la place qu'il occupait et de sa main le chercha. Il sourit en la voyant faire ce geste. Comme elle ne le trouvait, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ne le voyant, elle s'assit dans le lit. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il était près d'elle. Elle plongea dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, Castle

- De quoi ? D'avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar ?... Ce n'est pas ta faute

- Et les gars ? Lanie et Jenny ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème… Ils attendent que tu sois prête pour qu'on fasse quelque chose tous ensembles

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ecoute… Ils savent par quoi tu es passé… Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun souci…Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche et te préparer. Ensuite, on verra avec eux ce qu'on fera cet après-midi. D'accord ?

- Ok… Mais on peut…

- Oui. Pas de souci, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte

Quand elle descendit, elle retrouva les Castle, Max et son père dans la cuisine. Alexis lui tendit une tasse de café.

- Merci…Où sont les autres ?

- Lanie et Jenny sont allées faire un tour et les gars sont au sous-sol… Apparemment, Esposito connaît quelques appareils

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est ce qu'il dit !

- On peut…

- Si tu veux

Ils descendirent au sous-sol

- Yo, Beckett, ça va ?

- Bien, Esposito. Et vous ? Elle vous plaît cette salle ?

- Tu plaisantes. C'est le paradis. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'avoir tout ça à ta disposition !

- Oh, si, je le sais, dit-elle en appuyant son dos contre le torse de Castle

- Tu en as profité au moins ? demanda Ryan

- J'ai utilisé les appareils que je connais, oui

- Donc on pourra faire du combat quand tu reviendras ? demanda Esposito

- J'en fais déjà

- Ah, oui ? Avec qui ?

- Castle

- Castle !

- Ne te moque pas, Esposito. Je lui ai appris les bases, et il se débrouille bien

- Vraiment ? Ça te dirait de…

- Je ne suis pas en tenue, Espo

- Allez !

Castle céda. Il monta se changer, puis les rejoignit

- Hé, Castle ?

- Oui, Kate

- Ce coup-ci tu n'as pas une femme en face de toi ! lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

- Non, c'est Espo… Tu crois que…

- Tu fais comme je t'ai appris, et ça devrait aller… Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va retenir ses coups.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine ! Tu es son ami… Par contre…

- Quoi ?

- Après le combat, j'aimerai que tu évites de faire comme avec moi !

- Beurk !

Elle éclata de rire.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, dos contre le mur. Castle s'avança vers Esposito, qui sautillait comme un boxeur.

Il se positionna comme le lui avait Beckett, plaça ses mains de façon à se protéger le visage. Il n'attaqua pas au début, préférant voir ce que le latino allait faire. Il se retrouva plusieurs fois au tapis, mais il esquiva pas mal de coups. Quand il se sentit prêt, il attaqua à son tour. Mais, le problème était que ses coups n'étaient pas assez appuyés. Ryan lui conseilla de frapper plus fort, d'être plus rapide dans ses gestes. Le second problème était que, comme il ne frappait pas les femmes, il ne frappait pas non plus ses amis. Quand il eut résolu ces deux problèmes, ses coups portèrent plus. Il était agile sur ses jambes, et Esposito se retrouva lui aussi sur le tapis. A la dernière tentative, le latino le plaqua au sol en s'asseyant sur lui. Se souvenant que c'était la prise qu'il avait faite à Beckett, il se rappela ce qu'elle avait fait pour retourner la situation et fit de même. Esposito se retrouva face au sol, avec un Castle tout sourire lui faisant une clé de bras !

- Je le crois pas, Beckett ! Tu lui as appris cette prise ? demanda-t-il essoufflé

- Non, mais je lui ai déjà fait !

- Castle ? Tu peux te relever ?

- Tu te rends ?

- Ouais, mon pote ! Je me rends

Castle se releva et tendit la main à Esposito pour l'aider à se relever.

- Hé, bien, maintenant, on pourra s'entraîna à quatre au commissariat ! dit Ryan

- Ouais, ça évitera qu'il y en ait un qui reste devant le sac de frappe… Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche

- Ouais, moi aussi, dit Ryan

Castle vint s'asseoir face à Beckett et retira ses bandages

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Pas mal.

- Pas mal ? J'ai mis Esposito au tapis ! Monsieur muscle !

- Oui, j'ai vu, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Moi, tu ne m'aurais pas eu comme Esposito, dit-elle en le faisant basculer en arrière

- Hey !

- Un problème, Castle ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant

- Hm, aucun, murmura-t-il

- Je me disais aussi ! dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau

Profitant qu'elle n'était plus attentive à ce qu'il faisait, bien que, il en profita pour les faire pivoter

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que j'aime bien cette vue aussi !

Elle l'attira de nouveau à elle.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur petite séance « intime », Castle monta se doucher et Beckett se rendit à la cuisine. Martha et Jim étaient là. Elle se servit une tasse de café.

Regardant l'heure, elle sortit du frigo ce qu'il fallait pour le repas du midi.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Une fois. Deux fois. Le temps que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, une troisième fois.

Encore une livraison pour Castle. Il s'en occupa.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Jim et Martha regardaient Beckett qui découpait des légumes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, Castle ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas mais… Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant leurs parents

Elle les regarda

- Tu n'as pas sursauté, Kathie

- Quoi ?

- Il a raison, Kate, vous n'avez pas sursauté quand on a sonné à la porte

- Castle a dû régler le volume. Il a dit qu'il le ferait

- Heu, non… J'avais prévu de le faire mais… Alexis ?

- Oui, papa ?

- Tu peux aller sonner ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne pose pas de question et va sonner à la porte

Elle s'exécuta. Elle se mit devant la porte et sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Dans la cuisine, il regardait tous Beckett. Même elle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Castle prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains et se mit à faire toutes sortes de bruit…

- Tu entends ?

- Il faudrait être sourde pour ne pas entendre !

- Richard, tu peux arrêter tout ce tintamarre.

- Tu n'as plus peur du bruit… Kate, tu n'as plus peur du bruit… le docteur Burke avait raison…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

- Je suis passé le voir quand on était à New York. Et il m'a dit que pour mon système fonctionne, il fallait tout mettre en route en même temps. Il avait raison… Tu n'as plus peur du bruit, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Castle, ne t'emballe pas. Je suis peut-être restée trop longtemps exposée pendant mon cauchemar.

Combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'as mis en route à quelle heure ?

- Je n'ai rien mis en route…Tu ne crois pas que je me serai exposée volontairement à ça.

- Non, je sais.

- Je crois que ça s'est mis en route quand tu as posé un tiroir dessus, dit son père

- Quel tiroir ?

- Celui dans lequel il y a les bandages

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Castle

- Non, rien. Je te promets Castle. Je ne te mentirai…

- Hey, je sais… Et puis, on s'en fiche du pourquoi. Le principal c'est que tu n'es plus peur.

- Tu crois que c'est pareil pour…

- La lumière ?... On verra un peu plus tard… Tu n'étais vraiment pas bien ce matin. J'ai mis plus de temps pour te faire revenir à toi. Et Lanie voulait appeler une ambulance elle avait peur que tu fasses un arrêt.

- Ok.

- On continue la préparation du repas ?

- Si tu veux… Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait livrer ?

- Je suis sûr que tu aimeras

- Ah, non, Castle, dit-elle en brandissant un couteau. Je te l'ai dit. Plus de dépenses exagérées. Tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Hé, c'est pour cette après-midi… J'ai loué des quads… Je me suis dit que les gars apprécieraient une sortie…

- Oh !

- Tu veux bien baisser ce couteau, maintenant

- Très bien… Si c'est pour les gars, dit-elle en posant son couteau

Il soupira

- Hé, Castle, tu n'as pas peur quand elle pointe son arme sur toi, et tu trembles quand elle a un couteau ? demanda Ryan

- Tu as vu où était pointée la lame ?

- Je te comprends bro, dit Esposito. Toujours se méfier d'une femme qui joue avec des lames !

- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, avec Lanie, dit Beckett

- On parle de moi ?

- Rien de mal, Chica

- Javier nous expliquait qu'une femme avec un couteau, ça peut être dangereux ?

- Fais du mal à Kate et tu t'en rendras compte très vite, Castle !... Et je pourrais même faire disparaître ton corps !

Quand le repas fut prêt, ils passèrent tous à table. Castle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle concernant Beckett.

A la fin du déjeuner, alors qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés, Castle leur proposa de visiter le coin en quad. Tout le monde fut ravi à cette idée.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à visiter les Hamptons. Ils longèrent un moment la plage, découvrant les villas. Castle leur montra même les propriétés de certaines célébrités. Ils passèrent devant un terrain de golf. Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans les bois. Ils avançaient calmement, quand Alexis s'approcha de Beckett et lui tapota le bras. Elles se stoppèrent, laissant les autres continuer leur chemin. Elles retirèrent leurs casques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alexis ?

- Papa nous a raconté que tu avais une moto

- Je l'ai toujours, pourquoi ?

- Tu as déjà été sur un terrain de cross ?

- Heu, oui… Mais ça fait un moment. Et ma moto ne s'y prête pas !

- Ça te dirait de…

- Il y a un terrain ici ?

- Oui. Il n'est pas très loin et tu pourrais peut-être me montrer. Des trucs simples, hein. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal, sinon papa va me tuer.

- J'en doute, mais, ok, allons-y… Attends… Les autres…

- On les rattrapera plus tard

- Là, c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer !

- Tu arriveras bien à te faire pardonner !

- Alexis Castle !

- Ben quoi ? Je fais la même chose avec Max !

Elle suivit Alexis. Le sentier ne devait pas être emprunté souvent. Il y avait des branches mortes au sol, des ronces… Heureusement qu'elles portaient des jeans. Enfin, elles arrivèrent au terrain. Il était plus adapté aux motos qu'aux quads, mais c'était jouable.

Beckett lui proposa de commencer par un premier tour de reconnaissance. Elles durent s'arrêter plus d'une fois pour déblayer le terrain. Mais par la suite, elles purent enfin rouler normalement.

Après deux ou trois tours, Beckett sélectionna une des dunes et essaya de le franchir en ayant une vitesse plus soutenue. Alexis était restée sur le côté. Elle fit des deux ou trois tentatives, de plus en plus vite, histoire de voir comment le quad réagissait. Puis ce fut le tour d'Alexis. Elle lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle accélère pendant la montée, et qu'une fois en haut elle laisse l'engin prendre son envol. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était faire pencher le quad en arrière afin que ce soit les roues arrière qui touchent le sol en premier. Si c'était les roues avant, elle risquait de passer par-dessus le guidon. La rouquine suivit les instructions et au fil des tentatives, prit de l'assurance.

Elles décidèrent de faire le parcours à vitesse normal et d'accélérer au fur et à mesure des tours.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient dans les bois quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour se désaltérer. Max remarqua le premier leur absence

- Où est Alexis ?... Et Kate ?

- Comment ça où elles sont ? Elles nous suivaient ? demanda Castle… Elles ont dû avoir un accident, et on ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte… Il faut faire le chemin inverse…

- Hé, Castle, calme-toi, dit Esposito. Elles ont peut-être pris un autre chemin ?

- Tu en as vu un autre toi ?

- Non, mais…

- Ben, en fait, dit Max…

- Quoi ?

- A un moment, le sentier se coupait en deux

- Où ?

- On venait d'entrer dans les bois de puis 10 minutes environ. Mais il y avait des ronces…

- Ecoutez… Continuez votre balade. Moi, je vais essayez de les retrouver

- Hé, on est parti ensemble, on repart ensemble, dit Ryan

Ils reprirent le chemin inverse, mais à plein régime. Ils faillirent manquer le sentier dont parlait Max. En l'empruntant, l'œil aguerri de policier qu'ils avaient, leur fit remarquer que des véhicules étaient passés récemment. Les branches mortes étaient fraîchement cassées… Ils arrivèrent à leur tour sur le terrain quand un quad s'envola d'une butte, suivi d'un autre et qui continuèrent leur parcours.

- Ouah, tu savais qu'il y avait un terrain ?

- Non

- Elles ont l'air de s'éclater, dit Esposito

- Elle ne devrait pas. Ses fractures sont à peine…

- Castle, elle va bien, dit Lanie. Elle a toujours été prudente.

- Regarde-les. Elles sont en parfaites harmonie, dit Ryan. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alexis était si douée. Quand on a commencé, elle m'a paru un peu impressionnée !

- C'est la première fois qu'elle en fait !

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu les sauts qu'elle fait ?

- C'est kate !... Elle lui a aussi enseigné les premiers gestes pour le combat !

- Eh bien moi, je vais les rejoindre, dit Esposito

- Je te suis, bro

- Castle ? Tu viens ?

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins !

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, Lanie. Profitez-en

Il resta sur le bord du terrain, regardant sa fille et Beckett franchirent les obstacles. Il les reconnaissait à leur tenue. Il remarqua que lorsque l'obstacle était plus difficile, Beckett se plaçait derrière Alexis. Il l'imaginait l'observant, prête à intervenir si elle chutait. Mais Alexis ne chuta pas. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Quand ils leur arrivaient de franchir une dune côte à côte, elles se tapaient dans la main une fois au sol. Ryan avait raison : elles étaient en parfaite harmonie, une entente parfaite. Et ça le remplissait de joie.

Aucune de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu ne s'était intéressée ne serait-ce qu'une fois à sa fille, ni même sa propre mère, ni même Gina. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais ramené une de ses conquêtes au loft. C'était leur jardin secret. La seule était Beckett. Et il espérait bien qu'un jour, elle s'installerait définitivement chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux. Car un jour, il y aurait un « eux », il en était persuadé.

Elles étaient tellement concentrées sur ce qu'elles faisaient, qu'elles ne virent pas qu'elles lui passaient devant. Il remit son casque et les suivit. Il se tenait à bonne distance, les observant toujours. Il remarqua aussi que lorsqu'elles roulaient sur du plat, elles ralentissaient et discutaient après avoir relevé leur visière. Puis quand une dune apparaissait, elles mettaient les gaz.

Elles terminèrent leur énième tour et s'arrêtèrent. C'est quand elles entendirent un autre moteur s'arrêter, qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

- Papa ?

- Alors, on quitte le groupe sans rien dire ?

- Ne t'en prend pas à Kate, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. Tu nous avais dit que…

- Alexis, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais…

- Amuse-toi. Tu es en vacances. Pour une fois que tu n'as pas le nez dans un livre… Tu devrais rejoindre les autres

- Ils sont là ?

- Quelque part sur le terrain… Mais vu la vitesse à laquelle tu roules, tu devrais les rattrapais

- Je vais faire le parcours à l'envers, comme ça j'irais…

- Alexis ?

- Oui, Kate

- Dans le bon sens, s'il te plaît. C'est trop dangereux en sens inverse. Tu ne verras pas un quad arrivé derrière une dune.

- Ok, Kate, dit-elle en repartant

- Ouah ! Quelle autorité !

- Ce n'est pas une question d'autorité, mais de bon sens. Et ta fille en a à revendre.

- Donc, tu lui as appris à sauter sur les dunes

- Tu ne voulais pas ?

- Non, c'est parfait. En plus, elle a l'air de bien s'en sortir

- Sachant comme elle est sérieuse et comme tu le dis le nez toujours dans un livre, je n'étais pas sûre. Mais, au final, elle est plutôt douée

- Elle a un bon professeur

- Tu parles. Je lui ai juste expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire… Tu veux faire un tour ?

- Non, je préfère rouler tranquille. Mais vas-y-toi

- Non, j'en ai fait assez, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir face à lui sur le quad

- Tu prends beaucoup de ton temps pour être avec Alexis et lui montrer des choses qu'elle ne connaît pas !

- Elle me demande et je trouve ça normal. Mais si j'empiète sur ton terrain…

- Non. J'aime bien votre complicité. On dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours

- Ta fille n'est pas compliquée, tu sais.

- Oui, mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est intéressée à elle comme tu le fais. A part ma mère, bien sûr.

- Eh, bien, ces personnes sont idiotes.

Il l'enlaça et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Hm, en quel honneur ?

- Par plaisir, et aussi pour t'occuper aussi bien d'Alexis

La journée tirait à sa fin. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. Après avoir pris leur douche, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse.

- Heu, Castle ?

- Oui, Espo.

- Pas qu'on n'apprécie pas ton invitation, mais pendant notre balade, j'ai remarqué un petit coin sympa et…

- Vas-y, et passe une bonne soirée avec Lanie. Prenez ce qu'il vous faut pour pique-niquer, et si du veux du champagne, tu te sers aussi

- Merci, Castle. C'est sympa.

- Vous êtes en week-end, c'est normal… Toi aussi Ryan, profites-en

- Vraiment ?... Mais avec Beckett ?

- Pas de souci… Et pour Kate, j'ai une petite idée !

Quand Beckett arriva sur la terrasse, Castle était seul.

- Où sont les gars ?

- Partis

- Partis ?

- Oui. Apparemment, ils voulaient passer une soirée seuls avec Lanie et Jenny

- Oh !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on en faisait autant ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. Et on passerait la soirée où ?

- A ta petite crique !

- Ma petite crique ! Pour le coucher de soleil ?

- On peut dire ça !

- Ok ! On y va


	25. Chapter 26

Castle la prit par les hanches et l'emmena jusqu'à un des quads

- Attend. Attend… Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non, tu es là !

- Je sais qu'on dit qu'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais je n'ai rien contre un peu de nourriture !

- J'ai tout prévu. Regarde à l'arrière du quad…

En effet, il avait tout préparé. Il la fit asseoir à l'arrière du quad et s'installa devant elle. Quand il mit le moteur en route, elle l'enserra de ses bras et se colla contre son dos. Il décida de longer la plage. Ils roulèrent une petite demi-heure avant d'arriver. Il parqua le quad près des rochers. Après être descendu, il lui prit la main, et l'aida à descendre. Il la mena à la crique et la fit asseoir sur la plage.

- Tu restes là. Je m'occupe de tout, dit-il en l'embrassant

Il retourna vers le quad et récupéra tout ce qu'il avait emporté. Il regarda les lieux et se dirigea vers l'endroit qui lui paraissait le plus discret et surtout le moins visible si quelqu'un venait à passer.

Il étala une couverture sur le sable et cacha quelques affaires entre les rochers. Puis il fit comme s'il dressait une table. Il mit des assiettes, des couverts, sortit une bouteille de vin qu'il déboucha, puis il déposa des petits encas. Pour terminer, il déposa un petit vase dans lequel il mit de l'eau et le petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait cueilli.

Il regarda une dernière fois ce qu'il avait préparé et sourit devant le résultat. Puis il regarda vers la plage.

Elle était assise là où il lui avait demandé de rester. Elle avait entouré ses jambes avec ses bras, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle regardait l'océan. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main vers elle

- Kate ?

Elle releva la tête, vit sa main. Elle tendit la sienne et se releva. Il l'entraîna vers la couverture

- Oh, mon Dieu, Castle ! Comment tu…

- J'ai demandé à ma mère de préparer tout ça cet après-midi

- Et si Espo et Ryan n'avait pas…

- J'aurai tout monté dans notre chambre

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui

- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- C'est magnifique, Castle.

- Tu viens t'asseoir ?

- Oui

Ils s'installèrent face à face. Castle lui servit un verre de vin et ils trinquèrent. Puis ils commencèrent à dîner, chacun remplissant son assiette avec différents petits encas. Ils se regardaient, se dévorant des yeux.

Puis, ils passèrent au dessert. Une salade de fruits.

Quand ils eurent finis, Castle remis tout dans un panier.

Puis ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur la couverture. Castle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule, et ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil.

- Tu avais raison, c'est magnifique

- C'est encore plus beau avec toi à mes côtés

Il pivota légèrement, lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa main glissa derrière sa tête. Il la fit s'allonger sur la couverture. Elle l'approcha doucement d'elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et la regarda. Elle souriait. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Il put y voir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui sourit.

Il se pencha, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Avec sa langue, il dessina le contour de ses lèvres, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Ce qu'elle accepta et leurs langues refirent connaissance. Sans se détacher d'elle, il glissa légèrement sur le côté et commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait. Arrivé au dernier bouton, et à bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser. Il la regarda à nouveau. Sans un mot, tout en le fixant, elle se redressa légèrement, retira sa chemise et se rallongea. Il retira la sienne.

Tout en douceur, elle enlaça son cou avec ses deux mains et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes pour le coller encore plus contre elle. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Il le couvrait de baisers. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser derrière celle-ci, elle poussa un gémissement. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'y attarda, car il savait que c'était un de ses points sensibles. Il continua son exploration à la recherche des autres points qu'il connaissait si bien. Il traça une ligne de son oreille à son épaule, puis de son épaule à sa poitrine. Avec ses lèvres, il effleura ses seins ce qui la fit se contracter. Puis il lui mordilla chacun des tétons. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement. Il descendit encore, embrassant ses flancs. Il la sentait se tordre sous lui, elle lui plantait les ongles dans le dos. Quand il arriva à son nombril et qu'il entreprit d'en faire le tour avec la langue, n'y tenant plus, elle lui attrapa le visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il ne garda pas le contact. Il continua ses caresses tout en la regardant. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à son pantalon. Il fit sauter le bouton. Elle souleva ses hanches pour l'aider à lui retirer, ainsi que le petit bout de tissu qui servait encore de rempart. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de désir. Il continua de la caresser, ses mains montaient et redescendaient le long de son corps lui faisant pousser de plus en plus de gémissements. Puis il descendit plus au sud. Il la regardait toujours, analysant ses expressions. Il fit de nombreux mouvements répétitifs. Ils étaient tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Il sentait que sa respiration était saccadée, elle haletait. Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua ses caresses. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, puis quand il approcha de son intimité, elle lui attrapa la main.

- Non. Ensemble.

Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit.

D'un mouvement de hanches, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

- Tu vas crier grâce, Castle ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois

Elle plongea sur ses lèvres, et tout en l'embrassant commença à le caresser. Voyant qu'il voulait reprendre le dessus, elle lui plaqua les mains au sol et les maintint avec ses genoux. Elle commença à le torturer avec un long cortège de baisers. Elle caressa le contour de sa mâchoire avec ses lèvres, descendit le long de son cou, s'attardant sur sa pomme d'Adam, remonta derrière ses oreilles qui était pour lui aussi un point sensible. Quand il gémit, elle se redressa pour le regarder. Ses yeux bleus étaient assombris de désir. Elle sourit. Elle reprit son balai infernal de caresses et de baisers. C'était une vraie torture car pendant que ses lèvres caressaient son cou et ses épaules, il sentait la poitrine tendue de Beckett lui caresser le torse. Elle continua sa descente, lui mordilla les tétons puis arriva à son nombril. Alors qu'elle y glissait délicatement sa langue, il se cambra en gémissant. Puis, elle lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon. Avec le bassin elle entama une danse langoureuse au-dessus de sa virilité.

- Mon Dieu, Kate ! Arrête ça !

A ces mots, elle le fit glisser lentement en elle leur entrainant un gémissement partagé. Elle ne bougea plus et le regarda. Il la fixait. Elle se pencha. Tout en l'embrassant, elle fit de lents mouvements avec le bassin. Ayant réussi à se libérer les mains, il lui attrapa les hanches et voulut accélérer le rythme. Mais Beckett le freina. Son mouvement de bassin reprit, s'accéléra et devint plus puissant. Leurs gémissements se répandaient dans la nuit étoilée. Leurs souffles devinrent plus saccadés. Elle haletait et sentait son plaisir revenir, et en regardant Castle elle s'aperçut que lui aussi était tout proche. Elle le voyait sur son visage, dans ses yeux noircis de désir. Puis, grâce à un dernier coup de bassin, ils se cambrèrent dans un même mouvement, criant leur nom en même temps. Pantelante, mais souriante, elle lui caressa le visage puis s'allongea sur son torse tout en le gardant en elle.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle le retenait de ses bras, de ses jambes comme une corde qui le liait à elle.

Sentant que son corps se refroidissait, il attrapa ce qu'il avait caché entre les rochers. Il la recouvrit avec plaid et plaça un oreiller sous sa tête. Elle souleva la tête.

- Hm, je vois que tu avais tout prévu

- Toujours !

Elle l'embrassa puis se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

Et c'est ainsi que, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent, bercés par la musique des vagues s'échouant sur la plage.

Castle se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours là. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il remonta délicatement le plaid sur ses épaules, et resserra son étreinte.

Il assista au lever du soleil au-dessus de l'océan. Quand il fut assez haut dans le ciel, ses premiers rayons atteignirent le visage de Beckett. Elle bougea un peu. Mais les rayons continuaient de la chatouiller. Tout en grognant, elle tenta de se cacher dans le cou de Castle. Mais ils arrivaient toujours à l'atteindre.

Elle se réveilla. Un peu perdue au début, elle se rappela les évènements de la veille. Elle sourit en y repensant. Jamais un de ses petits amis ne lui avait organisé une aussi belle soirée. Il n'y avait que Castle pour faire ça. Autant, il était capable de dépenser des sommes folles pour elle, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, autant il était capable d'organiser une magnifique soirée romantique sans en faire de trop. C'était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui organise quelque chose de grandiose avec grand restaurant et superbe suite d'hôtel. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il soit lui-même. Et avec cette soirée, il l'avait été.

Elle se redressa et lui sourit.

- Bien dormie !

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Oui. Et en plus tu étais encore là à mon réveil !

Ils s'embrassèrent, et tout le désir, qu'ils avaient ressenti la veille, réapparut et ils commencèrent leur journée comme ils l'avaient terminé la veille. Après un ébat à la fois tendre et fougueux, ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer, ils récupérèrent leurs vêtements. Puis, ils rangèrent les plaids et l'oreiller et refixèrent le tout sur le quad.

Comme à l'aller, Beckett s'installa derrière lui, laissant ses mains autour de la taille de Castle.

Il gara le quad devant la terrasse. Chacun prit un panier. Ils s'embrassèrent, et entrèrent dans la maison.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude, Jim était déjà levé. Mais Lanie et Jenny aussi. Elles préparaient un petit déjeuner romantique pour leur homme.

Après avoir bu rapidement sa tasse de café, Castle partit prendre une douche, laissant Beckett en compagnie de son père et des filles

- Bien dormie, Kathie ? demanda son père, en souriant, et en lui tendant une tasse de café

- Très bien, papa

- Tu veux des œufs, du bacon ?

- Un peu de tout, merci

- Dis donc, ma chérie, vous êtes matinal avec Castle. Déjà une sortie en quad ! N'oublies que tu dois te reposer. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure vous êtes rentrés hier soir, mais vous auriez pu sortir plus tard !

- Lanie !... Si tu veux tout savoir, on n'a pas fait de sortie en quad !

- Parce que ce n'est pas un quad qu'on vient d'entendre peut-être ?

- Lanie, ce que ma fille veut dire c'est qu'ils viennent juste de rentrer !

- Papa !

- Ben, il n'y a rien de mal, Kathie !

- Quoi ? Vous avez passez la nuit… Oh ! Il t'a organisé une super soirée au resto, avec suite, et tout, et tout…

- Non, Lanie. On était simplement sur la plage.

- Oh, moi, il faut que j'aille discuter avec Ryan !

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lanie. Il y a des choses dont je ne te parlerai pas…

- Ben, je vais faire comme Jenny. Il faut que j'aie une discussion avec un certain latino.

Elle monta l'escalier, son plateau dans les mains, pestant contre Esposito. Castle la croisa en redescendant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lanie a l'air d'être remontée contre Espo?

- Elle croyait qu'on venait de faire une sortie en quad. Je lui ai dit qu'en fait on venait juste de rentrer !

- Et ?

- Ben, vos amis sont revenus de leur sortie vers 22H et ne sont montés se coucher qu'après avoir regardé un film avec Martha et moi

- Oh !... J'en connais deux qui vont devoir se faire pardonner, dit Beckett

- Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront un moyen

- Dans le cas contraire, ils pourront toujours venir te demander des conseils

- C'est vrai que je suis assez doué pour organiser des soirées, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Très doué, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et ils déjeunèrent ensemble.

Martha arriva, les embrassa, salua Jim et s'installa près de lui pour déjeuner aussi. Ils étaient face à leurs enfants.

Sans en avoir l'air, Jim observait sa fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse. Il savait qu'elle avait eu des petits-amis. Mais il ne les avait jamais vus. Elle ne les lui avait jamais présentés. Le seul qu'il avait vu quelques temps, c'était Josh. Mais dès le départ, il ne l'avait pas aimé. Est-ce parce qu'il avait frappé Castle, l'accusant d'être responsable de l'état de Kathie. Ou était-ce cet air suffisant qu'il affichait ? Il ne savait pas. Mais quand il avait appris que Kathie avait rompu, il avait été soulagé. Il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Depuis des années, elle lui parlait de Castle. Et il s'était bien rendu compte que les sentiments de sa fille changeaient vis-à-vis de l'écrivain. Qu'elle en était amoureuse. Encore fallait-il qu'elle l'admette ! Et ça, il le savait, il lui faudrait du temps… Mais quand il la voyait là, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies et qu'ils avaient subies ensemble ou séparément, il ne pouvait que se réjouir. Cet homme la rendait heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui !

Martha observait son fils. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Oh, elle savait, elle imaginait le nombre de filles qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Mais il avait eu la décence de ne pas les ramener chez lui. Il avait été marié deux fois. Deux échecs. Dont il n'était pas responsable. Il avait été trahi et depuis il s'était comporté presque en goujat avec celles qu'ils rencontraient. Pour ne plus souffrir. Et puis, il avait rencontré Kate. Elle l'avait vu changer au fil des mois, passant du fils insouciant, à l'homme plus mature qu'il était à présent. Elle l'avait vu tomber amoureux. Elle l'avait vu souffrir à cause d'elle. Elle en avait voulu à Kate de ce qu'elle faisait subir à son fils. Mais quand elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, tout s'était effacé. Elle le rendait heureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle !

Alexis arriva à son tour. Elle s'installa entre ses grands-parents. Jim la servit.

A son tour, elle les observa. Ils semblaient heureux.

Elle avait toujours apprécié Beckett. Dès le début de leur partenariat. Quand elle avait eu besoin de conseils, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'était tourné vers elle. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Depuis, leur complicité n'avait fait que s'agrandir. Pourtant, elle lui en avait voulu quand elle s'était rendu compte que son père était malheureux à cause d'elle.

Elle adorait son père plus que tout. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle l'avait vu changé depuis qu'il était aux côtés de Beckett. Il faisait moins de bêtises. Il avait grandi. Bien qu'encore jeune, elle avait très vite compris qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Mais elle l'avait vu souffrir, et elle en avait souffert. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire l'aider.

Et puis, finalement, il lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père avec un tel regard. Et quand elle voyait Beckett, les regards qu'elle avait pour lui, elle y voyait tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son père. Le même qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ils respiraient le bonheur, et elle était contente pour eux !

Ils étaient encore dans la cuisine, à discuter, quand Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent. Ils attrapèrent Castle par les bras et l'entraînèrent sur la terrasse. Beckett sourit en voyant la scène.

- Dis, Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? demanda Esposito

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Avec Beckett ? demanda Ryan

- Quoi avec Beckett ?

- Tu veux nous faire passer pour des imbéciles ? insista le latino

- Si vous pouviez être plus clairs…

- Tu nous as bien dit qu'on pouvait passer la soirée en tête à tête avec Lanie et Jenny.

- Ben, oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ?

- Un problème ? Tu rentres au petit matin avec Beckett et tu nous demandes s'il y a un problème ?

- Comme vous étiez de sortie, nous sommes sortis aussi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas…

- Oui, mais nous, on est rentré hier soir !

- Oh, c'est ça !... Mais personne ne vous a obligé à rentrer. Vous pouviez rester dehors… je vous avais dit de prendre tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour votre soirée !

- Ouais… Et maintenant, je fais comment avec Lanie ?

- Et moi avec Jenny ?

- Ecoutez, les gars, je suis désolé… Mais je n'y suis pour rien si vous ne savez pas organisé une soirée romantique.

- Sur la plage, hein ?

- Oui, sur la plage !

- Tu vas nous faire croire que n'êtes pas allés dans un resto chic ?

- Demandez à Beckett

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais on ne la croit pas

- Et elle serait venue en jean dans un resto chic ? Sérieusement les gars, vous avez déjà vu ce qu'elle met pour les grandes occasions ?

- Il marque un point, là, dit Ryan.

- Ouais… Mais comment tu expliques que tu n'aies rien préparé ?

- J'avais demandé à ma mère de s'en occuper pour moi !

- Comment tu pouvais savoir à l'avance…

- Si on n'avait pas passé la soirée sur la plage, on l'aurait passé dans notre chambre… Mais, attendez. Je n'ai pas à me justifier… Franchement, les gars. Qui, après avoir organisé un dîner romantique, s'installe devant un film ?

Il les abandonna pantois.

- Il a raison. On est de gros nases ! dit le latino

- Ouais. Il va falloir qu'on se rattrape sur ce coup

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont fait ça sur la plage ?

- J'en sais rien, mais t'as vu Beckett ?

- Ouais, je l'ai vu.

Ils rentraient dans la maison, quand Beckett sortit

- Beckett ?

- Oui, Esposito

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Lanie ? Vous avez vraiment passé la soirée sur la plage ?

- Oui, c'est vrai

Il ferma la porte en soupirant. Beckett grimpa sur le quad, et alla le garer près des autres, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle prit les paniers de leur soirée et les vida. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle déposa le vase après l'avoir rempli d'eau et y mit le bouquet de fleurs en souriant. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand deux bras l'enlacèrent. Elle se retourna.

- Perdue dans tes pensées ?

- Hm… Et toi, tu t'en es sorti avec les gars ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra quand ils auront pris leur douche.

- En parlant de douche…

- Eh… Tu ne m'as pas dit à quoi tu pensais ?

- A notre soirée, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou

- Oh… Et tu as apprécié ?

- C'était parfait, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement… Vraiment parfait… Bon, je vais prendre une douche

- Ok… Je serai dans mon bureau

- Ok

Il la libéra, non sans l'avoir embrassé auparavant.

Quand elle redescendit, elle retrouva les deux couples sur la terrasse. La bonne humeur avait l'air d'être revenu. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, déposa des tasses et du café sur un plateau et le ramena à l'extérieur. Elle servit chacun d'eux et s'installa à son tour.

- Alors, vous savez ce que voulez faire cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller faire un golf ? demanda Esposito

- J'imagine, oui. Il suffit de voir ça avec Castle

- Et la piscine ? demanda Lanie

- Là, tu peux y aller quand tu veux

- Je viendrai avec toi, dit Jenny

- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt venir avec nous ? demanda Ryan

- Taper dans une balle, sous un soleil de plomb ? Sans moi, dit Lanie. Mais allez-y, amusez-vous bien !

- Ok, les filles, dit Esposito… Je vais voir avec Castle

- Il est dans son bureau, dit Beckett en le voyant rentrer, suivi par Ryan

- Et toi, Kate, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'irai avec vous à la piscine… Ou sinon, on peut aussi profiter de la plage… Mais c'est comme vous voulez

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben, si Castle va faire un golf avec les garçons…

- Ils peuvent passer une journée entre eux, Lanie. Je n'ai pas enchaîné Castle !... Et puis, on sera entre nous ! On pourra dire du mal sur eux !

L'après-midi fut donc organisée ainsi. Les filles restèrent tranquillement au bord la piscine, tandis que les hommes se rendirent au terrain de golf


	26. Chapter 27

A la piscine, après avoir quelques longueurs tranquilles, les filles s'installèrent en cercle sur des transats. Elles s'étaient préparés des jus de fruits et les avaient déposées près d'elles sur une table.

- C'est quoi le problème, les filles ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème !

- Lanie. Depuis ce matin, vous êtes distantes avec les gars.

- Et tu demandes s'il y a un problème ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir ?

- Ok, ils n'ont peut-être pas assuré…

- Pas assurés ? Quand ils ont vu que ton père regardait un film d'action, ils ont décidé de le regarder avec lui

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Au lieu de le regarder avec eux. Il fallait leur faire comprendre…

- Kate, on n'a pas la même connexion avec eux que tu as avec Castle. Un regard ne suffit ne suffit pas. Ou un geste.

- C'est vrai, Kate. Je suis mariée avec Kevin. On s'aime. Mais quand je te vois avec Castle, je t'envie.

- Arrêter les filles ! Ils vous aiment aussi. C'est ça qui est important. Ils ont été maladroits, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Ça arrive aussi à Castle, vous savez, de se tromper. Il n'est pas parfait. C'est un homme comme les autres, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

- Tu parles de Castle, là, dit Lanie. L'homme qui est aux petits soins avec toi. Ils devancent tous tes désirs. Il sait ce que tu veux avant même que tu le demandes. Et ça depuis qu'il est arrivé au commissariat. Rappelle-toi, dès les premiers jours, il t'apportait déjà ton café préféré !

- Il est écrivain, Lanie. Et je te rappelle qu'il m'observait pour son livre. Tu es quand même la mieux placé pour savoir à quel point il a pu m'exaspérer !

- Il était comment quand tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Jenny

- Imagine un enfant de 5 ans dans un magasin de jouets ! Eh, bien, Castle agissait pareil sur les scènes de crimes

- Oui, d'accord, mais il a changé ! dit Lanie

- Bien sûr, comme quand il a pris rendez-vous avec une prostituée pour faire avancer une enquête !

- Il a fait ça ?

- Ben, et toi, quand tu l'as emmené dans la maison des plaisirs pour voir maîtresse Venin ?

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Et l'enquête sur la momie ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas raté

- C'est quoi cette histoire de momie ? demanda Jenny

- Ils enquêtaient sur un conservateur qui avait été tué avec une gargouille. Et quand ils sont allés au musée, Castle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir un sarcophage dans lequel il y avait une momie. On lui a dit que s'il l'avait regardé, il serait poursuivi par sa malédiction. Javier, Kevin et Kate lui ont fait croire que la malédiction était vraie : ils ont saboté sa chaise, la machine à café…

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si ! Mais le meilleur ça été le coup du chien. On est entré dans un bâtiment pour trouver un suspect, et à l'intérieur il y avait un chien qui a poursuivi Castle. Il s'est retrouvé sur le toit de la voiture avec le pantalon arraché au niveau des fesses !

- Vous y êtes allés fort !

- Attends, on ne savait pas pour le chien. Mais, c'est vrai que ça tombait bien !

- Il faut dire qu'il est facile à piéger, dit Lanie

- C'est son côté enfant qui fait qu'il se fait avoir à chaque fois

- Et Ryan ?

- Ah, lui, c'est Castle junior!

- Castle junior?

- Oui, il élabore des théories aussi farfelues que Castle, parfois

- Et Javier ?

- Oh, lui, il se comporte comme s'il était le grand frère de Kate. Toujours à vouloir la protéger. Remarque Kévin en fait tout autant. Ils aiment bien se taquiner, mais il ne faut pas que quelqu'un vienne s'en prendre à l'un d'eux

- C'est vrai qu'on est une bonne équipe. On peut compter les uns sur les autres. On se fait confiance, dit Kate

- Apparemment, avec celui qui te remplace c'est pas le cas !

- J'en ai entendu parler, je sais

- Attends, quand Kevin rentre le soir, il est remonté comme s'il allait frapper sur quelqu'un

- Javier, c'est pareil. Et moi, quand je le vois, je l'imagine sur ma table d'autopsie !

- C'est quand même pas à ce point-là. Quand on est venu l'autre jour, je lui ai fait comprendre de se tenir à carreau. Qu'il n'était là que temporairement

- Ouais, ben là, ils commencent à craquer ! dit Lanie. Vivement que tu reviennes !

- Ah, qui le dis-tu !

- Pressée de reprendre le travail ? demanda Jenny

- Pressé, non. Mais c'est vrai que les gars me manquent, l'ambiance du bureau, même Gates…

- Tu nous manques aussi, Kate. Mais pense à te soigner d'abord.

- Je sais. De toute façon, c'est Burke qui décide ! Et je ne l'ai pas encore vu !

- Tu le vois quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand on rentrera.

- Castle est capable de te garder ici pendant des mois.

- Non, Alexis va retourner à l'université, et tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester séparer bien longtemps. Regarde, elle n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de New York

- Tu veux dire qu'elle pourrait rentrer tous les soirs ? demanda Jenny

- Oui… Elle a une chambre parce qu'elle voulait son indépendance, mais elle ne s'est pas trop éloignée de son père

- Mais pourtant Kevin m'a dit qu'elle était super douée. Elle aurait pu choisir l'université qu'elle voulait !

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre elles l'ont accepté, mais le lien avec son père est tellement fort qu'elle n'a pas voulu s'éloigner

- Mais maintenant il y a Max ! Peut-être qu'elle va arriver à se détacher de lui

- Peut-être ! Mais j'en doute sérieusement. Ils sont tellement complices

- Tout comme Castle et toi !

- Lanie, ça tourne à l'obsession !

- Il y a aussi de la complicité entre Espo et toi, tout comme entre Kevin et Jenny

- Non, je ne sais pas pour Kevin et Jenny, mais moi je suis incapable de finir les phrases de Javier, de savoir ce qu'il pense ou même de lui parler rien qu'en le regardant. Et pourtant, on a essayé de faire comme vous. Eh, bien, tu sais quoi ? Rien, nada !

- Ah, oui, Kevin m'en a parlé ! Il paraît aussi que vous sortez les mêmes phrases en même temps ! C'est assez flippant, quand même !

- Bon, d'accord, il y a peut-être quelque chose de spécial

- Peut-être ? C'est sûr

- Ok, mais c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'on passe toutes nos journées ensemble

- Tout comme tu passes tes journées avec Javier et Kevin ! Et vous n'avez pas cette connexion

- Ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que te dises ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est comme ça, pourquoi on se devine aussi bien…Ou alors tu me reproches de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, d'être en couple avec lui ?

- Ah, non, Kate. Pas après tout le temps que tu as mis pour l'admettre ! Combien de fois je t'ai poussé à franchir le pas ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Mais, j'aimerai connaître la même chose avec Javier, rien qu'une fois, pour voir ce que ça fait ! Même son regard. Javier ne m'a jamais regardé comme lui te regarde, tout comme je ne le regarde pas comme toi tu regardes Castle

- Lanie, tu te fais des films !

- Des films ? Mon Dieu, Kate, quand vous vous regardez… Je ne sais même pas comment le décrire tellement c'est puissant !

- Elle a raison, Kate. D'après Ryan, tu sais même qu'il te regarde quand tu es dos à lui, tu le reconnais quand il sort de l'ascenseur… Il y a des tas d'exemples comme ça !

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne reconnaissez Javier ou Kevin quand ils entrent dans une pièce, ne serait-ce que par leur après rasage ou leur façon de marcher ?

- Moi, je reconnais l'après rasage de Kevin !

- Ah ! Tu me rassures. Et toi, Lanie ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bon, vous voyez, il n'y a pas que moi !... Et si on arrêtait de parler de Castle et de moi ! Mais plutôt de Javier et Ryan et de votre soirée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kate, j'ai passé une bonne soirée avec Javier, même si je me serai bien passé de l'entracte avec le film

- Tout comme moi, dit Jenny

Sur le green, après avoir fait quelques trous, les gars avaient commencé eux aussi à questionner Castle

- Eh, Castle ? Comment tu fais avec Beckett ? demanda Esposito

- Comment ça, comment je fais ?

- Comment tu fais pour savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle veut, sans rien lui demander ?

- Je le sais

- Oui, mais comment ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça

- Et pour la soirée ?

- Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Je vous le jure. On était sur la plage. Beckett a trouvé une petite crique et on a passé la soirée là-bas !

- Ouais ! Tu as une fille comme Beckett dans tes bras, et tu l'emmènes sur la plage plutôt que dans un hôtel trois étoiles

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais Beckett n'est pas attiré par le luxe, contrairement à deux personnes qui veulent toujours empruntées ma Ferrari !

- Touché, dit Ryan

- Ok, tu as raison sur ce point. Et votre façon de finir les phrases de l'autre ?

- Ou de dire les mêmes phrases en même temps ?

- Ça se fait naturellement. C'est comme ça ! Avec tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble…

- Attends, tu passes le même temps avec nous, et ça ne s'est jamais produit ! Pareil avec Beckett. On travaille depuis plus longtemps que toi avec elle, et on ne devine pas ses pensées, ni elle les nôtres !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

- Ben, on aimerait bien connaître votre secret pour connaître la même chose avec Lanie

- Et moi avec Jenny

- Je vous assure les gars, si je connaissais le secret, je vous le dirais. Mais je ne le connais pas. Dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu, ça a été comme ça. J'ai découvert son secret, sa blessure. Et puis j'ai appris à la connaître au fil des mois et des années ensuite.

- Non, toi tu nous parles d'observation, nous on te parle de votre connexion. A l'époque quand elle était avec Demming, ou même avec Josh, elle n'était pas comme ça avec eux. D'ailleurs, même quand elle était avec Josh, vous étiez connectés. Même sa façon de le regarder était différente.

- Tu sais que c'est une période que j'aimerai oublier ?

- Je sais Castle. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'était un exemple pour te montrer qu'entre vous deux c'est différent. Et même si j'aime Lanie, je n'arrive pas à avoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et Beckett

- Moi, c'est pareil, avec Jenny.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire les gars. Je n'ai pas de secret. C'est vrai que je sais lire en elle comme dans un livre, que je sais ce qu'elle pense, je sais quand elle ne va pas bien, quand elle veut être seul, tout comme elle sait le faire aussi pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. Par contre, et ça ne va sûrement pas vous plaire…

- Quoi ?

- C'est merveilleux de ressentir ça, de se parler sans rien dire, rien qu'en se regardant, de deviner ce que pense l'autre… J'aimerai que vous connaissiez ça vous aussi… C'est tellement fort !

- Ok, donc si on l'a pas dès le départ, on l'aura jamais ?

- Je ne sais pas Ryan… Je peux te dire qu'avec mes ex, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Mais mes sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes non plus !

Ils arrêtent de chercher une explication, là où apparemment il n'y en avait pas. Ils continuèrent leur parcours de golf.

Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée, plus détendus qu'ils ne l'étaient en partant. La maison était vide. Castle prit des bières et les ramena sur la terrasse où ils s'installèrent.

- Tu as de la chance, Castle. C'est si calme, si reposant ici, dit Ryan

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Un vrai petit paradis

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'en n'ai pas vraiment profité jusqu' à maintenant

- Pourtant ce n'est pas loin de New York

- Je sais Ryan

- Ah, moi, si j'avais une propriété comme ça, j'y viendrai avec Lanie à la moindre occasion

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire avec Beckett, maintenant.

Ils entendirent des rires. C'était les filles qui revenaient de la piscine. Castle se leva pour les débarrasser les mains de Jenny qui portait le plateau avec les verres. Il le déposa sur la table. Puis elles s'installèrent chacune à côté de leur homme respectif

- Alors ce golf ?

- Génial, Lanie.

- Ouais, mais on a besoin de s'entraîner, dit Ryan

- Eh, les gars, le principal c'est de s'amuser… Et vous les filles, la piscine ?

- Parfait, dit Lanie

- C'est vrai, c'était parfait, ajouta Jenny. On a passé une très bonne après-midi

- Grâce à toi, on a passé un très bon week-end, dit Ryan

- On pourra en passer d'autres ensembles

- Ouais, ça c'est une idée, dit Esposito. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est nous qui organiserons les sorties, d'accord ?

- Ok, ça me va

Dans la foulée, ils décidèrent que pour le dîner ce serait eux qui se chargeraient de tout. Les filles n'auraient rien à faire. Donc ils les abandonnèrent pour aller se doucher.

Quand ils furent occupés dans la cuisine, les filles se douchèrent à leur tour puis se réinstallèrent sur la terrasse. Elles furent rejointes par les jeunes et les grands-parents.

Ils rirent en voyant Ryan et Esposito venir mettre la table avec un tablier autour de la table. Puis ils ramenèrent les plats qu'ils avaient préparés.

Pendant le dîner, chacun put constater les talents de cuisiniers des trois hommes.

Puis pour terminer la soirée, Lanie et Jenny optèrent pour une soirée vidéo. Voulaient-elles se venger des gars pour la soirée de la veille ? En tout cas, les gars durent regarder un film romantique : elles choisir « Titanic ». Elles tinrent bons malgré leurs protestations et ils furent obligés de le regarder.

Pris dans leurs conversations, personne n'avait remarqué que Beckett n'avait pas dit un mot. Personne, sauf Castle. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un moment pour s'isoler avec elle et savoir ce qui se passait. Elle avait ri aux blagues des gars et des filles, mais c'était tout.

Et là, il le sentait, elle n'était pas du tout dans le film.

Il la tenait dans ses bras, mais c'était comme si elle n'y était pas. D'habitude, quand ils se retrouvaient ainsi, soit elle lui caressait le bras avec une main, soit elle s'amusait avec ses doigts. Mais là, rien.

Et il avait raison.

En fait, elle repensait à tout ce que les filles lui avaient dit. Elle les observait. Lanie dans les bras d'Esposito, Jenny dans ceux de Ryan. Elle essayait de voir pourquoi elles estimaient que sa relation avec Castle, était différente de la leur.

Quand ils étaient rentrés du golf et qu'elles les avaient rejoints, ils les avaient embrassés. Tout comme Castle l'avait.

Ils leur avaient mitonnés le repas du soir. Tout comme Castle le faisait.

Ils les tenaient dans leurs bras pendant le film. Tout comme le faisait Castle.

C'est vrai qu'il existait une connexion particulière entre Castle et elle. Elle le savait. Même elle, ça l'avait fait flipper au début, quand elle s'en était rendu compte. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était comme ça.

Mais pour le reste, leurs comportements étaient identiques. Peut-être que Castle était un peu plus romantique que les gars, plus prévenant…

Castle la sortit de ses pensées quand il lui fit comprendre que le film était terminé en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle se leva et monta dans leur chambre.

Castle rangea le salon et la rejoignit.

Elle était assise sur le lit, encore habillée, tenant son t-shirt pour la nuit dans une nuit.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains

- Eh !

- …

- Kate, tu es là ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Rien. Rien de particulier

- Kate, depuis que vous êtes revenues de la piscine tu n'as pas dit un mot. Tu n'as même pas regardé le film !

- Si, je peux même te dire comme ça finit !

- Ah, oui ? Donne-moi juste le titre

- … Dirty dancing !

- T'as failli tomber juste ! On a regardé « Titanic »

- C'est ce que je voulais dire ! dit-elle en se levant

- Reste là, dit-il en la retenant par le poignet.

Il était assis sur le lit. Il la tenait par le poignet, légèrement. Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes et passa ses bras derrière son cou

- Alors ?

- Tu trouves que notre relation est bizarre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bizarre ?

- La façon qu'on a de savoir ce que pense l'autre, de finir nos phrases… Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- Ah, je vois que tu as eu droit à la même discussion que moi

- Quoi ? Les gars t'en ont parlé aussi ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps à finir le parcours !

- Et ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment on arrive à faire ça. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit aux filles aussi

- Bon, alors il n'y a pas de problème !

- Aucun

Elle le fit basculer sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas dormir tout de suite !


	27. Chapter 28

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Pourquoi tu poses la question, puisque tu connais la réponse ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant. Et toi ?

Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Ou plutôt, elle lui avait fait l'amour. Elle l'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, il l'avait laissé faire. Elle l'avait couvert de baisers, de caresses aussi subtiles les unes que les autres. Tout avait été fait avec tendresse, une extrême tendresse. Aucune précipitation dans ses gestes. Jusqu'à l'instant final, le moment crucial. Là, elle les avait fait pivoter, le faisant passer au-dessus d'elle. Tout comme elle, il avait été tendre, enchaînant des mouvements lents du bassin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel ensemble.

- Oh, Kate ! C'était tout simplement magique

- Donc, tu as aimé ?

- Comme à chaque fois. Malgré notre connexion, comme ils disent, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi dans ces moments-là. Tu me surprends à chaque fois. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'avais répondu que je n'avais pas idée quand je t'avais dit qu'on se serait bien amusé si on avait passé la soirée ensemble

- Et ?

- Tu avais raison. Je te l'ai déjà dit après notre première nuit, mais à chaque fois tu arrives encore à m'étonner !

- Au moins un domaine dans lequel on arrive à se surprendre ! dit-elle en souriant

Il l'embrassa et, en même temps, pivota sur lui-même.

Quand il se réveilla, il soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle dormait peu, mais après la nuit qu'il venait de passer… Puis au moment de se lever, il se ravisa. Elle était encore là. Il ne s'en rappelait pas, mais ils avaient dû s'endormir, épuisés.

Elle était allongée, sur le ventre, à côté de lui. Ses bras entouraient son visage, la protégeant de la lumière.

Il était content qu'elle soit encore là. Il attrapa le drap et le remonta sur elle. La caresse du tissu la fit légèrement frissonner. Il décida d'aller prendre sa douche pour aller ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner, mais une main le retint

- Reste là

- On est d'humeur câline, ce matin, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou après avoir écarté ses cheveux

- Hm… Juste câline ! dit-elle en venant se blottir contre lui

- Les gars repartent ce matin !

- Je sais. Mais on a bien cinq minutes !

- Tout le temps que tu voudras.

Ils restèrent un petit moment, enlacés. Simplement enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, savourant juste le moment présent.

Puis ils se levèrent ensemble et se douchèrent ensemble, simplement pour garder encore un peu de contact.

Et c'est encore ensemble, qu'ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Les gars et les filles étaient partis de bonne heure. Ils devaient reprendre le travail en début d'après-midi.

L'après-midi, Castle et Beckett partirent faire des courses et se promenèrent en ville.

Ils passèrent encore quelques jours tous ensembles, puis Alexis et Max rentrèrent. Ils passèrent encore une semaine en famille, puis rentrèrent à leur tour à New York.

En arrivant en ville, Castle fit deux arrêts : il déposa Jim chez lui, puis Beckett à son appartement. Beckett sourit au moment de l'embrasser en voyant son air de chien de battu. Puis il se rendit au loft.

Après deux mois d'absence, son appartement avait bien besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Elle commença par défaire ses bagages et à tout ranger dans ses placards. Puis avant de se lancer, elle se prépara un café.

Depuis qu'il était rentré au loft, il tournait comme un lion en cage. Il s'était occupé des bagages, les avait vidés. Puis sa mère lui avait proposé d'aller des courses. Mais une fois que tout fut fait, il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas. Il passait d'une pièce à l'autre, allumait la télé, puis l'éteignait en soupirant.

Sa mère le regardait. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé. Elle souriait en voyait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils dans un tel état. Ils ne s'étaient séparés que depuis quelques heures, et il était déjà perdu, en manque de la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle se rappelait quand il était marié. Que ce soit l'une comme l'autre, quand elles partaient, il ne le vivait pas plus mal que ça. Il était même soulagé par moment de se retrouver seul. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait su que ses mariages touchaient à leur fin.

Mais là c'était différent. Elle le savait.

- Tu vas finir par tomber chez le voisin !

- Quoi ?

- A force de tourner en rond, tu vas traverser le plancher !

- Je ne…

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher ?

- Qui ?

- Richard ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Kate, bien sûr ! Va la chercher

- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas être brusquée. Si je débarque comme ça chez elle, elle va croire…

- Qu'elle te manque ?

- C'est vrai. Mais après ces deux mois, à l'avoir près de moi, je ne sais comment je vais faire si on recommence comme avant. Je veux l'avoir près de moi, tous les jours, continuer à vivre ce qu'on a vécu…

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, mais…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que c'est compliqué !... Je vous ai observé pendant ces deux mois. On en a même discuté avec Jim…

- Et ?

- Je dirai qu'elle doit être dans le même état que toi à l'instant où nous parlons

- Elle voulait faire un peu de rangement…

- Eh bien, il ne doit pas beaucoup avancer, crois-moi.

- Mais…

- Va la chercher, je te dis… Je m'occupe du repas

Il embrassa sa mère et quitta le loft. Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il arrêta le premier taxi qui arrivait en se mettant au milieu de la route.

Même dans le véhicule, il trépignait d'impatience.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il ne vérifia même pas ce qu'il donna au chauffeur. Il se précipita et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement.

Depuis qu'elle s'était servi sa tasse de café, elle était assise sur son canapé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le liquide était froid.

C'est à peine si elle avait entendu frapper à sa porte.

Elle posa sa tasse, se leva en soupirant et ouvrit sa porte

- Castle ?

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, mais que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de fermer sa porte. Elle se referma toute seule quand il la plaqua contre pour l'embrasser. Quand il quitta ses lèvres, ils restèrent front contre front, se regardant

- Tu m'as manqué Kate !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué

Ils se séparèrent et Castle se dirigea vers le salon.

- Alors, tu en es où ?

- Je buvais un café avant de…

- Tu bois du café froid, maintenant, lui demanda-t-il en touchant sa tasse

- Je viens de le faire… Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque l'heure du dîner, pourquoi ?

- Oh, non ! dit-elle en s'écroulant sur le canapé

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée toute la journée sur ce canapé… je suis vraiment pitoyable !

- Pourquoi ? Ne dis pas ça.

- Mais si, c'est vrai. Je reste une journée seule sans toi, et je n'ai rien fait à part restée sur ce canapé à repenser à …

- A nous ?

- Oui.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis aussi idiot que toi

- Tu n'es pas un idiot !

- Ah, non ! Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond au loft. Si ma mère ne m'avait pas dire de venir…

- On est pathétique !

- Non, Kate. On vient seulement de vivre tous les jours ensemble pendant deux mois. On n'a plus l'habitude de vivre chacun de notre côté… Et je vais être sincère avec toi. Je ne veux pas te savoir loin de moi. Je veux qu'on continue à vivre ce qu'on a vécu pendant ces deux mois…

Elle le regarda et réfléchit quelques minutes

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Heu, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je ne vais pas aller chez toi, sans avoir de quoi me changer !

- Quoi ? Kate, tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

Quand ils arrivèrent au loft, Martha n'eut pas besoin de voir les bagages de Beckett pour savoir qu'il l'avait ramené. Il suffisait de voir de Castle.

Martha embrassa Kate et lui souhaita la bienvenue chez elle.

Castle prit les bagages et alors qu'il se demandait où la jeune femme allait bien pouvoir ranger ses affaires, il remarqua que sa mère s'en était chargée pendant son absence. Elle avait séparé son dressing en deux, et partagé de la même façon sa commode.

- Mère, comment… commença-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine

- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir lire dans les pensées, mon chéri. Ça te convient ?

- Heu, oui…

- Bien… Le repas est bientôt prêt. Si Kate veut se rafraîchir avant…

- Elle est déjà sous la douche

- Bien… Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table

- Pas de problème !

Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle trouva un petit mot sur le lit sur lequel Castle lui expliquait où ses affaires étaient rangées. Elle sourit.

Elle passa une tenue décontractée et les rejoignit. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, en plus de Martha et Castle qu'elle embrassa, elle trouva Alexis, Max et son père. Martha les avait appelés pour leur dire que Beckett venait s'installer au loft et qu'il fallait fêter ça !

Le dîner qu'avait préparé Martha était de circonstances. Castle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle s'était vraiment surpassé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, sauf la première fois qu'il lui avait montrée Alexis. Sa fille riait avec Kate. Jim était heureux. Il se sentait chanceux : toutes les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient autour de la table.

De son côté, Beckett se demandait comment Martha avait bien pu savoir qu'elle allait emménager au loft. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils seraient tous si heureux de la voir arriver chez eux. Sans compter son père. Elle se sentait bien : toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait se trouvaient autour d'elle.

Ils terminèrent la soirée en trinquant avec du champagne.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, la première chose que fit Beckett fut d'appeler le docteur Burke. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait reprendre son poste, il lui fallait son aval.

Il lui proposa de venir une heure plus tard. Un patient s'était désisté et il pouvait la recevoir. Elle accepta.

Elle attendait depuis dix minutes. Castle l'avait accompagné.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, il sourit en les voyant se lever d'un seul mouvement.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur Castle, mais je verrai Kate seule

- Pas de problème. J'attendrai

- Ça risque d'être long, vous savez ?

- Il a raison. Tu devrais rentrer. Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini

- Mais…

- Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes là à attendre

- Ok. J'attends ton appel

Il se leva et l'embrassa avant de partir. Elle suivit le docteur dans son bureau et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait déjà à ses précédentes séances

- Alors, Kate ?

- Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas me retrouver ici

- Je m'en doute. Et j'en suis désolé

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est les risques du métier, comme on dit

- Bien. Et sinon, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

- Les cauchemars ?

- Le dernier remonte à une quinzaine de jours. Mais je n'en faisais quasiment plus.

- Tant mieux. C'est bon signe

- Et vos maux de tête ?

- Disparus

- Parfait

- Vos yeux ?

- Je supporte assez bien la lumière du jour. Il m'arrive de porter des lunettes de soleil, mais seulement quand le soleil est trop fort

- Comme tout le monde, Kate.

- Et pour le reste ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Si c'est au sujet de la visite de Castle, je suis au courant

- En effet. Il m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé le 4 juillet et m'a expliqué qu'il voulait tenter une expérience.

- Elle n'a pas marché… Jusqu'à ce que je la déclenche par accident. Mais depuis il n'a plus voulu qu'on y touche. Il a tout débranché.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a eu trop peur. Mon amie Lanie était là. Elle a cru que j'allais avoir une attaque. Et Castle a eu du mal à me faire revenir

- Je comprends. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Vous le savez ?

- Vaguement. Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis levée et je me suis retrouvée face à Tyson

- Et ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai essayé de me défendre, mais…

- Vous avez perdu connaissance ?

- Oui

- Mais vous savez que ce Tyson est mort, Kate ?

- Oui, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas l'effacer de ma mémoire comme ça !

- Je sais, Kate

- Et quand vous avez déclenché l'installation de monsieur Castle, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'était comme si je retrouvais dans ma cellule : le bruit, la lumière…

- Entendu. Et depuis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment supportez-vous la lumière vive ? Ou le bruit ?

- Apparemment, pour le bruit, ça va. Au début, je sursautais au moindre bruit, mais depuis plus rien… Et pour la lumière, je ne sais pas. Castle a préféré que j'attende après…

- Je comprends… On dirait que vous avez fait de gros progrès durant ces deux mois

- J'ai eu la chance d'être bien entourée pendant ces deux mois

- C'est vrai, Kate… Surtout avec monsieur Castle ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je vous en parle

- C'est vrai. Et je suis content que vous ayez surmonté toutes vos peurs, pour qu'enfin vous soyez réunis… vous m'aviez parlé de lui, de votre partenariat, de ce que vous ressentiez… Mais maintenant que je le connais, que je lui ai parlé… Il tient énormément à vous, Kate. Je ne connais personne qui serait capable de faire ce qu'il a fait pour vous aider…

- Je sais docteur

- Bien… Je suppose que vous souhaitez reprendre le travail ?

- J'aimerai bien, oui

- Je suis désolé, Kate. Mais pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Deux choses. Tout d'abord, je dois rencontrer monsieur Castle pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là et surtout ce qu'il a constaté après dans votre comportement.

Ensuite, je dois vous faire passer des tests.

- Quel genre ?

- Résistance au bruit et à la lumière ?

- Ah !... Dans votre clinique ?

- Non… Nous n'avons pas les installations pour ça. Je vous téléphonerai pour vous dire où et quand. Entendu ?

- Entendu

- Kate ?

- Oui

- Si ce que vous m'avez raconté se confirme, vous reprendrez votre place très bientôt

- Merci docteur

Elle quitta le bureau du docteur Burke et appela Castle.


	28. Chapter 29

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Central Park.

Après avoir mangé un hot dog, ils s'étaient isolés dans un petit coin tranquille. Castle s'était adossé contre un arbre. Beckett était assise, le dos contre son torse. Il l'avait enlacé. Elle jouait avec ses doigts.

- Alors ? Tu peux reprendre le travail ?

- Par pour le moment

- Désolé

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Castle. C'est juste que pour le moment je ne suis pas prête… Le docteur Burke va te contacter. Il veut te voir par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai fait mon cauchemar

- Quand il veut.

- Et il va me faire passer des tests

- Des tests ? Lesquels ?

- Sur le bruit et la lumière

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il doit m'appeler

- Bien. Alors attendons !

Elle se tourna légèrement et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu te souviens que la dernière fois, on s'est endormie ?

- Hm… Et alors ?

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer, dit-il en resserrant ses bras

- Castle ?

- Oui

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr

- Pourquoi tu n'écris plus ?

- Oh !... Disons que pour le moment, je n'ai pas la tête à l'écriture.

- Mais tu vas t'y remettre ?

- Inquiète pour Nikki ?

- Non, mais pour mon auteur préféré. Je suis obligée de relire les romans que j'ai déjà lus !

- Oh, alors dans ce cas, il va falloir que je m'y mette !

- Ce serait bien, oui.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils allaient rentrés au loft, lorsque Castle reçu un appel. Il décrocha et accepta un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. Beckett le regardait d'un air interrogatif

- C'était le docteur Burke

- A 8H du matin ? Il faudra que tu lui expliques que tu n'es pas un lève-tôt !

- Eh, tu oublies que je me suis levé tôt quasiment à l'aube ces derniers temps !

- Oui, mais c'est parce que je m'étais levé et que tu remarquais mon absence. Mais reconnais que tu n'es pas du matin !

- Et pour les enquêtes ?

- Je te réveille à chaque fois ! Dis le contraire

- Non, c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. En plus des enquêtes la journée, j'écris la nuit. Et quand tu m'appelais, souvent je venais à peine de me coucher !

- Je sais. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour tenir le coup

- C'est grâce à toi. Dès que je te voyais, que je voyais ton sourire, ça me revigorait !

- Mais maintenant, c'est fini ça. Quand tu écriras la nuit, je te laisserai dormir. Tu nous rejoindras que lorsque que tu auras eu ton quota de sommeil !

- Tu ne m'appelleras plus sur les scènes de crimes ?

- Pas si tu auras écrit toute la nuit !

- Mais dès fois je remarque des choses que vous n'avez pas vues !

- Dans ce cas, je t'y ramènerai dans la journée pour que tu puisses te faire une idée !

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Non

- Bien… Mais tu oublies une chose ?

- Laquelle ?

- Quand ton téléphone sonnera, je l'entendrai !

- Vu le nombre de sonnerie qu'il faut avant que tu répondes, j'en doute !

- Touché !

Arrivé au loft, ils se mirent à préparer le dîner.

Lorsque Martha arriva, elle sourit en voyant la scène. Ils étaient encore dans une de leur joute verbale. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais son fils était coincé contre le plan de travail, une spatule en bois appuyée contre la poitrine. Elle souriait car bien que Beckett ait l'air plus que sérieuse dans ce qu'elle disait, sa voix était douce. Il n'y avait pas de colère. Et quand elle voyait la tête de son fils, elle se dit que son fils n'aurait jamais le dessus avec cette femme. Puis quand Beckett baissa la spatule, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

- Eh, vous deux !

- Bonjour, mère

- Bonjour Martha

- Bonjour mes chéris. Alors cette journée

- Calme, mère. Et toi ?

- Oh, tu sais ce que sais. Répétition, répétition

- Mais ça se passe bien pour votre nouveau spectacle ?

- Oui, ma chérie. J'espère que vous viendrez à la première ? J'ai déjà invité votre père qui a accepté !

- Bien sûr Martha. J'adore ce que vous faîtes

- Tant que tu ne me ridiculises comme la dernière fois !

- Arrêtes Castle. C'était magnifique ce qu'elle a dit sur toi !

- Merci, Kate

- Ah, j'oubliais. Jim nous a invités. J'ai pris la liberté d'accepter. Après tout, s'il vient à un de mes spectacles, je peux bien en faire autant.

- Et il nous a invité pour aller où ?

- Voir un match de baseball !

- Du baseball ? Tu vas aller voir un match de baseball ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il m'a dit qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. Et puis maintenant qu'il fait partie de la famille, je trouve normal de partager ses passions !

- Si tu le dis mère.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Martha, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué. Si vous voulez je pourrai vous expliquer les bases !

- C'est gentil, Kate. Merci

Ils dinèrent ensemble, puis Martha les abandonna car étant dans la dernière ligne droite avant la première représentation, elle avait encore des détails à régler.

Beckett et Castle décidèrent de regarder un film

- Ton père et ma mère s'entendent bien

- C'est vrai. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant ces deux mois

- Quand je pense que ma mère va aller voir un match de baseball

- Oui, je l'imagine bien sur les gradins. Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

- Moi, je te le dis. Le spectacle va se dérouler sur les gradins et non sur le terrain

- Oui, ça risque d'être drôle !

Le lendemain matin, quand elle commença à se réveiller, elle le chercha dans le lit. Mais le froid du drap la réveilla complètement. Il n'était pas là. Elle prit son téléphone et vérifia l'heure : 9H

Elle se rappela. Le docteur Burke.

Elle se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Tout était prêt pour son petit déjeuner. Elle se servit une tasse de café et s'installa devant le plateau qu'il lui avait préparé.

Il était arrivé en avance. Il attendait.

La porte s'ouvrit et le docteur Burke apparut et lui fit signe d'entrer

- Monsieur Castle

- Bonjour docteur

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Tout va bien

- Alors pourquoi vous allez l'air nerveux ?

- Ben, on va parler de Kate et je ne voudrais pas…

- Pour son travail ?

- Oui, je ne voudrais qu'après ce que je vais dire…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Tout ce que vous allez me dire restera confidentiel. Personne n'en saura rien. Sauf si vous en parlez

- J'en parlerai avec Kate si elle me le demande. Je lui ai caché une fois et j'ai failli la perdre. Donc, je ne recommencerai pas.

- Je comprends. Bien… Si vous me disiez comment elle va pour commencer

- Bien. Ses blessures physiques sont guéries, elle recommence à manger normalement. Elle n'a pas encore son appétit d'avant, mais je pense qu'avec le temps ça reviendra. Depuis quelques jours, elle fait des nuits complètes

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle ne se lève pas pendant que vous dormez ?

- Ben, en fait… Vu comme on dort…

- Ne rougissez pas monsieur Castle… Vous la tenez dans vos bras, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça… ce qui fait que si elle se lève, je m'en rends compte assez vite je pense

- Et pour ses cauchemars ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en faisait pratiquement plus

- C'est vrai. Le dernier remonte à une quinzaine de jours. J'en ai discuté avec Lanie, c'est son amie

- Le docteur Parish ?

- Oui. Elle pense que c'est le stress qui l'a déclenché

- Et pourquoi était-elle stressée ?

- Ses amis du 12th devaient venir passer le week-end avec nous. Et elle était tellement contente de les revoir que toute la journée elle a été énervée. J'ai réussi à la calmer mais la nuit même elle a fait ce fameux cauchemar

- Bien. Et qu'avez-vous pu observer ?

- On l'a retrouvé sans connaissance dans le sous-sol. Son père a remarqué qu'elle avait dû mettre l'installation en route par accident. Elle avait posé un tiroir sur la commande. Et donc les lumières et la bande son se sont mis en route. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à la douche, comme la première fois, mais cette fois ça été très dure de la faire revenir. Lanie l'a trouvé en tachycardie. Elle voulait appeler une ambulance, car elle avait peur qu'elle fasse un arrêt. Mais finalement, elle est revenue. Je l'ai couché et elle a dormi une bonne partie de la matinée. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Tyson dans la maison, dans le sous-sol et qu'elle avait essayé de se défendre mais qu'il avait été trop fort. Je l'ai rassuré et elle s'est calmée

Par contre, je peux vous dire qu'elle s'est bien battue. J'ai installé une salle de sport avec un sac de frappe. Elle l'a complètement éclaté et son amie a dû lui bander les mains

- Je vois. Et depuis ?

- Elle n'a pas refait de cauchemar

- Elle m'a dit que pour le bruit…

- Oui. On dirait qu'elle n'a plus peur.

- Et la lumière ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas osé faire d'essai. Vu le mal que j'ai eu…

- Je comprends. Ça dû être très dur de la voir dans cet état

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point

- Oh, si, j'imagine très bien. J'en ai vu des patients qui se retrouvaient dans un état identique à celui de Kate. Mais contrairement à elle, ils n'avaient personne pour les aider et les soutenir. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable avec Kate… Si un jour vous en avez assez de la suivre, venez me voir. Je suis sûre que vous me seriez d'une aide utile

- Je suis désolé docteur, mais jamais je ne quitterai Kate

- Je m'en doute bien… Vous a-t-elle parlé de ce que je compte faire ?

- Les tests ? Oui

- Bien. Pourriez-vous l'accompagner ?

- Je ne l'envisageais pas autrement

- Bien. Il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de vous, le cas échéant

- Entendu

- J'ai pris contact avec un de mes amis. Les tests se feront sûrement un soir.

- D'accord

- Bien évidemment, il y aura donc mon ami, et une équipe médicale pour m'aider.

- Je comprends

- Je veux que vous sachiez que je la soumettrai à des conditions extrêmes. Je vais la soumettre à quelque chose qu'on ne rencontre jamais. Mais si elle réussit, elle aura gagné

- Dans le cas contraire ?

- On refera une autre séance plus tard

- Bien

- Et vous, monsieur Castle, vous le supporterez ?

- Vous voulez m'y exposer aussi ?

- Non, mais vous serez là. Vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans la pièce où elle sera. Est-ce que vous supporterez ce que vous verrez ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux vous le dire puisque je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire

- C'est la réponse que j'attendais. Vous êtes honnête.

- Je crois surtout que je ne vais pas avoir le choix

- Non, en effet… Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Dès que j'ai une date, je vous appelle

- Merci docteur.

Quand il rentra au loft, il n'y avait personne. Il servit une tasse de café.

Il pensait la voir en entrant. Il était déçu. Puis il trouva un message qu'elle lui avait laissé. Elle était partie courir, puis elle devait se rendre au 12th pour s'entraîner avec les gars.

Il but sa tasse et décida de la rejoindre.

Quand elle arriva au commissariat, les gars faisaient de la paperasse. Elle s'approcha d'eux

- Alors, les gars, pas d'enquête ?

- Eh, Beckett, déjà là ?

- Eh, oui, Ryan !

- Je vois que tu as déjà commencé l'entraînement ?

- Oui, ça fait du bien de pouvoir recourir !

- Beckett ?

- Oh, bonjour Chef

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, chef. Je dois encore passer quelques tests avec le docteur Burke, mais pour ce qui est du physique tout va bien

- Je suis contente pour vous

- Monsieur Castle ne vous accompagne pas ?

- Il est avec le docteur Burke.

- D'accord. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Si c'était possible, je voulais m'entraîner avec les gars.

- Pas de problème. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aussi aller au stand de tir. Bien qu'avec vos capacités, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème !

- Merci chef

- Oh, ne me remerciez. C'est surtout pour moi que je le fais. Plus vite vous aurez récupéré, plus vite vous reviendrez, et plus vite Mac Lane s'en ira

- C'est à ce point ?

- J'en suis même à espérer le retour de Castle, alors c'est pour vous dire !

- En effet !... En parlant de Castle… Maintenant que…

- Restez professionnels au bureau, et je ne dirai rien Beckett… Et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous retrouver, comment pourrais-je lui dire de s'en aller. De toute manière, je suis sûre qu'il trouverait un moyen d'être sur les enquêtes malgré tout ! Et puis, s'il n'était pas là, qui est-ce que je pourrai rabrouer ?

- Vu comme ça. Merci, chef

- Ryan, Esposito ?

- Chef ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Votre chef veut s'entraîner !

- A vos ordres !

Quand Castle arriva au 12th, il n'y avait personne au bureau. Il se dirigea vers la salle de sport

- Monsieur Castle ?

- Chef ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

- Eh, bien…

- Elle est dans la salle de sport avec les gars

- Merci, chef

- Castle, attendez

- Oui ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui. Mais j'aimerai connaître votre avis. C'est vous qui la connaissez le mieux

- Elle va bien chef. Très bien. Elle doit encore passer quelques tests, mais elle va bien

- Je suis contente pour elle et pour vous… Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien

- Parfait… Bon, maintenant allez la rejoindre. Et à bientôt

Quand il arriva dans la salle de sport, il les vit tous les trois. Malgré l'entraînement ils riaient. C'était vraiment une équipe à part. En les voyant ainsi, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle était leur boss.

Ils étaient tous les trois sur le tatami. Ils attaquaient Beckett chacun à tour de rôle.

Il referma la porte, et s'assit sur le banc qui se trouvait à côté.

Tellement occupé à les regarder, il n'avait pas remarqué que sur un autre banc se trouvaient Mac Lane et un autre gars. Vu comme ils regardaient Beckett, et la façon qu'ils avaient de rire, il se douta bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter sur elle. Il se serait bien levé pour aller leur dire sa façon de penser, mais ils étaient au commissariat et il ne voulait pas causer de problème à Beckett.

Quand ils décidèrent d'arrêter, Beckett se dirigea vers le banc où elle avait déposé sa serviette. C'est ce moment que choisit Mac Lane pour se lever aussi en faisant un clin d'œil à son collègue. Castle n'avait rien raté de la scène. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit Beckett. Mais Mac Lane l'avait rejointe avant lui

- Bonjour Lieutenant Beckett

- Lieutenant

- John, je vous en prie… Accepteriez-vous de faire un petit combat avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je viens de m'entraîner pendant une heure

- Mac Lane, laissez tomber. Beckett est venue s'entraîner avec nous

- Esposito, je ne t'ai rien demandé… Alors, Beckett ?

- C'est lieutenant Beckett pour vous ! Et c'est toujours non !

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous vous contentez de vos subalternes pour vous entraîner ?

- Mes subalternes ? Sachez que ce sont mes amis. Mon titre de chef n'est qu'un titre. On travaille sur un pied d'égalité. Et non, je ne m'entraîne pas qu'avec eux. Il y a d'autres collègues de la brigade aussi. Sans compter mon coéquipier !

- Ah, oui, j'oubliais. L'écrivain. Et où il est aujourd'hui, le petit chien à son lieutenant ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Juste derrière vous. Le « petit chien » est derrière vous

- Ah, c'est bien ce que je disais à mon collègue. Quand on en voit un, on voit l'autre !

- Ça vous pose un problème ?

- Pas plus que ça ! En fait, je voulais juste m'entraîner un peu avec notre jolie lieutenant. Vous savez, un petit corps à corps…

- Il me semble qu'elle a dit non !

- Vous savez ce que c'est ! Elles disent toutes non au départ, mais après… elles en redemandent. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas où on vous a appris la politesse et le respect, mais vous avez quelques lacunes

- Vous comptez me les enseigner peut-être ?

- Je dois admettre que ça me démange

- Castle, non. Laisse tomber. Il n'en vaut pas le coup

- C'est ça, Castle. Ecoutez la chef. Bon toutou !

A ces mots, Castle ne put se retenir. Il le saisit par le t-shirt et le colla au mur

- Tu veux t'entraîner Mac Lane ? C'est bien ça ? Alors allons-y

- Non, Castle ! Tu vas…

- Laisse-moi faire

- Elle a raison, Castle. Tu n'as pas besoin…

- Espo, c'est mon problème

- Mais tu n'es pas en tenue

- Je m'en fous !

Personne ne put l'arrêter. Mais Mac Lane l'attaqua en traître. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tatami, celui-ci l'attaqua par derrière et lui donna un grand coup derrière la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre à terre.

- Eh, ce n'est pas loyal ça, dit Ryan

- Quoi ? Je croyais que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Castle secoua la tête et se releva. Mais Mac Lane ne pratiquait pas ce que Beckett et les gars lui avaient appris. Il se battait comme on se bat dans la rue. Et cela incluait les coups bas et les coups au visage.

Mais Castle ne lâchait pas. Il se relevait à chaque fois.

Beckett se triturait les mains. Les gars se retenaient pour ne pas intervenir. Mais Castle leur avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait se débrouiller seul.

Il avait une arcade sourcilière ouverte, une lèvre ouverte. Il dut s'essuyer le visage car le sang qui coulait l'empêchait de voir.

En face de lui, Mac Lane jubilait, l'appelant toujours le « toutou ». Il était confiant. Trop confiant.

Castle appliqua sa méthode. Au moment où il avançait vers lui pour lui asséner un nouveau coup au visage, Castle lui fit un croche-pied. Il s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol. Aussitôt, Castle plaça son genou dans le dos et lui fit une clé de bras. Mais il était tellement énervé, qu'il tira trop fort sur le bras, et tout le monde grimaça en entendant le craquement. Mac Lane hurla

- Connard ! Tu m'as déboîté l'épaule

- Ah, oui ! Et ça fait mal ?

- Crétin ! Lâche-moi !

- Quand tu auras fait des excuses à Beckett et aux gars

- Ils peuvent toujours courir !

- Ah, oui, dit-il en tirant encore plus sur le bras

- Ok ! Je m'excuse…Je m'excuse

Castle le lâcha et s'assit sur le tatami. Mac Lane se releva, tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser son bras. Il approchait de la porte, quand Beckett se plaça devant lui.

- Quoi encore ?

- Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

- Je me suis excusé, non

- Pas auprès de Castle

- Vous plaisantez ! Faire des excuses à votre tou…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle lui décocha un direct en plein visage. Il tomba au sol, ce qui fit craqua encore une fois son épaule. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui

- Alors ?

- Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Castle

- Cassez-vous maintenant

Il sortit. Beckett et les gars se précipitèrent vers Castle qui s'était allongé sur le tatami.

- Eh, Castle, ça va ?

- Ça va, Espo. Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de toi ainsi

- Ce n'était pas important

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

- Allez viens. On va aller voir Lanie

- Eh, je ne suis pas mort !

- Je sais. Mais il te faut des points à l'arcade… Ou tu préfères aller à l'hôpital ?

- Non. Lanie. Ce sera plus rapide

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever. Une fois debout, il se tint les côtes.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu, oui

- Fais voir, dit-elle en lui déboutonnant la chemise

- Vous voyez les gars. Elle trouve toujours une excuse pour admirer mon corps d'Apollon !

- Castle !

- Ouais, ben ton corps d'Apollon a changé de couleur, dit Ryan

- Quoi ?

- Il a raison. Tu as un bel hématome. Il se pourrait qu'il t'ait cassé une côte

- Tu crois que Lanie…

- Je pense

Les gars quittèrent la pièce pour aller se doucher. Beckett regarda Castle

- Je ne veux plus que tu te battes comme ça

- Kate, il t'insultait

- Ce n'est pas le premier, et ce ne sera pas le dernier. Il y a plein de machos comme lui dans un commissariat. Il faut faire avec. Je m'y suis habitué. Je n'y fais plus attention. Il faut les ignorer, c'est tout

- Je ne pourrai pas. C'est plus fort que moi

- Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme toi.

- Peut-être. Mais il n'avait pas le droit…

- Oublies ça. Moi, je l'ai oublié

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serra dans ses bras le temps de retrouver son calme.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la morgue, ils trouvèrent Mac Lane assis sur un tabouret.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

- Vous m'avez démis l'épaule…

- Et moi, je suis médecin légiste. Alors je serai vous, j'irai à l'hôpital

- Mais lui, vous allez le soigner ?

- Castle est mon ami. Pas vous

- Bien. Je vais demander à votre collègue

- Vous pouvez essayer, mais je doute qu'il vous soigne

- Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ?

- Vous n'aviez qu'à changer de comportement. Maintenant, dégagez de ma morgue, j'ai du travail.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lanie demanda à Castle de s'allonger sur une de ses tables

- Heu, Lanie…

- Je dois t'examiner, Castle. Ouvre ta chemise.

- Ah, toi aussi tu veux admirer…

- La ferme, Castle, ou j'utilise un de mes scalpels

- Ok, fit-il en déglutissant

Il s'allongea sur la table.

Lanie commença par désinfecter son arcade, puis elle lui fit une injection d'anesthésiant. Le temps que le produit agisse, elle examina son torse.

- Tu ne l'as pas loupé !

- Il l'avait cherché

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit

- Espo ?

- Qui d'autre ? Au moins, il va être absent quelques jours. Les gars vont pouvoir respirer… Pas de fêlure, ni de fracture… Tu as de la chance… Mais l'hématome va mettre du temps à se résorber. Je vais te prescrire une pommade… Je suis sûre que Kate se fera un plaisir de te l'appliquer !

- Lanie !

Puis elle sutura l'arcade. Elle fit quatre points

- Repasse me voir dans six jours. On pourra les retirer

- Merci, Lanie, dit-il en se relevant. Il poussa un petit cri

- Eh, ça va ?

- C'est rien, Kate, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur ses côtes

- Tu vas avoir mal encore quelques jours. Mais la crème que je t'ai prescrite devrait te soulager

Avant de quitter la morgue, Beckett demanda à Castle de l'attendre. Elle voulait parler à Lanie en tête à tête. Il accepta et elles se rendirent dans le bureau de la légiste.

- Kate, si tu veux me parler de Castle, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je t'assure que ça ira bien. C'est impressionnant, mais il n'a rien de grave. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, Lanie. C'est pas ça le problème

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Mais ?

- Avant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à personne !


	29. Chapter 30

Quand elle quitta le bureau, Lanie souriait encore. Elle rejoignit Castle et ils quittèrent la morgue pour rentrer au loft.

En arrivant, elle l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Je vais nous préparer un café

- Non, non… Tu restes là, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses jambes, face à lui

- Kate, franchement, je vais bien

- Vraiment ?

- Ok, j'ai un peu mal aux côtes

- Tu t'es conduit comme un…

- Un parfait gentleman ?

- J'allais dire idiot !

- Kate, il…

- Tu as déjà entendu des suspects me dire les mêmes choses, voire pire!

- C'est pas la même chose. Je ne l'accepte pas plus mais je peux le comprendre. Ils essaient de te déstabiliser… Mais lui, c'est un officier de police. Il est dans…

- Ne dis l'équipe ! Il n'en fait pas partie… En attendant, tu as eu de la chance. Si ça avait vraiment mal tourné, on serait intervenu avec les gars.

- Ben, tu vois !

- Et si c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans la rue ? Au resto ?...

- Ce serait pareil

- Je ne veux pas. Tu ne pourras pas empêcher des crétins parlaient… Mais tu risques de tomber sur quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que toi… Et je ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital !... Alors, promets-moi de ne plus te battre !

- Mais… Et si tu es en difficulté pendant une enquête ?

- Ça, c'est autre chose. Tu l'as déjà fait, et je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché… Mais laisse les imbéciles parler. Fais comme moi. Je n'y fais plus attention… Tout comme c'est que nous pensons de toi qui compte, c'est ce que tu penses de moi qui compte, ou les gars… Le reste n'a pas d'importance

- Ce ne sera pas facile… Mais j'essaierai

- C'est un début…

Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle les caressa tendrement et demanda l'accès.

Elle el sentit sourire mais la laissa faire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une danse qu'ils connaissaient bien. Une danse lente, leur permettant de s'explorer encore et encore. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés.

L'arrivée de Martha mit un terme à leur connexion. Beckett se releva.

- Bonjour mes chéris.

- Martha

- Mère

- Mon Dieu, Richard ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Il a voulu jouer au héros !

- Eh !... Tu oublies que l'autre n'est pas mieux

- Ah, ça ! Il va lui falloir du temps avant de revenir

- Avec qui t'es-tu battu ?

- Celui qui remplace Kate… Il s'en est pris à elle et …

- Tu ne l'as pas supporté, compléta sa mère

- Ce qu'il a dit sur toi était bien pire ! Tu ne l'aurais pas…

- C'est ça. Je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Ah, parce que toi tu peux, mais pas moi !

- Exactement ! Pour les mêmes raisons que toi !

Martha mit un terme à leur discussion, car étant aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, elle savait que ça risquait de durer longtemps. Elle leur proposa donc de l'aider pour le déjeuner.

Grâce à Castle, Beckett put se rendre au commissariat pour continuer ses entraînements sans être importuné. La première fois qu'elle était revenue, les gars lui avaient annoncé, avec un grand sourire, que Mac Lane serait absent au moins un mois. Par la suite, elle découvrit que Gates l'avait renvoyé dans son service, au Bronx. S'étant fiée à ce qu'avait dit Castle, elle s'était dit que les gars pouvaient très bien assurés le service seuls pendant les deux ou trois mois durant lesquels Beckett serait encore absente. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais l'initiative de l'écrivain l'avait ravie : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle espérait qu'un de ses inspecteurs lui fasse ce que Castle avait fait. Elle ne le supportait plus…

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leurs entrevues avec le docteur Burke quand, enfin, il les contacta.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du rendez-vous, ils furent surpris. Le panneau devant le bâtiment indiquait « Chem-o-cal ». Au poste de garde, après avoir vérifié leurs identités, l'agent de sécurité leur indiqua où il devait se rendre.

Après avoir longé de nombreux couloirs, ils retrouvèrent enfin le docteur Burke. Il était en grande conversation avec un homme.

- Ah, Kate. Monsieur Castle, dit-il en s'avançant vers eux. Venez que je vous présente… Matt, je te présente le lieutenant Beckett, et son ami, monsieur Castle

- Enchanté ! Castle ? Comme Richard Castle, l'écrivain ?

- Oui

- J'adore vos livres. Ils me permettent de m'évader après les longues journées que je passe ici. Et pour quand est le prochain ? Je m'attendais à une sortie prochainement, mais apparemment…

- J'ai eu des choses plus urgentes à faire. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à m'en parler. Il semblerait que ma plus grande fan soit aussi en manque ! Donc je vais tâcher de faire au plus vite !

Le docteur Burke sourit lorsque Castle évoqua sa plus grande fan.

- Mais je m'égare. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler livre. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour vous lieutenant que nous sommes là ?

- Appelez-moi Kate. Je ne suis pas en service actuellement.

- Entendu.

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes exactement ici ? demanda Castle

- Des expériences. Dans presque tous les domaines : chimie, physique, mécanique…

- Et en quoi cela peut aider Kate ?

- Comme vous l'a dit Matt, il pratique des expériences. Et pour vérifier si elles fonctionnent, il doit pratiquer des essais, dit Burke. Dans le cas de Kate, il possède une cabine qui sert habituellement à faire des essais sur les voitures : voir comment elles résistent aux différentes variations météorologiques comme le froid, la chaleur, le vent…

- Et vous voulez que Kate…

- Oui. A la place de la voiture, c'est Kate qui va entrer dans la pièce. Seule, monsieur Castle

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

- D'abord Kate, sachez que l'expérience ne se fera pas sur cette seule soirée. Vous allez choisir si vous voulez commencer par le bruit ou la lumière. Sachez aussi que ce sera beaucoup plus intense que ce que vous avez subi

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- On recommencera

- Entendu

- Castle ?

- Je ne sais pas Kate. C'est toi qui vois.

Elle s'éloigna un peu des hommes pour réfléchir. Elle savait que depuis son dernier cauchemar, elle ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit. Mais c'était des bruits de la vie courante. Là, le docteur Burke avait dit que ce serait bien plus fort. Castle sentit qu'elle avait peur. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras

- Eh !, Ça va aller… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ses méthodes, mais jusqu'à présent ça a bien marché

- C'est pas le problème. Je lui fais confiance. Il m'a déjà beaucoup aidé par le passé… Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

- Il te l'a dit. On reviendra.

- J'ai peur, Castle.

- Je sais. Mais je serai là. Je te promets de te rejoindre si je vois que ça ne va pas.

- Ok

Elle retourna vers le docteur Burke

- Je choisis le bruit

- Entendu.

Ils longèrent à nouveau un couloir et arrivèrent devant une pièce où se tenait une femme en blouse blanche.

- Je vous présente Jane. Elle surveillera votre rythme cardiaque. C'est elle qui prendra la décision d'arrêter le test… Elle va vous placer des électrodes. Comme vous le verrez, il n'y aura pas de fil comme dans les hôpitaux. C'est une invention de Matt. Dans la pièce, il vous a installé des sacs de frappe au cas où vous en auriez besoin. Nous serons dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y a une vitre qui nous permettra de vous observer, mais vous pourrez nous voir aussi.

Avez-vous des questions Kate ?

- Combien de temps ?

- Le plus longtemps possible

- Entendu

Alors que les hommes partaient dans la salle de contrôle, la femme en blanc plaça les électrodes sur la poitrine de Beckett. Puis elle la fit entrer dans la salle d'essai et rejoignit elle aussi la salle. Elle se plaça devant l'électrocardiographe, et l'alluma.

Beckett se promenait dans la pièce. Elle longea les murs, passa ses mains sur les sacs, regarda le plafond, puis tourna la tête vers la vitre. Castle la regardait. Elle lui sourit.

- Jane ?

- Son rythme est rapide. Très rapide… Il faut attendre qu'elle se calme

- Pas de problème

Ils attendaient. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et se plaça devant Castle. Ils se regardaient. Ils se parlaient. Elle posa une main sur la glace. Il superposa la sienne

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? murmura Matt

- Ce que tu vois là, tu ne le verras sûrement plus jamais. Ils parlent.

- Mais on n'entend rien et leurs lèvres ne bougent pas

- Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout… Jane ?

- Le rythme est normal. Je ne comprends pas, il est descendu d'un coup

- Alors, Matt ?

- C'est pas croyable

- Comment ils font ?

- Mystère.

Il s'approcha à son tour de la vitre

- Kate ?

- Hm

- On va commencer.

- Entendu, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Matt se plaça devant une console et appuya sur un bouton. Des haut-parleurs du plafond sortit un bruit, mais pas très fort. Elle s'adossa à un mur.

Puis tout doucement, il tourna un bouton et le bruit s'intensifia.

Quand le son commença à être vraiment fort, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, les mains sur les oreilles. Quand elle les retira, Burke fit signe à Matt d'augmenter encore.

Le son qu'elle entendit était celui qu'elle avait subi pendant des mois. A genoux sur le sol, elle se réfugia dans un coin, complètement recroquevillé sur elle-même, tremblante, complètement apeurée, les mains sur les oreilles.

- Jane ?

- C'est bon

- Matt, plus fort

Et il augmenta encore.

Elle se mit à hurler. Castle avait plaqué ses mains sur la vitre. Il l'appelait. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Ses cris cessèrent. Sur un signe, Matt augmenta encore.

Ses hurlements ressemblaient à ceux d'une bête blessée. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'arrivait pas à la protéger. Elle se releva, se frappa la tête contre les murs recouverts de protection pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas

Burke fit signe à Matt

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je sais ce que je fais. Vas-y, continue

Sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait beau se la taper contre les murs, rien n'y faisait. Elle commença à frapper dans un sac. Elle était trempée. A travers son t-shirt, on pouvait voir les électrodes. Elle frappait, frappait. Castle regardait l'appareil qui surveillait son cœur. Le rythme était rapide. Très rapide. Il regarda Jane. Elle secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre que pour le moment, ça allait.

Deux heures qu'elle subissait ce calvaire. Castle devenait fou. Plus d'une fois, Burke avait dû l'empêcher de la rejoindre. Il se retourna. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle.

Burke poursuivit le test.

- Docteur, on va atteindre le seuil critique. Il va falloir arrêter. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps

- Elle a raison. Tu devrais stopper. Elle a supporté plus que je ne pourrais le faire

- Elle va y arrivée. Je la connais… Après tout ce qu'elle a subi, elle s'en est sortie…

Elle s'écroula au sol. Tous se précipitèrent vers la vitre.

Lentement, ils la virent se relever et se jeter contre la glace. Elle y plaqua son front et ses deux mains. Castle qui s'était retourné en entendant qu'elle s'était écroulée, s'approcha et à son tour, colla son front contre le sien, ainsi que ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Ils avaient les yeux fermés.

Burke fit monter le bruit au maximum. Elle ne réagit pas.

- Jane ?

- Heu, je ne comprends ce qu'il se passe…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est pas normal. Son cœur était en train d'entrer en tachycardie, mais…

- Mais ?

- Le rythme redevient normal… Je n'ai jamais vu ça

- Matt, tu peux arrêter. Vas-y progressivement.

- Entendu

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour revenir à un son normal, puis au silence total. C'est à ce moment-là que ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Elle s'écroula au sol.

Castle sortit de la salle de contrôle et se précipita vers elle.

Burke le rejoignit et examina Beckett

- Elle va bien, monsieur Castle

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Elle est épuisée, c'est tout. Elle ne s'est pas évanouie cette fois.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Qu'elle dort ? Oui ! Elle est endormie… Laissez-lui quelques minutes pour qu'elle récupère !... Sachez aussi qu'elle risque d'avoir mal à la tête. Mais vous vous doutez que c'est normal !

Castle s'assit contre le mur. Il la releva délicatement et l'installa contre lui.

Burke quitta la pièce et rejoignit son ami

- Alors ?

- Elle se repose

- Après ce que tu lui as fait subir, tu m'étonnes !

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Dans le métier qu'elle fait, elle est exposée à toutes sortes de dangers. Elle doit être capable de réagir en quelques secondes. Si elle reste bloquée à cause d'une de ses peurs, elle risque sa vie, mais aussi celles de ses hommes !

- Je comprends. Mais je connais peu de personne qui aurait été capable de supporter ça

- Elle l'a subi pendant six mois quotidiennement

- Et ton verdict ?

- Après ça, elle pourra tout supporter.

- Bon. Maintenant, si tu me parlais de leur connexion. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est normal ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça fait partie des choses inexplicables de la vie

- Et depuis combien de temps…

- Apparemment depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Cinq ans, environ

- Comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

- Lors d'une enquête… Toi qui lis ses livres, tu connais la saga des Nikki Heat ?

- Oui. Elle est bien meilleure que ses Derek Storm

- Eh, bien, il s'est inspiré d'elle. Il l'a suit dans ses enquêtes depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés

- Tu veux dire que mademoiselle Beckett…

- Exactement

- Ouah ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je rencontrerai mon écrivain préférée et celle qui l'a inspirée !... Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour que tu lui fasses subir ça ?

- Elle a été séquestrée pendant six mois par un tueur en série

- Mais ses collègues…

- Ils ne le savaient pas… En fait, j'ai moi-même assisté à son enterrement… Ils auraient très bien pu ne jamais la retrouver s'il n'avait pas recommencé à tuer !... Crois-moi, en tant que médecin, j'en ai vu, mais quand je l'ai vu à l'hôpital, elle faisait peur à voir. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour tenir aussi avec ce qu'il lui a infligé… Enfin, si, j'ai quand même mon idée : c'est à lui qu'elle s'est raccrochée ! Et si elle en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il a mis en place pour qu'elle surmonte ses peurs, pour qu'elle remange normalement, pour qu'elle retrouve un rythme de sommeil normal… J'ai des patients qui souffrent de dépression, qui sont au plus mal, mais jamais je n'ai vu leurs conjoints en faire autant que lui a pu faire pour elle… Et la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour eux, c'est terminer ce qu'il a commencé pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur vie là où elle en était !

- Et le prochain test ?

- Pas avant un mois. Elle doit récupérer d'abord, et lui aussi

- Ok. Je vérifierai dans mon agenda, mais il n'y aura pas de problème. Je suppose que pour celui-là aussi tu vas pousser au maximum ?

- Il le faut… Et on terminera par les deux en même temps lors du dernier test.

Dans la salle de test, Castle la tenait toujours dans ses bras. L'infirmière s'approcha d'eux et examina Beckett

- Son rythme cardiaque est correct. Tout va bien. Je vais lui retirer les électrodes

- C'est normal qu'elle…

- Après ce qu'elle vient de subir ?... Je pense qu'elle va dormir jusqu'à demain matin

- Donc, je peux la ramener ?

- Je pense. On va demander au docteur, mais il n'y aura sûrement aucun problème. Vous voulez que je vous aide…

- Non, ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude

Tout doucement, il se releva. Instinctivement, et sans se réveiller, elle s'accrocha au col de sa chemise

- C'est moi, Kate, murmura-t-il. On rentre au loft

Le docteur Burke le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte arrière, et Castle l'installa délicatement sur la banquette. Il sortit la couverture qu'il gardait toujours dans son coffre et la recouvrit

- Alors, docteur ?

- Elle s'en est bien sortie, monsieur Castle. Dans un mois, on testera les lumières… Allez vous reposer maintenant

- Entendu


	30. Chapter 31

Quand elle vit que c'était le portier qui ouvrait la porte, elle se précipita

- Mon Dieu, Richard, s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant entrer avec Beckett inconsciente dans ses bras

- Tout va bien, mère. Tu veux bien ouvrir le lit ?

- Bien sûr

Elle fit ce que son fils lui avait demandé et l'abandonna le temps qu'il la change. Puis il la rejoignit dans la cuisine

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui. Elle s'est endormie après le test. Il va lui falloir la nuit pour récupérer

- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

- Ça n'a pas été facile de la laisser seule… Mais le docteur est confiant

- Et pour le travail ?

- Il faut encore faire un test pour la lumière

- Quand ?

- Dans un mois… Mère, je vais me coucher aussi

- Je comprends. Repose-toi

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, elle dormait toujours. Elle était dans la même position que la veille. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Elle ne réagit pas.

Il prit une douche rapide et alla préparer le déjeuner. Il buvait un café quand il entendit des petits coups à la porte.

- Lanie ?

- Salut Castle. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, d'après Burke. Mais après le test, elle s'est écroulée. Depuis elle dort toujours. Elle n'a pas bougé de la nuit

- Je peux la voir ?

- Oui. Tu connais le chemin

- Je vais d'abord récupérer ma mallette

De retour, elle alla dans la chambre et examina son amie. L'examen terminé, elle rejoignit Castle.

- Alors ?

- Elle dort, mais j'aimerai rester avec toi pour la surveiller si tu veux bien ?

- D'accord. Je me sentirai plus rassuré si tu es avec moi

Lanie appela Gates pour lui expliquer la situation. Celle-ci accepta en disant que Pelmutter se chargerait des urgences s'il y en avait. Ensuite, elle demanda à Castle de lui raconter comment s'était déroulé le test. Puis ils attendirent.

La matinée s'écoula sans changement.

Ils déjeunèrent sur le pouce. Aucun des deux n'ayant vraiment faim.

Quand Lanie se rendit dans la chambre pour un énième examen, elle revint voir Castle aussitôt

- Elle a bougé !

Il se précipita dans la chambre.

Elle avait bien bougé. Il la retrouva la tête enfoui dans son oreiller, alors qu'il l'avait installé sur son coussin à elle. Il lui caressa la joue et lui parla doucement, mais elle ne réagit pas. Lanie reprit son auscultation. Tout allait bien. Ils retournèrent au salon.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand ils entendirent du bruit. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

Elle n'était plus dans le lit, ni dans la chambre. Il en déduisit qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Et en effet, elle s'y trouvait bien, à quatre pattes sur le sol, essayant de se relever sans y arriver.

Castle s'approcha

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Une douche.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'un bain serait plus judicieux ?

- Peut-être… J'ai mal à la tête…

- Attends, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut

Il s'absenta et partit lui préparer ce qu'il fallait

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

- Lanie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'aidais Castle. Je t'ai examiné pour voir si tu allais bien

- Et ?

- Tout va bien. Vraiment tout

- Merci, Lanie

- Tu veux bien…

- Oui.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Mais le mal de tête était tellement fort, qu'elle fut prise de vertige. Elle l'assit sur un tabouret, le dos contre le mur, et lui fit couler un bain pas trop chaud. Castle arriva avec le traitement. Puis Lanie les laissa seuls.

Castle l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle attrapa la douchette et au moment où Castle allait régler l'eau sur tiède, elle lui demanda du froid. Elle fut saisie au début, puis elle maintint la douchette sur sa tête, laissant l'eau couler sur son visage. Castle la regardait. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés.

Puis au fur et à mesure que l'eau s'écoulait, ses traits se détendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse tomber la douchette dans le bain. Elle avait froid. Castle l'aida à se savonner, puis à sortir. Il la sécha et l'aida aussi à s'habiller.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et il l'installa sur le canapé, la couvrant d'un plaid.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Un café ?

- Un café, s'il te plaît

Pendant que Castle se chargeait de la préparation de sa boisson préférée, Lanie vint s'installer en face d'elle.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai la tête qui va exploser et j'ai froid

- Ce que t'a donné Castle va te soulager

- Je sais, Lanie et je n'en n'abuserai pas. Je suis capable de le supporter. Après tout, je l'ai bien fait avant

- Tiens, Kate, dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse

- Merci, Castle

- Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillée et que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vais vous laisser tous les deux

- Tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ?

- Non, Castle. De toute façon, Kate va sûrement se rendormir tôt. C'est un des effets secondaires de ce que t'a donné le docteur Burke

- Une prochaine fois ?

- Ok.

Lanie venait à peine de sortir que Beckett essayait de se lever. Elle s'assit au bord du canapé. Quand elle tenta de se lever, elle fut prise de vertiges et se rattrapa à la table basse

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Castle, je dois…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je te l'apporte !

- Je dois aller à un endroit où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place ! Tu as une solution pour ça ?

- Heu… Je peux toujours t'aider à y aller… Après, on verra…

- On peut toujours faire ça, oui. Mais franchement, je m'en serai bien passée !

- Kate, après ce que tu viens de subir, c'est normal… Si c'était moi, tu ferais la même chose !

- Peut-être !

- Kate ?

- Evidemment, Castle.

Après l'avoir aidé, il la ramena sur le canapé. Elle s'installa en s'appuyant contre un angle. Castle la couvrit avec un plaid. Elle s'enveloppa en repliant ses jambes contre elle. Il lui proposa de préparer le dîner, car comme l'avait Lanie, elle risquait de se rendormir de bonne heure. Elle accepta mais elle lui dit de ne pas en faire trop car elle n'avait pas très faim.

Quand il la rejoignit, elle somnolait. Mais il remarqua aussi, que malgré le plaid, elle tremblait encore. Il s'installa près d'elle et l'attira doucement vers lui. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Quand tout fut près, il la réveilla en douceur et l'aida à s'installer à table.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et rapporta ce qu'il avait préparé sur la table. N'ayant pas très faim, elle se contenta de la salade composée qu'avait préparée Castle. Il avait préparé un dessert, mais elle fut incapable d'en avaler une seule bouchée.

La voyant s'endormir, il l'emmena jusque dans leur chambre, l'aida à se changer et la coucher.

- Je suis désolée, Castle, souffla-t-elle en s'endormant

- Dors, Kate, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il l'observa quelques instants, puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour tout ranger. C'est à ce moment que Martha rentra.

- Bonsoir, mère. Désolé pour le dîner, mais Kate était fatiguée. Mais je t'ai gardé les plats…

- Ne t'excuse, mon chéri. Je comprends… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a mal à la tête, elle a froid et elle est épuisée… Mais d'après Lanie, c'est normal

- Ça ira mieux demain

- J'espère mère.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, visionnant un film que Martha avait choisi. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'ils regardaient. Il se levait régulièrement pour aller voir si Beckett allait bien. Puis il se réinstallait près de sa mère.

Quand le film fut fini, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher.

Il avait passé la dernière nuit à côté d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la deuxième de la même façon. Donc il la déplaça vers le milieu du lit et il s'allongea le plus près possible d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, elle dormait toujours, mais elle l'enlaçait et reposait sur son torse.

Délicatement, il se dégagea de ses bras.

Il était occupé à faire des pancakes quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacés et un corps qu'il connaissait bien se coller contre son dos

- Eh, bien dormi ?

- Hm

- Et ta tête ?

- Ça peut aller… Tu en as encore pour longtemps avec tes pancakes ?

-  
Heu, non. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai que tu te retournes

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole

- Pour ça, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

- Hm… Pour ça, je peux même les laisser brûler !

- T'as pas intérêt. J'ai faim

- Oups !

Lorsque le docteur Burke appela quelques jours plus tard pour fixer la date du prochain rendez-vous, Castle lui demanda soit de l'avancer, soit de la reculer, car ce jour-là, ils avaient quelque chose de prévu. Il accepta et l'avança d'une semaine.

Quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, Beckett s'arrêta avant d'entrer. Castle se retourna

- Kate ?

- On n'a jamais essayé de savoir si…

- Tu vas y arriver.

- Et si c'est comme l'autre test ?

- Comment ça ?

- Que je me retrouve encore…

- Ce n'est pas grave ça. Je suis là. Je t'aiderai… Et puis ça n'a duré qu'une journée ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, par rapport à l'enjeu : reprendre ta place !

Ils entrèrent et rejoignirent le docteur Burke.

- Bonjour, Kate. Monsieur Castle

- Docteur

- Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement. Je vais utiliser le même procédé que pendant votre détention. Les lampes s'allumeront, puis s'éteindront. A une différence près. Je ne vais pas faire durer le test une journée entière. Pour gagner du temps, je vais utiliser les ampoules qu'utilise Matt pour tester la résistance des peintures sur les voitures. Pour vous y habituer, je commencerai en douceur, les laissant monter en chaleur. Ensuite, quand elles auront atteintes une certaine température, les séquences seront plus courtes entre le noir et la lumière. Mais la température continuera d'augmenter. Vous allez être exposées à une très forte intensité, et le plus dur, je pense, à la soif.

- Je connais

- Je sais, Kate

- Combien de temps ?

- A peu près comme le dernier test

- Très bien

Elle regarda Castle. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Il était tendu.

Au moment où elle allait entrer dans la salle de test, l'infirmière arriva et lui plaça les électrodes. Elle la regardait d'un air désolée. Beckett lui sourit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jane referma la porte.

Contrairement au premier test, la pièce était entièrement vide. Les murs étaient toujours protégés. Elle leva la tête : le plafond était recouvert d'ampoules.

Elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda vers la vitre et fit un signe de la tête en direction du docteur Burke.

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Par contre, de l'autre côté, eux la voyait. La vitre possédait le même système que les jumelles à infra-rouges.

Elle ne bougeait pas.

Les ampoules s'allumèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, puis tout doucement, les rouvrit.

Elle tint comme ça la première heure.

A partir de là, le test s'intensifia.

La lumière devint de plus en plus forte, et la chaleur grimpa en flèche.

Ses yeux supportaient bien l'intensité des ampoules, mais elle commençait à ressentir la soif. Elle se souvenait ce que c'était que de rester plusieurs jours sans avoir un seul verre d'eau. Elle se concentra sur ces souvenirs. Si elle avait tenu plusieurs jours, elle pouvait tenir quelques heures.

Elle s'assit contre un mur, remonta ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Elle fixait la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait Castle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire juste avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

Une autre heure était passée.

La chaleur commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. La soif devenait de plus en plus en forte. Elle transpirait de plus en plus. Elle était trempée. Elle s'essuyait le visage avec les manches de son t-shirt, mais ça ne servait à rien.

La dernière heure fut la plus terrible. Même avec des lunettes de soleil, personne n'aurait pu supporter cette lumière. Sans compter la chaleur. A choisir, elle aurait préféré être dans le désert. Et la soif. Cette sensation était horrible. Pire que celle qu'elle avait connue. Elle se réfugia dans un coin et se recroquevilla complètement sur elle-même.

Puis les lampes restèrent éteintes plus longtemps qu'auparavant. A travers la vitre, ils l'observaient. Elle ne bougeait pas. Castle plaqua ses mains contre la glace et l'appela mais elle ne réagit pas.

Sur un signe de tête de Burke, Matt commença à envoyer de l'air frais.

Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, mais Burke lui avait expliqué que la température de la pièce était trop forte. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce climatisée. Le contraste aurait été très violent, et il aurait fait un malaise.

La pièce mit plus d'une heure pour revenir à une température quasi normale.

Castle sortit de la salle de contrôle et entra dans la salle d'essai. Il se précipita vers Beckett et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand il la toucha. Burke s'approcha à son tour et l'examina

- Elle a pensé à des affaires de rechange ?

- Elles sont dans la salle de contrôle

- Bien. On va aller dans un des vestiaires et la mettre sous la douche.

L'infirmière arriva avec le sac de Kate. Castle la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Il suivit la jeune femme. Arrivé au vestiaire, Jane lui dit de la mettre directement dans la douche et qu'elle allait s'en occuper

- Vous savez, je l'ai déjà fait. Je peux vous aider

- Je m'en doute monsieur Castle. Mais ça va aller. Allez vous reposer. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas facile pour vous aussi. Allez boire un café. IL y a un distributeur juste à côté.

A contre, il les quitta. Il suivit les conseils de l'infirmière, puis fit les cent pas dans le couloir.

Jane réapparut une heure plus tard, soutenant la jeune femme

- Kate ! dit-il en se précipitant aussitôt vers elle

- C'est bon, Castle, ça va !dit-elle en manquant tomber

- Je vois ça, dit-il en la rattrapant

- Ce n'est rien, dit Jane. La déshydratation l'a affaiblit. Il faut laisser le temps à son corps d'assimiler ce que je lui ai fait boire

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle

- Kate, comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai réussi

- Oui, Kate. Plus qu'un et…

- Je sais dans un mois

- Plutôt deux. Je vais vous laisser pour les fêtes. On verra ça en janvier, d'accord ?

- Entendu

Le retour au loft se fit dans le silence. Elle s'était endormie.

Comme la première fois, Martha les attendait.

Quand elle les vit entrer, elle dit à son fils que la chambre était prête. Il s'y rendit, la mit en tenue et la coucha.


	31. Chapter 32

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle n'était plus dans le lit. Il allait sortir de la chambre quand il entendit du bruit dans la salle. Se rappelant sa chute la fois précédente, il s'y précipita.

Elle se trouvait devant les toilettes, penchée en avant.

- Kate. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce doit être le test. Ou mon mal de tête.

Un mois plus tard.

Il avait tout organisé. Quand il en avait parlé avec les gars, ils lui avaient dit que ça ne marcherait pas

- Tu ne la duperas pas, tu sais. Une soirée la veille, elle n'y croira jamais. En plus, elle déteste les surprises

- Ryan, je te dis que je tout prévu

- Je t'aurai prévenu.

- Ouais, et ne prévois pas quelque chose de trop grand, comme ta salle de sport, car cette fois elle va t'arracher les yeux

- Je sais, et j'ai compris

Il lui avait proposé une petite promenade, profitant encore un peu du climat clément en ce mois de novembre. La balade les amena devant le Old Aunt. Il était fermé. Prétextant qu'il devait y prendre quelque chose, ils y entrèrent. Quand il alluma la pièce, ils étaient tous là : son père, Martha, Alexis, Max, les gars, Lanie, Jenny et même Gates et son mari

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant

- Quoi ? C'est juste une petite soirée entre amis !

- Tu crois que je ne sais qu'elle date on est ?

- Il y a quelque chose de particulier le 16 ?

- C'est ça, fait le malin ! Mais je te préviens. Si tu as encore fait des folies, je rentre seule ! A mon appartement !

- Promis !

Ils s'installèrent à la table.

Bryan déposa des boissons et mit de la musique. Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement, discutant, dansant…

La salle fut soudainement plongée dans le noir.

Puis Castle sortit de derrière le bar, un énorme gâteau dans les mains, le visage éclairé par les bougies.

- N'oublies pas de faire un vœu !

- J'ai déjà tout ce que peux souhaiter, dit-elle en lui prenant la main

Elle souffla ses bougies, puis découvrit ce que ses amis lui offraient. Puis Castle lui tendit le sien : un écrin rectangulaire. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une gourmette en or avec une plaquette sur laquelle il avait gravé « ALWAYS » sur le côté que tout le monde pouvait voir et « B & C » au dos.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce mot représentait tellement pour elle, pour lui, pour eux.

- Elle est magnifique, Castle. Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

Il servit les coupes de champagne à tout le monde et tous trinquèrent à la santé de Beckett. Mais elle y trempa à peine les lèvres.

Sachant qu'il avait prévu autre chose, mais qu'il voulait être en tête à tête avec elle, les gars firent un discret signe aux autres et tous se levèrent pour aller danser sur la piste

- Eh, ne partez pas, on n'a pas coupé…

- On coupera le gâteau plus tard… J'ai autre chose pour toi et je voulais qu'on soit seul

- Castle, je t'ai prévenu…

- Je te l'ai promis… Je veux juste que tu regardes et que tu me donnes ton avis. D'accord ?

- Ok. Mais si…

- Regarde !

Il lui tendit une simple photo. Elle la saisit et la regarda

- Central Park, est juste à côté. Ca ne t'éloigne pas trop du commissariat… Bien sûr, il y a quelques travaux à faire, mais quand je l'ai vu…

- Castle ! C'est…

- Une maison. Pour nous. Et peut-être un ou deux enfants, si tu es partante…

- Castle, tu ne peux pas…

- Viens danser. Tu y réfléchiras

Il l'entraîna au milieu de la salle à son tour quand un slow démarra. Il l'enlaça, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains derrière son cou. Ils se regardaient.

- Castle, pourquoi dû… Tu adores ton loft. Tu y as tout tes souvenirs. C'est là que tu as écrit la plupart de tes livres. Alexis y a grandi…

- Justement, ce sont mes souvenirs. Je veux qu'on ait les nôtres

- Mais ta mère…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. On en a déjà parlé. Je lui laisse le loft.

- Mais elle va se retrouver seule

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alexis ira la voir, et je pense qu'elle viendra chez nous très souvent

- Chez nous. Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça

- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Je ne vais pas trop vite ?

- J'accepte, oui

- Oh, Kate. Tu verras comme on va s'amuser en cherchant les meubles, en choisissant les papiers peints, les bibelots…

- Et d'après toi, combien de temps il va nous falloir pour faire tout ça ?

- Tout dépend du temps qu'on mettra pour se mettre d'accord pour choisir tout ce dont nous aurons besoin… Par contre, j'aimerai m'occuper de mon bureau moi-même

- C'est normal… On pourrait commencer par la chambre ?

- Si tu veux. Tu as déjà des idées ?

- Quelques-unes. J'ai feuilleté quelques catalogues et j'ai vu de jolies chambres. Il faudrait juste qu'elle soit prête d'en environ six mois

- Oh, pas de souci… Mais… Comment ça tu as feuilleté des catalogues ? Tu ne savais pas que… Et pourquoi… Kate, tu es…

- De trois mois, oui

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Lanie les observait depuis le début. Quand elle vit la tête de Castle, elle comprit et elle sourit

- Eh, chica, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça ?

- Elle lui a dit

- Dis quoi ?

- Tu sauras plus tard !

Il la regardait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi

Il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

En voyant la scène, Lanie fit un signe à Bryan qui, lorsque la chanson se termina, lança un nouveau slow.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés. Puis ils se séparèrent.

- Depuis quand…

- Le jour où Lanie t'a fait des sutures… J'avais remarqué que j'avais du retard, alors elle m'a fait une prise de sang. Et elle m'a donné les résultats le lendemain quand je suis retournée m'entraîner

- Tu t'es entraînée en sachant…

- Juste le sac de frappe et quelques exercices. Mais pas de combat.

- Et pour les tests ? Ce n'est sûrement pas bon pour…

- Il n'y a pas de risque. Le docteur Burke est au courant. Et Lanie était là pour s'en assurer… Et il n'y aura pas de test en janvier. Le docteur Burke ne le fera qu'après la naissance de notre petit bout !

- Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue après chaque test

- Oui, elle vérifiait que tout allait bien… Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit aussitôt ? Je voulais être sûre…

- T'en vouloir ? Mon Dieu, non, Kate ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis content !

- Tu vas devoir te remettre dans les couches, se lever la nuit…

- C'est un détail ça… Un bébé, Kate ! C'est ton anniversaire et c'est toi qui me fais le plus des cadeaux !

- Non, c'est notre cadeau, Castle !

Il l'enlaça un peu plus, la collant contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Bryan, en les voyant, lança un troisième slow.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils continuèrent à danser. Elle s'était blottie contre son torse, et lui avait déposé son menton sur sa tête. Il la gardait serrer contre lui, lui caressant le dos doucement.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Castle la raccompagna à la table où tout le monde s'était réinstallé.

Le gâteau fut enfin découpé, et Castle ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et proposa un toast

- A Kate !

- A Kate ! dirent-ils tous en cœur

- Et, au nouveau membre de ma nouvelle famille qui viendra bientôt égayé notre nouvelle demeure !

A cette annonce, ils restèrent tous figés. Puis, après avoir réalisés ce qu'il venait de dire, ils se levèrent tous pour les félicités. Ils se réinstallèrent et commencèrent à chercher un prénom pour l'enfant, à parler des boutiques qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour l'habiller, pour lui acheter l'équipement dont il allait avoir besoin : poussette, lit, couches, siège auto… Beckett était blottie dans les bras de Castle. Ils regardaient leurs amis et famille en souriant : ils étaient vraiment heureux pour eux.

Puis soudain, Gates se tourna vers eux, le visage grave

- Attendez, Beckett ! Cela signifie que vous allez reprendre le travail, pour repartir en congés de maternité presqu'aussitôt ?

- Désolée, chef, mais oui !

- Enfin, jusqu'à présent, vos équipiers assurent bien pendant votre absence, ils pourront encore le faire pendant votre congé !

- En fait, chef, il se pourrait que ce soit un peu plus long.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Gates et Castle en cœur

- J'aimerai profiter un peu de mon bébé

- Et combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Et voilà, Castle, à cause de vous je perds mon meilleur lieutenant

- Eh, je ne suis pas le seul fautif ! Je vous rappelle qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant

- Castle !

- Ben quoi ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas chef ! Castle pourra venir aider. Comme ça vous pourrez continuer le rabrouer de temps en temps, et moi ça me permettra de ne m'occuper que d'un seul enfant au lieu de deux

- Eh, tu sais que je t'entends ?... Mais elle a raison. Si les gars veulent de l'aide, je viendrai avec plaisir !

- Merci, Castle. Mais je savais que je pourrai compter sur vous… Beckett, vous avez raison. Il faut en profiter tant qu'on le peut. Ils grandissent tellement vite !

La soirée se termina très tard, mais heureusement personne ne devait travailler le lendemain, ou plutôt ce jour-là. Comme ils étaient venus à pieds, Ryan proposa à Castle et Beckett de les raccompagner, mais ils refusèrent, préférant rentrer à pieds.

Chacun aida Bryan à ranger la salle et quand ils furent tous partis, Castle dit à son barman qu'il lui donnait son week-end. Bryan le remercia et quitta à son tour le bar.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Ils sortirent et Castle ferma la porte la clé. Beckett allait commencer à monter l'escalier, lorsqu'il l'attira à lui et la colla contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Castle ! On est dans la rue, là

- Je dirai qu'on est plutôt en dessous, dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou auquel elle lui avait facilité l'accès en levant un peu la tête

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait dans notre chambre ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle aussi s'était mise à l'embrasser et à le caresser

Il s'écarta, la regarda et posa doucement une main sur son ventre

- Tu es sûre…

- Certaine, dit-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras. Tu pourras le constater à mon premier examen

- Je pourrais venir ?

- Tu es le père, non ? Alors, tu assisteras à tout jusqu'au bout

- Même l'accouchement ?

- Surtout l'accouchement !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis d'un commun accord, décidèrent qu'ils seraient vraiment mieux dans leur chambre.

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour-là. Déjà fin mars. L'accouchement était prévu pour mi-avril.

Grâce au certificat du docteur Burke, Beckett avait repris le travail en janvier. Comme elle ne pouvait plus aller sur le terrain à cause de son état, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à sa reprise. Elle était donc restée au bureau. Les gars se chargeaient d'aller recueillir les renseignements sur le terrain, pendant qu'elle se chargeait des recherches sur ordinateur ou dans les archives.

Pendant ces deux mois au commissariat, elle avait été surveillée de très près. Chacun se souciant du bébé. Quand Castle n'était pas là pour s'en charger, c'était Gates qui gardait un œil sur elle.

Côté maison, les travaux étaient terminés. Le plus dur pour eux avait été de se mettre d'accord.

Le plus gros du travail avait été réalisés par des spécialistes. Tout le reste, il l'avait fait eux-mêmes.

Comme convenu, Castle s'était occupé de la décoration de son bureau. En contrepartie, après s'être mis d'accord, Beckett s'était occupé de la chambre de leur fils. Car, ils allaient avoir un fils !

Finalement, Martha s'était installée chez eux. Au début, elle ne venait qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, puis se fut quatre fois. Quand elle finit par venir systématiquement tous les jours, Beckett lui proposa de s'installer.

Le loft fut donc cédé à Alexis. Sachant qu'elle passait la majeure partie de ses nuits dans la petite chambre d'étudiant de Max, Beckett avait convaincu Castle de les laisser vivre en couple au loft.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne travaillait plus.

Elle venait de faire son dernier examen et tout se déroulait bien. Castle avait été présent à tous les rendez-vous.

Depuis une semaine, avec Martha et Alexis, elle courait les magasins. L'anniversaire de Castle approchait. Depuis qu'il lui avait offert sa gourmette, elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois, passant souvent ses doigts sur « leur mot ». Elle s'était dit que ce serait bien qu'il est aussi la sienne car lui aussi passait souvent ses doigts sur la gravure. Mais sa mère et sa fille n'avaient pas encore trouvé le cadeau idéal.

Bryan avait encore été mis à contribution pour s'occuper de la préparation du bar pour ce soir-là.

C'était la veille. Elles avaient encore passé la journée. Fatiguée et voulant être en forme pour son anniversaire, elle se coucha tôt. Castle travaillait dans son bureau sur son nouveau « Nikki Heat ». Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, l'inspiration lui était revenue.

Le calme régnait dans la maison. Tout le monde était couché. Seul, lui, était éveillé. Quand il entendit un cri venant de l'étage. Il posa son ordinateur sur le bureau et se précipita dans leur chambre.

Martha était déjà à l'intérieur, aidant Beckett à s'asseoir.

- Kate, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je crois que tu ferais bien de l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit sa mère

- Non, il ne doit arriver que dans deux semaines. Ca va passer.

Mais avait-elle à peine dit ça, qu'une deuxième contraction se fit sentir. Elle ne dit rien, mais vu comme elle serrait le bord du lit, Castle comprit qu'elle souffrait.

Il s'habilla vite fait avec ce qu'il trouva, enroula Beckett dans une couverture et la porta jusqu'à la voiture. Martha les rejoignit avec la valise que Kate avait préparée et monta avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il se gara devant les urgences.

Aussitôt les urgentistes la prirent en charge. Ils contactèrent son médecin. Celui-ci arriva dans la demi-heure. Après examen, elle fut de suite emmenée en salle d'accouchement.

Quand l'anesthésiste arriva pour lui faire la péridurale, le médecin lui dit que ce n'était plus nécessaire.

Elle venait de perdre les eaux et le bébé s'était engagé aussitôt après la contraction qui avait suivie. Elle tenait la main de Castle et la lui écrasait à chaque contraction, mais il ne disait rien. Il la regardait, l'admirait, car malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait et qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage, elle ne criait pas, ne s'en prenait pas à lui comme l'avait fait sa première femme lors de la naissance d'Alexis.

En moins d'une heure, tout fut fini. C'est d'une main tremblante qu'il coupa le cordon qui reliait son fils à la femme qu'il aimait. Puis le médecin enveloppa l'enfant et le plaça sur sa mère.

C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle craqua, laissant ses larmes s'échapper. Castle les prit dans ses bras, mais il n'était pas mieux. Il pleurait aussi.

Quand ils furent enfin calmés, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis embrassèrent leur fils.

Beckett le découvrit un peu et examina ses petites mains et ses petits pieds, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que rien ne manquait.

- Il est magnifique, Kate, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

- Il est tout petit !

- Il va bien, c'est le principal

- Et pour s'en assurer, je vais vous l'enlever, dit une infirmière qui venait d'entrer

- Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je vous le ramène bientôt. Pendant ce temps-là, on va vous emmener dans votre chambre. Et pendant qu'on s'occupe de votre femme, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'aller vous reposer monsieur. De toute façon, elle va sûrement dormir elle aussi

- Merci, mais je vais rester

- Elle a raison Castle, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit… Et tu dois ramener ta mère

- Entendu. Mais je reviens très vite

- Prends ton temps. Je ne vais pas disparaître

- Une dernière question : comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ?

- Comme son papa : Rick !

- Donc, Richard !

- Non. Rick ! affirma Castle

- Bien. Je note.

Elle sortit de la chambre en emportant leur fils.

Quand une autre infirmière arriva pour emmener Beckett, Castle l'embrassa et lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible.

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Il se doucha et se changea. Il prit un café. Il avait demandé à sa mère si elle voulait l'accompagner, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle devait faire deux ou trois choses avant.

Quand il arriva dans le service, l'infirmière le reconnut

- Vous êtes déjà de retour ! Je vous l'avais dit. Votre femme s'est endormie !

- Je peux voir mon fils ?

- Comme elle n'a pas voulu s'en séparer, il dort contre elle

- Mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez je l'ai entouré avec un drap. Elle ne va pas le perdre. De toute façon, vu comme elle le tient serrer contre elle, il ne risque pas de tomber et personne ne risque de lui prendre !

- Alors, je peux…

- Je pourrais vous en empêcher ?

- Je ne pense pas

- Chambre 302… N'allumez pas !

Il entra tout doucement dans la chambre, seulement éclairée par une petite veilleuse.

Il s'approcha du lit et les regarda. Elle dormait, légèrement tourné sur le côté. Leur fils était collé contre elle, la tête dans son cou. Elle le tenait, enlacé par ses deux bras.

Il prit un fauteuil, l'installa près du lit, et s'installa face à eux.

La fatigue le gagna le peu à peu. Il mit dans sa main la seule chose qui dépassait du drap, un petit pied. A son contact, il sentit les petits orteils se contractés, et vit son fils bouger légèrement, mais il ne se réveilla.

Quand l'infirmière entra quelques instants plus tard, elle sourit en voyant le tableau. La maman dormait avec la tête de son fils dans son cou, et le papa endormi, la tête sur le bord de lit, tenant un de ses petits pieds dans une main.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle tomba sur une de ses collègues et lui montra le tableau. Elle sourit à son tour

- Avec ses deux-là, on n'aura pas grand chose à faire !

Beckett se réveilla quand elle sentit un petit corps se tortiller contre elle en grognant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Castle dormait à côté d'eux. Elle sourit. Délicatement, elle dégagea le petit pied de sa main et s'occupa de son fils. Puis elle sonna. Une infirmière arriva. Avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, Beckett mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha

- Je voudrais me doucher. Est-ce que vous pourriez…

- Bien sûr ! Je suis là pour ça ! murmura-t-elle en lui prenant l'enfant. Vous pouvez venir le chercher quand vous voulez.

- Je prends ma douche et je viens !

- Prenez votre temps !

Elle se leva doucement, ne voulant pas faire bouger le matelas. Elle prit ses affaires et se glissa dans la salle de bain.

Le son de l'eau le réveilla. Quand il vit le lit vide, il s'inquiéta aussitôt. Puis quand il se rendit compte que le bruit provenait de la salle de bain, il se frappa mentalement. Il sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers la pouponnière. Il y retrouva Martha et Jim qui se tenaient devant une glace.

- Tu peux nous dire lequel c'est ? parce que moi je ne l'ai pas encore vu

- C'est celui qui est avec l'infirmière, déclara-t-il sans hésiter

- Comment… Laisse tomber !

Il frappa doucement à la vitre, ne voulant pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient. Quand l'infirmière le vit, elle le reconnut. Elle finit de le remmailloter, sortit de la pièce et le lui déposa dans les bras

- Voilà, votre petit bonhomme est propre !

- Merci, dit-il en embrassant le front de son fils.

Il était en contemplation devant son enfant. Puis il se rappela que ses parents étaient là. Il regarda sa mère qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête

- Jim ? Vous voulez prendre votre petit-fils

- Oh, bien sûr, mais Martha

- A vous l'honneur Jim. Moi j'ai déjà une petite fille

- Comment vous l'avez…

- Rick, pas Richard. Simplement Rick… Kate y tenait !

Jim le prit dans ses bras. Il le regardait. Son petit-fils. Sa joie était tellement grande, qu'il pleurait.

- Jim, ça va ?

- Oh, Richard ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi ! Vous ne pouviez pas me rendre plus heureux

Il commença à faire quelques pas dans le couloir.

Beckett les rejoignit. Elle salua Martha et embrassa tendrement Castle. Elle regarda par la vitre

- Où est Rick ? Je ne le vois pas

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde par là

Il lui montra son père qui se promenait avec son petit-fils. Elle le vit l'embrasser sur la tête, puis il reprit sa marche. Il lui parlait.

Elle s'approcha d'eux lentement. Elle déposa une main sur son bras

- Hey, ma Kathie. Tu veux…

- Non, tu peux le garder… Alors ?

- Kathie, il est magnifique. Jamais j'aurai cru… Commença-t-il, mais il préféra la serrer contre lui

Elle se blottit contre lui, la tête dans son cou, les yeux sur son fils. Il les tenait tous les deux serrés contre lui. Ils pleuraient tous les deux car ils pensaient à la même chose : Johanna aurait été tellement heureuse, elle aussi !

Puis ils se séparèrent, et rejoignirent Martha et Castle. Jim confia le petit Rick à sa grand-mère. Castle attrapa Beckett et la serra dans ses bras

- Ça va ?

- Oui, mais je pensais juste que ma mère aurait aimé être là, elle aussi

- Je sais.

Martha se rapprocha d'eux et confia le petit à son fils. Il le tenait pour la première fois. Il était ému. Kate le voyait. Il la regarda et la prit aussi contre lui.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée tous ensemble, puis Martha et Jim s'éclipsèrent, les laissant en famille. Ils étaient tranquillement installés sur le lit avec leur fils dans les bras quand ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Castle se leva et ouvrit la porte

- Eh Castle ! Regarde qui je te ramène ! Félicitation, mon pote !

- Merci, Espo ! Mais c'est Kate qu'il faut féliciter. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose !

- Tu y as quand même participé, non ?

- Lanie !

Tout le monde était là : les gars, Jenny, Lanie, Martha, Jim, Alexis, Max et les Gates. Quand elle vit Bryan entrer à son tour, Beckett se rappela

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- J'avais complètement oublié ! On avait tout préparé pour ce soir, pour ton anniversaire ! Je suis désolée, Castle

- Eh, je crois que tu as été un peu occupée cette nuit, non ?

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Comme vous ne pouviez pas venir au Old Aunt, le Old Aunt est venu dans ta chambre, dit Martha.

- Mère, on est dans un hôpital !

- Je sais. Je me suis arrangée avec les infirmières

Ils ressortirent tous de la chambre et réapparurent avec tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené. Les infirmières leur avaient prêté une table.

Ils déposèrent dessus des plats à consommés tous prêts, le gâteau que Beckett avait commandé, les cadeaux, les bouteilles

Lorsque Bryan commença le service, Beckett lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, que chacun pouvait très bien se servir, qu'il était aussi invité.

Au cours de la soirée, une infirmière entra. Castle lui proposa une coupe de champagne. Elle accepta mais juste le fond d'une coupe car elle était de service. Puis elle s'approcha de Beckett qui lui tendit son fils à contre cœur

- Vous pourrez l'avoir demain matin !

- Eh, mais c'est aussi son anniversaire !

- Je sais, monsieur Castle ! Mais il n'aura un an que l'année prochaine et là vous pourrez le fêter ensemble !

- Rabat-joie, dit-il en faisant la moue

- Et fière de l'être, répondit-elle, souriant en voyant son visage… Et n'oubliez pas que la maman doit aussi se reposer, précisa-t-elle en sortant de la chambre

Ils continuèrent à faire la fête dans la chambre, mais ne firent pas trop de bruit pour ne pas gêner les autres mamans qui se reposaient.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous vers 1H du matin après avoir tout remis en place.

Seul Castle était resté. Il s'était installé sur le lit, tenant Beckett blottie contre lui. Il regardait sa gourmette.

- Elle te plaît ?

- Oui !... Mais mon plus beau cadeau, c'est Rick !

Quand l'infirmière entra dans la chambre pour voir si tout allait bien, elle les trouva endormis enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit et continua ses visites.


	32. Chapter 33

**Voilà, c'est fini !**

**Merci à toutes et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message !**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Les Hamptons

Cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble

Quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble

Elle lui avait donné un fils.

Elle attendait que la musique commence. Son père était à côté d'elle. Elle avait sa main délicatement posé sur son avant-bras.

L'église était pleine à craquer, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il l'attendait devant l'autel.

Il portait un magnifique costume gris anthracite, une chemise blanche et une cravate gris clair parsemée de fines rayures anthracite. Cela faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Il était nerveux. Elle le savait. Il passait ses doigts autour de son col de chemise, se triturait les doigts.

La musique démarra.

Elle regarda son père. Ils se sourirent.

Quand ils commencèrent à avancer, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Elle était nerveuse. Son père le sentit. Pour la rassurer, il déposa sa main sur la main qu'elle avait déposée sur son bras.

Son regard était toujours plongé dans le sien.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue couleur perle, un voile lui cachait le visage. Autour du cou, elle portait le magnifique médaillon en or, en forme de cœur, qu'il lui avait offert. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une petite photo d'eux trois.

Arrivés devant l'autel, son père l'embrassa et déposa sa main dans celle de son futur mari

- Je te la confie. Prends en soin !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi

Il sourit à sa fille et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Son petit-fils s'approcha et lui sourit. Il l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses jambes.

Le prêtre prit la parole.

L'assistance était attentive au sermon. Mais le couple, lui, n'écoutait plus. Ils étaient plongés chacun dans le regard de l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs…

Puis vint l'échange des vœux.

Chacun d'eux parla de leur rencontre, du temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'autre…

Puis vint l'échange des anneaux.

Pour ce moment, ils avaient voulu que ce soit leur fils qui leur donne.

Son grand-père lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et le fit descendre de ses jambes.

C'est tout fier qu'il s'approcha de ses parents.

Il portait un costume identique à celui de son père.

Il glissa sa petite main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit les deux anneaux. Il attrapa le plus petit et le donna à son père.

En tremblant, il passa l'alliance à la femme qu'il aimait.

Puis, l'enfant donna l'anneau à sa mère.

Elle le passa à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand le prêtre lui annonça qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée, il ne se fit pas prier.

Il souleva le voile et le fit passer derrière sa tête. Puis il l'enlaça pour l'attirer à lui. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules. Et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se tournèrent face à leurs invités qui les applaudirent.

Puis ils remontèrent l'allée centrale de l'église jusqu'à la sortie.

Puis ils montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait et se rendirent au lieu de la réception. Les invitèrent les suivirent.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la villa.

Pour l'occasion, Castle avait tout prévu.

Le traiteur, la musique, la famille logerait dans la maison et pour les invités, il avait loué des chambres dans les hôtels qui se trouvaient dans le centre.

Pour le bar, il avait demandé à Bryan s'il voulait bien s'en occuper. Celui-ci avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait assisté à presque tous les moments heureux de son patron, il n'allait pas rater celui-là !

Ils s'installèrent au centre de la table principale.

Ils étaient entourés de leurs parents et de leurs témoins. Les autres invités s'installèrent aux différentes tables qui leur étaient attribuées.

Les enfants avaient une table attitrée et un menu spécialement conçu pour eux.

Une seule ombre pour ce jour merveilleux : l'absence de sa mère.

Après le discours des témoins, les festivités commencèrent.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

Ils avaient décidé que la musique débuterait en même temps que le repas. Ils ouvriraient le bal après l'entrée, ainsi les invités pourraient danser par la suite quand bon leur semblerait plutôt que de s'ennuyer entre les différents plats.

L'entrée terminée, ils se levèrent et se placèrent au centre. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'abandonnèrent sur le slow qui venait d'être lancés. Tous les invités n'avaient d'yeux que pour eux. Ils étaient tellement beaux et tout le monde pouvait voir l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Puis un à un, d'autres couples vinrent se joindre à eux, leur permettant ainsi de s'isoler un peu dans leur monde.

La journée passa vite.

Vers 18H, le couple s'éclipsa dans la maison pour ressortir un peu plus tard changés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hélicoptère vint se poser sur la plage.

- Maman, papa

- Eh, on en a parlé. Je te l'ai expliqué. Papa et maman partent quelques jours. Grand-père s'occupera de toi pendant ce temps. D'accord ?

- D'accord, maman. Câlin ?

- Bien sûr, mon cœur.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Son père l'embrassa sur le front et lui frictionna la tête.

Ils saluèrent leurs invités et se dirigèrent vers leurs parents. Elle donna son fils à son père.

- Papa…

- Soit heureuse et profites de ton voyage de noces, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je le suis déjà, papa.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous.

Alors qu'ils allaient montés dans l'hélicoptère, Lanie l'attrapa par le bras et lui tendit son bouquet

- Merci, Lanie. J'avais complètement oublié

- C'est à ça que servent les amies… Mais tu ne me l'envoies pas ! Il y a assez de Jenny et de ses sous-entendus !

- Promis.

Elle regarda toutes les femmes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle sourit.

Elle se retourna et lança son bouquet.

Quand elle se retourna et découvrit qui l'avait reçu, elle éclata de rire.

Son mari l'aida à grimper dans l'appareil et monta à son tour.

L'hélicoptère avait disparu quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle tenait le bouquet de sa belle-fille. Elle se doutait qu'elle l'avait fait volontairement

- Je crois qu'il y a un message !

- Et moi, je crois que tu as manigancé ça avec elle, Lanie

- Comment peux-tu croire ça de moi, Kate ?

- Oh, ne nie pas.

- Mais finalement tu pourrais peut-être y penser, officialiser votre couple

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes sauter le pas avec Espo, alors ?

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. J'ai déjà Jenny qui n'arrête pas de me poser la question !

- Non, mais t'es gonflée quand même ! Moi je devrais me lancer, mais pas toi !

- Mais c'est pas la même chose !

- Et où est la différence ?

- Ben, il y a les enfants…

- Je te rappelle que tu en as un aussi !

- Mais toi, tu en a trois ! Et puis depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble…

Elles s'approchaient de la table centrale. Beckett déposa le bouquet

- Encore une fois ?

- Oui, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, c'était un coup monté entre Lanie et ta fille, dit-elle en voyant son amie prendre la fuite

- Grand-mère, câlin ?

- Oui, James, câlin, dit-elle en le prenant des bras de Castle

- Et où sont les nôtres ?

- J'ai couché Jimmy, il y a une heure. Quant à Rick et Dee Dee, ils sont… Là-bas, avec le fils de Ryan !

Elle déposa le petit James qui voulait aller jouer avec les autres.

Castle en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement

- Hm… En quel honneur ?

- Tout d'abord parce que tu es toujours aussi magnifique, pour les enfants que tu m'as donné, pour le bonheur que tu m'apportes chaque jour et surtout parce que je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée

- Il faut dire qu'on a été pas mal occupé…

- C'est vrai !... J'ai perdu ma petite fille

- Tu ne l'as pas perdu. Elle a grandi, c'est tout. Elle est devenue une femme. Une superbe jeune femme !

- C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique aujourd'hui !

- Sa mère aurait quand même pu se déplacer !

- Je sais. Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est toi qu'elle considère comme sa mère. Et c'est toi que James appelle grand-mère. Pas Mérédith !

- Je sais, mais quand même. Elle aurait pu…

- Laisse tomber… Elle ne changera plus… Tu es là pour elle et c'est tout ce qui compte !

A son tour, elle l'embrassa tendrement

- Et toi, pourquoi ?

- Simplement parce que tu es toujours là, avec moi, et pour tout ce que tu m'as donné. Parce que tu es toi, tout simplement !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur fille en pleurs

- Eh, princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Castle en la prenant dans ses bras

- Suis tombée !

- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, dit Beckett en voyant le genou écorché.

En revenant, elle tenait le petit Jimmy dans ses bras. Jim les rejoignit

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Tu tombes bien, papa. Tu peux tenir Jimmy ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle s'occupa du genou de sa fille qui tenait la main de son père. Quand elle eut fini, Castle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Le petit Rick les rejoignit

- Pourquoi elle pleure Dee Dee ?

- Ce n'est rien, mon cœur, dit Beckett en le prenant dans ses bras. Ta petite sœur est tombée, mais ce n'est pas grave… Et si vous alliez au lit ? Il se fait tard, et j'en connais deux qui vont être grognon demain matin s'ils n'ont pas assez dormi ?

- Papa et Dee Dee ?

- J'avais oublié papa, tu as raison

- Eh, vous deux !

- Papa, tu t'occupes de Jimmy pendant qu'on couche les deux autres ?

- Avec plaisir Kathie

- S'il a faim, son biberon est dans la cuisine. Il faut juste le réchauffer

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant je commence à m'y connaître !

Ils rentrèrent et montèrent à l'étage, direction la salle de bain.

Beckett doucha son fils dans la baignoire, tandis que Castle avait installé sa fille dans la douche. Quand ils furent en pyjama, ils les emmenèrent dans leur chambre. Exceptionnellement, pour l'occasion, ils étaient dans la même.

Castle s'installa entre les deux lits et leur raconta une histoire sortie tout droit de son imagination.

Beckett, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les regardait.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et remonta quelques années en arrière. L'époque où elle avait découvert l'homme, le vrai, pas celui qu'il montrait en public. Quand elle l'avait vu avec Alexis, elle avait su qu'il avait été un bon père.

Mais entre imaginer et voir, il y avait une sacrée différence.

Et elle avait pu se rendre compte à quel point il était un papa formidable. Il participait à tout. Il s'était levé la nuit, avait changé les couches, donné le biberon… Et maintenant, qu'ils avaient grandi, il était toujours disponible pour eux. Même quand il écrivait et qu'ils venaient le déranger dans son bureau. Il posait son ordinateur, et s'intéressait aussitôt à ce qu'ils voulaient, pouvant jouer pendant des heures avec eux.

L'histoire était terminée et les deux petits bouts étaient endormis. Castle remonta délicatement le drap sur eux et les embrassa sur le front.

Il se leva et rejoignit Beckett à la porte.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- J'écoutais ton histoire, dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Et je repensais à la première fois où je t'ai vu avec Alexis, à tout ce que tu fais pour eux…

- Tu en fais autant… Et en plus, tu as mis ton travail de côté pour être avec nous… C'est toi qui as fait le plus gros sacrifice.

- Ce n'était pas un sacrifice… Je voulais m'en occuper, être présente…

- Et tu l'es… Combien de nuits blanches tu as passé à côté d'eux quand ils étaient malades ?

- Ce n'est pas un exploit ! C'est normal

- Tu es une maman formidable, dit-il en l'embrassant

Tout en l'embrassant, il la plaqua contre le chambranle et se colla à elle. Elle remonta ses bras derrière son cou. Le baiser devint fougueux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, se souriant.

Leurs yeux brillaient toujours du même éclat qu'ils avaient quand ils s'étaient embrassés le jour où elle était venue au loft pour se donner à lui. Rien n'avait changé. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, et ils avaient toujours envie l'un de l'autre, comme au premier jour. A chaque fois, c'était comme ils se redécouvraient, comme si c'était la première fois.

- Un quatrième ?

- Quoi ?... Dans tes rêves, Castle

- J'ai de l'espoir. Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont presque tous réalisés

- Entendu

- Vraiment ?

- Mais à une seule condition !

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- C'est toi qui accouches !

- Je crois qu'on va rester à trois !

- Bonne idée, dit-elle en souriant… On descend ?

- Je te suis.

Il lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent les invités.

En arrivant sur la terrasse, ils s'arrêtèrent et sourirent en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jim Beckett qui donnait le biberon à son petit-fils. Beckett colla son dos contre le torse de Castle. Celui-ci l'enlaça.

- On dirait qu'il s'en sort bien, ton père. On devrait lui demander de se lever la nuit !

- Il serait capable de le faire… Il les aime tellement…

- C'est vrai. Tu te rappelles avec Rick. Ils se battaient presque avec ma mère pour lui donner son biberon et s'occuper de lui la journée !

- Quatre ans déjà !... Victoria avait raison. Ça passe trop vite ! Rick a quatre ans, Dee Dee, deux ans et demi et Jimmy, déjà huit mois !

- C'est vrai !

Jim posa le biberon et posa le petit Jimmy contre son épaule et lui tapota le dos. Quand il entendit le petit rôt, il le replaça sur son bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

Quand il vit qu'il s'était endormi, il se leva.

- Alors, vous deux. Comment il s'en sort le grand-père ?

- Très bien, papa.

- Je pense qu'il est parti pour sa nuit. Je vais aller le coucher

Les parents déposèrent un baiser sur le front de leur petit dernier, et le grand-père disparut dans la maison.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent voir leurs invités.

- Alors, ma chérie, ça s'est bien passé finalement !

- Il faut dire que Castle avait pensé à tout. Et toi Martha, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, mais…

- Dur de voir Alexis prendre son envol ?

- C'est ça. Pour moi, elle restera toujours la petite Alexis. Tout comme les vôtres…

Kate, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu le rends vraiment heureux…

Au début, quand vous avez emménagé ensemble dans votre maison, j'avais des appréhensions. Vous aviez mis tellement de temps à vous avouer vos sentiments, vos caractères sont tellement opposés… Et puis Rick est né… Quand j'ai vu mon fils, la première fois qu'il la prit dans ses bras… Tu ne lui aurais donné que celui-là, ça aurait suffi à son bonheur… Je vous ai vu prendre vos marques... Oh, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile au début… Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je vous ai vu vous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas toujours d'accord, mais vous prenez toujours le temps de réfléchir, sans vous disputez. Et ça, c'est rare dans un couple… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai trois adorables petits-enfants…

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça de vivre avec Castle. Et lui aussi me rend heureuse ! Je n'ai qu'un seul regret.

- Lequel ?

- De ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt que c'était avec lui que je voulais passer ma vie

- Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas marché, si vous l'aviez fait plus tôt… Quand vous vous êtes décidé, vous aviez appris à vous connaître !

En plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant travaillé. Huit nouveaux tomes en trois ans.

- Et quand on sait qu'il y a deux petits monstres qui viennent le déranger en permanence…

- Ne dis pas ça, Kate. Ça ne le dérange pas. Il adore jouer avec eux… Attends qu'il se remette au pistolet laser avec Rick !

- Il a déjà commencé à l'initier ! Et il en a acheté deux nouveaux. Mais il ne sait pas que je le sais

- Pourquoi tu ne…

- Parce que c'est une de ses facettes que j'aime. Ce côté enfant qu'il a su gardé… Il croit aux zombies, aux fantômes, aux extra-terrestres, au père Noël… Il sort avec Rick à Halloween pour aller chez les gens et quand ils sont de retour, ils se partagent les bonbons. Je ne le croyais pas la première fois que je l'ai vu faire…

- Il forçait Alexis à le faire quand même elle ne voulait plus le faire. Mais elle y allait. Simplement pour lui faire plaisir… Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard maintenant pour qu'il change !

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il change ! Surtout pas ! Il ne serait plus lui.

Tout en disant cela, elles le regardaient faire le pitre avec les enfants de Ryan et Esposito. Elles finirent par se séparer. Beckett se rapprocha des bros et de Gates

- Eh, boss !

- Javier, je ne suis plus votre boss depuis quatre ans

- Mais tu vas revenir ?

- Jimmy n'a encore que huit mois… Et puis, je ne sais pas si je saurai encore…

- Eh, ça ne s'oublies pas… Tu vas finir par t'ennuyer à…

- M'ennuyer ? Crois-moi, résoudre des enquêtes, c'est bien plus facile que de s'occuper de mes deux terreurs. Et bientôt, il y aura Jimmy… Je suis bien contente quand enfin, ils sont couchés ! Mais si tu veux, je peux te les confier

- N'accepte pas, dit Ryan. On a eu Rick à la maison… Il faut l'avoir à l'œil à chaque minute. Mais le pire, c'est que maintenant, Liam l'imite…

- Eh, c'est Jenny qui me l'avait proposé…

- Je sais Kate. Je plaisante. Il est adorable… Mais c'est quand même une terreur !

- Oh, mais arrêtez de vous plaindre. J'ai gardé les deux, moi, quand Jimmy est né.

- Comment vous avez fait, chef ?

- Comme avec Castle ! Je me suis dit que si ça marchait avec lui, ça marcherait aussi avec sa progéniture !

- Vous n'avez pas osé…

- Je me suis gênée !

- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter les gars. Ils adorent leur tatie Vicky, tout comme ils vous adorent.

Et je vous rappelle que je me suis aussi occupée de Liam et de Luis quand vous étiez en panne de crèche !

- Ouais, quand on voit comment ils sont revenus

- Quoi ?

- Il te taquine Kate, dit Lanie. Sinon, tu crois qu'on passerait nos vacances avec vous, ou qu'on viendrait en week-end ici. Nos enfants s'entendent aussi bien que nous nous entendons… Celle qui faut plaindre, c'est la maîtresse. J'ai déjà été convoquée une fois !

- Moi, deux, dit Jenny

- Moi, je ne les compte plus, dit Beckett. Mais j'ai averti Castle. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui s'y colle

- Et il a accepté ?

- Il n'aura pas le choix ! S'il le faut c'est moi qui l'emmènerais…

- Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas…

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire, mais il a peur du directeur !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est du Castle, tout craché, dit Esposito. Je me rappelle quand tu le convoquais dans ton bureau. Il n'en menait pas large

- Vous devez admettre que parfois il dépassait les bornes, dit Gates

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Castle qui venait de rejoindre le petits groupe

- Oh, pas grand-chose… On se remémorait certains souvenirs… Et toi, qu'est-ce tu faisais ?

- Je me suis occupée des amis d'Alexis. Ils sont partis. Les parents de Max aussi

- Tu aurais dû me le dire…

- Ils ont vu que vous étiez en pleine discussion… Je les ai salués pour toi… Et puis tu les reverras tout à l'heure puisqu'ils viennent manger ici avant de repartir… Donc, ils ne restent plus que nous… Un peu de champagne ? On n'a pas encore trinqué au mariage d'Alexis et de mon voleur de gendre !

- Castle !

Ils se rendirent auprès de Bryan qui leur servit des coupes.

Puis ils allèrent danser, profitant enfin que tous les enfants soient couchés.

Un slow démarra.

Castle enlaça Beckett. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils avaient toujours aimé cette danse car elle leur permettait d'être l'un contre l'autre. Contact dont ils ne pouvaient se passer.

Puis au milieu de la chanson, Castle se sépara de Beckett et s'agenouilla devant elle

- Castle, qu'est-ce que…

Leurs amis et leurs parents s'étaient arrêtés de danser. Ils regardaient

- Mon Dieu, Jim, il va le faire !

- Il était temps. Tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il à Martha. Espérons juste qu'elle accepte !

Beckett ne bougeait plus, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Castle. Il hésitait, ne sachant pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et le garda en main

- Kate, on se connaît depuis neuf ans

On est ensemble depuis cinq ans

On vit ensemble depuis quatre ans. Les plus belles années de toute ma vie

Tu m'as donné trois adorables enfants

Personne ne m'a apporté ce que tu m'as apporté

Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais celle avec laquelle je voulais faire ma vie

Ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, je le sais

Mais aujourd'hui, mon bonheur serait encore plus grand si tu acceptais de réaliser mon dernier rêve : devenir ma femme !

Il ouvrit son écrin. Il y avait une bague en or jaune et blanc, surmontée d'un tout petit diamant.

Elle avait à peine regardé la bague.

Elle s'était replongée dans son regard.

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour, face à lui. Elle posa une main sur sa jambe, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardaient toujours.

- Je t'aime, Castle.

- Ça veut dire que…

- Je le suis déjà depuis cinq ans… Mais, oui…J'accepte de devenir madame Castle

- Oh, mon Dieu, Kate, dit-il en lui passant la bague à son annulaire, puis la serrant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe… Il t'aura fallu quand même quatre ans pour me le redire !

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu m'aimes !

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se relevèrent.

Ils furent félicités par leurs amis et leurs parents.

- Alors, vous allez le faire quand ? Vous avez une date ? demanda Jenny

- Oh, non, la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser, dit Martha

- Pourquoi ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Car quand on les connaissait, on savait qu'ils passeraient des journées à se chamailler avant de se mettre d'accord.

Mais s'ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils ne seraient pas Beckett et Castle !

FIN


End file.
